The Glorious Transformation
by fil03
Summary: After Viktor gains possession of a crystal similar to the one that he stole from Jayce years ago, Viktor begins the Battlecast Initiative. After his first prototype's deployed, Piltover must find a way to defend Valoran from the mad scientist's plans. Their solution: create the Autobots. Appearance is based off of the War/Fall of Cybertron game series. No plans for any Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I decided I'd go ahead and make a chapter of this. Since Crossovers aren't on the normal pages, people are going to have to go looking for this, so I want to give people time to find it first before I put all my effort into it.**

 **That being said, here's Chapter 1! I'm super excited to work on this, I think it should be a lot of fun. I'm going to regularly be watching the old movies and cartoons to make sure I'm getting all the personalities in order. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **For those that read my notes in A Ballad of Ice, I've changed my mind, and I'm going with Fall of Cybertron looks. I'd forgotten the games even existed when I wrote that.**

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

A man is hunched over a holographic design board, writing furiously across it as he is designing what appears to be a large metal construct. A knock is heard on the entrance to the cavernous facility. Viktor walks over to the door, practically ripping it off of its hinges as he opens it.

"What do you want, fleshling! You are disturbing my research!"

"Well, um, sir, I was sent to inform you by the Council of Zaun that they have discovered a, oh, what was it… Ah yes, an energy source. They said that you would be familiar with its properties, and, uh, would like for you to come take a look."

Viktor grabs the cowering man by his shirt, holding him high off the ground. He aims his shoulder-mounted arm at the man's head, giving him a cold stare behind his glowing, lifeless eyes. "What energy source, boy? Don't come to me without details...it does not end well."

"I, I can explain. They said it was some sort of, uh, crystal. Yeah, that's it. Chairman Magnus said that you'd had one before, and you'd know what to do with it."

Viktor tossed the man away, throwing him to the ground. "Yes, the crystal. If he has found more, I will have a use for it in my newest invention…Very well! Take me to the Council, and I will investigate this crystal."

The messenger gets up, and dusts himself off. "Very well sir, please follow me." The pair proceeds to walk across the polluted streets of Zaun, heading to the Council. As they approach the main doors to the building, the messenger leaves, allowing Viktor to enter the building in private. He is taken up several flights of stairs, until they approach the top floor of the facility. Two guards are standing at the doors, opening them for the Machine Herald as he walks into the Chairman's office.

"Ah Viktor, I'm glad that you received my message. I don't suppose you have been briefed yet?"

"Your incompetent messenger told me you'd found another crystal. I would like to see it."

Magnus pulls open a drawer, filling the room in a dim, blue glow. He places upon his desk the crystal; a perfect cube swirling with power. "Is this of the same breed as the one Jayce stole from you?"

Viktor marvels at the object, once again able to bask in its power. "Yes, it is of similar composition. However, this one is far more powerful than the sliver that I previously possessed. Has anyone laid claims on it, or may I be the first? With this, my glorious evolution will proceed at a rapid pace."

The Chairman hands Viktor the crystal, careful to keep it steady. "It is yours to do as you wish, Viktor. Use it to the best of its abilities."

The Machine Herald wraps up the object, not wanting to lose this one. "Have no fear Magnus, I know just what to do with it." He walks out of the Council, coveting the power that he had obtained. "With this, I will finally be able to begin production of the Battlecast Initiative. I'd like to see Jayce steal a living skyscraper from me", he muttered under his breath. He returned to his lab, barring the doors behind him. "No intrusions until my machine is complete. I am too close to stop now."

He walks back over to the drawing board, returning to his calculations. On the hologram are schematics for a gigantic scorpion-like creature, named **Battlecast Alpha: Skarner**. He begins to redraw parts of the figure, redirecting the circuitry to one central core. "Yes, with this crystal I can power the entire creature...no, multiple creatures! I must test the limits of this energy." He rushes over to a large device, still somewhat dented from when Jayce raided his lab, and placed the crystal inside of it. He walked back towards his desk, and started pressing a variety of buttons, powering on the machine.

Crackles of blue light began arcing from the cube, emanating outwards. On Viktor's control panel, bars indicating the effectiveness of the power source slowly began rising, as the limits of the new energy began being put to the test. Minutes passed, as the machine slowly began trying to draw more and more power out of it, still yet to find a limit. "Fascinating…" he muttered under his breath. "It appears to be made of pure energy! With this, I can create my army in a matter of weeks. All I need is the other materials...and the champions." Already, he had captured Skarner, converting the ancient being into a far superior, metallic hybrid. However, he needed a power source, and by the looks of the cube, he'd found it.

It had easily been ten minutes at this point, and yet the cube had still not been drained, in fact, it looked like he hadn't even done anything to it yet. "I must begin directing power to my machine at once." He began fiddling with the some buttons, and giant mechanical arms that had been hanging from the ceiling reached around the giant construct, removing metal plates and rewiring the internal composition, directing all power towards one central point. After a few more presses, a cable coming from the machine with the cube plugged into the back of the construct, and began pumping energy.

Slowly, the mechanical behemoth stirred to life. A red glow emanated from inside, gears began whirring to life inside of the monster, and pistons began pumping, bringing the rich energy to its extremities. Almost no resemblance was left with the original Skarner; Viktor having supplanted the rocky exterior with superior metal. In place of his claws, twin chainsaws protruded from the front of the figure, and tank treads had replaced the creature's legs. Above, his tail had been repurposed with a large, chain-mounted harpoon, capable of spearing and tearing apart buildings if need be. Battlecast Alpha Skarner was truly a being of destruction.

"Rise, my machine. Rise and serve your Creator! Go, my glorious creation, fetch me another sample in need of augmentation."

The hulking machine stirred to life, the red glow now filling its entire frame. Deep from inside its being, a deep, rasping voice sounded. _"The will of the Creator must be enacted. Abduction Protocol in effect."_

Viktor being cackling, as his first Battlecast warrior began plowing towards the back of the laboratory. "Very good, my glorious creation. Bring me Urgot. He should be in Piltover right about now, and will be expecting us. Do not damage him"

Skarner stops slightly, taking in the information. _"Targeting The Headsman's Pride. Deployment to Piltover imminent."_ Viktor moves a lever, opening a massive door in the back of the facility. In a blur of movement, the machine was off, plowing down everything in its path.

Viktor fell into another fit of maniacal laughter. "Yes, show Piltover the might of the glorious evolution. Soon, all will fall before me!"

* * *

 **Piltover Police Department, Piltover**

"Sheriff Caitlyn, Urgot has just been spotted near the city gates, and he is armed and dangerous. What should we do?"

The sheriff gave out an exasperated sigh. This was the third time this month that the monster had tried to storm Piltover, and she didn't even know why. Every week, he would approach the city, and every week, they would repel him with relative ease. It was starting to get old.

"Use the standard procedures. So long as he doesn't damage anything, I'll consider it a job well done." With that, the officer grabbed his armament from the rack, as did several others. Usually, she would help them on serious matters, but they had succeeded last time with no major trouble, and she was willing to let them handle the mission.

However, as minutes passed, Caitlyn still did not receive any updates on their progress, and she was getting worried. "What is taking them so long? I must go investigate, something may have gone wrong in the operation." However, as she began leaving the building, an earth-shattering boom was heard from outside, and the sheriff began hurrying outside.

As she left the building, she saw what had happened. Urgot, in his seemingly mindless fit of rage, had retrofitted his Acid Hunters with dangerous amounts of hexplosives, and he easily burst through the outer perimeter. To her dismay, Caitlyn's forces had turned and hid, not expecting such a fight from Urgot.

"I suppose I must do everything myself…" She lined up her sniper, her sights locking onto the monster's arms. With just a flick of her finger, she let loose a bullet, severing the odd tube that supplied his launcher with power.

In a fit of rage, the beast roared out in a growling voice, as his arm drooped to his side. Urgot turned towards the sheriff, charging forward. "You will know fear!" However, the sheriff was not fazed by his act. She lined up another shot, still plenty of space between the two, and took out one of his legs, crippling the Headsman's Pride. With one more shot, she took out another leg, and his advance came to an abrupt halt.

The sheriff radioed into her headset "Vi, if you're available, I could use your brawn right now. I've neutralized Urgot." Within seconds, she received her confirmation, and awaited for the Enforcer's arrival.

"So, Urgot, why have you been terrorizing Piltover? We have done nothing to you."

He responded, forcing his words. "I am just a distraction for your true enemy. You may defeat me, but you will never defeat him." As if on cue, a low rumbling could be heard far off in the distance, slowly growing louder with each passing second.

Vi arrived at the scene shortly. "So cupcake, whaddya need me for? You seem to have dealt with big ugly just fine."

Caitlyn sighed, slightly annoyed that Vi insisted on her ridiculous nicknames. "I expected him to be tight-lipped, however, he spoke more than he needed to. Have you heard any rumors as to what is causing the roaring out there?" The enforcer shook her head.

Urgot let out a maniacal laugh. "That would be my cue. Farewell Piltover scum!"

Vi took offense to the fiend's remark, and began letting loose her gauntlets on his slimy, green flesh, barraging him with a series of punches that almost ruptured the stitching keeping him together. During this, the noise was growing ever louder, until a large crash, for the second time today, was heard at the city gates. However, this one put the first one to shame immediately, as if the entire city had been torn apart by the blast.

"Vi, stop making our prisoner a punching bag and help me figure out what just broke through the gates!" Vi ceased her pummeling, and the duo hustled over towards the city gates.

As they approached, they immediately saw what had caused the issue. Towering over all but the highest buildings in the city, a giant, metallic scorpion was laying waste to all that remained, knowing only of destruction. "Uh, cupcake, I don't think I can punch my way out of this one."

Caitlyn shook her head. "No Vi, I don't think you can. I can't find a weak spot for me to take out, either. Whomever built this giant knew what they were doing. We need to get its attention before it destroys any more of Piltover."

Caitlyn took a knee, lining up a shot, while Vi rushed towards the behemoth, and began peppering it with punches. The sheriff's bullets bounced helplessly off of Skarner, but the scorpion turned to face her. _"Abduction Protocol in effect. Targeting The Headsman's Pride. Interference found. Terminate Immediately."_ The gears along its tail slowly began whirring, and Caitlyn dove to the side just in time to avoid an untimely death. Where she had been, a crater the size of a car, currently filled with the construct's harpoon tail, had formed. The tail slowly started returning to the core of the scorpion, and the entire being began charging towards Caitlyn.

"Vi, if this thing wants Urgot, we need to take it to him, but we have to avoid as many civilians as possible!" The Enforcer nodded her understanding, and the two of them began running back where they came from. However, even at a full sprint, they were no match for the speed of Viktor's machine, and soon, Vi could feel the whirring of its chainsaw-like arms behind her.

"Cupcake, we can't outrun this thing! What are we going to do?" For the first time in a long while, the Sheriff was out of ideas. Never had she encountered a foe that she wasn't able to subdue, and yet, here the robotic scorpion was, practically playing with her and her ally.

"Just...keep running!" Vi looked at her, astounded that that was her revolutionary advice, but put every ounce of energy she had into her legs, desperately trying to avoid the creature for as long as they could. At this point they were only two blocks away from where they had left Urgot, but Caitlyn wasn't sure if it would be enough.

Urgot was within her sights now, and Caitlyn looked backwards towards the machine. It's claws were only a hair's breadth away from her partner, growing steadily closer with each passing second. "Vi, look out!"

Vi looked back, instinctively putting up her gauntleted arms to block the scorpion's advance. Effortlessly, the sharp blades sliced through the hextech, removing a sizeable portion of the Enforcer's right gauntlet. However, the distraction had not bought her enough time, and within moments, Skarner had scythed through the left gauntlet. The machine came to a screeching halt, as Vi turned and ran along the side of the nearest building. Caitlyn also hid, wanting to watch the scene unfold.

Skarner approached Urgot, slowing down to a complete standstill in front of the monster. _"Abduction Protocol in effect. Targeting The Headsman's Pride. Target locked."_ Urgot gazed up at the hulking machine, still unable to move. _"Target is injured. Attempting alternate forms of extraction."_ Skarner shot out his tail, puncturing the ground beside Urgot, and the fiend wrapped his bladed hand around the chains. Slowly, the tail retracted, and Urgot followed with it, until he was stationed on the back of the machine.

 _"_ _Abduction Protocol complete. Return to Zaun imminent. The will of the Creator must be enacted."_ The scorpion turned around, and began barreling off towards Zaun, leaving Caitlyn and Vi in its wake.

Caitlyn rushed over to her partner as soon as the coast was clear. "Vi, are you hurt?"

Vi held up her arms, showing that her human hands were still intact. "Well cupcake, I'm going to need a new set of gauntlets, but other than that, I'm fine. What on earth was that thing? It scared the hell out of me, and you know that never happens."

Caitlyn nodded her head, still trying to wrap her head around the entire situation. All within ten minutes, Urgot had breached the city wall, been neutralized, and then...something...had taken him to Zaun. "I...I think Viktor is behind this. That thing mentioned something about the 'Creator'. You know anyone else in Zaun that would make a building sized scorpion?"

Vi nodded her head. "I think you're right cupcake. However, if Viktor's behind this…"

"Then that thing's going to come back. Except next time, it's going to tear apart the entire city. We need a backup plan. I'll schedule a meeting with Jayce and Heimerdinger for a half-hour from now. I'm sure they can come up with something."

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

Within minutes of capturing Urgot, the Battlecast had returned to its creator's lab, along with the Headsman's Pride, still situated on its back. As Skarner rolled into its docking bay, Viktor approached his creation. "Give me a status report."

 _"_ _Abduction Protocol successful. No damage sustained. Subject's legs and arm were damaged before retrieval."_

"And what of Piltover? What did you do to the city?"

 _"_ _Outer perimeter breeched. Several blocks terminated. 43 civilian casualties."_

"Very good." Viktor turned his attention to Urgot, who hadn't been able to move since he'd arrived. "Tell me Urgot, how do you like the new Skarner?"

"I would applaud you on your creation, Viktor, but as it said, Caitlyn severed the connection to my arm before it arrived, along with my right legs."

Viktor nodded, turning to himself. "This will make convincing him even easier", he thought. "Tell me, Urgot. Would you like to join the ranks of my glorious evolution?"

Still on Skarner's back, Urgot nodded. "For too long, the League and Demacia have made a fool of me. I don't care how much the procedure hurts, I wish for my enemies to know fear once again."

"Very good. I will tell you though, you may have no memories of your past life. Take Skarner for example. He no longer remembers that there were others of his kind. However, I promise you this. As soon as your upgrade has been completed, I will send you to kill Garen."

Urgot laughed. "Very well then. I can't wait to slay the might of Demacia." With that, Viktor returned to his control panel, and removed Urgot from Skarner's back, placing him on a pedestal in the center of the facility. The entire time Skarner had been gone, Viktor had continued to drain the cube of its power, tapping into the seemingly limitless energies that it possessed.

"The process will take many hours to complete, so let us begin." All around Urgot, mechanical arms circled around him, removing bits and pieces of his flesh, replacing them with thick plates of metal.

"Soon, I will have two Battlecast. Nothing will be able to stop me!"

* * *

 **Piltover Police Department, Piltover**

Caitlyn, Vi, Jayce, and Heimerdinger had all gathered in the board room of the PPD, with Caitlyn at the head of the table. "I assume everyone has either seen the news at this point, or witnessed it with their own eyes. Vi and I were there, and that machine was terrifying. I have reason to believe that it was created by none other than Viktor, which means that we need to be prepared for when it comes back to finish the job. As of now, I am open to any and all suggestions. Also, Heimerdinger, if you wouldn't mind, Vi needs new gauntlets. That thing shredded through the previous set."

"Yes, yes, I will do that. As for the big guy, I don't have any current projects suitable for the job. Perhaps we could do some brainstorming?"

Jayce cleared his throat. "I'm the only one here that's single handedly taken on Viktor. He is dangerous, and that was before he made a mechanical Skarner. I fear that we must take offensive measures. To what degree, I do not know. There's nothing we have that could take out something of that scale and not take out everything in a five block radius of it. The best thing I've ever made is this hammer, and if your sniper couldn't damage it, neither would this. We're going to need something...large."

Caitlyn nodded. "Good thoughts Jayce. However, that makes me think of something. How is Viktor powering that thing? He has to have discovered an unbelievably strong power source in order to get something from that scale to and from Zaun without needing to recharge it."

"It sounds like he found another crystal. The last one that I had briefly had energy readings that were off the charts, and when I went to destroy it in his lab, he had created countless machines that ran off of it. I'd never seen anything like it before."

Heimerdinger nodded. "Indeed, so how would we power something so large without the same power source? Might there be another one?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Jayce stood up, and began pacing around the room. "The fragment that Viktor stole from me was not all of it, just a small sliver that I had removed to test with. I kept the rest of it locked away, just in case. When I saw the measures that Viktor took to capture and use the crystal, I decided that I wouldn't expose the rest of it unless absolutely necessary. However, if Viktor has his own now, then there is no need to keep it hidden, as it's nearly a limitless supply of energy. Viktor would have no need to steal it." He took a seat, as everyone took in the information.

Vi stood up, slamming her arms on the table. "So what are we waiting for? Let's just make a giant punching thing and break that thing before it breaks us!"

Caitlyn glared at her partner. "Vi, calm down. However, she does bring up a good point. What if we constructed some sort of giant robot? It might be overkill, but I'm sure it would get the job done."

"It would be far too obvious", Jayce countered. "Viktor would see it coming before it even got close to Zaun. Piltover will get called out if we make a giant war machine. We need to find a way to make it stealthy."

At this point, it was as if a lightbulb had erupted inside Heimerdinger's head, and the Yordle began bouncing up and down in his chair. "What if they weren't always robots?" Everyone looked at him, confused by his seemingly absurd conjecture. He got up, and rushed over to the board, drawing designs frantically. "You see, if you wire the inside correctly, as I assure you I will, you can make it…" he dropped the marker, spinning around to face the group, holding his hands triumphantly in the air, "a car!"

Sure enough, in the minute that he was up there, he had drawn out a rough design on how to convert a car into a large robot. Jayce clapped his hands. "You impress us once again, Heimerdinger. I think this would be the perfect tool. We'd be able to get in almost undetected, and we'd have the upper hand on Viktor. How long do you think this would take to build?"

"According to my calculations, we could make such a machine in a matter of hours! If you would supply us the energy, Jayce, we will get to it...after we finish the gauntlets, of course."

"Don't worry about the gauntlets, I'll make sure Vi gets back to punching stuff in no time. Follow me to my house and I'll get you set up with that cube."

The two inventors left the room, leaving the duo to themselves. "Well Vi, looks like they thought it was a good idea. Let's head on over to Jayce's place so you can get set up with your new fists." They walked out the door, departing for his house.

Upon arrival, they found him hunched over a workbench, putting together the gauntlets. He had made surprising work on them in the short time he'd been home. As he heard the door close, he turned around, greeting the two ladies. "Welcome! As you can see, I've actually been working on these for a little longer than today. I figured you could use an upgrade Vi, and I was intending on getting these to you sometime next week. I think you'll find them to your liking." He returned to his labor, welding on the final few pieces of the armament. "And, done. Give them a test, will you?"

Vi reverently took the gauntlets, fastening them around her own arms. "Well, they fit pretty good, so that's nice. I'd almost outgrown the last ones. Now, where's something I can punch?"

Jayce led them downstairs to his training room, where he had a variety of exercise equipment. Vi immediately found the punching bag, and walked over next to it. She took a wild swing at it, testing the gauntlets. As soon as she made contact, the core of the gauntlet extended itself an additional foot, knocking the punching bag over, and making a sizeable dent in the back wall at the same time.

Vi looked down at the gauntlets, shocked. "That...was...awesome! Where's something else? I want to punch until there's nothing left!"

Jayce chuckled. "I'm glad you like them Vi, I figured the added punch would be useful both fighting crime and in the League. They'll do that every time you punch something though, so I wouldn't suggest giving Caitlyn a love tap, unless you want to send her through the wall." Caitlyn looked at her friend in mock horror, and Vi gave a sharp jab at her, stopping just before she made contact. The sheriff jumped away in terror, and Vi doubled over laughing, glad that her joke had worked.

"Alright you two, let's go over to the Academy and check in with Heimerdinger. I want to see what that yordle's cooking up." The trio left the house, headed towards the lab, as Vi continued to throw gag punches at Caitlyn, making her flinch every time.

* * *

 **Yordle Academy of Science & Progress, Piltover**

As the trio entered Heimerdinger's lab, they saw the beginnings of what he had begun working on. In the central cavity of the Academy, where all the 'big' projects took place, they saw the construction of what appeared to be your average Piltover SUV. The design was rather simple, with a red color and silver trim on the front, along with sleek mirrors that went across the entire sides of the vehicle. A red glow emanated from the grill of the vehicle, as well as a peculiar emblem just underneath the main windshield.

Jayce approached the inventor. "I thought you said this would take hours? It's been thirty minutes and it looks like you're already done. Also, what's that symbol on the front of it?"

"Ah, very perceptive Jayce. I decided that, just in case we need to create more of these machines should our attempts to subdue Viktor not succeed, I needed a codename for the project. I have decided upon 'Automatically Transforming Robots', or 'Autobots', for short. That emblem shall be the symbol that we recognize them by! As for the time constraint, designing the frame is the easy part. There will be more to do, I assure."

"Autobots...I like the sound of that. Have you decided on a name for this one yet?"

"What you are looking at is Project Ironhide. Now if you'll give me a moment, I need to go speak with the lady." Heimerdinger walked over to Vi, grabbing her attention. "Vi, as the one that was initially responsible for the idea of this creation, I would like to honor you by giving Ironhide your thought processes. Also, you like to punch stuff, and that's exactly what we've designed him to do!"

Vi glanced over at her partner, chuckling. "You hear that cupcake? Soon there's going to be a big, red version of me too, since I know one isn't enough." Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and the Enforcer turned back to Heimerdinger. "So what do I have to do to make big red think like me?"

"Just follow me, and we'll begin the process. It should be over in a jiffy!" Heimerdinger opened up the large door to the chamber, bringing Vi with her. He strapped the Enforcer into a machine, and attached one end of some strange contraption to her head, and the other to the vehicle in the center of the room. "Begin the neural transfusion!"

The entire machine began to light up, as the process unfolded. Vi sat still, probably the longest she ever had her entire life, for the whole duration of the process, as every thought, emotion, and reaction she had ever felt was transferred to Ironhide, filling the Autobot with her consciousness.

Jayce went over to Heimerdinger. "So, you said that designing the frame will be the easy part. What's the rest of the time going to be spent on?"

"Well, I've designed a special material that, when applied, is able to increase the molecular distance between the atoms, allowing for rapid expansion on a moment's notice." Jayce looked at him, confused, before Heimerdinger sighed. "Whenever it turns into a robot, it will be much larger."

"Impressive. I had no idea that the Academy had come up with such an invention!" Heimerdinger nodded, before returning his attention to the center room. The neural transfer process had been completed, and Vi awaited for further instructions. Heimerdinger removed her from the chamber, and motioned for her to return outside. As she closed the door behind her, Jayce spoke up. "So, how's it feel like you've got a giant robot that's going to think like you?"

The Enforcer chuckled. "Oh, big red and I are going to get into a lot of trouble, and you can quote me on that. I can't wait to give Viktor a new-and-improved uppercut!" She motioned the action for emphasis, and Jayce patted her on the back.

"Well Vi, I would fine with you going out there with Ironhide, so long as you leave taking down the big guy to him. I'm sure you both can take down Viktor together."

"Well that's good, because I don't think I was going to let you stop me either way."

The pair took a seat next to the sheriff, as Heimerdinger continued the process. The drone of machinery whirring and buzzers going off soon faded into the background, as Ironhide continued to be built. After a couple hours, the Yordle walked out of the lab, his hair frizzy from all the hextech equipment. "I believe that the process is finished. If you all would like to see the transformation process, please approach the window!"

The trio eagerly stood up and approached the glass. Heimerdinger waved his hand to one of the people still in the room, and he flipped a switch. Suddenly, power from the cube Jayce had provided began flowing into the vehicle, the red glow becoming much more pronounced, until a few minutes later, the engineer flipped the switch again.

Even from outside, the sound of metal on metal became extremely pronounced, as Ironhide finally gained life. As soon as the switch had flipped off, small parts of the machine started moving and sliding, as the transformation began. The rear wheels of the vehicle extended backwards, exposing a complex array of metal and wiring that had been hidden in the core of the vehicle. Large, metal feet formed from the rear wheels, as the forward wheels extended sideways and upwards. Fists protruded from the upper wheels, forcing themselves into the ground, as the entire machine began pushing itself vertical.

From next to Jayce, Heimerdinger let out a cry of delight. "It's gone mad!"

The transformation process continued. The front half of the car folded down, to where the grill of the vehicle was positioned just above the two legs, and the windshield was next to the shoulders of the massive construct. Finally, a head protruded from the top, with two cold, blue eyes scanning across the room.

Then, the material Heimerdinger applied kicked in. Already standing well over 10 feet tall, Ironhide began growing until he was over double his previous size. His enormous shoulder-blades were close to scraping the ceiling of the facility, as he continued looking around the facility. Nobody spoke up, all staring in awe at the magnificent creation before them.

Heimerdinger grabbed Vi's gauntlet, and pulled her towards the door. "He will most likely recognize you, so you should try and communicate with him first." The enforcer nodded, and the two walked into the lab. Ironhide was still eyeing the room, processing all of the new information. As he spotted Vi, his eyes locked onto her, making the Enforcer slow her pace just a little bit.

"Who...who am I?" Ironhide's voice was a thick, grizzly accent, filling the entire room. Everyone jumped except for Vi, who stared down him down, matching his gaze.

"You are Ironhide. My friend here created you, because we need your help." She motioned to the Yordle next to her, who waved at the Autobot confidently.

"I am Ironhide...who are you?"

"My name is Vi. You think like I do, because that's what they designed you to do. Tell me, what do you think right now?" It was evident that Vi was enraptured by the sophistication of the machine, as she continued poking at his thoughts.

"I want to punch, but not these people. They are my friends."

Vi turned around to the glass, and motioned for the other two to come in. She whispered in Jayce's ear. "I think we should get him out of here and over to that metal punk Viktor. If he's like me, he wants to punch something right now, and that's going to break a lot of stuff."

Jayce nodded, and turned towards the Autobot. "Hello Ironhide, I am Jayce. How would you like to be sent on your first mission?"

Ironhide turned to him, processing the words. "What is the mission?"

"We have an enemy named Viktor. Earlier today, he built a giant machine that destroyed part of our city. We need to shut his operation down before he terminates the whole continent."

Ironhide smashed his fists together, creating a shockwave that knocked over any loose objects near him. "That sounds like my kind of mission. When do we start?"

Vi stepped up, pointing her gauntleted fist towards him. "As soon as you turn back into a car and take me to Zaun."

Ironhide formed a wicked grin, and then reverted back into his vehicle form, as various parts clinked back into place. The front hatch opened up, and from inside the console, you could hear his voice. "Whenever you're ready Vi, let's go bash some heads."

Vi smiled to her allies. "I'm already starting to like this guy!" She hopped into the cab, pulling the hatch closed behind her.

"Alright Ironhide, let's roll out."

 **Author's Note: And that's chapter 1! I'm going to leave this story alone for a week or so and keep updating A Ballad of Ice, since I'm like halfway done there, but I will update it, don't worry. I want to wrap up one fanfic before fully delving into another one, especially since I don't have a clue as to how long this will be. Don't forget to review, and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm back! I've been really looking forward to coming back to this one for a while now, so hopefully I do it justice.**

 **Unlike my other fic, if you all have read that one, I'm really only thinking about the current chapter, but I do have an end in mind that I am making sure I don't mess up (it's pretty vague though). That being said, if you want a certain bot in here (champs are kinda limited as to who'd make sense), talk to me, and I'll see what I can do. As you can expect, a bot requires a champ, so I need to make the personalities at least somewhat match up.**

 **Anyways, enjoy, and please feel free to leave a review.**

 **Yordle Academy of Science & Progress, Piltover**

Ironhide sped off, with Vi safely contained in his cab, towards Zaun, intent on leaving Viktor down and out. Vi lounged out in her seat, lifting her legs up on the dashboard as the Autobot sped through the streets of Piltover. The peace didn't last long, however, as Vi realized that her pilot didn't have the slightest idea as to what the laws of driving in Piltover were.

"Woah, slow down there red, you gotta stop at the red lights... and stay on your side of the road!"

Ironhide's voice resonated from the center console, filling the enclosed space. "Awh, well if it's a problem, why don't you do it yourself, Vi?"

"With these honkin' fists on? No thanks, I'll leave the driving to you, just follow my instructions!" Vi began coaching Ironhide on the basics of driving, as he picked it up quickly. Within just a few streets, he was obeying the basic traffic signals, and by the time they'd exit the city, Vi was pretty confident that he'd become a better driver than she'd ever be. "Good job red, you're pretty smart for someone that talks with your fists. You mind turning on the radio? It's too quiet in here."

The autobot complied, putting on some light electronica, at Vi's request. "So, what do I need to know about this Viktor punk? I'll give 'em a good clobbering as soon as my visual receptors pick 'em up!"

"Well, a few years ago, he stole something that was rightfully Jayce's, and started using it to build a bunch of machines. Jayce went to his lab and destroyed it, and the two have hated each other ever since. Now, Viktor's got his freaky robotic hand on another crystal, and he's doing the whole thing over again, only this time he's got a giant pet scorpion that almost killed me and cupcake. Together, if we can take out the big thing, Viktor should be a pushover."

"Sounds like a real punk. Don't worry Vi, nothing's gonna stand in our way. Viktor'll learn not to mess with Piltover anymore." Finally outside the city, and in the open lands between them and Zaun, Ironhide put the pedal to the metal, throwing Vi back against her seat.

"Woah, take it easy big guy! You don't want to wreck before we even get there!"

"I'm sorry Vi, I just want to get to poundin'. This Viktor guy's got me a blown diode and I ain't even seen 'em yet!"

Vi smiled, giving the dashboard an affectionate tap with her gauntleted fist. "We're going to make a great team...and an unstoppable one." Visions of riding into battle atop the shoulders of the bot danced through her head, as she imagined all the reckless possibilities having a twenty-five foot tall robot could offer. Satisfied, she threw her feet back up on the dash and reclined her seat, as the duo sped towards Zaun.

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the waters that separated the two technological powerhouses of Runeterra, Viktor was still hard at work perfecting his newest creation. Already, the lower half of Urgot's body had been revolutionized, having replaced the cheap, outdated legs that he had used before with thick, durable steel, giving the Headsman's Pride a most terrifying base. Viktor had then set about repairing the arm that had been damaged during his siege of Piltover, and it was just minutes from completion. In place of his right arm, Urgot now had a three-rocket launcher attached to the side of his body, locked in place by thick pieces of metal that connected to his shoulder. Viktor had not yet worked out how to resupply the launcher with additional ammo, but instead had already created a nearly limitless supply of ammo that would have to be loaded manually. The imperfection in his design frustrated the inventor to no end, as he paced back and forth behind his control panel, scheming various ideas.

Skarner sat silently in his loading bay, awaiting further instructions, as he mulled over the past few days. Deep beneath the metal plating, the ancient scorpion still existed, though his thoughts had been severely tampered with whenever Viktor had set about revolutionizing him. No longer did he understand emotions such as pain or remorse. Now, he only knew destruction, and the beast sought nothing more than to exact it upon those that his creator wished to terminate. The fact that his mind had been so severely altered didn't bother the scorpion, though whether that was a part of the procedure or a side-effect remained a mystery. Still, the satisfaction that Skarner had gained from his brief rampage through Piltover had been glorious, and the being wished only to do so again.

In the distance the faint sounds of the Piltover duo approaching could be heard, only a few minutes away from Zaun, but deep in the heart of Viktor's lab, such sounds were nullified by the impenetrable walls and the din of machinery operating at all times. Viktor continued modifying his schematics, still focusing on a way to perfect Urgot's Acid Hunters. "Yes...this should do it." He uploaded the proposed design to his machinery, which immediately began removing and modifying the metal carapace as the changes were enacted. A belt-like mechanic was quickly incorporated into the design, allowing new rockets to be added while a second or third set were primed to fire. While it wasn't perfect, it was an improvement, and that was what Viktor was looking for in the moment. He wanted to improve upon the fiend's Noxian Corrosive Charge, allowing his two attacks to function in the beautiful harmony that they were famous for, as the improved rockets could not detect such a weak amount of acid. In order to make this work, Urgot would have to carry with him an acid that would rival the strongest of Singed's creations. Viktor immediately began work on the design, waiting until he had at least a passing prototype before attempting to incorporate it into the Headsman's Pride's being.

 _THUD_. The sound reverberated all around the lab, very clearly coming from the rear of the facility. Viktor looked up from his calculations, confused, but passed it off as yet another scientific mishap from somewhere else in the city, returning back to his work.

 _THUD._ This time, the inventor threw up his arms in anguish, staring around at the facility, finding everything in order. He walked over to his first Battlecast, Skarner, bringing the being to life. "My glorious creation, go check the back of the facility, and make sure that everything is in order."

Gears whirred to life, as the glow of Skarner's machinery lit back up after being dormant for several hours. " _Operation, surveillance. Protection of the Creator is highest priority."_ In a flurry of steel, the scorpion charged off towards the rear entrance.

 _THUD. THUD. THUD._ Skarner sat vigilantly at the rear door, watching as large indentations began forming in the rear walls. " _Creator, we are being assaulted on the perimeter. Action suggested."_ Viktor begrudgingly walked away from his post, making his way towards the source of the noise.

"Destroy anything and everything that comes through that door. Do not destroy my lab under any circumstances."

" _Understood. Our progress will not be abated."_ Skarner's arms began whirring to life, ready to saw down the first thing that entered his vision. He angled his harpoon down, preparing for the humanoid that dare assaulted his creator's lab.

Outside, however, was a surprise that Skarner could not have expected. Mercilessly, Vi continued pounding the walls, her augmented gauntlets leaving sizeable dents in the thick exterior of the base.

"Alright big red, your turn. I need to save some punches for the big guy." Ironhide grinned, winding up his arm, and delivering a devastating punch to the walls, leaving a massive crater in his wake. Again, he pulled back, as every piston in his body condensed, waiting to spring forth. With a surge of energy, the Autobot swung forth with all his might, as his hand shot through the wall.

"The gates have been breached. Let's go bash some Battlecraps" Ironhide reached around, grabbing a piece of the wall, and ripping it out with a screech of metal. With the space torn between the two machines, Skarner finally laid eyes on the Autobot before him, as a slight amount of hesitation entered his thoughts.

" _Target not humanoid. Unsure as to how to proceed."_ Viktor was already well aware of the situation, as the first strike from the Autobot's fist had knocked over most loose objects in his lab. Hurriedly, he was working on releasing Urgot from the confines of the metal arms around him, as well as waking up the Headsman's Pride, so that he would be of use for repelling the unforeseen invader.

"You are capable of destroying that outdated machine, so do so!" After a few more button presses, all of the machinery around Urgot ascended back into the ceiling, as the sedative he had given the champion was quickly wearing off.

"Who are you calling outdated, punk?" Ironhide jumped forward towards Skarner, winding up for another brutal punch. The clang of metal resonated around the lab, as a massive dent formed on Skarner's carapace. Instinctively, skarner fired his harpoon, ripping a hole through the Autobot's leg, and penetrating the ground beneath him.

" _Cease your movement, and prepare for disassembly."_ Skarner brought the two whirring chainsaws closer to Ironhide's torso, as Vi watched in terror at the unfortunate turn of events before her. Desperate, she ran towards the scene. As Skarner withdrew his harpoon, Ironhide could do nothing as his footing was pulled out from underneath him, until he was trapped hanging in the air, the deep gash from the penetration point still erupting in a shower of sparks.

Leaping into the air, Vi jumped on top of Skarner's arm, as she began throwing punch after punch of the ruined spot that Ironhide had dented only moments before. Behind her, Ironhide had began swinging wildly at the two saws closing in on him, repeatedly bashing them into the ground.

With one final swing, Vi exposed a portion of Skarner's purple shell beneath her, much to her surprise. "Wait...the real Skarner is in here? I thought this was just a machine!" She turned back towards Ironhide, as he continued repelling the limbs of the Battlecast.

"Ironhide, we can't kill this thing, there's a living creature in here. We've got to find some way to disable it!"

"Well hurry up quick Vi, I can't keep this up forever!" Both Ironhide's fists and Skarner's arms were showing immense signs of wear, as the repeated contact degraded the quality of both their appendages. Vi looked around at the massive body of the scorpion, trying but failing to find an exposed weakness.

Further back in the lab, Urgot had finally awoken from his short slumber, as the sounds of the ongoing struggle graced his senses. "Viktor, what is going on?"

"Urgot, we've got an unexpected intruder. Please terminate that Piltover scum." Urgot spun around, watching as the massive robots fought, with Vi standing atop the scorpion, confused.

"I can't get a clear shot with Skarner in the way. Tell your pet to turn around!"

"Skarner, take your captives outside of the city. We will deal with them there." Viktor stepped off of his overseer's platform, standing beside Urgot. "Let's follow them. Once we are outside the city, we should be able to dispose of them handily."

Urgot nodded, as he began carefully making his way out of the lab, following in the tracks of the scorpion. Far faster than Viktor due to his new legs, he reached out his arm towards the Creator, as Viktor jumped on the metallic shoulder of his work-in-progress. "After them!"

Skarner began his rampage out of the city, following in the same destruction that he had caused on his journey to Piltover earlier the same day. Ironhide continued his inevitable struggle, lashing out repeatedly at the scorpion that had taken him hostage. "Let me go you overgrown insect, or I'll...I'll do something!"

" _Escape is statistically improbable. Cease your struggling."_ On the creature's back, Vi watched helplessly as they were drug further and further from their goal, as Viktor's lab disappeared amongst the dizzying infrastructure of Zaun. Having realized that Viktor had not created these machines from scratch, but instead had taken a champion hostage for his wicked experimentations made things worse. Killing a champion, no matter what the circumstances were, was a global crime, and even the heavily-augmented Skarner was still protected by those rules, as was Viktor.

Skarner's treads continued at full throttle, as he finally cleared the outer wards of Zaun, back into the open lands between the two city-states. Urgot was still far behind, physically incapable of keeping up with his predecessor, with Viktor still atop his shoulder, valiantly riding his creation.

Once a safe distance away from the city, Skarner's buzzsaws returned to full power, as he sought to dismember the enemy before him. " _No biological components found. You are of no use to the Creator."_ The chains drew closer and closer to Ironhide's chest compartment, as the massive Autobot struggled to fend off his demise. He continued batting away the arms, his hands shredded from repeated contact with the running blades.

Vi decided that she needed to take action, or else her new ally was going to end up in a junkyard much faster than she would have liked. Quickly, she ran along the tail of the scorpion, using her gauntlets to latch onto any handhold that she could find. Once carefully positioning herself on the peak of the scorpion, the reached out to the chains that were keeping her comrade suspended in midair.

She latched onto one of the links, barely able to wrap her massive hands around it. She made sure to get Ironhide's attention, as he quickly realized what was happening, before proceeding to throw a punch at the chain with her free hand. As soon as contact was made, the fist extended itself, though the effect was not as heroic as Vi would have hoped. She barely managed to dent the chain, and the sudden thrust her gauntlet made only served to throw her off balance, as her hand bounced pathetically off of the link. Her arm flailed wildly as it recoiled from the hit, as Vi sought to regain her balance.

Skarner noticed the obstruction, but there was little the scorpion could do in terms of throwing her off. He began rolling around frantically, trying to shake the Enforcer off of his tail, but she held strong, the inhuman strength of her gauntlets cementing her to the scorpion's back. Again, she let out another punch, this time with the side of her fist, bringing down blow after crushing blow on the Battlecast's tail, until finally the chain snapped.

Ironhide tumbled to the ground, as his formulated plan went into action. He swung his legs out at Skarner, planting a foot on his face, leaving a sizeable dent in the Battlecast's head. Using the surprise to his advantage, he lept up on his feet, and threw a kick at one of Skarner's arms, throwing it out of place. He jumped up on the back of the scorpion, making sure to stand clear of the harpoon that had gotten him last time, and gave Vi a chance to climb onto his shoulder, before going to town on the Battlecast. He threw his elbow down onto the exposed crystalline skin of the scorpion, rending even more of the metallic shell that protected Skarner.

Recovering from the impact on his face, Skarner accelerated, with Ironhide still on his back, until quickly coming to a screeching halt. The Autobot was thrown off of his back, as he proceeded to accelerate forward again, chainsaws at the ready. Ironhide looked up, seeing the unwelcome sight of the Battlecast rampaging toward him, but couldn't react fast enough. The rotary blades dug into his feet, proceeding to shred the metal with relative ease, exposing and ruining the complex circuitry that lie underneath. Ironhide let out a groan of pain, before curling up his legs, momentarily sparing himself from the blades.

Slowly, Skarner advanced, as he toyed with his prey. He was well aware that escape was a statistical uncertainty for the machine before him, his feet far too damaged to allow him to walk. Steadily, he drew himself forward, as his tracks left deep imprints on the soft soil beneath him. " _Your end is nigh. Comply with your discontinuation."_

A brief glimpse of determination flashed through the Autobot's optics, as his survival instinct kicked in. "Not today, punk!" In a flash, Ironhide began transforming, as he grabbed Vi and flung the Enforcer towards his chest compartment. Gears began creaking, as mangled parts of the Autobot, heavily damaged from his quarrel with Skarner, tried to fit back into his vehicular mode, metal scraping against metal. The transformation was successful, however, and with Vi tucked safely inside the cockpit, Ironhide sped away from the scene.

"What are you doing, red? Viktor's out of his lab, it's the perfect chance to wreck his operation!" Always eager for violence, Vi desperately wanted to ruin his lab, and now was the perfect time to strike.

"You sure Vi? What if we get caught?"

"Oh come on, I thought you were programmed to think like me? Doesn't the thought of having a completely empty laboratory full up really expensive stuff get you going?"

Ironhide paused for a moment, weighing his options. "Well, when you put it that way…" The Autobot spun around, screeching to a halt. "You sure 'bout this? We aren't getting out of there without a fight?"

"Oh stuff it. We both know you want to lay waste to that place just as much as I do." Vi smirked. The advantages of having a robot designed to think exactly like she did were becoming immediately apparent, as she knew exactly what would make Ironhide tick.

"Blast it, you've got me there." Ironhide's voice resonated throughout the cabin, as he floored it towards Zaun. The Autobot easily skirted around Viktor and his Battlecast, who barely even noticed the car racing around them on the horizon.

Finally, Viktor and Urgot arrived at the scene, finding his assailants missing. "Skarner, where did they go? You were supposed to keep them here until I arrived."

" _Subjects escaped using unforeseen methods. Status unknown."_ The ragged face of Skarner cowered before his Creator, failure being a new outcome for the Battlecast.

"Status unknown? They've run back to Piltover like the cowards they are! Let us return to my lab, and initiate repairs." Viktor lept onto his first creation's back, as he commanded Skarner onwards. Once again, his treads hissed to life, as the scorpion made haste towards Zaun. Little did he know, however, that he was quickly gaining on the unsuspecting Autobot, who had just arrived at the base.

Upon closing in on the lab, Viktor immediately recognized the sight of the Autobot that had begun ripping at various equipment, enraging the inventor. Seeing the sight, Skarner continued charging the base, setting his course straight for Ironhide.

The Battlecast charged headfirst into the unsuspecting Autobot, sending him toppling to the ground. Skarner continued forward, digging his treads into Ironhide's arms, effectively pinning the Autobot to the ground.

Viktor looked around his lab. There were machines that were broken, however, that could be easily fixed. However, what he noticed was missing was the crystal. He looked around for Vi, who had hid behind a broken piece of equipment, although the blue glow of the energy source revealed her location to the inventor.

"Skarner, keep this worthless piece of junk where it is. If it tries to escape, you are to extinguish its life force."

" _Understood."_ Skarner's chainsaws whirred to life, as he pressed them just inches from Ironhide's vulnerable hands, still desecrated from the struggle that they had engaged in earlier.

Viktor jumped off of the scorpion, as he crept his way towards the Enforcer. The vibrant glow of the crystal still gave away her position, as she did everything she could to keep her presence hidden from Viktor.

"You have something of mine, Piltover scum. I would like to have it back." The laser on his shoulder began glowing, as he prepared for the Enforcer's reaction. There was none, however, as she simply stood up, presenting him with the cube.

"I'm not stupid, Viktor. I know when I've been beat." Viktor reached out, taking the cube back into his possession. With her arms free, however, Vi slammed her fist forward, landing it solidly on Viktor's gut, sending the inventor flying backwards.

"However, I'm not out yet, punk!" She smirked, and leapt towards her target, landing another punch on the strange device on his chest. It looked as if it powered the various mechanical components on his body, and to the Enforcer, that looked like the perfect target.

"Enough of this!" Viktor's staff sent a jolt of lighting towards the Enforcer, sending her crashing into the walls of his lab. Viktor stood up and reached into the his pocket, pulling out a Gravity Field. He threw it in the general direction of the dazed Vi, as it unfolded on the ground beneath her. A bubble of energy appeared overhead, as she was pulled down to the ground.

Vi looked up, staring viciously at the inventor glaring down at her. "What do you want, Viktor? You've got your cube, and we both know you can't kill me without getting a life sentence. What's your game?" She knew that Viktor couldn't resist laying out his master plan to her, and the more information that she knew, the better.

"Look at me. I have a machine that is capable of terrorizing cities completely and returning unharmed, and I am in the process of creating the ultimate siege weapon. I would like to see the authorities try and stop me." Small arcs of electricity began leaping around the head of his staff, as he pointed it towards the Enforcer. "I am curious though, who designed that machine you brought with you? I have not seen anything like it."

"Like hell I'm telling you that. My allies will get me out of here, and you know it. Who's going to help you when they do, metalface?" Vi spat towards the Viktor, giving him a disgusted look. Inside, however, the Enforcer was barely keeping it together. She knew that no amount of firepower would be able to subdue Skarner, especially since he was a champion. Viktor had managed to create the perfect defense, and for the first time since she'd joined the League, her life was in danger.

"My Battlecast will make short work of your pathetic friends. If they are able to take down a machine of that size, they can take on another one. Soon, the entirety of Runeterra will bow before me!"

Vi remained silent, as the effects of the gravity field kept her pinned to the floor. Due to the enormity of her gauntlets, she could barely lift them, let alone walk, and was forced to remain stuck within the small confines of the device.

Ironhide was still trapped beneath the overbearing treads of Skarner, unable to wrench himself free. Viktor walked towards the Autobot, inspecting the intricacies of the machine before him. "Tell me, how did you escape the clutches of my creation? It is clear that you could not outrun him, given your condition." Ironhide just stared into the cold eyes of the inventor, refusing to speak.

" _Subject has alternate, vehicular form."_ Viktor nodded to his creation, and turned back to the Autobot before him.

"Fascinating…though that is quite an unoriginal concept for Jayce. He always was fond of that pathetic hammer." Ironhide growled, his optics focusing in on Viktor. "Tell me, what did they name you?"

Ironhide continued his silence, not willing to give into Viktor's inquisition. Even with his brief time around the Creator, he had already grown a deep hatred for the inventor, though he was unsure if that was his thoughts, or Vi's instincts.

Viktor paced around him, smiling beneath his mask. "Very well then, I have no need for you. Skarner, send him to the melting chambers. I am always in need of more scrap - ."

"Ironhide." he said, as Viktor stared triumphantly down at him. "That's what they named me. Ironhide."

"Who is this they, you're referring to? Do you mean to tell me that the pesky Yordle got involved in this as well?" Ironhide only nodded, as he admitted defeat. "Fascinating. I should have known Heimerdinger was involved with this, you are far too advanced for Jayce to have built you by himself."

At this time, Urgot finally walked back into the lab, exhausted from the run back. The fiend looked around the lab, seeing it in its current state of disarray, before fixing his eyes on the massive, red Autobot. "I see you have taken the perpetrator hostage. Congratulations, Viktor. Shall we return to my enhancement?"

Viktor turned to acknowledge the new arrival. "Unfortunately, Urgot, these two have caused quite a mess, and your evolution cannot continue as of right now. I will begin repairing the damage immediately." Viktor walked back towards his control panel, as the few pieces of machinery that were left intact began moving about, replacing the broken equipment strewn about the facility.

Soon, night fell, as the process unfolded. Vi remained, stuck beneath the repressive limits of the gravity field. Helplessly, she watched as Viktor easily repaired the damage they had wrought upon the lab. She knew that her friends back in Piltover would know that something had happened, but there was no way that she could warm them about Viktor. Skarner had easily subdued Ironhide twice, and the only reason that he had escaped the first time was because of her, and there was nothing that she could do in her current state. Even now, the scorpion stood triumphantly upon his fallen prey, chainsaws still ready to shred metal at the slightest twitch of Ironhide's arms.

The Battlecast had no need for rest, the energy from the cube providing them with the ability to stay vigilant at all hours of the day. Such capabilities were proving useful, as Skarner continued to keep his target subdued, until finally the restless arms of the Autobot ceased movement. Nearby, the final pieces of machinery were being repaired, as Urgot stepped back onto the platform, wishing for the enhancements to continue. With the rest of his body still comprised of flesh, his metal arm felt extraordinarily heavy, and had been weighing down on his shoulder all day.

"Are we ready to continue, Viktor? I would hate for the process to stay half finished."

Viktor nodded to his companion, stepping behind his control panel. "Yes, I believe everything is fully operational. Let us begin." During the time in which he was unable to work, Viktor had set about designing the basis for the rest of Urgot's new body, and the implementation would not be long. Soon, his second creation would be fully operational, and he would be able to begin testing, turning the prototype into a being of true, metal perfection.

"It will not be long until the world sees the true potential that I have. I must seek to gain additional subjects for my testing, so every corner of the world will know of my strength!"

* * *

 **Piltover Police Department, Piltover**

Caitlyn had called another meeting with Jayce and Heimerdinger the following morning, having quickly realized that Vi would not be coming back. She was only waiting on the Yordle, who had some last minute duties at the Academy that he needed to wrap up. Jayce was sitting on the opposite side of the table, arms folded uncomfortably, as he gazed blankly at the ceiling.

"We have to get her back Jayce. We can't let Viktor keep her hostage." Jayce blankly nodded his head, blindly agreeing to the sheriff's words. He continued nodding, deep within his own thoughts, almost oblivious to the world around him. He was the one that had told Vi to accompany Ironhide, and his reckless decision had put her in this mess. The pain weighed deeply upon him, as if it felt like there was an emptiness in his stomach that couldn't be filled by anything.

"Jayce, you in there?" She rapped on the table, as he jolted back into reality.

"Sorry, I'm just...elsewhere."

"Well, so is Vi, and that's the problem. How are we going to get her back?"

Jayce stood up, throwing back the chair, as he slammed his fist into the table. "How do you know that she's alive, Caitlyn? What makes you think that that monster would choose to spare her as soon as he caught her?" He unclenched his hand, as he stared down into the table.

"Because I have to! Vi has been my partner for years, and I can't give up hope yet, and you shouldn't either." Caitlyn crossed her arms, and with a huff, sat down in her chair. The two stayed silent for several minutes, as neither would back down from their position.

Finally, Heimerdinger arrived at the Police Station, and made his way towards the conference room. As he entered the door, however, he noticed the two champions glaring off into the distance, and began assessing the situation. "I see something has happened. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Caitlyn composed herself, and motioned for the inventor to take a seat. "Indeed you can. We need to get Vi back, if we can, as well as Ironhide. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, the Autobot initiative is still in progress. Perhaps we could begin design of another model?"

"And what purpose would that serve, Viktor clearly made short work of the last one!" Jayce curled his hands up, as anger seeped out of his body. "We can't just do the same thing and expect different results."

"And that is why I propose we use a different intellect, and I propose Caitlyn. Her cunning and investigative skills would be well suited for sneaking in under unfavorable situations." Caitlyn couldn't suppress the slight grin that formed across her face, as she waited Jayce's response.

"That sounds good, but don't forget that you're making a twenty foot tall robot. 'Sneaking' isn't something it'll ever be able to do."

"So I'll go with it, and I'll infiltrate. I've been doing it my whole life, Jayce. If any one of us could get her out, it would be me."

"But then we're doing the same thing again! We can't just keep throwing champions and robots at Viktor, there's not many of us left, and that's my fault. I was the one that told Vi that she could accompany Ironhide on the mission, and that is my responsibility to bear. However, I will not let you do the same thing, Caitlyn. It's too dangerous."

"Jayce, I'm not asking for your permission, just your acceptance. Vi is my partner, and I'm not going to sleep until I know her fate."

Jayce sighed, realizing there was no point in trying to change the sheriff's mind. "Very well. If you feel that strongly about it, then there is nothing I can do to stop you. Just please promise me one thing, Cait."

"And what's that, Jayce?"

"Be careful. I'm sure Vi's recklessness didn't help their situation, and I need to know that you won't make the same mistake."

Caitlyn simply nodded to her friend. "You have my word, Jayce."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, as all three champions were unsure as to the next step. Finally, Heimerdinger broke the tension, his chipper voice lifting everyone's spirits. "Well, now that that's settled, Caitlyn, would you follow me to the Academy? You will be most instrumental in the creation of the second Autobot. Jayce, you are welcome to come and observe, as always"

Happily, Caitlyn nodded, and jumped out of her seat, leading the two champion out of the door. It was evident to her that Jayce wasn't happy with her decision, however, there was no changing the sheriff's mind on the matter.

As the three strode towards the academy, another uneasy silence filled the void between Jayce and Caitlyn, still mentally at-odds with the other's philosophies. "Would anyone like to propose a project name? I am currently welcoming all suggestions." Heimerdinger, partially oblivious to the conflict above him, partially not caring, was still interested in the design of his next invention.

Caitlyn was the first to pipe up. "Well, since it's going to think like and act like me, it needs a suitable name. How about...Prowl?"

Jayce nodded, the first thing the two had agreed upon today. "Sounds a little dark for the valiant sheriff of Piltover, but I like it. Besides, it suits you."

Caitlyn chuckled. "Are you trying to imply that I have a dark side?" Jayce intentionally ignored the question, instead staring straight into the piercing cyan eyes of the sheriff, eyebrows raised mischievously. "Well, you might not be wrong."

Meanwhile, Heimerdinger was still mulling over the words at the beginning of the conversation. "Prowl, yes. There's just something about that name!"

 **Author's Note: And there it is! Oh man I didn't realize how much I enjoy working on this one until I got into it, but I wrote the last three-quarters of this in one sitting, which is an anomaly for me. Anyways, I have two more chapters of A Ballad of Ice to work on before I come back here, since it's almost done (internal hype).**

 **I lost track of how many times I went to Skarner's background page and just looked up a line he'd say and just be like 'hey, let's use that one right here.' Probably a dozen, in all reality.**

 **As always, feel free to review or PM any thoughts that you have, be it fanfiction related or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again everyone, feels good to be back here. Excited to bring you another chapter here, one that I hope is as entertaining to read as it is to write. Seriously, I don't know if I'm more excited about wrapping up my first fic, A Ballad of Ice, because it's the last chapter and I'm hyped, or if I'm excited to start working on this full time.**

 **Just a side-note, since nobody really seems to respond much on my other fic, it there's anything you'd like to see me write, PM me with the subject/crossover as the title, and a short description in the body. I'm currently not sure what I'll be doing after this one wraps up (whenever that is). I've got an idea...sorta. Can't say anyone would really like it that much, 'cept me.**

 **Gets a little dark near the end. I try to write things from the perspective of who I'm focusing on for the bit, and as such I feel like that's what the person would look for/notice. It's not extremely graphic, I'm not that messed up.**

 **Yordle Academy of Science & Progress, Piltover**

As the trio of champions continued walking over from the police station, Heimerdinger continued pressing Caitlyn for specifications on the recently named 'Prowl'. It was clear that science was the only thing that the brilliant Yordle could think of, and if he wasn't building it, he was planning it.

"So, and I understand that this might be a bit forward, but what would you like for the body of the vehicle? We at the Academy have access to the entirety of the Piltover design specifications just in case they may be necessary, so don't hold back."

The sheriff mulled over the idea, but one thought stuck out in her mind far more than the others. "Tell me something first. Are you planning on deactivating the Autobots once the Viktor threat has been dealt with?"

"I don't see why there'd be a need to, assuming that they are still in good working condition."

"Well then, how about a police car? I'd feel at home in it, but also, I'd have Prowl to deal with any threats that came about, much like Urgot yesterday. If we're going to create this, I don't want it to just be an infiltrator, that looks bad on our public image. If it was a registered member in the police force, however, I think people would be a lot more approving."

"Caitlyn, that sounds like a good idea. I was nervous about what the public opinion would be about Ironhide, however, I realized that we had no choice then. That being said, if we're going to keep needing more of these, they need some sort of functional use. I'm sure once the general populace finds out about Ironhide, it's not going to be a good day for any of us. We need to convince people that they are not harmful." Jayce had calmed down after their earlier disagreement, and Caitlyn was happy to have him back. His opinion was always highly valued in the community, even amongst the other champions. Hearing him agree meant that it was most likely the right thing to do.

"Very well then, Caitlyn, we'll have your new automobile out in just a few hours, like last time. Until then, you two just sit tight!" The Yordle continued skipping along towards the Academy, which at this point was only a couple blocks away. Jayce and Caitlyn followed along shortly behind the inventor.

"Caitlyn...I'm really sorry for how I acted earlier. I know how much Vi means to you, and it was foolish of me to think that saving her would not be your only option. I just beg you, don't - "

"Don't make the same mistakes she did? Come on Jayce, you know I won't do that. Knowing Vi, she probably got all big-headed when she knew that she had Ironhide to back her up, and hung around when she had the chance to escape. If things get rough, Prowl and I are turning around, and waiting for a better opportunity. Anyways, I understand your thoughts, and I forgive you."

A sigh of relief came out from Jayce, happy that Caitlyn understood. The tension between the two dissolved instantly, a reassuring smile forming across Jayce's visage. "Good to hear. Now come on, don't you want to see your new partner being built?"

"Honestly, I'm more than happy leaving all that machinery nonsense to you and Heimerdinger. So long as it's functional, I'm happy. However, I do need to tell him that Prowl will be needing a gun. I don't need another partner that fights with fists." She pulled out a finger gun, firing it playfully at Jayce. "Besides, hopefully I still have Ironhide for that. I'd be willing to bet Vi's already bonded with him by now...assuming they're still out there."

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

All through the night, Vi lay in wait, watching as Viktor's machinations came to fruition. She had eschewed sleep, instead deciding to see if she could find a flaw in the new Urgot's design, which had been going on through the early hours of the morning. Piece by piece, she watched as thick plates of metal were fastened around his body, giving him a nearly impenetrable wall of defense all around him. Soon, his head was replaced, and though she hid her eyes from the particularly gruesome parts, she saw enough to know that not much of Urgot's old head remained. Finally, when all else was done, Viktor began working on his other arm, which was responsible for the issuance of his Noxian Corrosive Charge. She watched in horror as Viktor severed his previous arm, finding all of the original components not worth keeping.

His new arm was when she finally found a weak spot. A large, fearsome cannon was quickly fashioned from all the scrap metal lying around the lab, and it was connected to his torso via an extremely thin cylinder, though that wasn't even the worst part of the design. On the Battlecast's shoulder, two tubes of luminescent green acid sat exposed, contained only by thin glass vials. Under her breath, she thought out loud "If that breaks, he'll run out of acid, and then his Acid Hunters won't be able to lock in on us. What are you thinking, Viktor?"

The maniacal inventor turned his head towards the Enforcer, confident that he'd heard her speak, but was sure that it was probably just the din of the laboratory making him hear things. He had expected her pathetic friends from Piltover to have come for her by now, but he was more than happy that there had been no more intrusions into his sacred place of work. Sadistically, he marched down towards the Gravity Field that still contained the foolish Enforcer.

"Tell me, when do you think your precious Caitlyn and Jayce are coming for you? By the looks of things, I would say they've already given up on you."

"Then why are you still keeping me alive, tinface? If they've given up on me, which they haven't, then what good am I to you alive?" Seething anger rolled from the Enforcers tongue, malice laced within every word that she spoke to the inventor.

"Well, as you can see, I seem to be out of subjects to join my glorious evolution, and here you are trapped conveniently within my laboratory. Tell me, what would Caitlyn's expression be when she sees you have joined the ranks of my Battlecast?"

"I'd rather die than become one of your robotic pets, Viktor. I've seen what you did to Urgot, we both know there's no trace of the original guy in there, not after what you've done to him."

"Urgot submitted willingly to my tests, and he knew what was in store for him. I promised that his one wish would be complete, one that I intend to uphold. I don't know whether or not he remembers that he hates Garen, or even that Garen killed him, but I assure you, he will find just as much joy in ending that puny soldier's life." Beneath his mask, Viktor smiled wickedly, the thought of sending out his newest creation exciting him. "In fact, since you seem in no danger of being rescued, I think it's about time to wake him up."

Vi stared at Viktor with contempt as he marched triumphantly towards his workbench, stretching his hands out in front of him. With just a few button presses, rubber cables descended from the ceiling, plugging into the back of Urgot's new form. The inventor flipped a lever, as the energy of the cube slowly began oozing towards his newest Battlecast. Just like last time, as soon as the crackling blue energy from the cube reached the surface of the Battlecast, a blood red glow came alit around the entirety of the figure, seeping outwards. Slowly, the hulking machine came alive, as his head came up to survey the room.

 _"_ _What is your will, Creator?"_ The mechanical augmentation had made Urgot's already raspy voice far worse, as if he had a constant sore throat. To Vi, it the sound was eerie, the wheezing voice of the Battlecast, as Viktor had called them, only the sign of worse to come.

"Do you remember what I promised you before the evolution began, Urgot?"

 _"_ _You said that I would kill Garen. Is that your command?"_ Unlike Skarner, who showed very little in terms of being able to think for himself, it was clear that Urgot could hold a conversation, most likely an advancement in the algorithms Viktor had been creating for his creations. Vi lay under the impenetrable forces of the Gravity Field, watching the dialogue unfold. She had to warn Demacia, they had no way to deal with the techmaturgical terror that was Urgot, however, there was nothing that she could do from her makeshift cell.

"Yes. Go now, and return with his sword. That is your mission." He thrust his robotic arm towards the exit, sending the Battlecast off on his assignment.

 _"_ _I will find pleasure in his pain."_ The raspy voice trailed off as the four steel legs pounded off into the distance. Quickly, the thumping was gone, Urgot charging forward toward his objective. The insidious machine only had one though in his mind, the one thought that controlled every single movement of his body. _"Garen must pay"_.

Back in the lab, Viktor walked back down the steps towards Vi's prison, the Enforcer still pinned against the floor. "So, where were we? Oh yes, I was going to turn you into the next member of my Battlecast army, but then you were very...uppity about it, weren't you? Well, we can't have that, can we?" The mocking voice rolled off of Viktor's tongue, bathing the enforcer in her own misery.

"And as I said before, I won't let you turn me into one of your robotic playthings. Unlike that pathetic runt Urgot, this girl's happy with who she is!" She scowled menacingly towards Viktor, though the effect was lost on him, with her only able to look at his knees. She tried lifting her gauntlets to take a swipe at the inventor before her, but her arms were too tired to even budge. Defeated, she dropped her head on the floor.

"Yes, you certainly seem proud of yourself. Tell me, do you ever feel overshadowed by Caitlyn?" Viktor knew where he was going with this, and he eyed the Enforcer from behind his mask, hoping she would respond correctly

"Do I...what? No! I mean, Caitlyn's the sheriff, so it makes sense that she's the one that would get all the credit. Yeah, there are times I feel like I need more...wait, what are you getting at, metalpunk!"

"Yes, just as I suspected. They sent you in first because they see you as the least valuable member of their little 'team'. Now, do - "

"Listen right here tin can, They sent me in first because they trusted me, and no amount of your mind games are going to change that, got it! I swear once they get here I'll rip you to pieces!"

Viktor scoffed. It was amusing how rambunctious Vi could be, even though she was clearly beaten. "They trusted you, did they? Is that what your Ironhide looks like to you, trust? They aren't coming, understand? Tell me, how long do you think you've been locked up in here? One day, two? Or how about four or five? You don't know, do you?"

Vi was speechless, the thought coming down on her hard. She had thought it had only been one night, but she had no real way of knowing. Had it really been days since she'd been locked up in his lab? There was no way. "I told you, they're planning, they always do. Doesn't matter if it takes them one day or one hundred, they'll be here, and you better be ready." The Enforcer's confidence wavered, and it came through with her shaky voice. If they were going to mount a rescue mission, it would only be a day or two at most until they'd arrive, as time spent planning was another time the hostage could be killed. Caitlyn had taught her that in her first weeks of joining the police force. So why on Valoran was she taking so long?

Viktor smirked beneath his mask, satisfied that his bluff had torn right through the Enforcer, even though she was doing a very good job at hiding it. He could see the uncertainty in her face, the way her muscles just seemed to give up as his words shred through her like a razor. "Planning for what, exactly? How to deal with my machines that could easily crush them like the insects they are? What contingency plan do they have for that, build an even bigger robot? See, even Ironhide couldn't do the job he was designed to do, and neither could you. What good do your so-called 'friends' have for you?"

"You bastard!" Vi tried to lash out, only succeeding to move her arm just the slightest amount. She looked over at her gauntleted fist, the ineptitude crashing down on her in waves. "I...I failed them. I failed...Cupcake." The words hit her like a brick, as all pride left her wild eyes. Every muscle in her body relaxed, and she lay on the floor of the facility, defeated.

"Exactly, and who wants a failure? Now tell me, what would you do for the ability to be able to show them just how powerful you really are? What would you give in order to never be defeated, or let your friends down ever again? That is the power that I can offer you. That is the power I offered Urgot."

There was a hesitation before Vi spoke again, evidence that Viktor's words were being considered. However, the outcome was no different. "Beat it punk, I know the drawbacks of your little gig. Once Urgot comes back from this mission he's never going to have free will ever again. "

Viktor cursed under his breath. A small part of him had hoped that she would agree to it, however, his schedule must continue. "Very well then, you leave me no choice." Viktor clasped his staff in two hands, before swiftly bringing it down on her neck, knocking the Enforcer out cold. He prodded her with the end of the staff, making sure that there was no chance that she would resist, and he found that there was no reaction. Satisfied, he walked back up to his control panel, bringing down a metal arm to wrap around the lifeless form of the Enforcer, withdrawing her from the confines of the gravity field. He knew better than to deactivate it just yet, just in case she awoke before the evolution begun, and he quickly began laying out designs for her transformation process. It would be an hour or so before he could begin work, as he had never operated on such a small specimen before, and making sure not to damage anything too vital was still a priority.

Vi lay completely motionless on the platform Urgot had just been on fifteen minutes ago, as Viktor meticulously began drawing up prototypes for the newest member of his Battlecast army, one which would surely bring the stinging realization of his might down on his enemies.

Ironhide watched, still pinned beneath Skarner's treads, as Viktor knocked Vi unconscious, letting out a low grunt of anger. To move would mean his own death, and there was nothing that he could do to rescue Vi from her inevitable fate. The only thing that could save her were Jayce and Caitlyn, and the Autobot had no idea if they were ever going to show up.

* * *

 **Yordle Academy of Science & Progress, Piltover**

Caitlyn continued sitting on one of the benches outside of the massive chamber that Prowl was being built in, the same one they had used the previous day to create Ironhide. The sheriff was lost within her own thoughts, worried sick about Vi. She knew how twisted Viktor could be, and there was this burning feeling inside her that Vi wasn't going to be alive when she got there, her gauntlets nothing more than a pile of scrap metal. She was still worried about how to deal with Skarner, the gargantuan machine proving to be quite the conundrum in her plans. Simply avoiding him would be extremely hard to do, given his size, however, full-on combat would arguably be more foolish. It seemed as if there was no way to deal with the scorpion, and yet, she'd have to find a way.

Jayce, on the other hand, was far more enraptured by the creation of the machine on the other side of the glass walls. "Hey Caitlyn, you've got to come see this!" His face and hands were pressed comically against the glass, which would surely leave quite the annoying smudge for a Yordle to have to clean up later.

"What is it this time, Jayce? Are they painting it now?" He had been pestering the sheriff to watch the entire time, but couldn't get the message that Caitlyn's thoughts were elsewhere.

"No, they're making guns, and they're huge! This thing's going to be able blow Viktor right out of the sky!" At the sound of the word 'guns', Caitlyn's eyebrows perked up.

She got up from her seat, walking over towards the glass. "Well, seems you've finally found something I find fascinating." Inside much to her surprise, was a robot, as opposed to the police car that she had been expecting. Standing at around nine feet tall, it was almost eye level with the sheriff, the stairs leading down to floor level putting her staring just above its head.

Though she couldn't quite say Prowl looked menacing, he certainly had a powerful look to him, one that Ironhide had inhabited even more so. She could only make out parts of the vehicle form that he would occupy, though she could tell enough to know that she would enjoy her new ride. The front end of the vehicle made up the chest of the robot, with the red Autobot symbol emblazoned on the front right of his hood. Wheels were situated at his shoulders and ankles, and Caitlyn thought she could spot the front doors of the figure folded out behind him, almost like wings. A head, fashioned with a yellow visor and red crest, looked lifelessly back at her, the final pieces of it still being assembled. Further down, powerful legs filled its base, going on to form what she could assume to be the rear of the vehicle, based on the wheel placement. On its back, much to her satisfaction, she could see two large cylinders with white-hot flames shooting out behind him currently, undergoing some final tests.

Finally, the guns. On the underside of each forearm, Heimerdinger's team had attached two barrels, more than she had requested, each one easily as big around as her wrist. "Well, Heimerdinger has done a fantastic job yet again. Did he tell you whether or not he would applying that spray, the one that makes it grow?"

"Well, he didn't mention anything about it, but I see no reason why he wouldn't. Why?"

Caitlyn smiled mischievously, still looking through the glass. "Well, I'm just thinking those are going to be some massive guns when all's said and done."

"Heh, yeah, but that's what you asked for, right, or did you expect your twenty-five foot tall robot to fire a 9mm pistol?" Jayce continued marveling over the creation, taking in every feature of its infinitely complex form, that neither champion noticed when Heimerdinger emerged from the other side of the glass.

"Caitlyn, would you come with me please? We have need of your mind."

She turned her attention towards the inventor, nodding. "Certainly. You've done an excellent job on Prowl, by the way. The guns are more than adequate."

Heimerdinger jumped. "I'm happy to hear it, though they were smaller than the diagram. Perhaps we should try **more** firepower?"

Caitlyn shook her head, though inside she was considering it. "That won't be necessary. Prowl's supposed to be an infiltrator, not an artillery. While it would certainly help the crime rate if everyone knew my police car could blow through a building, I don't think the public opinion would think very highly of me. What you've given him will more than suffice. Anyways, let's do this mind transferal, or whatever."

"Neural rerouting and psychological distribution, however, close enough." Caitlyn shook her head in amusement as the two of them entered the chamber, walking over to the familiar machine she had watched Vi enter just yesterday. She attached the contraption around her head, as Heimerdinger walked over to the Prowl, attaching the end of the cable to the robot. The inventor walked back over to a dashboard, powering on the machine.

Caitlyn closed her eyes, waiting for the process to begin. Suddenly, it felt as if a suction cup was attached to the sheriff's brain, siphoning away all of her thoughts, but yet leaving them behind as well. On the backs of her eyes, memories long-forgotten flashed in front of her, being pulled upwards toward the machine, and into Prowl. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling, though not altogether painful, as the device continued to dig deeper into her thoughts, finding her core emotions. Unlike Vi, who only ever thought about punching, Caitlyn wasn't quite sure what to expect from a robot that thought like she did.

Slowly, the device began powering down, and the odd feeling subsided. Heimerdinger came over and unfastened the sheriff from the machine, as she opened her eyes. "Well, how was it?" Goggled eyes looked up at her inspecting her for any sort of side effects.

"It felt a little strange, but I've been through worse. So, now that that is done, how much more time do you think you'll need before it's done?"

"I expect not much of a delay. We deployed the spray directly onto the parts this time, so in theory, all we should have to do is power it on! Come come, stand just a little bit back in case something goes horribly wrong." She took the Yordle's hand, following him behind a thick glass shield on the other side of the Autobot, beside his control panel. All around the room, Yordles in lab coats stared at the robot expectantly, waiting for Heimerdinger to pull the lever.

"For science!" The inventor's hand thrust the lever upwards, as a cord began siphoning energy from the cube, sending it to Prowl. Lights flickered on across the figure, illuminating the yellow visor on his face. A puff of smoke came from each cylinder on the Autobot's back, and moments later, fingers began moving. Heimerdinger nudged the sheriff towards him, as the material Heimerdinger applied kicked in. Prowl slowly began growing, indentations forming as his massive feet dug into the floor, and soon, the robot proudly stood just over twenty feet high, not much shorter than Ironhide.

Caitlyn cautiously walked over to the hulking machine, staring up at its massive form. Prowl stopped down to one knee, extending his hand out to the sheriff. "Come closer so I can see you, I promise I won't hurt. What's your name, lady? In fact, what's my name?"

Faltering, Caitlyn carefully stepped on the metal hand, taking a seat. Prowl lifted her up with ease, until he was eye level with the woman in front of her. It was a strange feeling, being lifted so high up in the air, the sheriff's safety resting entirely on the being that she had only met. Somehow, however, she felt safe in Prowl's hands, the robot seeing trustworthy even by the simple gesture that it had made towards her.

"My name is Caitlyn, and yours is Prowl. We are supposed to be partners." Caitlyn was surprised with the fluentness with which Prowl spoke, relative to the brutishness with which Ironhide first spoke.

"Partners? Why do we need a partnership, is there danger?" The plates on Prowl's face shifted, creating a look that looked similar to that of confusion.

"For us, no. However, a dear friend of mine is in danger. Does the name Vi mean anything to you?" The Autobot's face contorted further at the question, as if trying to think of something that was just out of reach.

"The name sounds...familiar, and I get a strong emotional reaction to it. However, I don't know why. Please tell me, who is she?"

Caitlyn reigned back in her focus, returning to the reason Prowl had been created. "I'm the sheriff of this city, and Vi has been my longstanding partner for many, many years. She is being detained in a nearby facility, and I want to rescue her. With your help, I think we should be able to do it, but we have to be extremely careful to make it. Are you up for it?"

"I feel a strong compulsion to save her, yes. Do you have a plan?"

Again, Caitlyn faltered, evidence of her lack of preparation. When she finally spoke, there was a slight hint of defeat in her voice. "Regrettably, I have not. However, we should have plenty of time along the way. Prowl, before you were created, you were instilled with my thoughts and personality. I think it will be quite useful to bounce ideas off of each other on the way. So, partner, are you up for a little rescue operation?"

Prowl nodded, setting Caitlyn back down on the ground. "Caitlyn, I will do everything in my abilities to make sure that Vi is returned safely. Speaking of which, would it be beneficial for us to drive there?"

The sheriff nodded. "Zaun is our destination, and it'll be at least a half hour drive if we take it slow." Caitlyn turned back to the glass, beckoning in Jayce. He walked through the glass door, still marveling at the magnificent Autobot in front of him.

"Hello Prowl, my name is Jayce. From what I could hear through the glass, it sounds like you are getting along very well with Caitlyn."

Both Caitlyn and Prowl looked at each other, nodding. "Indeed, Jayce. Tell me, are you coming with us on the rescue operation?" The robot tilted his head

Jayce shook his head sincerely. "Stealth isn't quite my thing, and I'd only give away our position. No, this one is for you and Caitlyn, and I have a lot of faith that you will be successful."

"Understood. Well then, Caitlyn, shall we make our final preparations?"

Prowl rotated around at the waist, as the familiar sound of metal scraping against metal filled the room, the transformation beginning. Prowl set his arms on the ground, folding up his hands as his chestpiece folded up, creating the front of the car. At the knees, he folded his lower legs outwards, as the rear of the vehicle finally took shape. Finally, the two massive cylinders that were on Prowl's back slid down the back, forming into two massive engines. The driver's side door was left open, beckoning Caitlyn to enter the vehicle.

"Alright sheriff, we've got a friend to save, and we need to figure out what we're going to do once we get there."

Caitlyn started walking towards the vehicle, but a friendly hand took her shoulder. "Caitlyn, you don't know what you're going to do yet? You said that you'd be different than Vi." Jayce's expression was serious, with just the slightest hint of frustration, one that Caitlyn was quick to assuage.

The sheriff turned to her friend, politely removing the hand. "Jayce, I've got a good idea already, I'm just ironing out the details. Don't worry, a twenty minute drive with myself will be all I need to iron out the kinks." She gave Jayce a playful wink and slinked over towards Prowl, dropping down into the vehicle. She called out to Jayce, as the massive roar of the engines came to life. "Next time you see me, I'll have Vi with me, as well as Ironhide. Give me two hours max. If I'm not back by then, assume something's happened, and think of a solution. I'm confident it won't come to that, however." With a friendly wave, she closed the door, and Prowl rolled off towards Zaun.

* * *

 **Demacian Capital, Demacia**

Quickly making his warpath towards Demacia's Capital, and the House of Crownguard, Urgot quickly made short of the outlying towns, his Acid Hunters able to tear down the stone houses with extreme ease, leaving a path of complete destruction in his wake. Entire settlements melted to the ground, the corrosive material that Viktor had installed in his new left arm able to dissolve seemingly any substance, especially the woods and stones that comprised the majority of Demacia's outer lands. However, the capital was different. Here, practically everything was reinforced with a variety of metals, which seemed to be extremely resistant to his Noxian Corrosive charge. However, even the thick walls of the proud Demacian Capital were no match for his Acid Hunters, the reinforced missiles' detonation reduced the walls to a pile of rubble, one that his metallic legs were easily able to overcome.

Finally inside the capital, he set his course for the upper precinct, where all of Demacia's nobility lived. It was there that he would find Garen, assuming that the pesky Demacian soldier wasn't out on some military exercise. All around Urgot, civilians ran screaming, the massive mechanical construct that had just invaded their city a completely unknown sight to most of them.

The destruction of the outer perimeter had garnered the attention of every nearby guard in a wide radius, who mobilized a quick response force to go deal with the threat. Amused, Urgot watched as the worthless squadron charged towards him, battle cries of 'Demacia!' filling the streets, their swords bouncing pathetically off of his reinforced legs. Sweeping red eyes glared down at guards, who backed away in fear. _"Where is Garen Crownguard?"_

The squad stared back at him, either too terrified or too stubborn to respond. He stepped forward, watching in amusement as the closest to him tripped over themselves backing up into their fellow guards, staring up at his red eyes in horror. _"I repeat, where is Garen Crownguard?"_

Still no response from the soldiers, who were now visibly shaking at the terror before them. Urgot aimed his left arm at the group, corrosive chemicals still dripping from the end of his barrel. A green glow began emanating from his shoulder, as he prepared for another shot. _"Tell me, or your entire capital will melt to the ground in my search for him!"_ Urgot charged towards the group, running away in fear. The ones that had tripped struggled to get up, too paralyzed by the sight before him. The Battlecast stepped on one too unfortunate to evade him, the satisfied sound of bones crunching momentarily filling his ears.

"H-h-he's in h-his house."

 _"_ _Good. Now die, like he will."_ Urgot fired the pent-up acid at the group, watching with satisfaction as they screamed in agony, clawing at their skin. Within seconds, arms and legs dissolved entirely, the dismembered pile of bodies quickly becoming nothing but a memory. Urgot continued onwards, towards the towering castle in the back of the city, and where he assumed the nobility of the city would live.

All along his way, the sounds of terrified women and children fleeing his quaking footsteps in terror bringing him delight. Unhindered, he continued charging through the streets of the capital, tearing apart anything and everything that was in his path. Walls crumbled before his might, his Acid Hunters reducing everything they touched to either rubble or ash, depending on what they were before. His expeditious march was met several times with brawny men trying to stop him, or small groups of soldiers would come and intervene on his rampage. Every time, he would fire his Noxian Corrosive Charge, reducing them to a bubbling pile of liquid that seeped into the streets in his wake.

 _"_ _This...this is true power. I am unstoppable!"_ His thin voice penetrated the chaos of the streets, bringing a momentary silence around him, everyone stopping to look at the Battlecast with fear. Triumphantly, he knocked down one final wall, the one that separated him from house Crownguard.

All four of the noble houses were situated in the extreme back of the only thing behind them being the Royal Palace of House Lightshield. Viktor scanned the four estates, unsure as to which one housed his target. He wracked his mind, the memories of his time before the evolution just barely out of reach. Thankfully, he didn't need to make a decision.

Marching out of the house on the far left, Garen was dressed in his full armor, sword slung over his shoulder. Unlike the other people that Urgot had come across during his rampage of the capital, Garen carried himself with valor, staring down the machine in front of him.

"Who sent you, monster! What is your purpose?"

If Urgot could physically smile, he would have, his new form masking his identity to the Demacian soldier. _"Why Garen, don't you recognize me? After all, you split me in half before. Or have all the deaths become meaningless to you over the years?"_

Garen's eyes widened, his powerful stance faltering. "Urgot, what have you done to yourself? What is the meaning of all this."

 _"_ _You killed me, Garen. It's time I repay the favor."_ Without a moment's hesitation, Urgot fired an Acid Hunter at the unsuspecting Garen, who just barely had time to activate his shield. The missile exploded all around him, sending his shoulder-pad flying and charring his face. However, with the cover of the smoke from the explosion, Garen charged towards Urgot, still facing the cloud.

"Then I will kill you again! Demacia!" Garen leaped up from the smoke, thrusting his sword high in the air, before bringing it down on Urgot's head. The weapon got lodged barely an inch into his metal exterior, but Garen clung to the blade, wrenching it free. Urgot swatted at the soldier with his left arm, throwing him down on the ground before pointing the barrel of his Noxian Corrosive Charge down at his prey, letting out a maniacal laugh.

 _"_ _Can't you see Garen, you won't be winning this time. Nothing can defeat me now. I had intended to bring you swift death, but then you had to fight back. I will enjoy seeing you suffer, Garen Crownguard."_ A single drop of acid fell from his barrel, onto the exposed shoulder of the soldier. Urgot put a metal leg on top of him, keeping Garen pinned to the ground.

Garen bit his lip, as the painfully strong acid started eating his way through his body. Within seconds, his shoulder gone, exposing the muscles and bones that lie underneath, as the acid made his way into them. A cry of pain left his lips, the feeling of his bones dissolving filling his mind, as the acid quickly cleaved his arm from his torso. Urgot watched with sadistic satisfaction as the acid continued eating its way through his body, as the blue folds of Garen's cloak slowly fell to the ground.

The acid made its way up towards Garen's neck, and the soldier took one last breath, as his neck started dissolving, exposing the back of his spine. Urgot pushed down on his chest, forcing the air back out of his lungs, as the acid worked its way to his windpipe, creating a small hole in it that kept growing in size. Garen let out another cry of pain, wheezing from the lack of air, the acid eating its way into his skull, quickly making its way through the bones. The soldier's eyes rolled back in his head, the nerves controlling all of his bodily functions having been severed when his spinal cord dissolved. Slowly, Garen's face melted away, the corrosion working its way through his entire body.

Not even a minute after the drop of acid had touched him, Garen was nothing more than the metal pieces of his armor, the only thing the substance was unable to dissolve. Urgot awkwardly bent down and tried to pick up Garen's sword, as Viktor had told him to do, but was completely unable to do so. Urgot fired an Acid Hunter at the House of Crownguard, tearing a massive hole into the side of the building, and quickly thrust the blade of his sword into the open slot, jamming the new missile from entry. Triumphant, he marched out of the city, following the destruction that he had caused on his way in.

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

Several hours had passed since Vi had been knocked out by the inventor and taken to the pedestal for techmaturgical augmentation, and progress had gone smoothly for Viktor. Though it hadn't been in his original plans to make Vi join his ranks, it was an opportunity that he could not pass up, knowing just how close it would rip Jayce apart. An hour ago, he had finished the preliminary designs and uploaded them to his machines, which had immediately begun work.

Vi's right arm was the first to receive his expert attention, and the appendage perplexed him. There was no use in removing her gauntlets, in fact, they were the only worthwhile part of her form, however, she still had flesh underneath, which complicated matters. Choosing to work around that, his machines began removing parts of her arm, replacing them with a metal alloy similar to her gauntlets, binding the two together.

Next on his agenda was her right leg, since her human leg wouldn't be able to support the weight of all the metal. However, as soon as that was done, he was going to move to her head, making sure to mold her mind to his way of thinking as soon as possible. Though he had bluffed earlier, he knew full well that the possibility of a rescue attempt was still likely, and he wanted to have Vi under his control whenever that time came.

"Soon, you will be finished, Vi. Soon, I will use you to tear apart Jayce. And then, no one in Valoran will be able to stop me!"

 **Author's Note: And that's the third chapter! As always, I hoped you enjoyed, and please leave any and all thoughts you have on the chapter in the review section, your feedback is very much appreciated. Three more chapters of A Ballad of Ice, and then I'll be back here full time, so hang in there, more's on the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry it's been awhile, school's actually been real lately, and I've had to crack down on it a bit.**

 **Kind of just as a side note, I do intend to slow down with my updates. I was spending several hours every day on this and it was really starting to get ridiculous. I intend to publish chapters that are higher quality as a result of this (hopefully), but it may be an every other week kind of gig, I'll find out. Rest assured, however, that I will not be stopping this until the last chapter is completed.**

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

"Alright Prowl, let's start surveillance here. If we get much closer, we run the risk of setting off his security systems." Caitlyn hopped out of the body of her new sheriff's car, hunching over next to the side of a building. As discreetly as possible, the Autobot transformed, the roaring sounds of Zaun's machinery masking the whirring noises coming from Prowl. He hid himself behind a nearby warehouse, taking a quick peek at Viktor's lab. The back wall was still in shambles from where Vi and Ironhide had torn through it the preceding day, and Prowl was intent on taking full advantage of Viktor's misstep.

"Activating enhanced surveillance, Caitlyn, please stand by." The Autobot's eyes lit up as he began searching for any evidence that he could find, but almost instantaneously he saw all he needed to see. "Sheriff...he's experimenting on her. It looks like she's been halfway turned into some metal construct, but my optics can't tell much about what's happened."

At the sound of his voice, Caitlyn's heart dropped. "Were...were we too late? Did we lose...Vi?" Her voice choked out as tears wracked her body, already welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"There may still be time left, sheriff. From what I can pick up, Viktor is currently operating on her head right now. We may still be able to save her, but every second we spend planning is a second we lose. Should we stick with what we've already come up with?"

Caitlyn swatted at the tears, a feeble attempt to hide her emotions. "Yes, nothing about the situation changes. You handle Skarner, I rescue Vi, and we get out of there as quickly as possible. Don't attack Viktor unless we have to, that's not our mission. Hold on, and let me get in position." The sheriff skirted along the edge of the facility, taking note of Viktor's security systems. They were nearly undetectable, but the veteran eyes of the sheriff were able to spot each and every one of them. Caitlyn knelt down on the ground, pulling out her sniper rifle, and lined up the shot.

"Gotcha Viktor." With a twitch of her finger, she severed the cable that connected his defenses to the grid, rendering Viktor blind. "Alright Prowl, he can't see us. Fire away."

* * *

From inside the laboratory, the light suddenly dimmed red.

" _Creator, the outer security systems have been deactivated. Interrogation recommended."_

"No, stay back. I have been expecting guests, and we should make them feel welcome. Stay just out of sight of the doorway, and skewer anything that's not human." VIktor looked towards Ironhide. The robot had ceased all movement several hours ago, and it was a large risk finally releasing him from his restraints. However, to keep Skarner constrained to being on top of the robot the entire fight would surely result in failure, which is something the inventor would not tolerate. His work was almost finished, and to have it removed from his grasp would be unacceptable.

" _Understood. Sentry mode engaged."_ Skarner moved towards the door, and then rotated ninety degrees, backing up into a secluded alcove. From his position, he would be completely invisible, and perfectly able to attack whatever the Creator ordered him to.

"Okay Vi, it's time for your debut. I trust that you will not fail me." With a few button presses, Viktor disengaged the the machinery that was surrounding Vi, and the Enforcer dropped to the floor in a lifeless heap. Viktor knew that the sedatives in her system would wear off quickly now that she was removed from their source, and he hoped that it would be before his siegers came for her.

* * *

Prowl pulled out his blaster, and took aim at the wall. With a flick of his finger, an energy bolt erupted from the tip of his gun, and crashed into the exposed wall. A massive cloud erupted from the point of impact, and when it settled, he was pleased to see that a hole large enough for his vehicle form to fit through was ripped from the wall.

"Caitlyn, would you recommend a vehicular entrance? Such speed might get us past any defenses that he has set up."

"I think that's a good idea. Knowing that Skarner's in there, he's probably got him set up to attack the first thing he sees. If his tail misses, that'll have bought us more than enough time. Go ahead and transform, and we'll go from there. Once inside, look for Skarner, and keep him out of the entrance long enough to get Vi out.

"What about Ironhide. If he was still functional, should I attempt to extract him as well?"

Caitlyn hesitated. It was a question that she had not wanted to come up, because she didn't know how to answer it. On one hand, she knew Vi would be in a fit if her partner wasn't also rescued, and there was no reason to treat one life greater than another. On the other, however, it would be much harder removing a twenty five foot tall robot from a building, and she didn't want such a hardship to be the cause for a mission failure. "Prowl, if the opportunity presents itself, then yes. However, if it proves to be dangerous...we might have to come to terms with leaving him."

"Understood Caitlyn. Alright, let's go." Prowl transformed back into his vehicle mode, and Caitlyn hopped into the cabin. The Autobot backed up as far as he could while still having a straight shot to the lab, and kicked it into high gear. The smell of burning rubber filled the space around him, as he sped off towards the entrance. Caitlyn was thrown back in her seat by the sheer acceleration, and from inside the cabin, she watched as the entrance to the lab approached at a blinding speed.

"I'll be transforming as soon as I get inside. You will likely be thrown straight upwards, and you can likely land on my shoulder with little challenge. Are you ready?" The entrance to the lab was only a second away at his current pace, and Prowl knew they needed a plan of action for when they got in.

"Go for it Prowl, I'll follo-augh!" As soon as Prowl got the confirmation he needed, the Autobot began his transformation, arms and legs immediately forming. With a push, Prowl opened the cabin, and thrust himself upwards. Caitlyn was tossed out of the cabin just in time, as the Autobot's midsection began collapsing down, forming into his body. He brought an arm upwards, catching the sheriff before she went too far away, and placed her on his shoulder.

With the transformation complete, Prowl looked around quickly, spotting the four occupants of the room. Skarner's harpoon was wedged into the ground, Prowl's blinding speed having been just fast enough to avoid getting hit by the massive stinger. Ironhide was unconscious to the side of the room, his arms and torso completely malformed, having been crushed by something for a long time. Viktor was by a panel, the metal face of the inventor staring towards him with cold hatred. Finally, on a platform, Vi was just barely starting to twitch to life, opening her eyes in disbelief.

"Alright Caitlyn, you get Vi. I'll see what I can do with Ironhide, and I'll take out Skarner in the process." The sheriff hopped from his shoulder to a hand, and finally to the ground, giving him a thumbs up. Prowl turned back towards the only Battlecast in the room, and drew his blaster. The Autobot lined up a shot, and let loose, targeting the creature's tail. The shot managed to sever the thick chain binding that would allow for another shot, and Prowl took the opportunity to rush towards his ally. "Ironhide, you hear me? Get up!" Prowl gently shook the robot's head, trying to get something.

"Who...who are you?" Ironhide's optics filled with life, staring into the unfamiliar face in front of him.

"For now, just know that I'm a friend, and I'm here to help. Can you walk? We're trying to get you and Vi out of-" His words were cut off by a mechanical cry of agony as Skarner's blades bore into the Autobot's legs, rending cleanly through the metal. Instinctively, Ironhide jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain that he had suffered up to this point. His hands were still torn to bits from his previous fight, but none of that mattered to him now. He rushed towards the Battlecast, stepping on one of the blades. The reaction gave Prowl enough time to escape, and fire off another shot, this time at the chains. The Autobot kept firing until one of the blades were too disfigured to continue spinning, rendering the appendage worthless.

"I've got it from here, friend. I've got a score to settle with this hunk of metal." Ironhide grabbed the final blade with both hands, fighting through the searing pain in his hands. With all his effort, he folded the chain in half, until it, too, was useless. With no real threat coming from the Battlecast anymore, Ironhide turned back towards where he'd last seen Vi. Prowl stood back, blaster at the ready, pointed towards Viktor. The inventor was walking down from his lookout point, saying nothing. Finally, Vi and Caitlyn were facing each other, but the interaction looked far from ideal. Vi's eye, which had been removed and redone during her augmentations, glowed a crimson red, targeting the sheriff. Her right arm, the one that had been completely redone, was pulled backwards, and she began rushing towards the sheriff, who turned to look towards Viktor.

"What did you do to her, you monster?" Caitlyn dodged the punch easily, as Vi was still getting used to the increased weight on the right side of her body.

"Simple, I improved her. Had this intrusion not have happened, she would have been completed in another hour or two, but it seems that you couldn't let that happen. Now, my creation, end her."

" _Yes Creator."_ Vi's steely voice reverberated around the laboratory, sending a chill down Caitlyn's spine.

"Prowl, just grab her and get her out of here!" Caitlyn failed to dodge the next punch, this one landing squarely on her side. Vi could feel the cracking of ribs as she continued leaning into the impact, a sadistic smile forming on her face. Her gauntlet condensed and pushed outwards, further adding to the catastrophic damage of the swing.

" _Your death is commanded by the Creator."_ Vi brought her arm upwards, and launched Caitlyn to the sky, the sheriff colliding with the ceiling. Vi watched as she fell back down helplessly, the strange robot near her not able to react fast enough to stop her fall. The Enforcer spun in a circle, leaving her arm out. She kept watch of Caitlyn, and when the sheriff was only about five feet above her, she thrust her fist forwards, knowing that the timing would line up perfectly. The satisfying sound of bones crunching met Vi's ears, as she hit Caitlyn's other side, immediately breaking every rib on that side of her body. The force of the punch came into effect, and the sheriff was launched into the side of the lab, easily thirty feet away. The sinister grin remained on her face as she marched powerfully towards her victim, who was incapable of any sort of movement.

Her march was halted as she failed to see the massive red leg swinging towards her, until it was too late. Ironhide launched Vi to the far side of the wall, leaving a sizeable dent upon impact. "Vi, this ain't you, Viktor's controlling you! Cut it out!"

"Oh, she can't hear you. I have her under my thumb, can't you tell? She's attacking her dearest partner, and enjoying every moment of it. I could make her do anything if I so pleased, and she would follow dutifully."

"Then she will have a hard time following orders when her 'Creator' can't issue any." Prowl lined up another shot, this time targeting the ground beneath Viktor's feet. The staircase erupted in a shower of metal from the shot, and Viktor was launched unceremoniously a few feet away, landing amongst the pile. Prowl used the distraction to run towards Caitlyn, gathering the beaten sheriff in his arms.

"Ironhide, you grab Vi, and let's get out of here. We'll figure out Vi later, but things are only going to get worse if we stay here. Can you transform?"

"Probably." Ironhide grabbed the Enforcer, who was still knocked out from the collision with the wall. The Autobot began attempting his transform, finding extreme amounts of pain in doing so. His arms and legs, brutally torn up from the tribulations of the preceding twenty-four hours, struggled to fit into place, but he managed it. Prowl placed Vi in the robot's cockpit, and placed Caitlyn on his own shoulders. The police car transformed, and Caitlyn was transported into his cabin. The two Autobots sped off, leaving the lab in shambles.

Viktor got up and dusted himself off, getting out of the wreckage. The only traces of the damage on him was a few loose pieces of metal, which the Zaunite inventor was quick to dust off. Though everything had not gone quite according to plan, Viktor was not without hope, and shouted menacingly at the exit the fleeing party took.

"Fools, do you think that I would let you take her if I did not have a reason behind it? Vi will remember her last order, it does not matter how long she must wait to enact it. You have merely changed the location, but the game has not changed for me."

Viktor walked back up towards his control panel, taking a look at the devastation that surrounded him. They had left their mark, but it was repairable, just as it always was. He set his machines to immediately start work on Skarner. The Battlecast would still be his primary defense, and he had a special mission for Skarner once he was fully operational. Though his plans were still marching along unhindered, Viktor was growing tired of having to rebuild his base every time his enemies decided to flex their muscles a bit. It was time to add another member to his army.

* * *

 ** **Piltover Academy of Science & Progress, Piltover****

The two Autobots rolled back into the Academy, dropping off their passengers, who had remained dormant the entire time. Caitlyn was severely injured from the fight with Vi earlier, and needed immediate medical attention. Vi seemed to be relatively fine, but the catapulting from Ironhide's leg earlier had left its mark. Prowl seemed to be the only one that had come back relatively unscathed, only some cuts on his legs from where Skarner had gotten to him. Finally, Ironhide was in tatters, bits of metal scraping against the ground from the multiple injuries that he had suffered during his extended time in Viktor's lab.

The Autobots transformed, and Ironhide immediately fell down onto one knee, unable to keep himself supported for much longer. Prowl steadied him, and turned back towards the people in the room. He could easily recognize Jayce, and called out for help. "Ironhide is severely damaged, and needs repairs immediately. Caitlyn needs to go to the infirmary now, her ribs have been broken. Vi needs...I don't know." Prowl looked down at the Enforcer, unable to give any sort of meaningful diagnosis. "She seems to be partially controlled by Viktor still, and attacked us on sight. The best thing right now might just be to keep her under watch until we can figure out something better. I don't know how she'll react when she wakes up, but precaution should be how we approach this."

Jayce nodded, taking the sheriff in his arms. He could feel the bruised skin beneath his hands, and severe swelling had already taken place during her transport back to Piltover, blemishing her delicate features. The inventor turned to Heimerdinger, motioning towards Ironhide. "Heimerdinger, can you and your crew repair the Autobots? I'll run Caitlyn down to the hospital, and then we'll figure out what to do with Vi. Prowl, you said that she's okay?"

"To answer your question Jayce, yes, my team and I are more than adequately equipped to perform maintenance on the two Autobots."

Jayce turned back towards Prowl, getting his response from the robot. "Ironhide kicked her pretty hard, but I think her metal side took the brunt of it, so she shouldn't need medical attention."

"When you say kicked her...why would Ironhide do that? Is something wrong with him?"

Prowl shook his head, a grave look in his optics. "No, Ironhide is fine, it's Vi that was the issue. She...she was going to kill Caitlyn. I wanted to help, but I couldn't bring myself to attack Vi."

Jayce nodded, placing a reassuring hand on Prowl's foot. "And neither could Caitlyn, if the time came for it." With nothing else left to add, Jayce left the building, calling for an ambulance. Back inside the Academy, Heimerdinger's team immediately began performing maintenance on Ironhide, returning the Autobot to his former self. In the meantime, Heimerdinger worked on a plan on what to do with Vi.

"With my technical know-how, any damage that has been inflicted on the brain might just be able to be reverted, assuming there's still time." Heimerdinger signalled a few members of his team to bring in a stretcher, so that the Yordle might better work on the subject. "Human to mechanoid modification has always been quite the touchy subject, and I can't help but applaud Viktor for doing it so...so brilliantly! However, you can't just go around messing with people's brains all willy-nilly like that, or someone's going to go mad!" Heimerdinger spoke as if Viktor was right there in front of him, the bizarre Yordle waiting for his crew to get back.

Above him, mechanics were working on Ironhide, repairing the vast structural damage the robot had obtained during his fight. Replacement parts were easy to manufacture, and already spare hands and feet were pouring from the machinery. The challenging part was going to be the rewiring, something that Heimerdinger did not envy delegating to his coworkers.

Finally, the stretcher arrived. The three Yordles struggled, but eventually managed to get Vi on top of it, the unforeseen weight of her metal additions causing the trio to almost fall under her weight. Heimerdinger walked onto the stepstool of the stretcher, which was able to freely slide all around the perimeter of it, giving him full access to the human in front of him with just a flick of a switch.

"Stand back! I am about to perform science!" His peers knew that the words were just as much a warning as they were entertaining. When Heimerdinger got into a project, any interruption was extremely unwelcome, and it was best to leave the Yordle to his devices. The two workers left, walking back towards the scaffolding around the room, returning to their duties on Ironhide.

Heimerdinger inspected Vi, looking of any chinks in Viktor's design. For someone even with Jayce's level of skill, it would have been practically impossible, but for the veteran eyes of the Yordle, the flaws in Viktor's plan immediately unfolded for him. "Haha Viktor, it seems as if you've left open access to the...urmm, whatever you decided to call it. Take that!" Carefully, Heimerdinger unfastened some of the bolts that were keeping the mechanical components of Vi's head still attached, and opened up a small hatch on the inside of the part, exposing an array of screws, each of which were of varying levels of tightness.

"I see...so Viktor controls the emotions of his subjects by applying subtle pressure to various parts of the brain, shutting off access to key emotions. Very clever…" Heimerdinger, being no neurosurgeon, did the only thing that made sense to him, and began unscrewing each and every one of them, discarding them as he went. "If my calculations are correct, this should return Vi to her normal self. Eureka!" Once finished, the Yordle re-sealed the hatch, and put the component back in place on her head. As soon as he did so, the black, hollow socket in her head lit up, a deep red eye sweeping around, taking in her new location.

"Where...what...happened?" Vi unstrapped herself from the stretcher, and got on the floor. As soon as she did so, she heard the clanking of metal on metal, and looked down at her foot. To her surprise, her entire leg had been completely converted to metal, and she began frantically looking all over her, seeing what else had been done. "What...what did you do to me Dinger?"

The Yordle sighed. He didn't like the nickname, but he knew it was just one of the things to deal with when associating with Vi. "I merely fixed you up, it was Viktor who turned you into the techmaturgical creation that you now are. However, as far as my operation went, are you experiencing any homicidal thoughts or murderous tendencies?"

Vi shook her head, still taking in her body. "No, I feel like me." Vi continued looking at her arm, noticing the complex array of wiring and metal that made up her elbow and forearm, before the pieces clicked in her head. "Wait...who did I hurt?"

"I do not think you want the answer to that question, Vi. Please, just wait here, Jayce and Caitlyn should be back shortly. In the meantime, would you mind telling me how Ironhide was?" His words fell on deaf ears, however, as more pieces of the puzzle clicked in Vi's head.

"Dinger, I'm only asking you this once. Where are Jayce and Cupcake?"

"Oh dear...I suppose that there's no sense in hiding it. They're at the hospital, though I don't know...where." Before he even finished the sentence, Vi was already charging out the door, her techmaturgical components allowing for her to run faster than any normal human would manage to do. The Yordle was left alone again, with nothing but his crew and the Autobots to keep him company, though the former was tied up with the latter at the moment.

* * *

 ** **Piltover Central Hospital, Piltover****

Like a woman possessed, Vi darted down the streets of Piltover at a breakneck speed, able to run down entire city blocks in mere seconds, heading straight for the hospital. Completely able to disregard traffic due to her ability to leap over entire streets due to the sheer power of her techmaturgical leg. All around her, people stared at her with a mix of awe and disbelief, though quickly had to set aside both emotions as they made way for the Enforcer as she barrelled her way down the streets. Due to her gauntlets and pink hair, it was unmistakably Vi, as she heard a few of the civilians mutter as she ran by them, but the arm, leg, and face all reeked of the scientific experimentation that Zaun was known for.

Finally, she made her way to the hospital, forcing herself to slow and calm down as she gently eased open the glass doors to the facility.

"Hello, and welcome to Piltover Central...oh my, are you alright? Do you need medical assistance?" The clerk behind the counter immediately reached for a telephone, but a glaring red eye from Vi told her not to.

"I'm fine, trust me. Where is Caitlyn, or perhaps Jayce?" Vi rested her hands on her hips impatiently as the clerk began browsing through the multitude of records, searching for the right one.

"Here we go. Caitlyn was admitted twenty minutes ago into Floor 3, Wing B, Room 7. I'm reading here that you aren't allowed in right now, but you are welcome to stand outside."

"Thanks." Vi began walking towards the staircase, but the clerk wasn't quite done yet.

"Are you sure that you don't need medical attention? To be frank your face looks...awful."

Vi brought her hands up to her face, feeling the smooth metal plating on the right half of it. "So that bastard got my face...that's probably how he messed with my mind." Having completely forgotten about the question, Vi stormed off towards the staircase, leaving the clerk in a state of confusion.

The Enforcer made her way up the stairs and to the room, finding Jayce waiting nervously outside. He was pacing up and down the hallway, and spotted Vi as soon as she rounded the corner. "Vi, what happened in Viktor's lab? Do you remember anything?"

The Enforcer shook her head. "No, I don't. One moment, I'm stuck in his lab, the next, I wake up inside the Academy. I wish I could tell you more, but I've got nothing else." Vi walked over to the operating room, looking in through the small window. "Is she going to be okay?"

Jayce walked over to Vi, placing a reassuring hand on her metallic shoulder. "Just some bruised ribs, nothing more. With today's technology, she'll be out of here in a couple of hours, but she'll need to take it easy for a few days afterwards. She'll pull through alright." The two of them watched as the doctors wheeled a machine over to the sheriff's side, directly over the bruised area. Both of them coughed as the doctor rolled up the cloth that was covering her otherwise-bare top, and the two champions turned away, silently agreeing to come back when the operation was over.

"So Vi, what do you remember before everything goes blank?"

"Well, I picked up a lot, surprisingly, because old metalface was pretty cool with telling me all his plans. For starters, he calls those things his 'Battlecast', and their part of some 'glorious evolution' of his. Secondly, and way more importantly, there's still champions inside those shells, though it's hard to tell how much. If I had a guess, Viktor had a hard time getting through Skarner's hide, and so most of him's still intact...except those damn arms of his. As for Urgot - "

"Wait, Urgot is a Battlecast as well? I thought Skarner was the only one...this is problematic. If you're his third subject, that means he isn't going to stop anytime soon. If I had a guess, he's already planning out who his next target is going to be. Do you have any ideas?"

"Now that you mention it, no. I guess it would make sense that he's going to want more, especially since we've trashed his base twice already. It's pretty safe to say that he's going to put up a lot more of a fight the next time we come back. Speaking of, what's the plan on that?"

Jayce looked towards the ground, deep in thought. "Before you mentioned Urgot, I was thinking we could get away with a brute force attack no problem. However, now that you said that there's two of these Battlecast, the odds aren't so heavily in our favor any more, if at all."

"Well, when we do, let me get a few swings at bucketface, cause he's going to pay for hurting Cupcake." Deliberately, Jayce steered clear of the topic. For the time being, it was best to let her think that Viktor had done the damage to Caitlyn, so that that rage might be fueled towards him when everyone was sure that Vi no longer posed a threat to everyone around her.

* * *

 ** **Viktor's Lab, Zaun****

Just as Viktor was wrapping up his final repairs on Skarner, Urgot came walking back into the base, Garen's sword still wedged in his barrel. " _Garen's sword, as you commanded, Creator."_ Urgot deposited the sword at his feet, before taking a take a look around the ruined laboratory. " _I see that you had visitors. Were they dealt with?"_

Viktor didn't turn his attention away from Skarner, wrapping up the last bit necessary to get his first creation back to full capacity. "Yes, Caitlyn took the bait perfectly. There's nothing that anyone can do to keep her from killing Caitlyn besides kill Vi first. Vi won't even know that she has these tendencies until she's already acting on them. Anyways, congratulations on taking out Garen. I presume there were no complications?"

" _The armor was impenetrable against his weapons, and he stood no chance against the new acid. The satisfaction I had from watching it eat away at his body was...indescribable."_ Urgot's eyes glowed brightly as the memory returned to him, the sadistic enjoyment he had gained from the gruesome experience fueling his rage.

"I am glad that you found the task easy...and enjoyable." Viktor finished up the last touch on Skarner, his machines the final plate into place. The red glow filled the scorpion's body as energy from the cube was pumped into his system. Viktor waited for Skarner to be fully operational before continuing. "Now that you both are back, here are your new assignments. Skarner, I am in need of a new subject, one that you are familiar with, yet strong enough to be of great use to me. I want you to be in and out fast, which is why I want you to choose someone that you are familiar with, and know their weaknesses. Urgot, because of this, I want you to be on guard. I am still wary of being attacked again, and as such, I will not be sending you on any assignments until Skarner is back with his subject."

" _Subject analysis. Priority target defined as Xerath. Target possesses qualities key for advancement of the evolution."_

"Xerath...yes, the mage would be a good choice. His range will give us an advantage in repelling intruders. Very well then, your mission is to capture and return with Xerath. Return as soon as is feasibly possible. I do not like the thought of leaving the lab with only one guard, but expanding our numbers is more important."

" _Mission received. Departing for Shurima."_ Skarner turned towards the entrance and rolled out, departing for the ancient city. The distance was about the same as Demacia, however, Skarner's superior speed would allow him to complete the journey in less than half the time. However, hunting and capturing a mage as powerful as Xerath would not be easy, and Viktor was allocating a day for the tracking process of Skarner's task, a day that hopefully not be fully used.

" _So Creator, is there anything else that needs to be done? I suspect that the enemy will be recuperating for quite a while, if the state of our base is any indication. Am I correct?"_

"Yes, we dealt heavy casualties to them. Vi has become a sleeper cell and doesn't even know it. All that it will take is another encounter with me, and she will execute Caitlyn with mechanical precision. Already, she has put Caitlyn in the hospital, a paltry feat for someone that is as well-equipped as she is. I suspect, when the time comes, she will have no trouble killing her long-time partner."

" _I see you were quite busy with your prisoner while I was gone. Very impressive, but I expect nothing less from my Creator."_

* * *

 ** **Piltover Central Hospital, Piltover****

Jayce and Vi waited outside of Caitlyn's surgery, waiting for the all-clear from the doctors before walking back towards the waiting room. The two had continued discussing future plans, as well as trying to fill the gaps in Vi's memory, though Jayce had regrettably led her on to believe that it was Viktor that had inflicted the wounds to the sheriff's ribcage. It was a mistake that he intended to correct, but only when the time was right. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the surgeon stepped outside.

"The sheriff is welcome to be receiving visitors at this time. I will warn you, she's still going to be pretty doped up on all the medication, but she should be back to her usual self rather soon. Which one of you will be her caretaker?" Jayce held up his hand and nodded, already knowing what he would be signing up for. "Well, if that's the case, then she needs to be on a period of light work for the next thirty-six hours, so that means she's going to be off work tomorrow. We've already restructured the bones, and they should mend together in the next hour or so. You're free to take her home after that." The surgeon stepped out of the way, and motioned for the two champions to enter.

Inside the operating room, Caitlyn was fast asleep, her body still working through the last of the painkillers. Jayce and Vi sat down next to her, the former tenderly cupping an exposed hand. Slowly, Caitlyn's eyes fluttered open, looking around the room. Immediately, her blue irises focused in on the unsettling form of Vi, and her breathing instinctively quickened. "Jayce...what is she...doing here?" The sheriff tried to point her other arm towards her partner, but let out a groan of pain from the simple movement, instead resting it on her stomach.

Vi looked between the sheriff and Jayce, trying to understand what was going on. "What do you mean Cupcake, why wouldn't I be here for you? I mean yeah, I kinda look like a freak right now, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my partner."

Jayce knew that the road the conversation was heading down was not one that he wanted to deal with right now, and tried to signal to Caitlyn to drop the conversation. Unfortunately, due to the drugs still clouding her mind, the subtle cues from the inventor were lost on the sheriff. "Vi...you did this...to me." A look of trauma flashed through Caitlyn's eyes as she remembered being thrown into the walls of Viktor's lab, the immense strength of Vi's gauntlet being the force that propelled her there. The sheriff looked towards Jayce, who bore an expression of guilt. "Jayce...is she safe?" A simple nod was his only reply, as Vi glared down at him, her ominous red eye boring into his skull.

"Now wait just a minute, I thought you said Viktor did this to her? Cupcake, you're saying that...that I did this?"

Caitlyn nodded from her bed. "You seemed...possessed. I know it wasn't the real you, but it was your fist that hit me."

Vi looked at Jayce with disgust, before turning towards the exit of the room. "Don't follow me. I'm going after Viktor, and this time, I won't fail." Both champions called out to her to stop, but their pleas were met on deaf ears. Furious, Vi marched out of the hospital, and back onto the streets of Piltover. The Enforcer found the nearest empty alleyway, taking her frustrations out on a wall.

"First *SLAM* he takes me hostage. And then *SLAM* he turns me into some robotic *SLAM* freak. And then *SLAM* he makes me attack Cupcake *SLAM*. Viktor...I'm going to kill you!" Each punch left an irreversible hole in the wall, but one final one tore straight through the concrete, exposing an opening to the foundation, which Vi completely ignored. She had already set her sights on her target, and there was nothing that was going to stop her this time.

 **Author's Note: Hey, I finally wrapped it up! Between classes and hanging with friends, I try and work on this a little bit each day, but sometimes it just falls through the cracks, so to speak. Anyways, if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't enjoy it, please let me know, so that I can play to my strengths, or repair my weaknesses. As always, thank you for reading.**

 **Tell me what you think about 'Battlecast Vi'. I've got a lot of ways in which I want to take her as this character, and if anyone has any preferences, I'm more than willing to try and incorporate them.**

 **I need a beta reader. I have no clue how to go about getting one of those, so if you want to help/volunteer, please send me a private PM. I know I beg for PM's every chance I get, but I've pretty much run out of people willing to just casually glance at this and give feedback. If I'm going to continue working like this, having someone that does the editing with me is a must now that I'm not spending every free minute working on this. Thank you in advance if someone does step up**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Welcome back to the next installment! Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me. I** ** _really_** **don't like how the crossovers section of this site is set up, and so the fact that you even found this is honestly really impressive (unless you read my League fic first, that's kinda cheating but I still thank you xD), and I hope that I'm doing a half-decent job in filling what is otherwise almost an empty niche.**

 **I changed the story rating to M this chapter because I expect to have some fairly violent/graphic scenes at some point, including one near the beginning of this chapter. The one in here is relevant to the plot to the point that I can't really just exclude it, otherwise I would. If this deters you from reading, please send me a private PM, and I will edit this chapter, and make sure no further content contains the aforementioned elements.**

 **Viktor's Lab Zaun**

As soon as Viktor had sent out Skarner on his acquisitions mission, the Zaunite inventor set back to repairing his base. During the most recent attack on his esteemed lab, a variety of equipment was left in a terrible state of disrepair, with machinery barely managing to stay functional. In order to begin his evolution of Xerath, he would need the tools to do so, which were currently unoperational. With the remaining equipment that was still able to function operate, he set them to begin repair of his most vital resources, which would in turn begin repairing the rest of his factory. It would take at least ten hours for the entire process to be complete, time that he did not have to waste. He knew that the repairs of his adversaries would not take them nearly as long, and a counterattack, one that he would be quite vulnerable for, was a likely possibility.

 _"_ _Creator, what will you have me do?"_ Urgot paced nervously about the lab, feebly attempting to help. His arms were not designed for moving around objects, and Viktor hadn't had the forethought to include any sort of apparatus to aid the Headsman's Pride in his plight. As such, the Battlecast was forced to simply watch helplessly as Viktor stood behind his control panel, commanding his machines back to life.

The inventor looked down at his creation, understanding his pain. He looked around the room, trying to find something that Urgot could do, and his eyes fell upon the stairway, which a new, unknown adversary had destroyed during their previous encounter. There was another staircase leading up to where he was now, and given how quickly Viktor needed to rebuild his lab, wasting precious minutes rebuilding a redundant staircase was not worth his time.

"Your acid can dissolve metal, yes? I have no need for this pile of scrap anymore. Dispose of whatever does not fit in the melting chambers. I shall have a machine bring them over there." Viktor pressed a few buttons on the dashboard, and a mechanical arm descended from the ceiling, grabbing a large pile of the twisted metal. The arm wove its way around the ceiling of the lab, deftly avoiding the other machinery moving about, before finally depositing it next to the melting chambers. Obediently, Urgot walked towards the glowing furnace, setting to work. In truth, his machinery would be able to handle such a task far more efficiently than Urgot could, however, Viktor was content to occupy his creation, allowing for the resources to be used for repairs instead.

* * *

Like a demon possessed, Vi continued charging toward Viktor's lab, a singular focus burning within her. Viktor was going to pay for messing with her mind, and the price was yet to be established.

In the distance, Vi continued her tireless march, the towering, steel walls of Viktor's lab coming into view. Her metallic leg clanked against the concrete ground of Zaun, propelling her forwards with terrifying speed. All around her, people gave the Enforcer strange looks, as something like this was rare, even for the scientific madhouse of Zaun. However, Vi ignored the questioning glances, instead directing all of her focus towards running as fast as she could. At this point, she could already see the gaping hole in the rear wall of the facility, which Ironhide had ripped out not too long ago. Quickly, Vi closed the distance between her and the lab, before finally stopping just outside.

Taking a moment to breath, the Enforcer peered into the lab, staying under the radar. From her current perspective, she could tell that it was still in quite the state of disarray, with machines roaming around the empty space, picking up and fixing everything within range. "Perfect, buckethead's mess should provide me the cover I need to get in." Without any hesitation, Vi climbed into the facility, searching for Viktor. Within moments of entering, she found him. The inventor was atop his throne of a control panel, intently focused on managing his menagerie of robots, too busy to notice his most recent creation enter the building.

Vi looked around the room, taking note of the occupants. She couldn't see Urgot or Skarner anywhere, meaning that she had no worries of being ambushed. "Vik's not going to know what hit him." Vi snuck around towards the staircase, still hidden amongst the din of the laboratory.

Vi crouched down into the ground, preparing for the next step. In one swift motion, she leaped into the air, the immense strength of her robotic limbs propelling her rapidly towards the ceiling. Viktor looked towards the distraction, the unknown sound surprising him. In the millisecond that followed, he made out the signature pink hair and massive gauntlets of Vi, reacting accordingly.

As the Enforcer continued towards the ceiling, she spun around, planting her foot firmly on the ceiling. Coiling up, Vi brought her hands upwards, ripping twin holes in the metal roof, staring downwards at Viktor. Pink hair hung upside-down as she peered at her creator, before finally releasing. She uncoiled her leg, firing towards him.

"You will pay!" Outstretched arms reached towards Viktor, burning hatred filling her eyes. With blinding speed, she flew down towards the inventor, going in for the kill.

"Cease." The single word came crashing from Viktor's mouth, ending Vi's murderous assault. Her arms went limp, and she flew unceremoniously to the ground next to Viktor, baffled as to what had just happened. Beneath his mask, Viktor smirked, knowing that success was imminent. "Rise."

Unable to stop herself, Vi's gauntlets gripped the ground, pushing herself upwards. "What have you _done to me, Creator?"_ Frustration filled Vi's eyes, as she felt the unfamiliar grasp of control reaching into her mind.

"Simple. You are under my control, as you were since the moment I recreated you. Tell me, why did you think that you would be free of my control?"

 _"_ _The Yordle performed unknown operations. Suspected reason: sever connection to the Creator."_ The human half of Vi's face scowled with vicious malice, as Viktor milked the words out of her. Her robotic half complied obediently, divulging any and all information that the inventor asked her.

"Thank you for returning to me, my Battlecast. Shall we return to finish your evolution?"

Vi looked around, the human element of her mind able to suppress herself for just enough. She knew that this was the point of no return. If Viktor managed to get her back underneath his machines, she'd emerge fully robotic, and free will would be a thing of the past.

 _"_ _I...I will_ not obey!" Vi reached up to her head, gripping her metallic skull roughly. In one swift motion, she dug into the metallic flesh and ripped it free, bringing with the metallic exterior a string of wires, still strung to her skull. A second, perfectly smooth metallic shell stood in place of her human skull, providing her brain a necessary barrier to the elements. However, all along the shell, small holes dotted the metal, exposing Vi's gray matter to the outside world. She cringed in pain as the air brushed against her skull, falling back down to the floor.

"Insolent being! Respect your creation!" Viktor's staff glowed brightly as he pointed it towards the struggling Enforcer. A bolt of electricity arced towards her, a reflexive gauntlet blocking the attack. Vi screamed out in pain, the elements still assaulting her exposed brain, as she struggled to counterattack. She lashed out, her enhanced gauntlet striking Viktor soundly on the leg. From there, the gauntlet continued the assault, reforming itself to further add to the damage. The force knocked him over, forcing him onto the ground.

"You cannot control me, tin man. Because of me, Caitlyn is in the hospital, and you're going to pay for messing with my head that much!" Vi brought up her fist again, this time landing it squarely on his forehead. When her arm retracted, Viktor's helm was almost dented beyond recognition, and Vi wasn't sure if she had done any damage to his human skeleton underneath. Vi forced herself upwards, taking all of her effort to stand up, and reached over, gripping onto the inventor's shoulder-mounted arm, ripping it free from his body.

At this point, Urgot had heard the commotion going in the main chamber of the laboratory, and had stopped his work with the machinery to investigate. As the fiend made his way back to Viktor, he found his Creator pinned to the ground, with a very disfigured Vi triumphantly holding his severed third arm in the air. The Battlecast aimed his left arm towards Vi, lobbing a ball of acid towards his unsuspecting victim.

The Enforcer whirled around just in time to see the noxious green liquid hurtling towards her, and instinctively brought up her gauntlet up, blocking a majority of the attack. The remainder of the acid splashed against her metallic shoulder, and immediately began its slow, unstoppable corrosion of the metal. Her left arm immediately began feeling the effects of the corrosion as well, and Vi knew that she had overextended her time in Viktor's lab.

"So long, buckethead. Your pet won't be around next time to save you. Vi's legs, still at full capacity, began propelling her out of the lab. Out of necessity, she brought her arm to her head, blocking the wind that was rushing against her exposed cranium. The pain shooting through her head was unbearable, but the Enforcer pushed herself to her limits, commanding her legs to carry her back to Piltover.

By the time that she had left the boundaries of Zaun, Vi could notice the damage that Urgot's acid had done to her. Already, a majority of the complex circuitry that was encased beneath her shoulder was exposed, and it wouldn't be long until her hand was visible beneath her left gauntlet. Vi circled as closely around the body of water separating her from Piltover as she could, willing herself closer and closer to safety.

* * *

 _"_ _Creator, are you okay?"_ Urgot peered over to his master, who was still on the ground, unmoving. Viktor remained silent, as he stood up, brushing himself off. His face mask was dented beyond recognition, the yellow glow of his eye permanently extinguished due to the damage. On his back, sparks flew from where Vi had ripped away his arm, showering harmlessly to the floor.

"This is the last time they will attack me. As soon as Skarner returns with Xerath, I will create my third true Battlecast, and we will turn Piltover into a wasteland. Until then, we have enough machinery in operation for my next plan. Continue as you were, and check back with me in a half hour."

 _"_ _Yes master."_ Urgot walked back over towards the melting chambers, continuing his work. Back at the control panel, Viktor began making sketches for a new design, humanoid in shape, the numbers flowing freely from his mind, and into the schematics.

"This will be the only time you make a fool of me Vi, and I will see that you are brought down to the filth that you are. Personally, this time." Quickly, Viktor finished up the final details of the schematic, titling it **Creator_Mk_1** before sending them off to his network. It would still be a few minutes before the process was ready to begin, but it was clear that Viktor had no intentions on waiting any longer than absolutely necessary.

* * *

 **Piltover Central Hospital, Piltover**

"Jayce...why did you lie to her." As soon as Vi had stormed out of the building, Caitlyn had fallen into a medication-induced sleep once again, which she was just now waking up from. Piercing blue eyes dug into Jayce's heartstrings, forcing him to admit the truth.

"I...she thought that Viktor did this to you, and I didn't see any harm in correcting that. If that channeled her rage, then I was happy to let it be a misunderstanding. I guess I just didn't think it through all the way." Jayce scratched at the back of his head, looking down to the bedridden sheriff in shame.

"You should have just explained it to her. Sure, she wouldn't be happy knowing that Viktor got into her mind, but she was never going to forgive herself either way. This way, though, she's blaming it all on herself." Gingerly, Caitlyn swung her legs to the side of the bed, allowing her feet to dangle just against the floor. A masculine hand reached out to her, and with Jayce's help, she pushed herself upright, allowing her back to rest against the wall behind her. "We need to make it back to the Academy...just give me a second."

"Caitlyn, what you need is to rest. You're not going to make a good sheriff if you don't heal up from this. Every rib in your body was broken within five seconds of each other, you can't expect to just walk away from this."

Ignoring his warning, the sheriff slid forward until her feet were resting firmly on the ground, and she gripped onto Jayce's bicep before lifting herself vertical. "Jayce...Vi needs me. Prowl and Ironhide need me, and I can't be there for them if I'm cooped up in this room. I promise I'll rest once I get there, but not until then." Realizing that further argument would just prove futile, Jayce reluctantly agreed to take her back to the Academy, helping her every step of the way. As soon as they were outside, he waved down a taxi, saving Caitlyn as many steps as he could. Minutes later, they stood just outside the prestigious walls of the Yordle Academy, and walked inside.

Inside the Academy, they were met by the usual hustle and bustle that they were expecting, and Jayce guided Caitlyn to the large, open chamber that they knew Heimerdinger would be at. Jayce navigated the familiar corridors with ease, until he opened the door to the massive chamber. Inside, He found Ironhide slumped over, resting against the back wall of the facility, with Prowl currently in the middle of the room, infrastructure all around him to allow access points for the Yordles. By the looks of things, his repairs were almost done, as most of the typical Yordles were currently absent. As predicted, Jayce found Heimerdinger standing in the front of the room, guiding his co-workers.

"How's he doing, Heimerdinger? Is Prowl going to be alright?" Caitlyn's weak voice was nearly lost amongst the ruckus of the room, and only the two nearby champions could understand what she said.

Much to her relief, Heimerdinger nodded, pointing triumphantly towards Ironhide. "Indeed, both Autobots will be back to full operational capacity in...oh, around five minutes or so. Did you see that rascal Vi? She went running out of here a couple hours to the hospital, I assume she would have followed you."

Jayce hung his head low, recounting the event to the Yordle. "When she found out that Viktor brainwashed her...she didn't take it well. She ran off somewhere, probably Viktor's lab, about an hour ago at this point. I just hope that she turned back before it was too late. She wouldn't stand a chance against Viktor with his little pets around." Caitlyn gently nudged him, signaling for him to shush.

"At this point all we can do is wait and see. Her motives were spot on, but her execution was poor, as usual. Once I'm rested up and back to fighting condition, we've got to get over there and take that cube. Once we have that, he won't be able to keep his Battlecast going for much longer. Once that's done, we'll take him to the Institute for judgement. What he's done already is in clear violation of our code of conduct as champions, and he needs to be brought to justice." The three champions nodded, and Heimerdinger turned back towards Prowl, overseeing the final minutes of the operation. Sensing her failing strength, Jayce guided Caitlyn over to the nearest bench, and the two sat down, watching the scene unfold before them. All around the Autobot, Yordles were busy fastening in the last few nuts and bolts, as Heimerdinger waved for Prowl to be connected to the cube. Crackling, blue power flowed into him, as his array of lights blipped back into existence.

The Autobot looked around the room, immediately taking note of the infrastructure around him, which was quickly being wheeled away. As soon as it was safe to do so, Prowl, turned around, finding Ironhide hunched over in the corner, looking back up at him. Two pairs of mechanical eyes met briefly, before Prowl broke the silence that had pervaded the room.

"I don't think we had time for formal introductions earlier. The name's Prowl." He extended a hand towards his companion, who took it. With the two of them standing up, the room felt far more cramped, the highest points of the two Autobots nearly scraping against the ceiling.

"Thanks for saving my can back there, Prowl. I owe you one. So, who were you designed after?"

Prowl turned around, pointing towards Caitlyn, who was slumped over on the bench. Prowl's facial plates shifted to an expression of shock, and he quickly rushed towards her, knocking over loose equipment on his way. "Caitlyn, are you alright? I know Vi gave you quite the beating, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there."

Cyan eyes smiled back up at the Autobot, a polite shake of the head giving away her intentions. "Prowl, you were injured as well, besides, I'm just a little sore at this point. By tomorrow, I should be back patrolling the streets. I still have yet to see how good you'll be as an actual - "

Her words were cut off by a loud clatter, and the five figures turned towards the outside entrance. In came a hunched over figure, a massive, steel fist covering the right side of her head. Pink hair hung loosely across the left side of her face, obscuring her features, not that it mattered. Vi's right shoulder has held together just barely, blood oozing out as electricity was arcing between exposed and corroded circuitry, eliciting a pained yelp from the Enforcer each time. A long-dead piece of metal was clutched tightly in her other hand, loose wires dangling from it. As soon as she walked into the Academy, she fell to her knees, the metallic object that was held in her hand rolling across the floor. "Urgot...acid…..help me."

Immediately, all three champions rushed over to her, lifting her up onto the nearest flat surface. Now that she hung loosely, they could all see the effects of the acid that were also present on her left hand, the metal having become corroded beyond recognition. Her head also had a gaping hole in it, the remainder of which all three champions immediately recognized to be the chunk of metal that had fallen to the floor.

"Heimerdinger, is there anything that you can do?" Caitlyn was knelt down to her friend's side, tenderly holding onto Vi's mangled gauntlet, the acid slowly seeping its way further and further through the metal. Small pockets of her human hand were uncovered, and without asking permission, the sheriff ripped the gauntlet off, tossing it to the floor. "Do the same with the other one. If that acid makes its way to her flesh, she's as good as...gone." As soon as she said that last word, she looked up to where the other two were standing, and followed their gazes down to Vi's opposite shoulder. From her angle, she couldn't see much, but their morose silence told her more than she needed to know.

"Caitlyn...I'm so sorry. I'm not sure how deep the damage goes, but...it's not good." Jayce covered the wounds with his hand, not able to look at them anymore.

"Perhaps an amputation is in order? If we can sever the areas of the epidermis still affected by the corrosion, a techmaturgical recovery is not out of the question. I do not mean to appraise Viktor, but he has given us quite the starting point." Heimerdinger's words were harsh, unnecessarily so, but the Yordle had spent so much time in the lab, his people skills had suffered. Still, his words brought a slight piece to the other champions gathered around, and they both nodded.

"Do whatever you think is necessary. Do we need to take her to the hospital for surgery?" With a slight nod, Jayce immediately picked Vi up and slung her over his shoulder, the unforeseen weight of the metal nearly causing him to fall to the floor. Still, he hurried outside, calling for an ambulance.

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

"Urgot, come here." It had been the half hour, and Viktor had uploaded his schematics, and sat idly while his laboratory repaired itself in front of his eyes. Urgot, having gone back to melting down spare metal for reuse, immediately walked back towards the central chambers of the space, awaiting his next instruction.

"I will be undergoing my own evolution, and you will guard me while I am vulnerable. The process should only take around two hours, but no one is to enter or exit, unless Skarner manages to come back. If he is without Xerath, you are to send him back out by my orders, otherwise, await further instructions.

 _"_ _Yes Creator. You will not be disturbed."_ Urgot positioned himself so that he was able to see both the front entrance, which was rarely used, as well as the still-gaping hole in the back, the much more likely entrance for possible assailants. _"Creator, when will the breach be repaired?"_

"As soon as those Piltian thugs stop attacking us every day. With the damage that Vi so recklessly inflicted upon herself, I think she will have bought us more time than we will need. Your work with the melting chambers was meant to give me the necessary materials to rebuild the structure." With that, Viktor hit a button on his control panel, and then walked down the stairs, towards his machines. Already, they were humming to life, as if awaiting his presence. As soon as he stepped onto the platform, a pair of arms raised him several feet off the ground, before a clamp secured him in place at the waist. Immediately, multiple arms began detaching various pieces of metal that were previously fastened around him. His face-mask came off first, exposing a full head of slicked back brown hair, pressed down after years of being beneath his mask. Yellow irises scanned around the laboratory, taking in the view without the filter that his mask had given him. However, as soon as he felt a prick against his exposed neck, he shut his eyes and leaned his head back, allowing for the numbing agent to work to its full effect.

Urgot watched in dark satisfaction as Viktor underwent the process, pieces of freshly-machined metal being brought over, securing themselves to the form of his Creator. "If the energy will do to you as it did to me, then nothing will be able to stop us."

* * *

 **Yordle Academy of Science & Progress, Piltover**

With all the champions having left to give Vi medical attention, Prowl and Ironhide were left standing around the Academy, trapped within the concrete walls of the building. While Prowl seemed to be taking the time quite well, Ironhide was pacing around the room, clearly frustrated.

"Awh, it's not right that we've got to stay in here while they go outside. I can't stand being in here, not knowing what's going on with Vi. C'mon Prowl, let's find a way out of this place."

"Ironhide, that would not be a good idea. From what I have gathered, we are the only two of our kind, and exposing ourselves to the public like that might do more harm than good. Besides, what good do you think it will do once you're outside? It's not like you'd be able to get into her room and see her, ya know?" The police car sunk down against the walls, and began disassembling his gun, grabbing a towel that was hanging on one of the benches. Piece by piece he cleaned it up, inspecting and understanding the function of each individual part, before finally reassembling it. The entire time, Ironhide watched him with piqued curiosity, the intent lost on the more brutish of the two.

"How am I supposed to defend people if I my weapons aren't fully functioning? I can't go into the field without being sure that this thing's going to operate correctly every time I pull the trigger."

Ironhide lifted his right arm, giving it a resounding smack. "That's not a problem I see myself running into. So long as I'm still functional, this thing's gonna keep laying on the hurt, nice and thick."

Prowl shook his head at his companion's words, holstering his gun. "Yes, well, someone has to stay out of danger long enough to clean up the mess. Are you sure you wouldn't find some sort of firearm useful?"

Ironhide stared back, almost indignantly, glaring at the gun with malice. "No, I don't need no gun, you bolt-brain! Look, that shrimp designed you to be a gunner, and he designed me to be a fighter. Just because you - "

"Settle down hothead, I didn't mean anything by it. Anyways, if you want to get out of here, I guess it can't hurt so long as you stay in vehicle mode. Heck, I might as well join you. If we're going to be living here, it would be nice to learn more than just the inside of this room."

A grin formed on Ironhide's face, and he immediately began transforming. "Now you're talking some sense, partner. I'll link up with you over radio broadcast so we can communicate." Now fully in his vehicle form, Ironhide waited for Prowl to open up the outer bay door and transform, before the two of them rode out into the evening sun. At this time of day, the streets were relatively uncrowded, with most of Piltover's inhabitants having settled into their homes for the night. Thus, the two Autobots had nearly free reign on the streets, allowing themselves ample time to observe and adopt the traffic customs of the world, without fear of causing harm to any civilians.

"Awh, why do we gotta stay curled up like this? I mean sure, we're pretty unique, but what harm can be done just by walking around some?" Ironhide's voice buzzed inside the cabin of the trailing Autobot, his complaint clear, and understandable.

"Because we look like we do, Ironhide. Think about it, would you freak out if some sixty foot tall scaly thing just appeared out of nowhere and began walking around? This people are delicate, and we are only here because they need us. Making the populous scared of our presence would not be a helpful advance."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, I'm gonna try and find the hospital. I know I can't go in, but if all I can do is drive by it, then that's what I'm gonna do."

"Lead the way, Ironhide." The two continued on, exploring a large portion of the city, until they finally drove by the hospital. Ironhide slowed down, nearly to a halt, and reverently drove past, wishing more than anything that he could be inside, keeping watch over Vi. As it was though, he signaled for Prowl to overtake him and take the lead, before continuing on, exploring the rest of the city.

* * *

 **Piltover Central Hospital, Piltover**

"How long will the operation take?" Jayce followed a nurse to a waiting room, taking a seat. Behind him, Caitlyn walked nervously, hands shuffling all around her person.

"If it were any other person, I'd say a couple days, but Vi's no ordinary person. I think it's safe to say that she'll recover overnight, and you should be able to pick her up in the morning. The surgery shouldn't take too long, but unlike your operation, Caitlyn, Vi can't undergo any sort of activity while she heals, as the damage is very close to her vitals. The doctors should begin the surgery imminently, as time is of the essence. If you don't mind me asking, since we've never seen anything quite like this before, what happened to her?"

"I'd ask you if you meant the metal or the damage, but unfortunately it's the same answer. Viktor's building some sort of robotic army that he calls the Battlecast. Vi went over not too long ago trying to sabotage his power source, but she got captured. That monster started trying to turn her into one of his little pawns, which explains why even more of her is made of metal now. Anyways, she tried to do the same thing a couple hours ago, and one of Viktor's goons got to her. Turns out Urgot's one of them, and his Noxian Corrosive Charge is improved and more potent than ever."

The nurse bit her lip, the thought of the terrible fiend running her thoughts. "Wh...what are you going to do about him, then?"

"We're going to launch a full scale attack tomorrow. As soon as Vi's good to go, we're taking her back to the Academy to fix up the mechanical side of things, and then we're off. We're hoping that maybe with the four of us, we can stand up to his forces."

"Why not get some of the other champions to help you? I'm sure Ezreal or Janna would help, or maybe even Ziggs, if you told him that he might get to blow stuff up." A hint of disgust rolled off of her tongue at the mention of the last champion, which she sheriff picked up on.

"I take it you get a fair number of patients in here because of his experiments?" Caitlyn deftly avoided the question, trying to steer the conversation away from where it was headed. In truth, it wasn't that she was opposed to having anyone else join them, it's that she didn't think that it would be necessary, and she also couldn't just tell the nurse that two massive robots would be accompanying them on this mission, not without freaking her out. It was still best that the Autobots stay hidden, at least for as long as was necessary.

"Unfortunately yes, the Dean's actions do not tend to go unnoticed by the medical staff of the city. He's constantly doing something that gets him and others in a mess. We've grown to know the signs of his work, as well as the treatment. I will say, if Piltover ever gets bombed, we'll be able to care for the wounded expertly due to Ziggs' accidents."

"Anyways, we'll let you all get to work, and we'll check back in with you in the morning. Feel free to notify me if there are any complications, and I'll be here as soon as I can." All three champions stood up and walked to the far end of the hallway, working their way towards the exit.

Once they were a safe distance away from any possible eavesdroppers, Heimerdinger spoke up. "We can't keep hiding the Autobots from civilians like this forever. At some point, I'm going to need for them to move out of the Academy, and I don't think they will take too kindly to staying in their vehicular forms all the time. Perhaps we should begin constructing a bunker for them outside the city limits?"

"I don't think we need to do something that drastic, Heimerdinger. Once the Battlecast conflict has been dealt with, we will announce them to Piltover, and if that goes well, the Institute. There's no reason why we can't try and integrate them into our society. Once we teach them basic societal norms, they should be able to fit in smoothly. Until then, we will do our best to keep them hidden. I know that it isn't healthy for them, but we don't have much of a choice at the moment. If they just start walking around the streets like this, we'll have to start explaining the situation to the public, and that's a speech I don't think anyone looks forward to giving." Jayce held the door open as the two champions walked out into the cool evening air, as the sun dipped low on the horizon.

"You know, for having two sentient cars nearby, you'd think getting a lift would be pretty easy. Does dinner at my place sound good, I'm starved?"

"Sounds good to me, Cait. Let's roll out." After hailing down a taxi, Jayce paid the cab fare, and the three were off to the sheriff's residence.

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

The hours passed uneventfully for Urgot, as he vigilantly watched over both entrances to the building, ensuring that no trespassers were to peer into the laboratory. Every now and then, he turned around to check in on his Creator's progress, ensuring that the evolution seemed to be going according to plan. Though Viktor had oddly chosen to incorporate human clothing into the design, it was clearly a ruse. During the procedure, even more of his humanoid appendages were replaced with metal, though due to the cloak, it was impossible to tell. Interestingly enough, very little had been done to his signature staff, except for some metal coils placed around the end, their purpose unknown to Urgot.

As for Viktor's new body, it was truly a sight to behold. His new mask covered the entirety of his face, the front of which was styled to look like a skull, with vent plates at the mouth and eyes for practical purposes. The most noticeable change was that of his shoulder. His previous third arm, which had been severed during Vi's solo assault on the lab, had been foregone, and now proudly on his shoulder sat quite the formidable laser cannon. A long tube snaked around from the end of it to a strange-looking contraption on his chest. The dark metal semi-sphere was positioned squarely in the center of his chest, the other end of the tube secured to the leftmost end of it. Other than that, it was hard to tell the details of his augmentation, due to the clothing covering most of his body, but it was safe to say that Viktor had completely reinvented himself...again.

Viktor stepped out of the work bay, gripping his staff tightly. He walked powerfully back up to the control panel, cloak floating behind him as he made his way up the steps. With a few presses on his control panel, a tube made its way over to him, and he plugged it into the device on his chest. Just as before, energy from the cube began funneling its way through the tube and into him. Viktor doubled over from the sheer power coursing through his system, as the tube connecting his cannon began glowing the signature deep red. First, the slots on his helmet lit up, giving the skull-like visage a very menacing look. Next, the cannon on his shoulder glowed to life, a tightly packed group of coils emanating the crimson color between four steel guides. Viktor inserted the tip of his staff into a slot on his back, and immediately the energy began arcing its way upwards, settling into the coils, before continuing on towards the far end. There, the usual blue crackling was immediately shifted to crimson, giving his weapon a new, sinister look.

"Never...never have I felt power such as this. Urgot, tomorrow we attack Piltover, and we leave nothing left standing."

 _"_ _What about Skarner and Xerath?"_

I drastically underestimated the power of the cube. Vi will still be out of commission if we assault early tomorrow morning, and Caitlyn is still weak from her encounter with Vi. That leaves only Jayce and the two mechanoids to be a threat...except that none of them can stand up to us. I will give Skarner enough time to return, and begin Xerath's evolution while we are away, leaving Skarner to guard. I will not stand by idly anymore; it is time for us to take action!" A wicked smile formed underneath Viktor's new mask, a testament to his plans.

 _"_ _Understood, Creator. I await your call."_ With the late hours of the night upon them, Urgot walked over to one of the recharge berths, hunching over. Viktor, however, stayed behind his control panel, taking no break. Immediately, he drew up a new screen, and began sketching out schematics for Xerath.

"It will be tricky, designing something for a being made of pure energy. However, I've done far worse, and succeeded. Xerath, I will tame you, and when I do, you will be a most valuable asset to the Battlecast."

* * *

 **Nerimazeth, Shurima**

All through the day, and deep into the hours of the night, Skarner traversed the empty fields of Valoran, heading due south, back to his native land of Shurima. The only true deviation of his path was as he skirted around the Institute, ensuring that his presence would not be detected by any outsiders. From there, he continued on, taking the Mogron Pass to avoid the massive, imposing figure that Mount Targon created on the continent. As soon as he had crossed the Pass, the scorpion was back into the familiar lands of Shurima, and his treads carried him exactly to where he needed to go. Swiftly, he traveled to the wastelands that sat on the western edge of the empire, expertly avoiding any and all traces of life...not that there were many to avoid. The wastelands were a desolate world, and Skarner knew that, taking full advantage of the absence. Finally, near midnight, he finally approached on the ruins of Nerimazeth, where Xerath's resting place was rumored to be.

Due to the overabundance of sand, a majority of the ruins were partially submerged, allowing easy navigation for the oversized Battlecast. As silently as possible, he skirted around the edge of the ruins, searching for any signs of his quarry, but not uncovering anything.

 _"_ _Target located in center of location. Proceeding to extraction."_ Turning ninety degrees, Skarner turned to face the center of the ruins, preparing the harpoon on his back for assault. Quickly, he began accelerating, crashing straight through one of the pylons on the outer perimeter of the area.

* * *

Xerath woke from his slumber, fragments of the broken sarcophagus that encased him expanding out, crackling blue energy emanating out, filling in his ghostly figure.

"I sense a presence. Who is this intruder that invades my sanctuary?" Scanning around, he could see nothing, the central room of the ruins providing him shelter from prying eyes. He floated out of the chamber, and heard a loud crash nearby, off to his left.

"Who is out there? Show yourself fool!" Xerath rooted himself in place, forcing the shards of the sarcophagus to the edges of his form. Manifesting the arcane energy in his chest, he lobbed a ball of magical energy off into the distance, towards the direction of the sound. Several more followed after the first, trying to flush out his invader.

Out of nowhere, a giant chain of metal came barreling straight towards him, directly penetrating a chunk of his shoulder. The edge of the harpoon folded out, securely fastening itself in place, and the chain began retracting, as Xerath began floating towards his unknown adversary.

 _"_ _Specifications deemed useful by the Creator. Abduction in effect."_ The deep, growling voice echoed from somewhere near the outer areas of Nerimazeth, though the magus could still not see the face associated with it. As the chain kept retracting, Xerath finally caught his first glimpse. Two deep red eyes peered at him from nearly ground level, the entire face nearly as tall as he was.

As he was drawn closer and closer, the veil of the night sky was lifted, and more details of the creature became apparent. The being was clearly of a metal structure, and styled to look like one of the scorpion-like Brackern race that used to inhabit the nearby lands.

"What is the meaning of this, beast? Release me at once!" Xerath threw another ball of arcane energy at the target, though the attack merely dissipated against his thick, metal exterior. At this point, the chain tethering the two together was nearly fully retracted, and the magus was lifted into the air, dangling helplessly as he peered up at the sky.

 _"_ _Abduction successful. Return to the Creator imminently."_ Those were the last words Xerath heard as he was spun violently around, and felt a steady acceleration, as he was carried off into the night.

 **Author's Note: That's that! With an ever-growing list of characters, it's going to get pretty hard to keep them all relevant every chapter, so tell me who your favorites are, and I'll do what I can to focus in on them. I will say, Vi is going to be pretty central to most of the story, but other than that, I've intentionally left this pretty open ended so that you readers can have some influence in what goes on in here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! Not much else to say this time, other than I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

Late into the night, the Zaunite inventor stood hunched over his design table, putting his new, augmented form to work, as he meticulously designed and redesigned some structure to contain the incoming magus, yet finding flaws in his plans multiple times. The issue was not in functionality, in fact, every single one of his designs showed great promise, as was his own expectation. Rather, the flaws lied in their complexity, the system with which he caged the being quite brittle, and any sizeable assault would be sure to release his essence, which would almost certainly end poorly for all that were nearby.

Viktor strode over towards the recharge berth, towards his second creation, who was resting soundly. Encircling him, Viktor poured over the details of his work, finding inspiration in brutish design of the figure. "Perhaps the answer does not lie in its complexity...but its simplicity."

The unexpected noise garnered a shake from the slumbering Battlecast, and within seconds, red illumination shone from all around Urgot, as he stirred to life. _"Did you say something, Creator?"_

"No, I was just pondering solutions for Xerath's containment. However, I believe you have provided me with a solution, one that should allow for him to join us on our assault of Piltover tomorrow."

 _"_ _Would you like to explain? I would like to know what I can about my brothers if possible."_ Urgot disengaged himself from the apparatus, extending his arms to their fullest extent, mimicking the human expression he was still use to performing.

"I'm going to design him a new shell, one far more durable and sizeable than the shoddy coffin that has entombed him for so long. From there, it will simply be a matter of injecting him with the energy from the cube, which, if all goes according to plan, will feed directly into his being, giving his already boastful talents unsurpassable power. However, the new shell will contain him, and will hold all the necessary equipment for ensuring that he obeys. The lack of organic tissue to manipulate will prove challenging, however, I do not intend to fail."

 _"_ _Fascinating. I do not see any flaws with your idea, Creator, though I do not possess the skillset necessary to determine if there are any."_

"Actually, I believe you can help me, indirectly. To test whether my hypothesis on overloading Xerath's core will work, I believe that my cannon's mana ray is of a similar state to Xerath, and will be perfect for testing. If you would operate the cube, I will fire, and we will see what happens.

Urgot awkwardly clambered towards the machine that housed the cube, resting one of his arms on the button that activated the mechanism, waiting for Viktor's signal. The inventor walked over to the control panel first, positioning the far end of the hose that the energy would come from, before walking to the far side of the room. Nodding over to his creation, the process began.

As soon as Urgot activated the machine, a gentle hum filled the room, as the cube began pumping power through the tube. On the other end, the emission had a slightly blue tinge to it, as the dense vapors fell gently towards the floor. Viktor pressed the large button on his midsection, activating the fearsome cannon on his shoulder, before letting loose. An orange beam spewed forth, tearing into the floor, as Viktor wrenched his torso backwards, redirecting the stream upwards, and towards the mist that was pouring forth.

Slowly, the laser adjusted, and as Viktor became use to the force pushing against him, he aimed the shot towards his intended target. Already leaving a sizeable gash in the rough, concrete floor, as soon as Viktor's beam reached the mist, things only escalated from there. Upon contact, the beam shifted to a darker, reddish-black color, and bore even further into the floor, tearing up the soil that had previously been buried several feet under the floor. Immediately, Viktor depressed the button on his chest once more, turning off the beam, signaling for Urgot to do the same.

"It seems as if my theories are correct. Mana reacts violently with the cube's power, fusing into something with unfathomable destructive potential. If I find a way to bind this with Xerath, his abilities should become unrivaled, a title that was already possibly in his possession. This will be quite beneficial to our cause."

 _"_ _Indeed, Creator. Will you begin construction of the containment apparatus immediately?"_ Urgot clambered back towards the center of the room, making his way back towards the recharge berth. _"If we are to siege Piltover in the morning, I would suspect that we want to be prepared for when my brother returns."_

"Yes, I will begin work immediately, and once Skarner brings him back, we will be ready. With all of the machining being done beforehand, and no need to charge Xerath up like I have had to do for you and Skarner, our newest Battlecast should be ready to go about five minutes after he enters the premises. As soon as that's done, we will march on Piltover, and crush those insolent bugs for defying the will of my evolution."

Viktor paced back up to his control panel, and immediately began working on his designs, while Urgot returned back to his rest. The concepts came quickly to the inventor, who quickly put them into action.

* * *

 **Nerizameth, Shurima**

All through the night, Xerath stared up into the darkness above, body hanging limply as he was carried onwards, his unknown assailant still holding him far above the ground. Several times already, the magus had attempted to free himself by severing the thick chain that suspended him, however, none of his magic seemed to have any effect on the metal, all of his efforts pathetically bouncing off of the chain. As such, he had resigned himself to simply wait, until they arrived at their destination.

"Can you at least tell me what your name is, beast? If I am to be abducted, I would at least like to know by whom, and why."

 _"_ _Purpose of mission: specifications deemed useful by the Creator. Transmittance of identification information deemed irrelevant."_

Xerath grew disgusted, garnering the exact same answer that he had gotten previously. "Yes, I understand 'my' specifications' are useful, but who is this Creator you reference. As for your name, fine. I hope you perish like that pathetic Brackern race you are modeled after." Xerath sensed a slight reaction to his words, as he felt a slight reduction in their traveling velocity, but only for a split-second.

 _"_ _Brackern race obsolete. Remainder joined the evolution."_ Deep inside Skarner's mind, he could feel his brain trying to access information, information that Viktor had blocked access to during his evolution. Now, as he pressed onwards, returning to Zaun, he had forgotten all about the plight of the Brackern race, as well as his previous mission to save them. His new, Battlecast form cared only for pleasing the Creator, and carrying out the missions that he had been assigned.

Xerath did what he could to piece together the sparse information, trying to form a coherent reason for what was happening. "Remainder joined the evolution? Are...are you Skarner?"

As soon as he heard the magus speak, Skarner fired his harpoon into the soft sand, sending Xerath with it. The magus was quickly swallowed up by the earth, as he was thrust several feet under the ground. _"Identification information: Alpha Battlecast. Further communication not recommended."_ Skarner drug the helpless champion out of the ground ever so slightly, until he was hanging about eye level. Activating his chain blades, the Battlecast swayed from side to side, as Xerath inched ever so close to each arm, and the razor sharp teeth that whirred next to his head.

"Understood, Alpha Battlecast. I'll be quiet." Xerath didn't like the look of his situation, and decided to cut his losses. Slowly, his captor raised him back up, until the harpoon clinked against the sturdy metal tail that supported it. Continuing onwards, he watched as the sky passed idly overhead, hours passing uneventfully.

* * *

Soon, it became morning, and Skarner pressed on, his tireless metal body nearing the boundaries of the Ironspike Mountains, and from there, he would arrive back at the Creator's lab within the hour. Above him, he sensed Xerath still dangling helplessly, a word not coming out of the magus since their previous altercation.

Skarner passed through the gap in the mountain range, and into the secluded area of Runeterra that housed Piltover and Zaun. Skirting around the inside edge of the mountains, he quickly closed the gap between himself and Zaun, captor still in tow.

 _"_ _Arrival to Creator's laboratory imminent."_ The simple words were enough to convey the message, and he felt the slightest hint of Xerath moving around, possibly from waking up.

Xerath considered responding his acknowledgement, however, decided against it. His captor had thus far carried him halfway across the continent, based on a rough estimate of traveling time, and the only conversation they'd had had been less than friendly. Xerath hung where he was, silently, waiting for his transport to be over.

As Skarner rolled into the dystopian city, strangers all around gave him questioning glances, as he carried his prey above him like a trophy. A few of the people around had seen him during his previous time leaving the city, however, but had passed it off as another case of scientific experimentation. Now, seeing a very recognizable champion being paraded through the streets like a piñata, they knew that something was amiss, as such an occurrence had never really happened before. As Skarner continued on towards Viktor's base, a few groups turned and began talking with each other, and discreetly began following the mechanical scorpion, trying to find where he was headed.

Skarner navigated the cramped streets of Zaun with ease, smashing through the corners as if they didn't even matter. Finally, after having been gone for nearly a day, he rolled into Viktor's lab, as the inventor turned towards him. Though his body had changed drastically while he was gone, the Battlecast instantly recognized the sound of his master.

"I see you have succeeded in the task that I have given you. Very good, my creation. Now, bring him here." Viktor motioned towards a cluster of machines, which Skarner recognized as where he had received his evolution. The scorpion rolled over to the apparatus, lowering Xerath down to the ground.

Staring down at the metallic mask before him, the magus quickly realized who stood before him. "Viktor, what is the meaning of this? You sent this construct all the way to Shurima just to bring me here! This had better be good." Still tethered to his captor, Xerath awkwardly hovered over the ground, trying to find his balance. Unfeeling red eyes glared up at him, sizing him up.

"Tell me, magus, do you consider yourself the strongest wielder of magic in all of Valoran?" Receiving a nod, Viktor grinned beneath his mask, putting his plan into action. "Let us put that to the test. Each of us will have one shot at the other, and the damage will be assessed afterwards."

"What is the purpose of this, Zaunite? If you brought me all this way just to play games, you will find I do not make for a friendly guest."

Ignoring his threat, Viktor continued. "A simple wager, to make things interesting? If you win, I let you go, and you are free to live your life in Shurima, watching submissively as Azir rules the empire. If I win, however, you join my Battlecast, and I swear I will return your status as Valoran's greatest mage."

Xerath pondered the terms, shaking his head. "The gains are heavily one-sided. If I win, I am taken straight to the Institute, and I inform them of what is going on in this hive of corruption. I've already pieced together that Skarner is the one holding me, though 'Alpha Battlecast' won't admit to it. Champion augmentation is illegal, Viktor, and you know that."

"Very well, your demand is fair, though your bargaining posture is...highly dubious. I will allow you to make the first assault." Viktor walked stoically to the other end of the main chamber, standing arms spread in the corner. "Do not hold back, Shuriman, as I assure you I will not. Release him, my creation."

As Skarner's harpoon collapsed and receded, Xerath contemplated running, though Viktor had cleverly positioned him in the back of the room. Fleeing would certainly end in his demise, and the magus was forced to accept the terms of the engagement.

Channeling every ounce of spare energy into his core, Xerath pushed the elements of the coffin away from him, leaving a wide open gap directly where Viktor was standing. Inside him, the mana coalesced into a sphere, the sheer power broiling in his core nearly intoxicating. Xerath pushed the sphere out of him, as it arced overhead, travelling towards Viktor, who still stood completely open.

As the orb landed, Xerath observed as Viktor was buffeted by the explosion that ensued, bringing him to his knees. Half of the room turned blue as the cloud expanded outwards, obscuring the inventor from his view. As it dissipated, however, Xerath was pleased to see that Viktor remained hunched over, breathing heavily, as he slowly drew the energy to get back upright. All over his body, his metal carapace was dented and malformed, and the clothing that hid it was nearly in shreds, a testament to the magus's power.

"It seems as if you underestimated your opposition, Viktor. I am wrought of magic, and manipulation of the arcane energies is child's play for one as skilled as myself."

"I expected this to be a challenge, Xerath, but it seems as if I overestimated your potential. Very well, you will make a wonderful addition to my team."

"You amuse me, Zaunite. Very well, unleash your true potential upon me, and we will see who the true winner is."

Viktor pressed the button on his midsection, as the apparatus that snaked around his body lit up. Bracing himself against the back wall, Viktor reached towards the cannon on his shoulder, aiming it straight towards the magus. The inventor had correctly calculated that Xerath's attack would come from overhead, having seen it performed many times while in the League, and as such, he had missed the pooling energy of the cube that Urgot had been releasing while Xerath's back was turned.

Positioning the barrel of his cannon to fire through the subtle blue cloud, and into the magus on the other side, Viktor released the button on his torso, firing the shot. As the energy raced through the air, it felt as if time itself slowed down, allowing Viktor the glory of watching his dark machinations come to place. The beam kept forward, the orange hues colliding with the blue cloud, and sparks erupted from the contact, as the beam soaked up the raw energy around it. Darker and darker the beam became, as it passed through more of the energy, until by the time it was on the other side, it was nearly black, and triple the diameter of what it was originally.

The next moment, the beam impacted Xerath on the chest, instantaneously shattering the delicate lock that had kept him confined to the coffin for so many years. Chains snapped free, as the beam continued through the ephemeral body of the magus, burning a hole right through his core, and continuing out his back, shattering one of the pieces of the coffin in half.

As the cannon's fire drew to a close, Viktor marched forwards, towards his adversary. He knew that Xerath's pride would force him to accept the wager, but Viktor also knew that, unassisted, he had no chance of defeating the magus. The inventor felt nothing for having tricked him, his deception being viewed as simply a means to an end...an end that was now far more attainable.

As Xerath looked at the damage inflicted upon him, he sunk down into the ground, the disappointment that he was feeling unable to be produced on his stone face. "I do not know where you have gained such power, Viktor, but the evidence is irrefutable. You have bested me, and I submit."

"I will show you where I have gained this power, and I will give it to you as a reward for joining the ranks of my Battlecast. Believe me, magus, the power you are about to receive will be unlike any other." Viktor pointed to the apparatus that held the new, metal container for Xerath, and the Shuriman obediently floated towards it, standing in the center. Smiling, Viktor walked up the staircase to his control panel, pausing for a second to inform Xerath of his plans. "This will likely hurt, but it will only last for a moment."

"Just get this over with, Viktor. There is no need to draw out your victory - ". Before he could finish the sentence, Viktor flipped the switch on his control panel, and four pieces of the coffin flung themselves towards the magus. Mechanical arms held them in place, creating an airtight seal, as Viktor commanded a pump to connect to the back of the container, and he began pumping energy from the cube directly into the vessel, the hole that he bore through Xerath earlier allowing the vapors to go straight to the magus' core. From outside, muffled screams could be heard as the edges of the container were swiftly welded shut, completely encapsulating Xerath on the inside, as more energy was pumped into the vessel.

Finally, after a few minutes, the pump receded, and another arm swiftly came along behind to seal in the space. Much to Viktor's delight, in the brief time between the two events, he could see a red light pouring out from the hole, proof that his hypothesis had been correct. As soon as the patch was sealed, the four arms that held the container released, and the vessel fell to the floor. Viktor watched in anticipation as it soon began shaking violently, the champion contained within desperately trying to escape.

As more and more of the vapors fused with his body, Xerath felt himself growing in strength, as the sheer power coursing through him began eating away at the stone coffin that previously contained him, Viktor's shattering of the lock allowing the pieces to become separated from the whole. As his body consumed the stone, it grew in size, until the crackling red vortex that he had become pressed against the walls of his new container.

Using just a fraction of his energy, Xerath seared right through the welds that had happened not even a minute before, and swiftly, he cut numerous incisions along the walls of the vessel, segmenting into nearly a dozen pieces, as his body assumed its vaguely humanoid position. The pieces of metal around him stayed relatively in place, conforming to his body, as his arms extended outwards, and lower body split in half, each leg-like appendage hovering above the floor.

 _"_ _What is this power, Vik-k-c-Creator? What have you given me?"_ Xerath looked at himself, and the metal that now adorned his body, before looking up, glancing at the inventor, perched behind his control panel.

"I simply did to you what I did to the two before you, the process is irrelevant. What I need now is your support. We are marching on Piltover, and you will have ample opportunity to test your newfound strength on their walls."

 _"_ _Why?"_

Viktor sighed, rapping his fingers against the railing. He had foreseen this problem, and there was no good way to contain it. Without a physical body to manipulate, Viktor's ability to control Xerath was much weaker, almost nonexistent, compared to the other Battlecast, the devices he inserted into the metal container only able to subtly alter his thoughts. As such, the inventor would have to convince Xerath of his cause himself, a task that he was not particularly looking forward to.

"The Pilties reject my work on techmaturgical augmentation, to the point of disgust. Thrice within the past seventy-two hours, they have come in, attempting to sabotage my work, but only succeeding to create a mess, a mess that prevents me from furthering my research."

 _"_ _Then it sounds like you need better guards, Creator."_ Xerath let out a slight chuckle, garnering a cold stare from the other three faces in the room.

"Well then, my creation, would you like to play the role of a guard, if you think that your brothers are inadequate? In truth, I was intending to leave you here while your brothers siege the city, but for a brief moment, I considered bringing all three of you, assuming no Zaunite would be reckless enough to enter. Perhaps you've made me reconsider?"

Xerath looked down at the crackling red energy that comprised him, shaking his head. _"I will obey, Creator. When do we march?"_

"As soon as I give the order. And should you try to pull any tricks, do realize that I have a backup plan already implemented. Pray that you do not have to endure it." Walking down the stairs, Viktor hopped on top of Skarner, who pulled out of his dock. Xerath floated in behind, and Urgot took up the rear of the pack, his orders being to keep an eye on Xerath.

"Battlecast, mobilize!"

* * *

 **Caitlyn's Residence, Piltover**

Waking up early the next morning, the sheriff quickly got ready, putting on her everyday clothing, before heading out the door, getting ready to go to the hospital and pick up Vi. Walking into her garage, she opened the door to her police car, and rolled up the garage door, pulling out only a few feet, before she noticed shining lights coming in from her rear-view mirror.

Pulling back up and parking, Caitlyn got out of the vehicle, walking outside to investigate the disturbance. Behind her, she noticed a very familiar police car, whose headlights dimmed as soon as she began walking closer.

"Prowl? How on earth did you find me here? **Why** are you here?" To any passerby, it looked as if Caitlyn was just talking to the hood of her car, but as soon she finished speaking, the driver's side door flipped open, and she dropped in. Prowl waited for the door to close before he responded.

"Yeah, Ironhide and I went out exploring last night...it just gets a little cramped in there, you know? Anyways, I just happened to spot the taxi you all took home last night, and when I didn't see you leave later, I assumed you lived here. As for the why, I knew that you'd pick up Vi in the morning. Might as well give you a free ride there!" His cheery voice filled the space around her, as she nodded.

"I guess that's fair. Very well then, if you went out exploring, you should have no trouble taking me to the hospital, right?" Caitlyn reclined in her seat, watching as the vehicle rolled itself out of her driveway, and onto the street.

"It'd be a pretty bad offer if I had to ask you for directions, wouldn't it? Of course I know where we're going." Prowl began driving out of her neighborhood, as Caitlyn watched the houses go by, which were just now beginning to feel the sun's tender rays upon them.

"Prowl, I've got a question for you. If it's cramped in there...what would your solution be? Jayce has talked about introducing you and Ironhide to the public soon, and after that, you should be able to walk around no problem. But what if that isn't for another few weeks?"

The car was silent for a minute as the Autobot rolled the question around, before speaking his thoughts. "To be honest with you Caitlyn, I don't really have a solution. I don't mind being like this all the time, but I can tell you that Ironhide's much antsier about being able to walk around. Is there somewhere outside the city that you could take him, just so that he can stretch his legs?"

"Definitely! Valoran's a massive continent, and there's plenty of places we could go where nobody would see you. Honestly, just driving fifteen minutes away from the city would probably be enough. Out there, you'd be able to walk around as long as you want. Tell you what, since we still need to stop Viktor, that would be a great place to go to practice combat maneuvers."

"That sounds great, Caitlyn. I want to see that monster put down just as bad as you do." The two rode in silence the rest of the way, until Prowl stopped just outside the hospital.

"While you go get Vi, I'll grab Ironhide. I'm sure he'll be happy to see her again."

"Sounds good Prowl. I'll see you in a bit, mkay?" Caitlyn gave the steering wheel an affectionate pat as she climbed out of the vehicle, making sure that no-one was around before motioning for Prowl to go on.

Walking into the reception area, the attendant immediately recognized her, and pointed the sheriff to the same room that Vi was at yesterday, and with a grateful nod, Caitlyn made her way through the corridors, until she again stood outside Vi's room. The enforcer was wide awake, sitting upright on the bed, and turned to Caitlyn, smiling. The image was quite off-putting, as half of her face was still missing, clutched in Vi's hand, and yet still, Caitlyn smiled back.

Walking out of the room, the nurse smiled, turning towards Caitlyn. "Alright sheriff, she's all good to go. I wish you all success on your big plans today."

"Thank you, and thank you for taking such good care of Vi." With no further words to say, Caitlyn walked into the operating room, helping Vi up. "How are you feeling? Were there any complications with the surgery?"

"No, she did great, actually. I still feel like I could have left here last night, but she insisted I wait for someone to pick me up. I'm glad you came here so early, I was starting to feel really cooped up in here." Caitlyn again smiled at the nurse on their way out, taking the elevator down.

"I know a certain Autobot that said he was feeling cramped. Let's go see if he's outside, hmm?" Vi's entire being lit up as they approached the glass doors to the hospital, walking outside. Immediately, Vi spotted the red hues of Ironhide, parked right next to Prowl, and as if on cue, both cars pulled out of their spots, driving up to the door.

"Alright Cupcake, I'll see you back at the Academy, and we'll see if Dinger can put me back together again, alright?" With a nod, Caitlyn ducked into Prowl, while Vi turned back to Ironhide. As the hatch opened, Vi slipped inside, nestling into the familiar space.

"Long time no see, Vi. How ya feeling?" The grizzly voice reverberated around the car, as Vi leaned forward, hugging the steering wheel. She held the embrace until she could feel the wheels beginning to turn beneath her, forcing her back. "Awh shucks, you're making me blush!"

Vi chuckled. "We both know you can't do that, especially not like this. I'm feeling a lot better, hopefully back to normal soon. How's life been at the Academy?"

"It's pretty tight in there, if I'm being honest. Feels good to get a breath of fresh air. Did they tell you about the plans for today?"

"I think I heard you all saying we're going to kick that tin can around once I'm all fixed up. I'm looking forward to knocking him back down again, except this time, he's not getting back up."

"You and me both, Vi. Viktor's not getting out of this until he's shut down." As Ironhide continued off towards the Institute, the two continued filling each other in on what's happened, until finally he rolled into the hangar, letting his passenger out.

As Vi climbed out of the vehicle, she saw Heimerdinger waiting for her, with Caitlyn standing beside him. "Are you ready for your final operation, Vi? I ensure you that this one will be far less time consuming than your last."

"Yeah, let's get this over with. I'd like to be able to have my second eye again, even if it is all weird." Vi walked back over to the stretcher that Heimerdinger had used yesterday, climbing on top of it. The Yordle walked over to her, grabbing a stepstool, and got up, positioned behind her head. The vantage point gave him access to both her shoulder and her head, the two parts that needed fixing, and Heimerdinger immediately got to work, taking the piece that Vi'd been holding onto all this time.

"Now Vi, if I put this back on, will you again become prone to Viktor's grasp? I have not yet uncovered what it is that gives him the ability to control you, and as such, I am hesitant to reattach it."

"I'm pretty sure whatever wiring he used to do that got broken whenever I took it out. Just re-attach one wire at a time, and if I don't think it does anything, cut it."

"I believe your solution should prove quite successful. Very well, let us begin."

Fortunately, the operation was fairly simple, and was merely a matter of plugging in all the connections that Viktor had already established and checking them with Vi, and soon, Vi's ominous red eye glowed to life, as she scanned around the room. With a few spare pieces of metal that were lying around, Heimerdinger quickly had them fashioned into a covering, and attached them at the joint in her shoulder, where the acid had left a moderately substantial gap.

"Alright Vi, let's see if that does it! I think you're good to go. Several connections remain unattached, but I do believe that all motor and sensory functions seem operational."

Vi slid off the stretcher, giving her metallic arm a full test, whipping and spinning it around. "Feels good, Dinger. I think you even managed to clean up a nasty snag on my rotator. As for the head…" Vi scanned around the room, the red glow taking everything in. "Everything looks how I remember it, and seems to be working normally. Thanks, Heimerdinger." Kneeling down, she opened her arms towards the Yordle, who just stood there, stunned.

"I, uhmm, I think a 'thank you' is sufficient, Vi - oof!" Caitlyn playfully nudged him on the back, and the Yordle came stumbling forward, into Vi's awaiting arms. The enforcer closed around him, embracing Heimerdinger in an unexpected hug.

"Well then thank you. That's twice now you've had to fix me up because I was reckless, and I won't forget that."

"Yes, well, that's enough of that." Pushing himself out of the metallic hold, Heimerdinger turned towards the two women. "So, are our plans still in order? I detest of such brutish violence, however, I understand that it is better than any foreseeable alternative."

"I agree, Heimerdinger, it's time we take the fight to the enemy before he does the same to us." Jayce came strolling in from the outside, the Mercury hammer swung over his shoulder. "There's six of us, and last we checked, there's only three of him. Those sound like good odds to me. Autobots, do you think you can manage the Battlecast long enough while we subdue Viktor? After that's settled, you'll get some backup, and we can take down the pawns."

"Before that, Prowl and I had an idea. How about all of us drive about twenty minutes outside of the city, and practice some combat strategies. Even if it's only an hour or so, I think that it'll give the Autobots some much-needed time walking around, but it should further improve our odds. We know Viktor, and we know he's not going to enter a fight he's worried about winning. Seeing as we trashed his base rescuing Vi, he's well aware of our strength, and shouldn't counterattack for a while. I think we can spare the time." Caitlyn tapped on the tip of her rifle, as the others pondered the proposal.

"I'm with Cupcake on this one. As far as combat experience goes like this, I'm still pretty new, and I need to get use to what it feels like swinging around these things. I'm not willing to be the liability this time around." Vi turned back towards Ironhide, who was standing against the back wall. "Besides, I've thought up some half-decent moves with this one, and I need to fill him in. Winging it doesn't sound like such a good idea."

"Well then, I guess that's settled. Let's reconvene here in a half hour, and give everyone time to grab any last minute things. I presume we'll be heading straight to Zaun after this, so let's be ready for that as well." As Jayce continued walking down the steps, the others turned momentarily to each other, before back up to him. "Oh, well then, I guess we're all set? Let's get going then!"

The two Autobots transformed, and Caitlyn and Jayce climbed into Prowl, while Heimerdinger joined Vi in Ironhide. The two vehicles sped off, leaving the city behind them.

* * *

 **Training Site, Runeterra**

After about twenty minutes, the towering spires and walls of Piltover faded into the distance, and the two Autobots finally slowed to a stop, letting out their passengers. After the champions had climbed out, the two Autobots transformed, their massive forms taking in the pleasant morning sun.

Immediately, Vi took Ironhide several Autobot-sized steps out, and the two began discussing ideas, which they clearly had begun formulating one the drive over. Prowl sat down in the grass, simply content to sprawl out for a bit, until Caitlyn walked over to his head.

"I know you don't get out all that much, but we've got a job to do. Come on, let's work on your aim some. There's a tree way out there, I want to see if you can knock a branch off."

"Just...one branch? Don't you think that you need to see if I can actually hit the tree first?" Prowl unholstered his blaster, kneeling down on the ground.

"I assumed that was a given, but okay, we'll start there." Caitlyn walked around to his right side, climbing onto his back as Prowl assumed a classical sniping position. While Caitlyn was normally used to manually adjusting whomever she was coaching, Prowl's features were far too massive, and as such, she gave him verbal instructions, watching with satisfaction as the Autobot perfectly understood and corrected.

"Alright Prowl, you look pretty professional. Give it a shot." Ever so slightly, Prowl nodded, before firing the shot. The round sailed through the air, before striking the lone tree firmly in the trunk.

"How's that, Caitlyn? Think I'm ready for the next step?"

"For a first-timer, that's quite impressive, yes. Go ahead and see if you can adjust the aim, and aim for the lowest branch. I want to see it hit the ground."

Prowl nodded, and readjusted his aim, taking another shot. The round sailed just underneath his target, and quickly, he took another shot, this time too high.

"Hey hey, calm down there Prowl. Sniping is about quality of shots, not quantity. Sure, your enemies are going to be as big as you are, but you never know when you'll have to target a weak spot. Just take a deep breath, and give it one more try. If you can't get it on your next try that's fine, I couldn't either."

"And how exactly do you intend for me to take a 'deep breath', sheriff? I don't exactly have your respiratory functions." A slight smirk crossed Prowl's lips, unbeknownst to Caitlyn, and she gave him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Just take a second to calm down, jester. I believe you can hit it."

Prowl sat stock-still for several minutes, as Caitlyn smiled from atop him. The Autobot kept getting ready to fire, but hesitating at the last second, his nerves getting to him. "I...I can't do it Caitlyn. I don't want to disappoint you if I miss."

Caitlyn hopped down from him, walking around and standing just in front of his head. "You're not going to disappoint me if you miss, you're going to disappoint me if you don't at least try and hit it. Just remember, you miss all the shots that you don't take."

Prowl nodded, as Caitlyn walked out of his field of vision, sitting down next to him. She watched as he kept adjusting his aim, until finally settling in. Turning back towards the tree, she watched intently as she waited for the Prowl to take the shot, until finally he did. The round flew anticlimactically under the tree, before fading off into the distance.

Caitlyn walked up to him, seeing the look of sorrow on his face. "Hey, don't get down, do you think I could have done that the first time I picked this up? I've been practicing this for years, you've been practicing for twenty minutes. You'll get there. Besides, we're not targeting tree branches, we're targeting things your size. You'll hit them no problem." She gave him a reassuring nudge, and it seemed to soften him up a bit.

"I guess you're right, Caitlyn. How about you show me what you can do? I'd like to see who my teacher is, exactly."

Beaming, Caitlyn nodded, as Prowl stood back up. "How about you give me a lift. If we're supposed to be working on battle tactics out here, I think that your shoulders would make a pretty good sniping platform, so long as you stay fairly still. Viktor won't know what hit him."

Prowl knelt down, allowing the sheriff to step onto his hand before lifting up, and she deftly clambered up onto his shoulder, setting up. "What do you want my target to be? Don't make it too easy on me, I have to show off a little bit." Resting her feet on the massive engines protruding from his back, Caitlyn's rifle sat perfectly on Prowl's shoulder, giving her an excellent vantage point.

"How about the same branch you were making me go for, but you've got to go for at least the outer half of it." Silence followed his words, as the woman perched on his back slowed her breathing, narrowing in on the target. With a flick, she fired the shot, and it sailed through the air. A split second later, she severed the smallest sliver off of the branch, barely perceptible as it fell to the ground to the human eye, but Prowl's enhanced optics allowed him to see it perfectly.

"Well, that was slightly overachieving, but extremely impressive nonetheless. Want to go check on the others?" As Caitlyn climbed back up to his shoulder, she complied, and the two began walking around, finding the others scattered around, perfecting their various skills. Heimerdinger was tinkering with his various accessories, mainly his turrets, ensuring that they would be ready to go when the time comes. Jayce, as Caitlyn often found him, was practicing switching from the Mercury Hammer to the Mercury Cannon, and focusing on the new skills that each stance provided. Admittedly it was a complicated task, one that Caitlyn was not jealous of. Finally, the two strolled over to Vi and Ironhide, the smaller of which was being tossed in the air, and as she came barreling down toward the ground, created a small crater, one of many by the looks of it.

"Hey Cupcake, how's training going? Like the new move?" Ironhide hoisted her up, so that the two women could talk face-to-face.

"If it works well, then that will speak for itself. Are you all about wrapped up? Make sure you don't burn all of your energy out here."

"Yeah, we should probably stop before that happens. Are Dinger and Jayce doing fine?"

"By the looks of it, I think Heimerdinger is going to tighten every screw on his precious turrets if we don't stop him soon. I think we've made some good progress today. Prowl here's going to shape up to be quite the sharpshooter." The sheriff gave him a reassuring pat on the head, the subtle hint of distraught filling the Autobot's features.

"Well, let's go round them up then, and get to Zaun before we give Viktor enough time to have a chance." The two robots walked over to the champions still practicing on the ground, and swiftly brought everyone together. Setting the two women on the ground, the six gathered in a circle, ready for one final preparation.

"Alright everyone, let's make this count. I've got no worries that we will fail, but just in case it gets rough in there, we turn tail and get out. Prowl, Ironhide, you two have the best eyes, so let us know before we even go in there if we haven't added everything up just right. Caitlyn, Heimerdinger, you all hang out in the back, make sure that nothing is able to creep up on us. Your traps and turrets should be able to do that no problem. Vi, you'll join me up front. Once we engage Viktor, his Battlecast are sure to retaliate, and that's where you to big guys come in, alright?"

"Understood." The five voices spoke in unison, determination filling everyone's hearts.

"Well then, let's go take him out."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's a wrap! This will likely be the last chapter I publish before college kicks up again, and my upload rate is going to drop significantly. Have no fear, I will be coming back whenever I've got an empty weekend or whatnot, as I'm still really enjoying writing this story. Check back in next time, and watch as sparks (and probably blood) fly!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello again! I published a new fic since last I've talked to you all, called Downfall of a Tribe. Thanks for sticking with this, it *still* means a lot that people take their time to read this. As always, feel free to give me a review, or send me a PM if you've got questions. I'm happy to share my plans with this fic, as well as bounce my ideas off of people.**

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

Satisfied with their training, Ironhide, Prowl, and the Piltover champions set of to Zaun, their goal of retrieving the cube that powered his Battlecast army still burning brightly in their hearts and minds. The drive was swift, as the Autobots were able to traverse the unpaved with great ease, augmenting their tires to deal with the variety of grasses and loose dirt that they came across. As the walls of the massive dystopian city crept into view, the vehicles took to the road to avoid being found out, the very reason of their design in the first place. Though it was not common to see a Piltian vehicle driving through Zaun, the sight was not altogether unheard of, and as such, they were able to slip through undetected.

Zaun's streets seemed significantly less crowded than the previous times that they had come through, a sight that did not go unnoticed by the trained eyes of the Sheriff. She kept the thought to herself, knowing that drawing a conclusion too early was never the right way to go in an investigation. Still, she kept it stored away, her analytic mind already working to gather additional information.

The two Autobots passed through the streets, slowly but steadily making their way to Viktor's lab. The tension was palpable in the vehicles, as all four of the champions went over the details of their individual plans in their heads. As they rolled by Zaun's head chambers, Caitlyn signaled for Prowl to slow down. A massive crowd of people had gathered outside of the towering structure, and Caitlyn slid down the window, catching just enough of their shouting to piece together the situation.

"Jayce, it sounds like Skarner came through here earlier...with Xerath." The words hung in the air for a moment, as he processed the information.

"That means he's been far busier than we've given him credit for, and that makes him far more dangerous than we were initially expecting." Jayce lightly tapped on the dashboard, taking the new factors into account. "We should still press forward. If he is advancing this quickly, leaving him unchecked will only allow him to grow unchecked. If we're lucky, he's still going to be working on whatever he took Xerath for, and he'll be distracted."

"And what if he's not, Jayce? That means it's going to be the six of us versus the four of them, and he's now going to have arguably one of the greatest mages in the world under his command...and stronger than ever. Are you sure you're willing to risk all of us just to take him down?" Caitlyn pulled up the window, turning to her friend. "I agree that something must be done about Viktor, but we can't just go blindly trying to take him down. That makes us no better than he is."

Jayce nodded, clenching his fists tightly. "I...yeah, you're right as usual. We'll scope it out, and if it looks like we've got a good chance, go for it?" He clearly phrased it as a question, looking intently at Caitlyn, seeking her approval.

"Sounds like a plan, Jayce. Just remember, all of us want to take him down as bad as you do. You're not doing this alone." She smiled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Alright you two, let's get this done. I know we need to be careful, but trust me, Ironhide and I've got this covered. You two get Viktor, and we'll deal with the other three. Just remember, we can get beat up, but we can be put back together again. We'll take all the beating you need us to."

"Thank you Prowl, that's very brave of you. Hopefully it doesn't come to that." Caitlyn patted his dashboard. "Alright, let's just get there. We're getting all worked up about this, and we haven't even gotten there yet. Come on Prowl, bring us on in!"

Prowl picked up the pace a bit, navigating the relatively empty streets, until soon, he came to a halt. Viktor's lab was hidden in the distance, a small group of civilians wandering around the outside of it, staring curiously into the gaping hole that still remained from Ironhide's very first entrance.

"What on earth...this can't be good." Jayce climbed out of the police car, gripping his hammer tightly. Caitlyn followed quickly, cocking her rifle, hiding behind a nearby building. Soon, Ironhide pulled in behind them, and the other two climbed out.

"What are they doing here Cupcake? You'd think that tinface would keep his base guarded a little better. Let's get these people out of here before things get rough." Vi clenched her fists, the metallic gauntlets mimicking the action. Her form was still quite unsettling, and several of the people that were searching around Viktor's lab walked over towards her, staring inquisitively at her crimson eye.

"Uh...excuse me. Were you the one that came out of here a couple days ago?" The boldest of them finally spoke to Vi, still keeping more distance between her than was necessary.

"Well yeah, what's it to you?"

"Umm...Viktor's not here. He and his...things...left a half hour ago. Why aren't you with them?"

Vi turned towards Caitlyn, whose eyes were already wide with shock. "Vi...we need to grab that cube thing and get out of here. Something tells me he's going to do the same thing to us." Four pairs of legs swiftly kicked into high gear, as they ran into Viktor's lab. The area was completely abandoned, proof that the intel that they had gathered was accurate.

"The cube should be right over here, shouldn't be too hard to...grab." Vi pointed a gauntlet at one of the machines, the typical blue light that filled it now completely empty. "Damnit, Viktor must have taken it with him, or something." She turned towards Caitlyn, who was tapping on her rifle, mulling over the possibilities. "What's the plan, sheriff?"

"The way I see it, we don't have much of an option. At this point, Viktor's likely already at Piltover, and he's got...three Battlecast with him. We saw firsthand what one was able to do, and we couldn't defeat him - "

"So we shouldn't be standing around here debating it. We have to save our city." Jayce was already walking back to Prowl, having stepped foot into the lab only briefly. No-one argued, each of the champions walking silently back to the Autobots.

"Let's go Heimerdinger. I'd ramp up those turrets if I were you, we're going to be fighting on home turf." She picked up the Yordle and set him into the cockpit, closing the door behind them. "Alright Ironhide, we're heading back to Piltover. Get your fists ready for some pounding, Viktor's going to get it."

"Sure thing, Vi. Been waiting to sink my fists into some metal for a while now." In a cloud of asphalt, Ironhide spun around, swerving through the cars on the street, swiftly making his way out of the city. Behind him, Prowl soon caught up, Caitlyn and Jayce pressed back against their seats as he caught up to Ironhide.

Back on the open lands between the city, the two vehicles drove side by side, avoiding the roads again as they passed car after car. During the drive, everyone remained completely silent, steeling themselves for the battle that was to come. Before they were even near Piltover, they could see the smoke rising in the distance, and the sights kept getting worse as they got closer. The mighty, alabaster walls that ringed the city had all but crumbled to dust, and from the views inside they could tell that the city proper was in far worse condition. Towering spires, which previously had stood proudly inside the city, lay crumbled into uncountably many pieces, splayed across the intricate road system.

The Autobots slowed to halt, letting their cargo out.

"Go ahead and transform, you two. Something tells me that you won't go unnoticed no matter how hard we try...might as well let the secret out early." Patting each of them on the hood, Jayce watched each of them unfurl, until the two massive robots towered above him.

"Alright, let's make haste. I have a feeling Viktor's going to be heading directly for the Academy. If we're not too late, we might be able to stop him from tearing it all down." Caitlyn took point, her rifle slung behind her as she worked her way through the rubble. Progress was slow, almost excruciatingly so, as they made their way through the ruins of their once-beloved city, seeing landmark after landmark torn down during their trek. By the time that they were a few blocks away from the Academy, they could hear the steady rumbling ahead of them, with the occasional flourish of metal.

"They're here. Prowl, Ironhide, we'll provide you cover. Go ahead and take point." The two robots worked their way forward, until they passed Caitlyn.

"I've got visual on them, Caitlyn. Should we engage?" A nod from the sheriff was all Prowl needed before hunching down next to the remains of one of the nearby buildings, blaster unholstered and at his side. Caitlyn walked over to him, patting him on the foot.

"Listen, the key rule of a sniper is that you've only got one shot until people know where you are. Let's make them count." Caitlyn set her rifle down on the ground, pulling a nearby piece of debris towards her as a makeshift stand. From around the building, Prowl pointed his gun at the targets, steadying his arms. "Just remember everything I've taught you. I'll go for Viktor, you go for whatever you value the most threatening target is. I'd suggest Xerath, the one you don't recognize."

Through her scope, Caitlyn could see the entire disaster laid out before her. Standing atop Skarner, Viktor commanded his trio of Battlecast, swiftly tearing through the Academy. In Viktor's hand, Caitlyn could see the blue glow of the cube, proof that he had thought out his actions far more than they had.

Steadying her breathing, she narrowed the scope in on his torso, targeting the strange device that wrapped around his midsection. It looked important, and thus, it was likely extremely dangerous. Caitlyn immediately recognized that he had completely redone himself after Vi had traded blows with him, and his new form looked...intimidating. Still, she remained calm, focusing in the barrel of her gun.

"Alright, Prowl, on my mark. Three….Two...One….Fire." Both gunners launched their bullets, as they sailed through the air.

Both hit their marks perfectly. Prowl hit Xerath directly in the head, temporarily stunning the magus. Caitlyn's bullet, however, sailed through the air, colliding with the apparatus on Viktor's chest. The Zaunite inventor doubled over in pain, as the bullet continued, lodging itself midway through him. Slowly his head turned, finding the glinting sight of Caitlyn's barrel hidden amongst the rubble.

"Attack them! We will find their cube later!"

"Alright, Viktor and Xerath are injured. Let's go team!" Both groups rushed towards the other, as the epic clash began. Ironhide immediately set his optics on Urgot, while Prowl narrowed his vision on Skarner. The four Piltian champions each focused in on Viktor, who had since fallen from his Battlecast mount, still clutching his stomach.

Ironhide and Urgot were the first ones to engage, arms locked, Ironhide's crystalline blue optics staring directly into Urgot's crimson. "You're out of your league, Battlecrap thug." Ironhide, outsizing the champions by several feet, brought a massive hand down on his shoulder, immediately shattering the vials that contained his deadly acid. The vials released their noxious contents onto their owner, as they seeped into his metallic shoulder, immediately exposing Urgot's inner workings.

 _"_ _You may think you have the upper hand, Autobot fiend. However - "_ Immediately, a cloud of crimson fire erupted around the two, consuming each of them in the ensuing explosion.

 _"_ _It seems as if you're at a tactical disadvantage."_ Xerath, still nursing the blaster wound, had fired the explosion, before dropping down to the ground, recovering from his injuries.

"Xerath! Do not attack your brothers! That is an orderrr." His command was cut short as, Vi brought a gauntlet down on his torso, the sickening sound of ribs cracking filling both of their ears. Viktor desperately grasped for air to fill his lungs, as Vi reached over and grabbed the cube that he had dropped upon receiving Caitlyn's bullet.

"We'll be taking this from you, buckethead. Now it's time to dismantle your little play toys." As soon as Vi whirled around, she was met by two whirring blades, and before she had time to react, Skarner's harpoon pierced through her robotic leg, and immediately began retracting.

 _"_ _Annihilation demanded by the Creator. Exacting appropriate measures."_ Vi brought up her gauntlet to deflect the incoming chainblades, as Skarner's arms bore down on her.

"I could use a little help here, someone!" Caitlyn's gauntlets were quickly getting torn to shreds, as she did what she could to stave off the inevitable. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Heimerdinger rushing towards her, pulling out several turrets along the way. Behind him, she spotted Prowl managing Xerath, the two sharpshooters trying to gain an edge on the other. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of Ironhide and Urgot still duking it out, neither of them able to get a resounding blow on the other. Caitlyn and Jayce were providing cover fire for whichever bot needed it most.

Heimerdinger dropped two turrets right next to Skarner, immediately running over towards Vi. Lasers began spewing from them, pelting Skarner, and forcing him to divert one of his arms to block the incoming damage. Seeing his opening, Heimerdinger unleashed a torrent of rockets from a stash in his backpack. Focusing them in on the chain, five rockets charged forth, the combined damage able to shatter one of the links.

"Thanks for the help, Heimy." Crashing down to the ground, Vi immediately took to the offensive, bringing up a fist on the Battlecast. She lifted Skarner just barely off the ground, sending him crashing back down to the ground. Again going for another swing, she targeted one of Skarner's arms, intent on disabling it. "Help me out Heimy."

Lobbing one of his signature storm grenades, electricity arced all around it as Vi grabbed it from midair, crushing it in her fist as she brought it down on a chink in Skarner's armor. Electricity completely consumed her gauntlet as her fist came down, transferring it to Skarner. Immediately she could tell that it had had the intended effect of momentarily shorting out his circuits, though the same had happened to Vi's isolated gauntlet. Taking her robotic half, she punched a hole through his armor, revealing the inner circuitry that powered him. "Cupcake, give me a shot, will ya!"

From the back of the fight, Caitlyn heard her cry, and angled her gun towards the massive scorpion that currently seemed to be immobilized. Letting loose a shot towards the exposed circuitry, piercing it directly through the center. The Battlecast let out a howl of pain from the impact, as his left arm now hung limply at his side. The other two Battlecast turned towards the sound of their brother, ignoring their current targets.

Urgot fired a missile towards Skarner, sending both of the champions flying in opposite directions. Vi went careening into Xerath, knocking both of them over. Heimerdinger, on the other hand, went flying towards Viktor, who had just begun recovering from the injuries Vi had inflicted on him. Grabbing the Yordle, Viktor stood back up, pointing his staff towards his head, the energy crackling dangerously.

Marching out through heavy fire, Viktor carried his prize towards Jayce, a wicked smile hidden behind his iron visage. "Stop your assault, or the small one dies." Immediately, the entire warzone fell silent, as everyone turned toward Viktor. "Xerath, take the cube back from Vi. She should learn not to steal from her betters."

Vi attempted to put up resistance, but seeing Heimerdinger held captive, she quickly dropped the cube to the ground, falling to her knees. "You're a monster Viktor."

"Monster? Hardly. I'm a visionary. Flesh was designed to be usurped by metal. I am merely allowing the progress to accelerate. Soon, the world will be one built by steel, and I will be at its head. Those who defy me will be reduced to the state of your precious city. Would you prefer to be among the believers, or the dead?"

"Viktor, you are heavily misunderstood. People and machines are meant to coexist, that is why the Yordle Academy was instantiated in the first place. To say that machines are more important would be to completely devalue the humans that created them!" From Viktor's grasp, Heimerdinger spoke out, as his captor stared at him with malice.

"I see. Then you have made your choice. It seems that after all these years you still have not learned when to keep your mouth shut." Viktor began charging up his staff, before releasing a surge of energy through Heimerdinger. The Yordle's body immediately went limp, and the inventor tossed it aside, chuckling deviously. "Does anyone else dare oppose me?"

"Yes Viktor, we do, and I don't need to ask anyone else whether or not they agree with me. Look around you, and see the destruction you have wrought upon this city. You did all this, just to prove a point? Violence does not have to be your only solution, Viktor, yet it seems to be the one that you turn to most often. It's time that we put you in your place." Jayce converted his hammer to the Mercury Cannon, angling it towards Viktor. Crackling white energy sparked between the tips, as he released a charge of energy at the Zaunite.

Taking his staff, Viktor fired a beam of his own energy, cancelling the two attacks. "And where might that be, Jayce? You talk a strong game, and yet you and your team of cowards here seem to have failed multiple times to back it up."

"You belong behind bars, Viktor. The Institute will see what you've done here, and I'll let them decide your fate."

"Oh, the Institute? Please, look at my power. I've destroyed Piltover, I can destroy the Institute. Soon, no one will be able to shut me down, and my plans for a steel Valoran can continue unabated."

"Well then, if you won't come quietly, then we're going to have to make some noise. Alright Vi, show him what you got!" Caitlyn fired a round off towards Viktor, temporarily stunning him. Vi followed up, leaping into the air, with her fist poised to strike.

"Alright Ironhide, just like we practiced!" Hearing her, Ironhide grabbed Vi, and threw her even further into the air, until the afternoon sun blotted out her figure. Taking Viktor in his metallic grasp, the Autobot pinned him down, allowing Vi to complete her maneuver.

"Prowl, Jayce, give me some cover fire, will ya! I can't take much more of this!" All three of the Battlecast, seeing their Creator in danger, immediately swarmed the red Autobot, sending a barrage of magic, missiles, and blades his way.

"On my way Ironhide." Prowl leapt forward, gears and pistons crunching as his body turned back into a vehicle. Swinging by the champions, Jayce and Caitlyn hopped onto his hood, as the Autobot took them into the heat of the battle. Leaping off early, Jayce reconfigured his weapon back into the Mercury Hammer, taking a wild swing at Xerath, who was just about to release another torrent of arcane fire upon Ironhide.

Prowl continued on, dropping Caitlyn off by a ruined building, allowing her to have perfect cover from which to provide support, before he skidded back around, accelerating towards the center of the fight. A couple seconds out, he transformed again, sending his entire body into Urgot, knocking the two of them over.

"Keep your hands off of my friend, pal. You've got bigger problems to worry about." Unholstering his blaster, he fired several rounds into the weak points between the plates of his armor, before jumping back off, turning towards Skarner. The scorpions low center of mass rendered him nearly impossible to topple, and Prowl faltered for just a second, giving the Battlecast time to dig his still-functional arm into his skin.

"Just keep 'em occupied for a few more seconds Prowl, and then I'll help you out. I think I can see Vi coming back down."

"What…" Prowl looked up, shielding his optics from the sun. There, masked by the blue sky, he could see Vi's dark silhouette plummeting back down to the earth, fist pushed out in front of her. "Ah, I see. On it, Ironhide."

Taking his free leg, Prowl kicked Skarner in the head, buying him enough time to extricate his leg from the blades that were attacking it. Firing off another few blaster rounds into his good arm, Prowl brought his foot down, severing Skarner's connection with his right arm.

"Alright, Skarner's been dealt with. I'll go focus on Xerath." As soon as he turned towards the magus, crimson fire enveloped him, bringing him to the ground.

 _"_ _Actually, I will focus on you. You seem to be quite the problem...Prowl, was it? I will enjoy terminating your life force."_ Xerath fired off another barrage of magic, further buffeting Prowl.

"Ironhide...help."

The red Autobot turned around, seeing his defender brought to his knees, consumed by Xerath's magic. "I'm sorry Vi...maybe another time." Taking one last look at Viktor, he relinquished his grasp on the inventor, turning towards Xerath.

"You might get him, but you won't bring me down so easily!" Charging forwards, Ironhide converted back into a vehicle, accelerating rapidly towards Xerath. Careening directly into him, Ironhide turned back into a robot, pinning him to the ground. "Keep your filthy magic away from him."

 _"_ _Certainly. I'm glad you volunteered."_ Opening up a hole in his torso, Xerath expelled a violent blast of magical energy, forcing it straight into Ironhide's chest. The Autobot was flung to the side, and he stayed down, as Xerath returned back to an upright position. Turning back towards his Creator, he saw Vi plummeting back down to the ground, due to impact in a couple seconds, and immediately went into action. He felt the business end of Caitlyn's rifle as he channeled another blast of magic towards the plummeting champion, the bullets causing his focus to waver.

As Vi came crashing down to the ground, she felt the heat from Xerath's blast arc right above her, Caitlyn's fire causing him to be off just enough to miss his target. Directly below her, Viktor was still getting up from Ironhide's iron grip, though she was unsure if he would get out of the way fast enough.

"It's show time, Viktor." Vi made impact with the ground, barely missing her intended target, as dust, rubble, and metal went flying across the entire battlefield. Taking advantage of the situation, she reached out to where Viktor last was, grabbing hold of his cloak.

"I know firsthand what your ideals inflict on people, and it's time you get what you deserve. Enjoy prison, punk." Tossing him into the air, Vi brought her fist down squarely on his side, sending him careening into Skarner.

"Battlecast...retreat!" Viktor uttered the words, forcing each one out, as he lay helplessly on his first creation's back.

 _"_ _Understood. Evacuation protocol in effect."_ Skarner turned around, accelerating further into PIltover. Behind him, Xerath began departing as well, Ironhide's midsection still smoldering from their last encounter. Finally, Urgot brought up the back of the pack, still managing to hold onto the cube, as his legs carried him away.

"Caitlyn, Jayce...we can't let them get away, can we?" Prowl looked at the escaping party, still in a state of shock.

"Normally, I would say no...but we've got our own problems to deal with right now." Jayce walked over to Heimerdinger, picking up the Yordle's lifeless body. "We lost him...we need to do what we can to honor his legacy. If we go charging after them, there's no telling what might happen."

Vi jumped off from a crumbled building, walking over to Jayce. "We've got to preserve him...he did so much for all of us, and he never asked for anything. What options do we have? His Academy's in ruins."

"Not all of it. We can preserve him...just not as a human. We need to find the Yordles that work at the Academy, hopefully some of them made it out before the chaos arrived. You're right Vi, Heimerdinger's too important to lose, especially with Viktor on the run."

"What are you proposing, Caitlyn?" Jayce turned towards the sheriff, still holding the Yordle.

"We make him into an Autobot. If we act fast, there might still be something left there that we can preserve. After that, we can give him a proper burial. He deserves so much more than that, but right now, our resources are pretty limited."

"I agree." This time it was Prowl that spoke up. "I haven't been around on this land long enough to know what Heimerdinger meant to you, but he is the one that created me. I think the best thing that we could do to honor him is to store his presence among his finest creations."

"Well then, we'll see what we can do. We need to find word of whether there were any survivors, and where they escaped to. Once we can do that, then we can focus on creating a suitable form for him." Jayce set his hammer down to the ground, assessing the situation. "However, we've got to get to the Institute, and I think that we should relocate what parts of the lab are salvageable there as well. We don't have a police force or a government here, we've got...nothing. At least at the Institute, we've got some protection should this happen again."

"Yeah, what he said. I don't feel safe staying here anymore, especially with Viktor still at a decent fighting capacity. Let's find the Yordles and we'll take everything we can to the Institute. All we should need would be the cube and the equipment, right?" Vi nursed her wounds, the tears in her gauntlets still quite evident.

"Well, whatever we're doing, let's figure it out quick. I'm pretty beat up right now." Ironhide clutched his test, the final blast Xerath had left him with still crackling with the remnants of the blow.

Everyone started walking towards the Academy, investigating what was left of it. Thankfully, the room that they had been working in was still partially undamaged, and they searched the desecrated area, looking for whatever they could salvage. Much to everyone's relief, the cube was still housed where it always was. Prowl took it, bringing it down for Jayce to hold. Jayce tucked it away, before examining the rest of the lab.

"Well...there's not much left here, unfortunately. Let's go...I can't look at this anymore."

"No Jayce, let's stay for a little bit longer. Heimerdinger was the brainchild of the Autobots, maybe there's some details on his methods. If we can get that, we can help out those that will carry on his legacy." Caitlyn began rummaging through the mess, uncovering stack after stack of paper, each set strewn with seemingly mindless drawings. "Jayce, any idea what these are?"

He took the stacks, sifting through them. "They look like his research, but even I can't figure out just all of it. I think we should hold onto it, for sure. If we find someone that was familiar with how he worked, we might be getting somewhere." He turned back towards Vi, who was rummaging through large clusters of the wreckage. "Find anything useful?"

The enforcer stopped for a brief second, her face covered in a distasteful mixture of blood and dust. "No, this half of the room seems pretty decimated. Damn Viktor and his crew of freaks for doing this." Throwing her gauntlets up in a fit of rage, she stormed back over towards Ironhide, who had slumped over outside the building.

Jayce held up the cube, before turning towards the group. "Well, this is what we came for. Ironhide, Prowl, do you two think that you're in good enough condition to get us out of here?"

"I can't speak for Ironhide, but yeah, I can definitely carry all four of you, if need be. I know it'll be a little cramped in here, but we'll make it work." Prowl stood up from his searching, pointing at a machine. "How are we going to get that personality thingy out of here? That's what made us work, right?"

Caitlyn walked over towards the machine, examining it carefully. It was extremely dented from the wreckage, but it still looked functional if it needed to be. "It looks like it's got some pretty standard socketing on the back, but I'm sure it uses quite a bit of power to operate. We should be able to get it over to the Institute and use it there, assuming we have transportation."

"I...I should be able to manage that. That Xerath guy gave me a good pounding, but I can still pull my share of the weight. Someone get that thing unfastened, and let me give it a heft." Ironhide's hulking frame lifted off the ground, and the Autobot walked inside the Academy, seeing the wreckage with his own two optics. "We need to deal with these punks, before they deal with us. I know we were able to fend him off this time, but there's no telling that we'll be able to pull of that stunt again. I don't mean bad on Heimerdinger, but he doesn't seem like the fightin' type. His 'bot won't be enough."

All eyes looked about the room, until collectively landing on Jayce. "Wh - what are you suggesting, Ironhide?"

"All I'm sayin' is that you're the only one now that won't have a robot when all's said and done. I saw you out there just now, and you're one heck of a fighter, but importantly, you're an even better leader."

Beside her companion, Vi nodded, giving Ironhide a playful swat on the leg. "He's right, Jayce. Imagine what a robot like you could accomplish." She gave him a playful wink, "Plus, we don't want you to feel left out."

"Ironhide...Vi, I couldn't. I'm...I'm just a warrior."

Caitlyn stepped up, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jayce, please. Among all of us, you've always been the one to rally us. I'm with them, you're the leader among us, and the Autobots will need one as well. You won't be able to lead them into every battle, but they'll need someone that can."

Jayce looked around in disbelief, at the pairs of eyes that were focused on him. "Do...do you all really believe that? I've done good for this town, but...look around here? What good have I really done?"

"Nothing, if you just stand around and mope about it. But if we go find the Yordles that worked with Heimerdinger and we rebuild his legacy, then you've given them something to fight for. These people don't have a home anymore, Jayce. We've got to help them." Vi crossed her arms, standing indignantly in front of him.

Jayce's eyes filled with determination, as he shouldered his hammer. "You know what? Vi, you're right. Let's go find where they ended up."

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

As the group of Battlecast finally marched back into their Creator's lab, Viktor dismounted Skarner, walking around to face the three of them. "We did well today, make no mistake of that. However, it is unlikely that we will ever be able to have a situation so well-crafted for their own demise. I don't know why all of them were away, but I will not try and understand their logic."

 _"_ _Creator, why would we need to launch another attack operation? They are without a city."_ Urgot was still nursing his wounds from the fight, as the acid that had run down his shoulder had started digging into the metal just a little bit.

"They will rebuild...they always do. I expect that we will have excessive amounts of time before they even have a hope of being able to subvert me yet again, which will give us plenty of time to carry out the next stage of our plan. In due time, you all will have more brothers, assuming all goes well."

 _"_ _Operation details requested, Creator."_ Though Skarner was by far the sturdiest of the three Battlecast, he always seemed to draw fire quite often, meaning that after every encounter, Viktor's first creation required the most repairs. It was a sight that the inventor never liked seeing, and yet it was bearable, so long as he returned functional.

"In short, two words: The Void. If I am able to evolve several of, almost undoubtedly, the most powerful beings on the planet, not even the Institute will be able to doubt the legitimacy of my work. Several of my potential targets, namely Cho'gath and Kog'maw, are housed in the Institute itself, which will be a rather interesting challenge of acquiring. However, my next potential subject, Vel'koz, roams free across Runeterra. Finding him will not be an easy task, however, it is not impossible.

 _"_ _Creator, are you suggesting that we detain the Voidborn against their will?"_

Viktor chuckled, happy to see that Xerath had forgotten all about how he was brought to the lab, and the rigged trial he endured to attempt to earn his freedom. "No, I do not. I will allow them a wager, and if they are capable of succeeding, then they will have earned their freedom. I only intend to evolve those among them that could use improvements.

 _"_ _Subject proposition: Kha'zix."_ Skarner's gears whirred restlessly before he finally added. _"Repairs requested."_

"I did consider working on that insect, yes, though he seems quite crafty. I suppose it couldn't hurt to launch an attempt, seeing as we know that he resides somewhere amongst the jungles of Kumungu, which is more than I can say about Vel'koz. If our travels take us that way, then yes, I relish the opportunity to work on such a...unique specimen. As for your request, I grant it. Go to the repair bay, and we will start work immediately. I want all of you at full functional capacity for this. I fear that even a single Voidborn will be quite strong, likely even stronger than an Autobot. Subduing such a creature will take everything in your arsenals. Is this clear?"

 _"_ _Understood, Creator."_ The trio of voices spoke in unison, and Skarner wheeled himself over to the repair bay, where Viktor's machines immediately began work.

The inventor stared out over his lab, examining his creations, and imagining his three intended targets next to them. It was a satisfying thought, and he grasped onto it, momentarily forgetting about his goal to convert the beliefs of the Institute.

A bright light shone in through his lab, and Viktor shielded his eyes, the evening sun nearly blinding him. "I suppose, given our current surplus of time, it's finally time I repaired the massive hole in the wall."

 **Author's Note: Well, there's another one! Though I have published another story, currently it has 0 views as of my writing of this, and I'm not going to put time into updating it until I know that someone has read it. So, at least for the time being, this story will be holding my full attention! As always, thank you for reading, and please leave a review if there's anything worth mentioning.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm alive! Believe me, I've been putting in as much work as I've reasonably been able to manage on this, but my schoolwork is particularly big this semester, and it takes most of my free time. I will try and get more work done when I have breaks, but until then, it pains me to say that my upload rate will be about what it is right now. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, shoutout to ADamnGoodName over from the League fandom for doing some much-needed proofreading.**

 **City Ruins, Piltover**

The Piltover group split up, with Ironhide staying back at the Academy to watch over Heimerdinger's body, while Prowl and Caitlyn went to patrol the outer limits of the city. Vi and Jayce split off as well, knowing that it would be better to cover as much ground as they could, as fast as they could manage. While Jayce decided to look through the residential district, Vi chose first to go to the major hospitals, hoping that people might seek refuge there first.

The trek across the city was depressing, as Vi saw landmark after landmark crumbled beneath her feet, the sheer power of Viktor's army finally weighing heavily upon the Enforcer. Several times they had proved their prowess in battle, but the only time the Battlecast had gone unchecked was when Skarner had first sieged the city. As she continued walking, Vi's gauntlets curled into fists, bitter tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "Damn you Viktor...first you target me, and now Heimerdinger, and all of Piltover...curse you!" Vi's fist plunged into the ground, sending thick slabs of concrete flying all around her. In the distance, Vi saw a few structures that were still standing, far on the edge of the city. She diverted her course towards there, knowing that Jayce would also realize that any survivors would go for the stable buildings. During her entire walk there, all signs of life seemed to have completely vanished, filling Vi both with hope that everyone made it out okay, and fear that they hadn't.

Upon arrival at the buildings, however, her spirits rose. Peeking out of the doorway of what used to be a warehouse, she could see a Yordle, who quickly left the safety of the building to come up to her.

"V-Vi...you've got-t to help us."

The Enforcer knelt down, extending a massive fist towards the Yordle.

"Tell me what you need me to do, and I'll see that it gets done. How many survivors are there?"

The Yordle turned back towards the building, letting out a whistle. From out of nowhere, a few more survivors of both races came out of the building, letting loose a sigh of relief as they saw the battle-worn face of Vi standing in front of them. All in all, there were still less than a dozen of them in the group, and none of them looked like they were in good enough condition to make a journey across the city.

"We found each other here, so I'm not sure how many made it out. I heard word that several people headed towards the ports on the eastern seaboard. It sounded like they had intentions of setting sail, probably towards Demacia if they can make it." The Yordle paused, looking nervously towards the rest of the group. "I think most of that group are humans though. I'm not sure about the rest of us."

Vi's fists sunk to the floor, as she looked up towards the group, desperation filling her words. "Are any of you from the Academy? Heimerdinger...he...he didn't make it. And...I'm the one to blame." She drove her fist into the ground weakly, barely making a dent in the rubble beneath her.

All eyes turned toward her as Vi's tears flowed freely, the Enforcer turning into a wreck in front of their eyes. "I as-sked him to help-p me, and now he's d-dead. It's all m-my fault-t!" Vi's head sunk to the ground, her gauntlets obscuring her from view.

The group stood there silently for a minute, until finally, a Yordle standing towards the back of the crowd stepped forward, coming towards Vi.

"I worked under Heimerdinger, Vi. His passing weighs heavily on me, however, now is not the time to dwell on the past. Piltover is gone, and we have to deal with the people that tore it down. Given that this building is still standing, please tell me that whatever Heimerdinger gave his life to stop, he succeeded."

Vi looked up, her human cheek stained by her tears. She let out a deep breath, calming her emotions, before continuing on. "Yes, our attackers retreated shortly thereafter. However, if you're with the Academy, I need to speak with you...in private."

She stood back up, motioning over to a far corner of the building. Confused, the Yordle followed, leaving his friends to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't know how high up in the Academy you were, but right now, I need anyone I can talk to. Were you aware of a project called the Autobots?"

The Yordle's eyes lit up at the notion. "Yes, indeed. Admittedly, I was not heavily involved in the project, but I ran procurement for the materials that were needed to successfully perform their construction. Why do you ask, Vi?"

"We need to get as many of you that were on that project back together, and we need to make two more. Do you have any idea where the rest of your team went?" Vi gripped the Yordle's shoulders tightly, letting loose shortly thereafter as he winced under her powerful touch.

"Most of them probably are headed towards the docks as well, hoping to make it towards Bandle City. If you'd leave right now, I'm sure you'd be able to make it in time before they left...you do have Ironhide somewhere around here, right?"

Vi shook her head. "No, he's guarding what's left of the Academy. Caitlyn and Prowl are circling around the city, but I've got no way to get in touch with them, unless you all have a radio on you that I could use."

Much to the Enforcer's dismay, the Yordle shook his head. "Damn. Okay, I guess I'm just going to have to hoof it. Thank you…"

"Call me Ralin. I await your return, Vi."  
With a nod, the half-cyborg bolted towards the east, her legs burning from the trials she was putting them through. All concerns for safety went out the door as she leaped over the rubble, the sights of the vast ocean obscured over the cloud of dust that rested low on the horizon. She knew the path well, however, and once she found her way to the barren streets, her pace increased significantly as there was nothing left to hinder her movement.

* * *

Across the outskirts of the city, Caitlyn and Prowl were having even less luck. As soon as they made it past the outer walls, they finally saw the true destructive power of the Battlecast. From the looks of things, it seemed as if the police force had successfully gotten off an early warning signal, and people had evacuated the city hastily. What they hadn't accounted for, however, was Xerath. All around the duo, evidence of the magus' power shone in the form of piles of ash blanketing the grassy plains outside Piltover. Topping off the look of the desolate wasteland, the remains of cars lay strewn haplessly about, doors and windows shattered under the violent explosions that caused this mess.

"Oh...my." Prowl let out his passenger and transformed, allowing his optics to take in the details of the carnage. With his advanced scanning equipment, the Autobot could easily make out where each attack had landed, as well as the approximate size of each detonation. "Seven." He said. "That's all it took for Viktor's puppet to annihilate an entire city's worth of people. Caitlyn, this is...not good." It wasn't until he looked over to his side that he saw the sheriff weeping, her cheeks flowing to the ground, mixing with the ash below.

"I-I-I know, Pr-rowl." She wrapped her arms around his leg, allowing the cool metal to press against her cheek. "It w-was my job to p-protect these people. I...I failed-d."

He took the sheriff into his hands, lifting her up so they could see eye-to-optic. The two stood there, understanding the pain that the other was going through.

"We...we did what we thought was the right thing, Caitlyn. Viktor moved faster than any of us could have predicted. Believe me, I'm hurting over this as well, I'm just incapable of showing it. However, we've got to keep moving. Even if Piltover isn't standing, its people are, and you're still their sheriff. You haven't failed, so long as you do everything you can to help them."

The sheriff glanced to the side, the somber visage of her Autobot shadowed against the dark clouds of the sky. "T-thanks, Prowl." Still barely containing herself, she took several deep breaths, allowing the utter desolation of the surrounding landscape to lose its first impact. "You're right. Let's search for survivors, and find out where they're going. If they've already made plans, then maybe there's a chance we can find the members of the Academy."

"Now that's the Caitlyn I recognize. Alright, if you were a survivor of this, where would be the first place you'd go?" Prowl set her back down to the ground, letting her ponder his question.

"Well, if I certainly wouldn't run to Zaun, even if I didn't know Viktor was behind this. There's a pass to the south of the Ironspikes that takes you to Noxus, however, I don't think many people have ties there, and I certainly wouldn't run there for shelter. That leaves the Freljord and the docks. Most people wouldn't be able to survive the harsh cold in the Freljord, especially if they left in a hurry."

"So that leaves the ports, I guess. Where would people go?"

"Well, the Yordles would definitely try to return to Bandle City, if they could. The humans would leave for Demacia, or maybe Ionia. At this point, I think people would take whatever's available."

Prowl smiled, setting his arms on the ground for his impending transformation. "Well then let's head to the ports, and see what's available. With luck, nothing's left yet, and we'll still be able to find someone else." Having fully converted to a vehicle, Prowl swung open the driver-side door, allowing Caitlyn to step in. "Lead the way, sheriff."

Grasping the steering wheel, Caitlyn began maneuvering around the remains of vehicles and buildings, finding the empty plains void of all life. As the duo moved closer to the ports, however, the level of destruction started to clear up, until eventually, all traces of the previous havoc had entirely dissipated.

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

While his trio of Battlecast finished their maintenance, Viktor plotted his means to capture Vel'koz. The Voidborn was attracted to knowledge, that much he had learned during the occasional scuffle on the Rift, however, this was a very broad topic. So far, he had only been able to lure in Urgot with the promise of power, and such a gift was not necessary for one that could decompose matter simply with a look. However, knowledge...this was Viktor's strength. If he could promise Vel'koz knowledge, knowledge that even the Voidborn was unaware of, then perhaps, he could provide this knowledge... upon completion of his evolution, of course.

As Urgot walked out of the repair chamber, all three Battlecast gathered around him, looking expectantly up at their Creator. Xerath was the first to break the palpable silence.

 _"_ _What are your orders for the abduction of the Voidborn, Creator? What is the first location of interest?"_

"That is the one thing I have yet to decide. Logic would dictate that we start around Noxus, before exploring further to the west. We will travel through down to Shurima, and finally, Kumungu. If we have not found him at that point, we will split up, two leaving north to investigate the Freljord, and two to explore the Fyrone Flats to the west.

 _"_ _Purpose of separation unknown. Conflict with prior statement."_ Skarner whirred in his place, the raspy voice of the Battlecast echoing around the room.

Viktor stood, aghast. This was the first time any of his creations had dared question him, after the usual day of adjustment as his procedure cemented in their system. The inventor wasn't sure whether to be worried if the effects of the evolution were only temporary, or if the reason for his creation's question was truly justified. "Explain your intent."

Skarner remained completely silent for a moment, until finally speaking. When he did, his voice took on a slightly different tone, imitating that of Viktor's. _"I fear that even a single Voidborn will be quite strong, likely even stronger than an Autobot. Subduing such a creature will take everything in your arsenals."_ Skarner paused for a second, before continuing. _"Statement confliction: fifty-seven percent."_

"Understood, my creation. After re-evaluating our strength, I do believe that success higher than I had initially forecasted. If Vel'koz lies in the Freljord, he will be weakened by the cold, something that your bodies will not be affected by. I intended to send you and Urgot in this direction. As for the Fyrone flats, I believe that Xerath and mine's combined range should be substantial enough to weaken him enough for a Gravity Field to contain him.

 _"_ _Understood."_

Short, succinct, and to-the-point. Viktor's dialogues with Skarner were always pleasant for the inventor, allowing maximal knowledge to be transferred in minimal time. Though Viktor tried his best not to choose a favorite between his creations, it was hard for him to ignore how much more efficient his interactions with Skarner were. Having his first creation be on the separate party, should it come to that, was not a worry for him. Skarner had proved himself time and time again that he was able to repel Autobots, and Viktor was certain that Vel'koz would prove little to no challenge.

"Well then, if there are no other questions, let us - "

The inventor was cut off by a knock coming from the entrance of the lab, reverberating around the cavernous space. All three Battlecast spun around to face the door, but Viktor silenced them.

"Remain hidden, until whomever is interrupting us is known." Viktor strode over to the doorway, as his creations scattered to the backs of his lab. Viktor slid open the door, revealing the familiar face on the other side.

"Chairman Magnus, is there something that I can help you with?"

"Viktor, I've received several reports over the thirty-six hours of strange happening going on in here, including about forty within an hour yesterday. I understand that our restrictions on scientific experimentation are...loose, however, some of these reports talk of machines upwards of thirty feet tall entering your lab. Viktor, you are free to do as you please, however, please do not disrupt the already-tenuous relation that we have with the impoverished."

"Understood, Chairman. Yes, I have been doing some new experimentation with the cube that you provided me. Its power is...unlimited, from my initial speculations. Unfortunately, I'm still undergoing acquisitions right now, and my traversals through the streets cannot cease quite yet." Viktor rubbed his hands together, understanding that talking back to the Chairman was frowned upon, even for someone of his status.

"I'm going to need you to list all of you expeditions over the past seventy-two hours, Viktor. No negotiations, this time. I need to know if you personally are responsible for all the reports that have come in.

Viktor recounted the events of the past three days in his mind, knowing perfectly well that explaining all of what happened would almost certainly get him shut down. "I've made two trips to Piltover for metal procurement, and sent an asset of mine down to Shurima for negotiations. That is all."

"If that is all, then would you mind explaining why Demacia has declared war on us? Their report claims that a 'machine' managed to break all the way into the Capital and murder Garen Crownguard right outside of his estate! I wasn't wanting to believe that it was you, Viktor, but your confession perfectly matches up with the reports that I've gotten. So tell me, what business did you have with the murder of a Demacian noble?"

Viktor sighed, beckoning the Chairman inside. "Battlecast, you may reveal yourself. Offensive engagement prohibited." As Magnus muttered something to himself, the three Champions left their hiding place, filling the empty expanse in the middle of the lab.

"I see there's no hiding anything from you. I've been performing voluntary augmentation on Champions, as you can likely tell from the three being before you. Urgot's demand was to be sent to eliminate his previous murder, and I granted him this request."

Magnus looked to Viktor, before turning back to the three metal monstrosities before him. "I...I don't even know where to start. However, I'm not going to be taking the backlash for this. You and your 'Battlecast' will be settling this on the Rift. Should you lose, I can guarantee you that Jarvan Lightshield will demand that your research will be halted, and your current assets freed. You know just as well as I do that champion experimentation is strictly prohibited, even in Zaun."

Viktor nodded, realizing that further confrontation would not help his case. "Understood, Chairman. As far as the battle is concerned, will I be provided with a fifth Champion for this, or - ".

"No, unless you manage to convince someone to aid your cause, which I find extremely unlikely. Believe me, Viktor, I am rooting for you in this fight, even though I am unable to express this publicly. I do not know what Demacia's other demands will be should they prove victorious, however, I am unable to aid you for this as well. If I were to be seen supporting your actions here, it would prove the end of my career."

The inventor nodded, turning towards his creations. "I have faith that we will be victorious. Will I be granted demands, should I prove successful?"

"That will be up to you and Jarvan, it is not something I am able to decide for you. I have a feeling that Jarvan will grant you something. Is there something specific that you're looking for?"

Viktor nodded. "Continuation of my research, at a minimum. My goal is to prove that champion augmentation should not be frowned upon, as it opens up endless possibilities. I do understand that granting Urgot permission to assault the Demacian capital was out of line, that much I will not argue."

Magnus' face was grim, as he looked back towards the hulking figure of Skarner in the back of the room. "That will have to be taken up with the Institute, not Jarvan. If you have no demands of the Lightshield family in specific, I believe that they may be more willing to grant that request, however, you will have to make a very strong case for yourself. I do not believe that they will be willing to reverse their decision on champion experimentation just because you proved successful."

"I will work on strengthening my stance, then. Thank you, Magnus. I am sorry that my research has proved harmful for you, and I will ensure that no further trouble assails Zaun, should I be granted permission to continue."

Magnus gave the barest hint of a smile as he turned back towards the exit.

"That is what I like to hear, Viktor. Though I will be forced to say otherwise to the public, I wish you the best of luck on the Rift." With that, Magnus closed the door behind him, leaving Viktor and his Battlecast to themselves once again.

Viktor turned back towards the three machines in the back of the room, a malicious grin hidden beneath his mask.

"This works perfectly into our plan. **When** we prove victorious, I will demand access to Cho'gath and Kog'maw. The Institute houses them solely to keep them hidden from the world, however, I see no reason why they would not grant me access, so long as I promise to tame them. Such an argument should prove quite easy to prove. Once I have access to this, Vel'koz will be our final planned acquisition, and I can begin their evolutions.

 _"_ _Probability of success: 96%. Likely enemy team composition: Jarvan Lightshield IV, Shyvana, Luxanna Crownguard, Shauna Vayne, Sona Buvelle."_

"I was thinking the same thing, Skarner. I see no reason why we should have to worry about Jarvan or Vayne, as their weaponry will be completely unable to pierce your armor. The other three will not be a challenge, though they will be able to inflict damage to you. This fight will be over before it ever begins. I will leave it up to you to decide where you would like to go."

Urgot stepped forward. _"I will oppose Luxanna. She will seek vengeance for Garen's death, and I will see that she does not find it."_

Skarner followed shortly thereafter. _"Jungling proficiency: 85%. Bottom lane proficiency: 12%."_

Finally, Xerath spoke up. _"I will handle the musician and the archer, then. My long-range abilities will be proficient against the short range of opponents."_

"Then it seems like everything is settled. Very well then, let us depart for the Institute. I have the feeling that Jarvan will be waiting for us there, and we should not keep his hopes up for longer than necessary." The three Battlecast nodded, as Viktor walked towards Skarner, climbing onto his creation's back. "My glorious evolution shall not falter."

With that, they quarter left Viktor's lab, en route to the capital of Valoran.

* * *

 **Shipping Docks, Piltover**

Caitlyn and Prowl were the first of the four to make it to the port, the duo's speed and maneuverability able to make short work of the terrain separating them from their destination. From a long ways out, the sheriff was easily able to make out the form of a passenger ship just about to pull in, though she was unable to know what the destination was.

As the duo pushed closer, Caitlyn was able to make out more details. Pushing at the outer gates, throngs of people were piled up outside the docks, with hundreds more already having climbed over the walls, and were dashing to the boat that had just pulled up.

"Book it, Prowl. We've got to make it there before that boat takes off." With a gentle buzz of approval, the police car floored it, the sounds of squealing tires piercing the din of the crowds. All at once, hundreds of people stopped what they were doing and turned towards the noise, uncountably many eyes now tracking the police pair as they drove closer.

"Caitlyn...they've spotted us. Am I clear to transform, or should I stay hidden."

The sheriff paused, mulling over the pro's and con's. "Lay low. These people are already panicked, and if they were to see my car turn into a massive robot, it wouldn't help the situation. That being said, if I appear threatened in any way, you're my backup right now. I can't assure that people will respect my position right now, but they will respect you."

"Understood. All right, you're in position. Go find those Yordles." Prowl rolled to a stop, and Caitlyn stepped out of the cabin, approaching the crowd, being eyed like a piece of meat.

"Citizens of Piltover, I need your help." She paused, allowing her words to reverberate around the port. Those that were unaware quickly stopped, and soon, she had the rapt attention of every person in front of her.

"Today has been a terrible day, and we have lost friends and family alike. I, myself, am not immune to this pain. My dear friend and fellow Champion of the League, Cecil Heimerdinger, fell in combat while repelling the fiends that assaulted our city. I am here looking for any and all that were employed by the Academy. Heimerdinger was working on a project far ahead of our time, and I am unwilling to let that end with his untimely passing. I know that this will greatly inconvenience you, and I promise you will be heavily compensated."

There was a stirring amongst the crowd, and Caitlyn could spot the parting of heads as a few people made their way to the front. A minute later, the heads of several Yordles popped up at the front gate.

"I promise to you, I will resolve this threat. My team has already found the person responsible for this attack, and we will do everything within our power to shut him down. Now, those with the Academy, if you would be willing to follow me, I promise that I will find a way to grant you passage to wherever you were planning to go. The rest of you, I wish you safe passage to your destination, and I plead that you do not give up on Piltover. We will rebuild as fast as we can, and soon, we will return to what we are capable of."

Her final words hung in the air, as the crowd internalized her speech. The Yordles, four in total, stepped forward, and made their way to Caitlyn.

"Quite a rousing speech, sheriff, though I feel that the weight of the activities of the day are keeping everyone's spirits down."

The sheriff nodded. "And that's understandable, given exactly what happened. An entire city has become homeless, and the perpetrator managed a clean escape, which is exactly why I need the four of you. Are any of you aware of the 'Autobot' project?"

To this, two of them nodded, while the other two looked blankly back at Caitlyn. One of the knowledgeable two stepped forward. "Yes, my partner and I here were directly involved with the project. In particular, I was responsible for designing the techmaturgical wiring mainframe - "

"And I was responsible for construction of the exterior hull, as well as the transformation cog responsible for their...unique ability. If Heimerdinger is no longer with us, then I can only assume you intend to preserve his mind through use of this technology."

Caitlyn nodded. "Precisely. His knowledge is what has gotten us this far, and the Autobots have been our only means to repel the threat that assailed our town. Without him, we are hopeless, and I'm not willing to give up on this city without doing everything that's within my power. So tell me, is what we're trying to do even possible?"

"Indeed, though we must act fast before the body is too far gone. I assume that you have checked that the necessary equipment is still operational?" The sheriff nodded. "Good. Then we must acquire the resources necessary immediately, and given the stockpile we kept underneath the Academy, that should be no trouble whatsoever. However, construction. We're both experts in our field, however, I assure you that the two of us are not enough to construct an entire Autobot."

A second Yordle spoke up, one of the two that were not involved in the project. "Can we step back a second and explain what exactly an 'Autobot' is? I'm a leader in the development in A.I., and I am more than willing to help you, but I need to know exactly what I'm dealing with."

Caitlyn nodded. "Right this way." She led the group of four over to Prowl, who hadn't moved since Caitlyn had left. She patted him on the hood, as if to get his attention. "Alright Prowl, you're clear to stretch your legs, just make sure the only people that can see you are the five of us."

The electronic voice of the Autobot emanated from somewhere near the grill, soft enough that only those in the immediate area could hear. "Understood sheriff. By the way, Vi and Jayce are approaching on your nine o'clock, and it looks like they've brought friends as well."

Caitlyn looked to her right, affirming Prowl's statement as she saw the two champions walking towards her, three Yordles following behind them. Both of them waved at the sheriff, as the group convened. The Yordles all congregated together, exchanging heartwarming hugs and handshakes, a wave of relief rolling off of all of them as they found their coworkers had survived the attack.

"Nice to see ya again, Cupcake. I was gonna catch you earlier, but that speech of yours really tugged on the heartstrings, or whatever I've got in here." Vi laughed at the last few words, tapping her chest lightly. "Anyways, all three of these guys were in the Academy, and two were part of the Autobot project. By the looks of it, you had similar success?"

"Yes, two are with the project, but the other two are experts in their field. Were you able to find any other survivors?"

This time Jayce spoke up, nodding. "Yes, and we sent them this way. Several groups were hiding out midst the wreckage, and were unaware of the convergence happening at the port. They should be arriving before the ship departs." He glanced back over towards the docks, watching as the thousands of survivors were still piling into the ship. "I only hope that there will still be enough room for them once they arrive."

Caitlyn set her hands on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. "They'll make it, don't worry. Maybe not on this ship, but certainly on the next. Once the first group is able to make it to safer places, word will get out, and the Institute will send aid. Once they get involved, everything should be under control. However, the one thing we will have to work on is getting back to the Academy. Before you all showed up, Prowl was going to reveal himself to those that don't know what the Autobots are. Now that we're all back together, are we free to continue?" Nods all around signaled the confirmation she needed. "Alright Prowl, back to you."

Silently, Prowl rolled around, shielding himself from the crowd behind a nearby wall. "Alright you all, I'll take this one slowly, just so that you can see what's going on. I can't describe it all myself, but by the sound of it, you all do." The three champions walked over to the side, allowing the Yordles full vision of the impending transformation.

Just as Prowl had said, every movement he made was extremely slow and deliberate, allowing anyone with a high level of mechanical knowledge the time to process just exactly what was happening. First, his arms extended outward, each digit on his mechanical hands unfolding and digging into the dirt, as the eyes of the three Yordles seeing this for the first time collectively widened. His legs came next unhinging and stretching backward, the audible 'clicks of gears and sockets snapping into place, until finally he looked like the body of a car, four limbs levitating the chassis several feet in the air. Finally, the body unfolded, allowing his head to at last emerge, and the thrusters slid up, locking into place behind his shoulders.

The Autobot stretched his arms behind him, as the minute details of his transformation completed. The wide eyes and slack jaws of the Yordles in front of him causing a slight smirk to form across his visage, but he kept it suppressed.

"Was that...helpful? I could try and slow it down even more, but at some point the automated subroutines can't stall any longer. Are there any parts you'd like me to repeat?"

The one that had identified himself as the AI expert huddled together, turning around a few moments later. "I believe that will be sufficient...Prowl." We will likely need to observe the intricacies of the operation at a later date, however, we will need time to process what you have already shown us."

There was an awkward silence, finally broken as Caitlyn positioned herself at the head of the group, gathering their attention. "Well, unless there's anything else that needs to be discussed, I think it's time to head back to the Academy, and begin construction of our third Autobot...and possibly our fourth." The sheriff paused, looking over towards Jayce, waiting for his approval, which came in the form of a barely-imperceptible nod. "Yes, a fourth as well, if we can afford the resources."

A round of nods came from the group nine faces looking toward her, and she walked over towards Prowl. "You take the Yordles that are with the Academy back, and we'll talk with the rest on our walk back. Hopefully by the time we get there we'll have them up to speed." Caitlyn turned back around to the group, gathering their attention. "Those with the Academy, go with Prowl. He'll get you there quickly so you can begin your initial analysis of the situation. Vi, Jayce, you stick with me, and we'll educate the rest on our way over there."

Caitlyn walked over to her fellow champions, as Prowl transformed behind her. Four of the Yordles climbed into the cabin, and she waved them a warm goodbye as her companion sped off ahead into the distance. Turning back to the remaining three, the group began walking, and it wasn't long before questions started being tossed around.

"Can someone explain why exactly we need Heimerdinger for this process? It seemed to me that his body was required, however, I'm still unsure as to why this is necessary."

Vi looked over to the inquisitive Yordle, responding in turn. "Well, they've got something that is able to read your personality and intelligence, and put that in an Autobot. So, we're trying to preserve his mind in an Autobot, so that he can keep us going. The Autobot project was his work, and they're the only reason we're doing as well as we are right now."

Another one spoke up. "So, given the state of the body, is there a probability of mental corruption, so to speak? I assume you haven't attempted to test on a body in this state, yes?"

Jayce shook his head. "We've no idea what might happen, however, it's our best chance. I think I overheard you saying you were an expert in A.I.? You might be extremely instrumental in making sure the transferal process is successful."

The group kept walking, the bleak surroundings passing them by with painful slowness. The greater part of an hour later, however, they spotted a vehicle, masked by the evening sun behind it, barreling towards them at an alarming rate. Caitlyn immediately dropped to the floor, angling her rifle towards the oncoming vehicle.

"Just give me the word, and I'll take the shot. We've got to get these Yordles at all costs."

Jayce looked down at her nodding. "Give it five seconds. If it hasn't slowed down, take out the tire."

The sheriff narrowed in on her target, feeling the gentle push of the wind against her left, and made the appropriate correction. _Five, four, three._ She brought her finger up to the trigger, preparing herself to pull it. _Two._ The vehicle's engine was still running at full capacity, based on the dirt it was flying up behind it.

"Take the shot, Cait. Better safe than sorry." Jayce's voice rang clear through her head, as she had pushed out all other distractions besides her, the gun, and her target.

 _One._ Caitlyn's finger smoothly pulled the trigger, immediately feeling her shoulder jolted back by the impressive recoil on the gun. Next came the sound, as everyone around shuddered as the gunshot reverberated through the air.

In front of her, she watched as the vehicle deftly swerved out of the way, continuing its unrelenting pursuit towards them. At this point, it was about ten seconds away at its current pace. Caitlyn let out another shot, this one also dodged.

"I...I can't hit it! It's predicting my shots before I've even taken them."

"Well yeah, that's because it's Ironhide. He can probably see you pulling the trigger, given his optics." Vi stood smugly behind Caitlyn, pointing towards the vehicle. "He's probably not going to be too happy you tried to take him out, Cupcake."

"Vi, why didn't you say so earlier!" The sheriff stood up in a huff, glaring at her. "Why would you let me try and take him out!"

"No offense Cupcake, but I trust a computer's ability to dodge more than your ability to hit. Even if you had hit 'em, he's got a spare tire we can work with."

Caitlyn scowled, playfully flicking Vi on her metallic head. "You like computers because you're partly one of them now, don't you?"

From behind both of them, a familiar, tinny voice spoke out. "Am I interrupting something, ladies, or are we ready to roll out? Prowl sent me out since he figured you could use a lift."

Vi nodded, walking over to the driver side door. "Yeah, we appreciate it, Red. Everyone ready to go?"

One by one, each person climbed into the vehicle, before Ironhide sped off towards the Academy.

 **Author's Note: Wow, that took a while, and I can't say I'm overly happy with how it turned out, but I felt really, really bad giving you nothing for so long. If you've got anything to say, feel free to review, or PM me. Thanks for keeping up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm alive (for real this time)! School is over and I have one spicy summer ahead of me, and my real goal (besides going to work and doing something with myself) is to finish this. Unless I get another idea that calls to me, this will probably be the end of my fling with fanfiction, but I'll be damned if I'm not going to make the rest of this story as great as I can for you all, who are willing to keep up with me after no updates for…I don't even know how along ago I put up something.**

 **I've read my last chapter (well, skimmed, really) so hopefully I'm not breaking my own canon too bad from here on out.**

 **Yordle Academy of Science & Progress, Piltover**

Vi, Caitlyn, Jayce, and a trifecta of Yordles clambered out of Ironhide as he came to a stop just outside the Academy. From inside, everyone could hear the sounds of metal being tossed about, as Prowl began making preparing the destroyed space for use. Several times between their short walk to the entrance tables and chairs were hurled through shattered windows and crumpled doorframes, all of it useless items from when the Academy was still functioning.

Now, however, it was to serve a different purpose: a bastion of resistance against the Battlecast menace that Viktor had created, as well as a manufacturing station for the Autobots that would oppose them. Items designed for board meetings and presentation had no purpose in such a space anymore, and as such, they were tossed aside.

"Well Cupcake, looks like metal you takes about as many breaks as you do at work." Vi nudged the sheriff playfully, the two of them cracking a quick laugh.

"He understands the importance of what needs to be done, Vi. Sometimes that requires not being a complete slacker." Caitlyn locked eyes with Vi, her face as expressionless as possible, before faltering into another fit of laughter. "I jest, of course. You're one of the few officers that could keep up with me." The two continued walking towards the Academy, while Jayce talked with the Yordles behind them.

"How long do you expect the construction process to take? Now that Viktor has succeeded in destroying Piltover, or at least most of it, he will certainly turn his eyes towards Runeterra as a whole. I know Ironhide and Prowl both took several hours, but I'm not sure how much time we have to spare."

"I assure you Jayce, we will do everything in our power to have Heimerdinger's Autobot fully operational as soon as we can, however, we are working with only parts of the technology we once had, with a fraction of the team, working with a deceased Yordle. This will not be easy, Jayce."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Jayce proceeded onwards to catch up with his fellow champions, leaving the Yordles behind to begin discussing the details of the operation amongst themselves. The three of them walked through what remained of the front entrance, now nothing more than busted down doors barely clinging to their hinges. Once inside, they made their way into the room they would do the operations in, finding Prowl and the four Yordles hard at work. As soon as they walked in, Prowl hurled the chair he was carrying out the window before walking over to them, kneeling down.

"I believe I have cleared the are out enough to begin work, Caitlyn. Where are the others?"

"Ironhide should pull up any second now, and the Yordles are on their way. They will likely need some time to come to terms with the state of the Academy, but after that, we will begin work as quickly as we can. Is Heimerdinger still safe?"

Prowl nodded and pointed over towards the Yordles, who were all huddled around a table. Caitlyn peered over and saw Heimerdinger's body lying motionless on top of it, surrounded by his peers. "They have been figuring out how to transfer his consciousness into a machine…I think they've done it."

Jayce nodded and walked towards them, breaking up their silent huddle as he knelt down to look them in the eyes. "Tell me, what progress have you made?"

The one named Ralin responded. "If we are able to keep enough energy circulating through his body for an extended duration, the machine will be able to read his mind. It may not be a perfect match due to the…peculiar circumstances, but it is the best that we will get. And, now that Prowl has cleaned up the space, I think we are ready to begin." Just as Ralin said that, the other three Yordles began walking down from the observation area, stopping their chatter as they saw Heimerdinger's body lying on the table, all rushing towards him.

A moment of silence was heard across the room as the three of them mourned the loss of their coworker and friend, before finally turning back to look up at Caitlyn. "We are ready. Let us begin."

In a flurry the seven Yordles began moving about, the ones not related with the Academy seeming to know exactly where to go, as stations began being filled and dormant machinery once again shuddered with life.

"Hold up." Vi spoke out to the room, as everything came to a shuddering halt. "It sounds like you all have figured out the processes and whatnot, and that's great, but…what are we making?"

"We…seemed to overlook that part. Do you have any suggestions?"

The three champions turned to each other, pondering their options for a moment.

"He was a scientist above all, I think it would do him justice to provide him with an Autobot that had some sort of technological alternative mode, in addition to a vehicle for transport and a robot for fighting. However, given the circumstances and time crunch, I don't know how feasible that is." Jayce thought out loud to the group, waiting for feedback.

One of the Yordles responded. "It would certainly be a possibility, yes. Perhaps…oh, I know! A microscope, given the right designs, could very well operate like a tank given minimal modifications to the design." The Yordle ran over towards one of the few white boards that remained in the room and began furiously drawing all over it, showcasing his point.

Caitlyn stared at the designs as they were drawn, processing it. "So, you're saying the lenses could turn into a sight, leaving the barrel able to fire ammunition, and the treads could be used as stands while it was a microscope." She turned over to look at Jayce, nodding. "Seems doable. Plus, Heimerdinger never liked fighting up close. Giving him a cannon or blaster would be an intelligent choice."

"Well then you've got my approval. How long until you all can have the designs finished?"

"Not long, Jayce. I have already begun working on the frame. Oh, and one last question…what shall we call him? I need a name for the save file."

Vi chuckled, speaking up. "What else would you call a giant microscope? My vote is on Perceptor."

All around the room, everyone nodded, before the Yordle spoke up. "Autobot_ it is, then."

* * *

 **The Institute of War**

Viktor rode into the Institute on the back of Skarner as his other two Battlecast trailed along behind him; the four of them gazing up to look at the rising walls of the Institute of War. This was nowhere near the first time any of them had been here, but yet, this time was far different than the last. A victory here meant a victory for science, for the Battlecast agenda, and for Viktor, there was no alternative. Failure would likely have him stripped of all his resources and his lab confiscated, leaving him no better than the filth that roamed the streets of Zaun. Jarvan would see no mercy on the Fields of Justice today.

The quartet strode into the Institute, many a wary eye turning towards the unfamiliar champions as the made their way confidently through the streets of Valoran's capital. Skarner, in his new metallic state, barely fit on side of the streets, causing a halt to the traffic as he followed Viktor towards Fields of Justice.

Jarvan had set no set time on when the battle would occur, but the inventor knew that the Demacian ruler would quickly want retribution for Garen Crownguard's death. As such, Viktor led his group directly towards the Fields, knowing that it was the agreed-upon meeting location for all disputes across Valoran.

Upon arrival to the Fields of Justice, Viktor motioned for his Battlecast to wait outside as he strode in alone. "As you remember, the Fields balance all champions to make for fair play. As such, I do not want anyone in the Institute to know the evolution that I have put you through. This will give us the advantage that we need to treat Jarvan and his companions like playthings."

" _Why would you evolve us if you do not intend to engage in a fair fight."_ Xerath inquired.

"Because I want to show the world how much better I have made you. If they are to neutralize those gains then the Battlecast project does nothing more than put a coat of metal on you. No, they must see the glories I have brought to you, so they can know the true impact of my research."

" _Understood, Creator. We will remain unseen"_

Viktor nodded and walked through the glass doors leading to the Fields of Justice, awaiting his rival.

On the inside, all pairs of eyes turned to look at the Creator, none having seen him in the new parts he had put on himself. Red glowing eyes scanned across the room as he strode confidently forward, people parting as he made his way towards the reception desk. It was standard procedure for the combatant parties to discuss terms beforehand, which had to be mediated by representatives of the Institute.

"This is Viktor, reporting for my upcoming battle on the Fields." He kept terse as the attendant in front of him shook ever-so-slightly, intimidated by the new form that she was seeing for the first time. The attendant turned back to her tablet and began flicking through various pages, hologram after hologram running by until she came across the correct one.

"Uhm, yes, Jarvan IV has been waiting for you. I will take you in for mediation." She stood up and grabbed a notebook, motioning him onwards, before turning back towards him. "All team members are required to attend…do you intend to battle the Demacians alone?"

"Blast", he muttered under his breath. "No, I have brought three combatants with me. I will tell them to go through the side entrance, unless you wish for Skarner to make his way through here."

"Very well. I will await your return."

Viktor turned around and walked back through the entryway doors, finding his Battlecasts stationed just where he had left them. "You are all required to attend the mediation sessions. I will meet you inside."

" _What of the agenda, Creator? They will surely catch us."_

"Yes they will, Urgot. We will work around this, one way or another. Now go, I will meet you there." Viktor waved his hands and the trio of machines began moving through the streets to the back of the building. Viktor walked back inside, and the attendant led him onwards.

The short walk was filled with silence as the attendant led him towards the back of the building, holding open the door for him as Viktor walked through. On the other side of the doorway stood a massive, circular room, the back wall of which contained seats rising up to a throne, nearly touching the ceiling of the room. The throne was currently filled by a portly man wielding a gavel, eyeing Viktor with a passing interest.

However, on the floor of the room, stood his opposition. Jarvan glared daggers at Viktor as soon as he entered the room, and the other four pairs of eyes were less than welcoming. Lux, her eyes still wet from mourning, stood indignantly, the young girl trying and yet failing to come across as imposing. Next to her, Vayne held her weighty crossbow on her shoulder, the weapon looking far more dangerous than the woman that wielded it, her eyes hidden behind red glasses. Beside her, Sona pouted while holding her hands on her etwahl, striking a similar image as Lux. Finally, Shyvana, by far the most impressive of the five, towered over even Jarvan, hands clutching gauntlets fashioned to look like the jaws of a dragon, with armor supporting that view.

"Greetings, Jarvan. I do hope you will be civil about this. I'd hate for you to give Demacia a bad reputation because you cannot keep your temper." Viktor spoke, knowing his opponent's weaknesses even out of combat, and doing everything he could to exploit all of them. Garen Crownguard's death would have caused dark days for Demacia, and Jarvan would want nothing more than to seek brutal retribution for his death. Maintaining his composure would be something the Prince would struggle with, and Viktor intended to break him.

"Where you civil whe – "Jarvan's words were interrupted when the side door slid open, revealing Viktor's teammates to his opponents for the first time. As the garage door-like contraption raised, the Demacians turned to see metallic treads and legs standing there to greet them, and as the door raised higher, finally revealing their opposition. The three glowing heads of Skarner, Urgot, and Xerath stared them down, Urgota and Xerath able to look down upon even Shyvana. Skarner, however, was taller than all of them, and his tail barely managed to fit into the large room, putting a dent in the doorway as he rolled inside.

All eyes, including the judge, looked back and forth between the three Battlecast, until the judge finally turned towards Viktor, indignant. "Viktor, what is the meaning of this? Champion experimentation is illegal, and here you stand before me saying that your companions in this battle barely look like their former selves. What's more, according to the allegations brought forth by Prince Lightshield, you have sent these champions out to murder other champions! You will explain yourself or I have no reason to see why a match should be held at all. What you have done is grounds for multiple life sentences."

Viktor cleared his throat, ushering in a wave of silence before he began speaking.

"As you wish your honor. As you say, champion experimentation is highly illegal, and I am no fool to think that I am above that. However, what that policy fails to consider is the subject. What if they wish to be experimented upon? Are we to say that this is unallowed, even though the subject and the experimenter both wish it to continue? Science cannot progress without experimentation, and champions are by and far the strongest, most durable subjects across Runeterra. Take the three I have before you. One has been brought back from the dead. Another is believed to be the lone survivor of his race. The third is contained within his own burial device, chained to life against his will. All three of these have beaten the odds of life and death, and they all consented to my research, knowing what could happen. Why then, must an inventor be forced to experiment on anything other than the cream of the crop?"

The judge, and even the Demacians, remained silent, as Viktor spoke to them the truth of his actions. Finally, Jarvan was the first to speak up. "That does not condone the heinous acts done to my people!"

The judge slammed his gavel down, sending a ring through the room. "No, it does not, and the time for that will come, but we must first ascertain whether such a discussion must even occur, Prince Lightshield. Now, Viktor, if what you say is true, then these three champions agreed to your experimentation. However, how am I to know that you have not forced upon them absolute obedience to you, and forced them to say as you wish?"

Viktor nodded. "A valid point, your honor. Though I could show you the details of my augmentations, I doubt you, or perhaps anyone, would be able to interpret them. However, I swear upon my honor as a scientist that I performed no neural augmentations upon them other than what was required to allow them to interact with their new bodies. The only alterations I have seen have been with Skarner, my first test subject. His speech patterns have been changed slightly, but he is still himself.

"Your honor caused the death of Ga – "

"I said silence! Prince Jarvan, you are not to interject again, or else I will be forced to hold you in contempt of court." The gavel came crashing down one last time, ushering in a complete silence from the Demacian party, parted only by the gentle sob coming from Lux. "Now, Viktor, I have no way to verify the validity of your statement, but I will do what I can."

The judge turned his head slightly to face the Battlecast, speaking up once again. "Now tell me, Skarner, Urgot, and Xerath. Why did you agree to engage in these experiments? Did Viktor tell you the dangers inherent in these experiments? Failure to give an answer will be taken as withholding information."

Skarner was the first to walk forward, metallic voice rumbling to life. " _Purpose of modifications: enhance physical capabilities. Appearance of dangers: positive."_

The judge appeared skeptical. "You undertook these experiments, knowing full well that you could lose your life, to be stronger? I find this hard to believe."

" _Purpose of modifications: enhance physical capabilities."_

The judge let out a sigh, clearly frustrated. "Very well then, I suppose Viktor did warn me of the changes to your speech. Next."

This time, Urgot walked forward. " _The Creator warned me of the dangers inherent in my evolution. The Institute and the League have neglected me for far too long, and I was willing to do anything to gain the power necessary to show Valoran my true power once again."_

The judge nodded. "Understood, Urgot. I will…neglect to leave your response on the official record, for obvious reasons." The judge then turned to Xerath. "Shuriman, what reasons do you have for engaging in these experiments?"

" _The Creator challenged me to a duel of magics, and I did not succeed. I have long believed myself to be the strongest mage in Valoran, and to see that proven wrong, I was more than willing to engage in whatever experiments exist to bring me back to that state. I was not informed of the dangers of these experiments, but it would not have mattered. I would have undergone these experiments no matter the cost."_

The judge turned towards Viktor. "The responses these champions have given appear valid, and as no evidence exists to portray the contrary, I will believe them. Thus, upon my authority, I will rule that the experimentation that has occurred here is not illegal, as the champions did indeed consent."

Jarvan turned around to look up towards the Judge. "And what does that mean for the purposes of the injustices brought against the Demacian people, your honor?"

"Viktor's actions done towards these champions is not illegal. Thus, we can now begin the formal negotiations regarding the death of Garen Crownguard."

* * *

 **Yordle Academy of Science & Progress**

Caitlyn watched from the viewing room as the newly-named Perceptor was midway through construction, Vi watching next to her. Already the frame had been mostly constructed, a towering metal monstrosity slightly smaller than Ironhide or Prowl. A large cannon-like structure was currently being mounted to his shoulder, sitting slightly higher than his enlarged shoulders.

The metal was a dark gray color offset by reds and blues around the arms, legs and torso. The backs of the legs had four wheel-like objects on each of them, running up to the back of the knee. His elbows were comically large, nearly as large as his blackened hands, making the forearms large and bulky. Finally, unlike the other two Autobots constructed so far, large gaps in the metal plating were all around the body, specifically in the shins and shoulders, their current use unknown.

"The Yordles sure know their way around these Autobots, eh Cupcake?" Vi gave another friendly nudge to the sheriff.

Caitlyn was still getting use to the physical changes that had occurred to her companion, from the strange, metal arm, to the lifeless metal that now dominated half of her face. Looking from her to Perceptor, the two champions weren't far too different...the only difference was which party built the metal machine, and that one was interrupted halfway. If the same thing were to happen to Heimerdinger...it would be heartbreaking. However, Viktor's method of experimenting without regret was...heartless. At least, here in Piltover, the Yordles weren't risking people's lives to create these machines.

"Yeah, Vi, I suppose they do…"

The Enforcer turned her head, living and nonliving eye narrowing in on her friend. "Caitlyn, we've been working together for long enough to know that something's up. C'mon, spill the beans."

"I just got to thinking...maybe Viktor and us...we aren't so different after all. Look in front of you. We're using a champion to create an Autobot. Viktor turns champions into his Battlecasts. Where's the difference?"

Vi twiddled her metallic thumbs, pondering the question. "The difference is that we're doing this out of self-preservation. Viktor's building his Battle-dummies because he's a maniac. I mean, look at me, I don't even know what I am anymore. Viktor has no regard for life whatsoever."

The sheriff shrugged. "But what happens when this is all over? Are we just going to decommission the Autobots, or are we going to use them to keep our own agenda going?"

Vi laid a knowing hand on her friend's shoulder, letting out a sigh. "I don't know, Cupcake, I'm still worried about what's going to happen tomorrow. Let's worry about the future once we know that there's going to be one."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud rumbling coming from the opposing room. The two champions stood up and walked over to the glass overlooking the other room, quickly finding the source of the ruckus. The Yordles had enlisted Ironhide to bring in what appeared to be a massive weapon, the purpose of which was immediately revealed. A large arc of lightning arced from the tip of the weapon over towards Heimerdinger's body, which was currently strapped into the transferral machine. As soon as contact was made, another Yordle powered on the machine, sending Heimerdinger's consciousness rocketing into his new, metallic body.

The lights began flickering as the process continued, as if all available power was being channeled through the machine to give Perceptor life. From inside the room, Caitlyn and Vi could see Jayce looking around frantically, trying yet failing to understand what was happening.

Suddenly, the flickering lights fell dormant as all light inside the Academy made way for darkness. The weapon Ironhide was holding remained the only active machine in the facility, which was immediately powered down once the transferral process was interrupted. The two champions rushed to the door, stumbling through the darkness.

"Well, it does appear that we overestimated the power required to perform the neural transferal, and we have lost power to the entire building. I will go try and activate the auxiliary power." One of the Yordles began walking up, walking up the stairs and out through the entryway. Caitlyn and Vi continued walking down the stairs, falling in place behind Jayce.

"What do you think will be the repercussions of this, as far as the transferral goes?" Jayce tried to walk over to the machine but failed to get anywhere in the darkness.

One of the Yordles responded. "Well, the process was ninety-seven percent complete when we lost power. I do believe any remaining consciousness left would have minimal impact, as the machine has found a way to target core personalities first and foremost. I do not believe that we will have to worry about duplicating the process."

"What about the cube? Will we be able to give Perceptor life with what power we have left?"

"The cube is made of pure energy, it does not need anything else to perform its function. So long as we have enough power to hook in the cords necessary to transfer that power, we could do the rest in our current state."

From the back of the room, Prowl spoke out. "If we are not able to get the power back up, Ironhide and I are more than capable of attaching anything. Just let us know."

Just then, the power came back up, and machines all around the room were brought back to life. All of the Yordles immediately bolted to action, bringing mechanical arms over towards hoses that were plugged into Perceptor's back. The next moment, glowing blue-white energy began oozing through the tubes and into Perceptor's back, pooling into the inner core of the robot before spreading out through the extremities.

Suddenly, the gaps in the metal began glowing with a red light as power began coursing through Perceptor's body, alighting his cannon, knees, elbows, and shoulders with life. Next, his chest began glowing with life, and finally his eyes, the latter glowing a piercing yellow.

The lights began flickering again as the process continued until the eventually shut off again, this time the room being partially illuminated by the lights spilling forth from Perceptor.

"Is he...awake?" Caitlyn walked toward the light, in awe of the massive figure in front of her.

"I...I am." The voice that spoke back was unknown to any of them but came from overhead. Gently, the Autobot before all of them began moving the scaffolding and machines out of his way with a surprising gentleness, something Prowl, and certainly not Ironhide, possessed. "Where...am I. What am I?"

Jayce walked over to the confused Autobot, nearly lost in the dark room. "Your name is Perceptor. You were created because a dear friend of ours, a Yordle named Heimerdinger, passed away in the line of duty, and we have transferred his consciousness into you. Do you remember anything about who he was, or the knowledge you possess?"

"I...I have no memory of my past self. All I know is that I was created here. But the knowledge, oh my, it's as if my head is brimming with all this information, some of it I can't even see a good application for! Is this what Heimerdinger was known for? I can think of several different ways to...and you, I could turn that arm over there into a…"

All eyes watched as Perceptor kept going on and on, thinking of all the possibilities that were open to him in this new form. Eventually, Jayce clapped, bringing the Autobot back to attention. "Perceptor, focus. Yes, you are clearly experiencing many of the thoughts I'm sure Heimerdinger dealt with on a daily basis. He was a brilliant inventor and scientist, as I'm sure you will be. However, we face a threat, a threat we need your help with. Our enemy, a man named Viktor, has been experimenting on us champions and turning them into these machines he calls the 'Battlecast'. They've destroyed this entire city and are likely moving elsewhere. We need your help to defeat them."

"I, oh my, for some reason, the thought of combat fills me with untold trepidation the likes of which I did not think my neural processors were capable of even producing! I, well, I can create - invent - things, that will certainly make the task easier for all other parties involved, however, I cannot see myself engaging on the front line of a battle."

This time, it was Caitlyn that stepped up to speak with him. "What about the back line of battle. You were designed with a secondary, alternate form. It is a vehicle, outfitted with a cannon. Can you try and turn into this form for us, and tell us your thoughts on engaging in artillery support? You can step outside if you'd like."

All parties began walking towards the rear entrance, the other two Autobots waiting outside as the beings in the chamber left. Once outside, Perceptor walked out in front of everyone looking awkwardly at the other two Autobots. "I see I am not the first being like me that has been created. Tell me, my brothers, how do I achieve this alternate form? I do not see it, and yet somehow, I can sense that it is a part of me."

"Close your eyes and think about that form, and you will see it in your mind. Think about being that form, and you will become it. Eventually the process will come naturally to you." Prowl spoke with a calm, friendly tone, urging his new companion onwards."

"Well, alright then." Perceptor closed his eyes and sunk low to the ground, as the familiar clicks and whirrs of transformation began to consume him. All of a sudden, his entire upper body spun around so that he his back was facing away from the part as his legs extended fully outward planting his arms down into the ground to stabilize himself. His feet pointed straight out as well as the backs of his legs slid forward, the four wheels on either side pressing firmly into the ground. His upper body now folded back on itself towards his legs, so that his head was facing up at the sky for just a moment until it slid inside his hulking frame. The cannon on his shoulder folded up and telescoped outward, bloating in size as pieces from his torso cascaded upwards. Finally, his hands collapsed into his forearms as his arms folded up into the back of the now-tank, gripping the cannon on either side.

Before the group now was a truly fearsome machine. Four wheels dug into the dirt on either side as a cannon pointed forward, dwarfing Prowl's blaster and all other weaponry. The cannon extended outward even further, now the entire length of the tank, as Perceptor spun around, angling the massive cannon into the air. From somewhere deep inside the machine his voice spoke out, somewhat convoluted. "Yes, I do believe that I would feel comfortable engaging in combat from afar. If I've estimated the distance this weapon could fire given the current atmospheric and wind velocity specifications, I could stay healthily away from combat." He paused before continuing, this time sounding more confused. "However, I do feel another, strange form within me. It is not what I am now, and yet it is not what I was before. Let me find it."

Just then, metal began lurching to life again as Perceptor moved about. The upper half of his treads, formerly his legs, slid forward, as the rear half of the vehicle brought itself upward, as the extra mass from the cannon began folding back down into the torso, allowing the back of the vehicle to extend further upward. The cannon then angled itself down as nearly imperceptible changes wracked it. Finally, a small table extended out from his midsection, just below the cannon.

"Yes, we designed you with a third form, a microscope. We could not, in good consciousness, allow you to have a form not dedicated to the expansion of science. That lens there amplifies your view to a level that has not yet been set on this earth, granting you the ability to see objects in finer detail than anyone on this continent." The Yordle speaking walked over to the machine as Perceptor acclimated to this form, looking him over. "I must say, you are a marvelous feat of engineering, and I do believe that you will bring us many more during your time here."

The lens seemed to bob a nod as it moved about, zooming in and out as he looked at all the various people in front of him. "Yes, I do believe that there are many inventions that I would be more than willing to help out with." As he spoke, he began changing back into his robot form, arms unfolding and legs extending until he was looking back towards the party. "I feel this...this unerring need...to science!"

Off to the side, one of the Yordles had pulled over Jayce, talking to him separately. "Caitlyn had made mention of fourth Autobot, and I am not foolish enough to believe that anyone other than you could be the source for such a creation. However, in the current state of our facility, we do not have the available power to create another Autobot here. I do know that Heimerdinger had additional facilities at the Institute of War that we could utilize, should that be necessary. However, before I brought this up to the group as a whole, I would like your opinion on the matter."

Jayce nodded, mulling it over. "I do think a fourth would be preferable, yes, seeing that we are now only even with Viktor in number of machines, but I know that he will not stop until he is either dead, or victorious. I tell the team."

Jayce stood up and walked back over to everyone, interrupting the conversation. "Everyone, it's time to move to the Institute. We've got a world to save."

* * *

 **The Institute of War**

The judge looked over towards Jarvan, finally setting his gavel down. "Now that we have affirmed that the need for this battle exists, demands must be made for whomever the winning party proves to be. Do note, however, that it is my duty to understand the gravity of these demands, and an unnecessarily excessive one allows the opposition to make a similarly large demand, within reason of course. Now, Prince Jarvan, because you have brought your action against Viktor, you are to go first."

Jarvan stepped up, looking straight towards Viktor. "This man, through his vile machinations, brought about the death of the proud and loved Demacian noble, Garen Crownguard. His sister, Luxanna, has been in mourning ever since, as you can see she is here beside me. I see no reason that this man does not deserve a public execution in the Demacian capital that his...his slave so recklessly destroyed for the sake of vengeance."

"However, after seeing and hearing of the atrocities that have been committed here, and I cannot say that I agree with your ruling your honor, but I demand that these machines before me be returned to their prior state if at all possible, and all research information regarding this topic should be destroyed on the spot."

The judge nodded, giving no reaction whatsoever to the demands made. "And you, Viktor, should you prove victorious. I will discuss the validity of each demand after both have been made."

"My response is simple. I wish access to the Void creatures Cho'gath and Kog'maw, under the understanding that they will undergo my experimentation as well. Thus far the Institute has done nothing except keep them locked away in cells since they have been brought to Valoran, and as such, I do not see a reason that they need to give any sort of permission to undergo my experimentation. Any life that I give them will be better than what has been done already. I am even willing to quell their natural destructive tendencies, should that be of necessity. I have no demands for the Lightshield family in particular, other than that this all be left behind us, no matter the victor." Beneath his mask, Viktor's face was contorted into a malicious grin, hidden from view.

Jarvan looked up at the judge. "What is your verdict, your honor."

"My verdict is that no further negotiations need to be made."

The prince stamped his spear down into the ground, reverberating all around the room. "You cannot be serious! You intend to let him acquire two more champions, far more dangerous than any he has already acquired?"

"And you demand his life, Jarvan. Viktor is correct that the life we have given the creatures from the Void have been less than friendly. Cho'gath and Kog'maw have been locked in cells since they have arrived on this planet. If Viktor can keep them under control, then I see no reason to disallow it."

"I...I have no words to express my anger. This is madness! You are fueling the machinations of a madman!"

"If you wish him to acquire less should he be victorious, then your party must as well be willing to relinquish demands. If you are unwilling to budge, then so am I."

"I...very well then." Jarvan looked up towards Viktor, a smouldering anger burning beneath his eyes. "Mark my words, madman. When this is over, you will experience a death unlike anything you can imagine.

 **Author's Note: Hey, I finished it! It's only been, like, 7 months in the waiting or something like that. Anyways, lemme know what you all think about it (reviews, PMs, and whatnot)**

 **Also, something new I started doing since I've worked on this: if you review, I'll respond in line (above the ending A/N). It really helped spur my last story onwards and I got a lot of great ideas from reviews that were actually incorporated into the story.**

 **Anyways, I'll be back, soon. Maybe not as soon as I use to be, since I got really burnt out on writing so much last summer, but mark my words, I have no intention of leaving this story unfinished. I've got 12 or something weeks and If I can throw out a chapter every...10 days or so, it should be over by then. Or not, not really sure. Haven't thought about what the ending for this will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey, an update within the same month...quite a rarity! Again, trying not to get burnt out on writing, but I am a little preoccupied during the week, but I'm working on it whenever I get the time. Every other week feels like a decent pace.**

 **The Institute of War**

The judge pounded his gavel, bringing both parties to attention. "My ruling is that a battle on the Fields of Justice is required to settle this dispute. Now, Jarvan, Viktor, we have the peculiar condition that one of you has more champions than the other. Five is of a size that is permissible, and I will not require you to make any alterations to your team composition." The judge turned his head towards Viktor, twirling his gavel absentmindedly. "Thus, I must ask you, Viktor. Do you have a fifth champion that would be willing to assist you?"

The inventor shook his head indignantly. "No, and I do not intend to have one. I am here to prove the effectiveness of my Battlecast. Having any other being on my team would put an unacceptable smudge on my impending victory." Viktor looked towards the Prince with a smirk, garnering a scowl.

The judge nodded. "Understood. I am not allowed to scale your current team to make the four of your team equal to the five of Jarvan's. You will be required to play at a disadvantage. I will offer you the same option again, if this information would change your mind."

"My stance remains the same. My Battlecast are more than capable of emerging from this conflict victoriously."

The judge once again nodded. "Then the match is fit to begin. Jarvan, I will have your team walk towards the left side of the chamber to be transported to the Summoner Rift. Viktor, you will advance to the right side of the chamber." With another slam of his gavel, the two teams walked towards their respective positions on the opposite sides of the chamber. The walls began rising upwards to reveal five metal rings in the floor, a blue glow illuminating their center on the side Jarvan had walked towards, and red on Viktor's.

As the champions walked forth, five symbols illuminated on the walls of the chamber as the walls closed behind them, each symbol representing the five positions to be taken on the Rift.

Viktor looked towards the Battlecast, issuing commands. "Skarner, you are to take the jungler position. Urgot, given the correct prediction of their team, it is safe to assume that Luxanna will take the middle lane. If you wish to contest her, then I suggest you advance to that position. I will personally contest Jarvan in the top lane and see to it that he crumbles. Xerath, that leaves you to fill the role of bottom lane. Do we all agree to this?"

" _Placement affirmative"._

" _I will make Lux wish she died with her brother."_

" _The archer and the musician will fall before my power."_

Very good. Then let us prepare to show the world the might of the Battlecast." With that, Viktor advanced towards the left-most ring, stepping into the red swirl of energy beneath him.

* * *

 **Summoner's Rift**

Viktor emerged on the starting stone platform, walking to the shop and being given his signature item, the Prototype Hex Core, as well as a Doran's Ring. The core was, at this point, a mere toy the Institute held for Viktor to reacquire for the purposes of the match. The advancements to the Core, when compared to the hulking Battlecast that had just recently appeared next to him, could barely be classified as impressive inventions.

He took it as it was and turned around, standing towards the edge of the platform until the walls fell, and Viktor advanced along the righthand wall towards the top lane as his teammates walked towards their various positions. In standard situations, the summoners would communicate with each other to coordinate, however, for disputes between individual champions and not the provinces as a whole, summoners were not brought on. As such, teammates had to place complete and utter trust in each other, as communication was nearly nonexistent. All champions were granted knowledge of the scoreboard at all times as well as knowledge of their teammate's locations, but that was all.

Viktor approached the top lane brush and took a crouch amidst it, waiting for his lane opponent to make his appearance. Jarvan's mobility would prove the most challenging aspect of the lane, but his arrogance would be his downfall, of that the Inventor had no doubt.

As Jarvan walked up to the lane, he planted his spear firmly in the ground, waiting for the minions to walk up to the lane.

But they never did.

As both champions waited for what seemed like an unorthodoxically long time, eventually an emotionless, feminine voice spoke out from seemingly everywhere. " _In an effort to improve the fairness of the game, all modes of farming have been disabled. Passive gold and experience gaining have been drastically amplified to account for this."_

Viktor emerged from his brush, looking over towards Jarvan who was beyond furious.

"How much did you bribe the officials here for your precious victory, Viktor? Are you so desperate to prove the might of your so-called "Battlecast" that you refuse to engage in fair play? You knew Xerath would fall in the bottom lane and had the Institute remove his struggle to farm. You are below pathetic."

"As much as you will not believe this, Jarvan, I had nothing to do with this. This is as much news to me as it is news to you." As Viktor spoke, he could sense Skarner enclosing on his current position, lining up for an early gank. "I wished a fight that would prove the undoubted might of my Battlecast, fully understanding the numbers disadvantage that would mean for me. I entered the Rift under the assumption that a standard match would be conducted, not this." Skarner was hiding in the river brush at this point, ready and waiting to make his move."

"You are correct Viktor, I do not believe a word of that. Perhaps it is because you sent one of your underlings off to murder a beloved Demacian symbol, perhaps it's because you somehow managed to convince an official judge that extreme champion augmentation is legal. However, I will have no part of this." The Prince reached down and hefted his spear, gripping it firmly with two hands. "Here, Viktor, you don't have the protection of your Battlecast. I will enjoy cleaving your neck time and time again."

"Contrarily, my Battlecast know, and protect, their Creator. Skarner, assault." As the Battlecast came roaring out of the river, Viktor brought up his staff and used his other hand to activate a shield on his chest, shielding himself as Jarvan began dashing toward him. The Inventor aimed his staff towards the Prince and unleashed a furious blast from his staff, sending Jarvan staggering back. From behind, Skarner towered over both humans and unleashed a blast from his claw, sending the Prince tumbling over.

"You are not the only one fit for surprises, fool." From behind Skarner, Shyvana came running from their tower, launching a fireball towards Skarner that melted a portion of the metal.

"Focus the Prince, and we will deal with the dragon later." Viktor and Skarner continued assaulting Jarvan, still stuck on the ground by Skarner's treads. After one final blast by Viktor, the form of the Prince vanished from beneath them, as they both turned to Shyvana, who immediately turned and began running towards the tower that she just came from. The two champions continued their pursuit, stopping as they reached the edge of the tower's range.

As Shyvana continued fleeing, Skarner turned towards Viktor. " _Minions absent. Tower damage too oppressive for survival."_

"Yes, we will have to advance through the jungle to approach their base. I have not checked our nexus to see the new winning conditions of this match, but I presume that they have been changed. Now, let us assist Urgot. I have no intentions of drawing this match out any longer than necessary."

* * *

 **The Institute of War**

The Autobots and the Piltians rolled into the Institute, making their way through the busy streets, the Autobots experiencing these streets for the first time.

"Where exactly are we going, Caitlyn? You said Heimerdinger had a laboratory somewhere here, yes?" Prowl slowed to a crawl as the traffic piled up, all of the vehicles seeming to advance in a single direction.

"I'm not entirely sure, however, we need to tell officials what Viktor has done to Piltover if word hasn't gotten here yet. They can probably lead us to Heimerdinger's workshop as well. Turn right here...along with everyone else." Sure enough, the left-bound half of the road was completely empty, and yet the right-bound road seemed packed to an unearthly degree. The Autobots forced themselves into the lane and began moving forward inch by inch.

From the other car, Ironhide spoke. "Hey Vi, where're all these people going?"

"Well, the viewing area for Summoner's Rift is further on down the way...that's the only thing of note I can think of. Even still, usually only the fans go to watch the battles live. Most people are fine to watch it on the holo-viewers. I'm guessing there's a pretty important match happening right now. Probably worth our while to see what's up. Take a right here, there's some pretty unused backroads I always take when I'm late to my matches."

The Autobots all turned and took the alleyways forward, the narrow streets just barely wide enough to allow Perceptor through. When they finally emerged from the backroads, the massive dome of Summoner's Rift stood looming not too far ahead, screens all around the arena displaying the day's activities to throngs of people that stood around to watch.

"Hey, that's...Viktor." Vi looked at the screen for a moment, until the information was processed in her mind. "Holy shit that's Viktor. Red, screw these guys, we need to get in there! Go go go!"

All the champions looked up to see Viktor riding atop Skarner as he charged down one of the lanes as Skarner's tail skewered a hapless Vayne, drawing her back into Viktor's staff that fired a destructive bolt of lightning that evaporated her body. With reckless abandon Ironhide veered from the road and started driving through the parks and viewing areas, gunning it straight towards the arena.

"How are we going to get in there, Vi? The streets are back up all the way to the entrance to the city, no way we're going to get in if we wait our turn."

Vi looked up, pondering the options. From the other car, Caitlyn's voice spoke out from the center console. "The top of the arena is open to let stray spells out. Prowl, Ironhide, Perceptor, you have my permission to transform and scale the walls."

From Prowl's cockpit, Jayce turned to look at the sheriff, aghast. "Caitlyn...are you sure? We need the Institute's support here, we can't start off by making the Autobots look like the enemy."

"But if we don't, Viktor will almost certainly emerge victorious, and we can't allow that to happen. I'll leave the 'bots to decide."

From Ironhide's cockpit, Vi spoke. "Sorry Jayce, but I'm with Cupcake on this one. We don't know what tinface is here for, but it can't be good. I don't care how against code what we're about to do is, it's better than letting Viktor do whatever it is he does. Red, let's go."

Ironhide swiftly closed the distance to the massive walls of the arena and began his transformation, ejecting Vi from his cockpit as she soared through the air. As the champion gripped the wall with massive hands and began climbing upwards, Ironhide swiftly transformed and launched himself up the wall, landing above Vi as they clambered up the wall.

Prowl, Caitlyn, and Jayce came next, the champions being launched upwards as the Autobot transformed beneath them, his much more massive build allowing him to scale the wall with ease. Finally, Perceptor and the Yordles came next, as Perceptor transformed at the ground.

"We will remain down here for your return, Perceptor. We are far from fit for combat, however, we have engineered you to be capable when we cannot be."

"I thank you, my friends. I will use the gifts that you have bestowed upon me to great effect." With that, he began scaling the walls, picking up Jayce and Caitlyn who were struggling to scale the walls.

Eventually, they made it to the top, overlooking the Summoner's Rift. Viktor and his Battlecast had pushed in the Demacian forces and were currently assaulting their base, even Shyvana's massive form unable to breach their unstoppable onslaught.

"Let's get in there. We cannot let him win." Vi jumped from the ceiling of the arena...only to fall about five feet. Her body crashed into an invisible barrier, knocking the wind from her lungs." Ironhide too leapt forth, the metal monstrosity suffering a similar fate.

Caitlyn leveled her rifle towards the barrier, firing off a shot. The as soon as the bullet collided with the barrier it completely vanished, seemingly absorbed into the strange, invisible field.

The sheriff turned towards Jayce and the two Autobots still on the ledge. "I don't know if this thing, whatever it is, can be broken, but we have to give it a try. Give it all you've got." She turned back towards Vi and Ironhide, who nodded. "You two as well. Punch it, kick it, I don't care, but we've got to get in there before we're too late.

From atop the arena all hell broke loose as champion and Autobot alike been attacking the barrier with everything in their arsenal as fist, bullet, laser, and cannon alike collided with the forcefield surrounding the arena, as a cacophony of noise could be heard by the now-aghast crowd below.

And yet the barrier held strong.

After a minute or two of this, Vi eventually stopped, slamming her fists against the barrier one last time out of frustration, rather than devotion. "It's no use...this thing's not gonna break. It's probably designed to prevent freaks like Vel'koz from accidentally destroying the Institute, there's no way we're gonna even put a dent in this thing, whatever it is."

Vi then turned her attention to the match occurring beneath her feet, getting a status update that she wasn't prepared for. Viktor and the Battlecast had managed to crack the Demacian base and demolished the bottom lane tower, Xerath's impressive range somehow managing to fell it while Skarner and Urgot managed to pressure the other two lanes. In an instant, the top lane tower fell as Skarner charged full-force into the structure, and finally the mid lane tower crumbled beneath Urgot's firepower.

Vi turned towards everyone, still futilely attacking the indestructible barrier. "Everyone stop! If we don't get down there right now it's going to be over. Look below you, they've got a minute, tops!"

Ironhide turned towards her, his fist held midair and ready to come crashing down again. "Then what do we do, Vi? Is there an easy entrance into the arena?"

Vi shook her head. "No...we just...lose." She slammed her fist down one more time into the barrier in frustration as her entire body began falling alongside Ironhide's, the two of them plummeting towards the ground of Summoner's Rift.

When they landed, the entire arena was empty. The blue side's base looked even more destroyed than before, their nexus shattered into thousands of crystalline fragments that were scattered all around their current location.

Vi stood up, dusting herself off as she removed a piece of the nexus from her human arm. "I...I guess the barrier is disabled when matches aren't occurring. That would have been nice to know beforehand. Now, how the hell do we get out of here?"

"We could always try the wall. Might not look pretty when I'm done with it but we've ignored subtlety so far." Ironhide moved towards the shattered nexus, looking about. "So this is what you all do to settle your differences, huh? Seems pretty brutal if ya ask me."

Vi followed the Autobot, nodding. "It can be pretty bad, yeah, especially when the fights are for personal matters. And no, Red, we're not busting down a wall. If this place were to be damaged Valoran would go crazy from all the unresolved conflicts. The walls aren't too high, between the two of us we can probably make our way out.

* * *

 **Mediation Chamber, The Institute of War**

Back inside the chamber, Viktor emerged back from the side chambers alongside the rest of the Battlecast, all items having been purchased during the battle stripped from their persons. Across from them was an empty chamber, the Demacians seeming to have been transported somewhere else. Viktor took a step back into the light of the main chamber, finding the judge still seated on the back wall.

"You and your team have emerged victorious, Viktor. At your request, we have brought the assets that you requested upon your victory to the edge of the Institute. There, we have units that will safely transport them to wherever you request."

Viktor nodded, turning back towards the entrance to the room. "I appreciate that you approached the situation rationally, your honor. Many among here would be unwilling to budge on the topic of champion augmentation, solely because none before them were willing to budge. I will remember you if I ever need assistance in the future." Viktor reached for the door, pausing to hear the judge's response.

"I am from Piltover, Viktor, and your creations are what have kept the province from descending into chaos. I had already heard rumor that champions had disappeared into your lab and emerged different, and I have been supporting you silently the entire time. I was given control of your match due to the unorthodox nature of it...I gave you every possible edge that I could. I know you wished to show the world the might of the Battlecast, and I assure you that you have done that. I hope my actions do not insult you."

Viktor shook his head. "They do not. Once my machinations reach their pinnacle, rest assured that you will be rewarded for your efforts." Viktor exited the door as his Battlecast made their way out the side entrance.

Once Viktor emerged from the mediation room, he was immediately assaulted by mixed reactions. Many around the Inventor as he left the room were terrified, wholly so, by the creations they just witnessed emerge on Summoner's Rift. Others were cheering enthusiastically for the victor, either because they didn't understand the situation, or didn't care to. And yet others still ran up to him, awe filling their eyes, and began barraging him with question, "How did you do it" and "What do you call them" among them.

"I will not be taking questions at this time. I will return here later after my research has advanced further." He pushed the fans out of the way as he walked past until he could see Skarner's tail jutting across the crowd. Occasionally an object was thrown at his creation, only to bounce off harmlessly. Thankfully, the Institute preserved the state of each champion prior to entering Summoner's Rift, such that sustained injuries weren't incurred. Thus, Shyvana's flames, the only real trouble any of them had during the match, had been washed clean.

Viktor walked up towards Skarner, clambering up the Battlecast's treads until he was resting on his back. "Advance towards the Voidborn. It is time that we advance the Battlecast initiative further. With access to Cho'gath and Kog'maw, we will have the artillery and sieging potential to move wherever we please.

" _Understood Creator. Departing Institute of War."_ Skarner's treads roared to life as he began moving slowly through the streets of the Institute, his wide berth nearly destroying signposts on some of the buildings on their way out.

Once they exited the Institute, they were met by a tractor trailer whose cargo was shaking violently, a massive trailer barely able to contain its cargo. The alien roars of Cho'gath echoed through the trailer deafening everyone around them.

A truck driver walked over to Viktor. "Give us directions, and we'll take 'em wherever we need to go."

"We will be departing for Zaun. I will secure them in my laboratory. Follow Skarner, as we will be headed directly there as well."

* * *

The Piltover champions and Autobots had managed to descend the ceiling of the arena, all authorities in the area having been diverted to help Viktor exit the Fields of Justice. With the chaos that had erupted after the match had completed, they managed to skirt to the side of the crowds, Skarner's massive frame able to help them track the Zaunite crew out to the edge of the Institute's walls. The unearthly roars from Skarner gave them no doubt as to the Inventor's intentions.

"So, he's taking Cho'gath. That's his prize for winning the match? Cupcake, what do we do...if we attack him now, Cho'gath will almost certainly be let loose, and I fear that more than Viktor."

Jayce was the one to respond, his tone full of caution. "We have to lay low for now. Viktor won the match, and if we try to interfere with him, we'll almost certainly face criminal charges. If we're to take him down, we can't use subterfuge. We can try to attack his base while he's doing whatever he plans to do to Cho'gath. But not here."

Vi nodded. "Understood. Then what's the plan?"

"Well, if Viktor is going to be turning Cho'gath into one of his Battlecast, then we are most certainly going to need an Autobot fit to counter that." Jayce eyed the tractor trailer, an idea forming in his mind. "What better form than what's currently containing him."

Caitlyn turned to her friend, nodding. "A trailer of that size would confer additional benefits, namely storage. At this point, we don't have any real base of operations outside of Heimerdinger's workshop here, which we still don't have access to as of yet. Using the trailer as a base might not be a terrible idea."

"Except that that's a lot of metal that we're going to have to acquire. I agree that having a truck would make for a pretty kick-ass 'bot, but there aren't just piles of metal lying around."

Jayce mulled the options over for a bit, pondering potential solutions. "I'll figure that part out, Vi. Piltover's always had a pretty good standing with the Institute due to Heimerdinger's contributions, so there might be a chance that they would be willing to loan us some resources when we need them. Now, we need to split up and cover ground fast. Viktor's going to be back to his lab by nightfall, and I doubt it'll take him more than a couple days to turn Cho'gath into a veritable instrument of destruction."

"I'll go to Institute officials with the Yordles and try to get access to Heimerdinger's lab. Prowl and Perceptor can come with me." The sheriff leaned back on the aforementioned Autobot, looking up. "This guy'll get us through the streets pretty fast. Once we've got access I'll meet everyone there."

Vi was the next to respond. "Red and I will go report metalmouth. I don't give a damn if they like him right now, he needs to be put down."

Jayce nodded. "I guess that leaves me to worry about getting the resources we need to build our final bot. As Caitlyn said, let's reconvene at the lab. Perceptor, you work with the Yordles to get the cube set up, and go ahead and start drafting specs on turning a tractor trailer into a robot. If he's going to be able to stand toe-to-toe with Cho'gath, he's going to have to be pretty durable."

The newest Autobot nodded in understanding. "As you wish, Jayce. While on top of the arena, I had already begun running simulations on possible ways battle could have commenced, and I have decided that there could be a few, shall we say, improvements, that could be made to better insure our success in battle."

"I'd ask you for the details, Perceptor, but I know I wouldn't understand them. I trust your logic, and if you think we need them, then so do I." Jayce turned back towards the group. "Alright everyone, split up. We've got work to do. Vi, I'm hitching a ride with you."

Jayce walked over and slid Ironhide's cabin as the Yordles piled into Prowl and Perceptor, Caitlyn at the helm of the former. All three bots rolled out, en route to their destination.

* * *

 **Department of Justice, The Institute of War**

After dropping Jayce off at the Department of Procurement, Ironhide pulled to a stop outside the grandiose building.

"Hey Vi."

"What's up Red?"

"You ever wonder if we're on the right side of all this?" There was a hint of hesitation in the Autobot's voice, as if he wasn't sure he believed what he was saying.

There was almost no delay. "Not for a moment. Ever since that freak turned me into what I am, his death has been my driving factor. What makes you think that?"

"Well, it's just...he won, and he was down a person, and from what you told me, it's always hard to pull a win when a summoner leaves your team. Just makes me think that maybe what he's doing isn't so bad after all. I mean, I'm a machine, aren't I? What's the difference between me and one of those Battlethugs?"

Vi patted the dashboard reassuringly, conveying the sentiment to the 'bot as a whole. "The difference is you're a friend, not a tool. Viktor's only turning Cho'gath into one of those freaks because he needs other people to do his bidding. And I mean, yeah, we need you, Prowl, and Perceptor, but that's because there's no way we can stop them."

"Sounds to me like - "

"I know what it sounds like Red!" The Enforcer pounded the dashboard harder than she had intended, leaving a slight dent. "I'm...I'm sorry about that. Listen...the bond that we share isn't like what Viktor feels towards his Battlecast. They're his underlings, meant to do his bidding. Once this is all over, you don't have to stay chained up next to me. I mean...I'd like you to come back every now and then to say hi, but if you don't want to I wouldn't hold that against you." Vi curled her hands up in a ball, frustrated. "We're not on the wrong side of this, Red. Trust me."

There was a long pause as the duo drove through the streets, until Ironhide's voice finally spoke out from the console. "I always have, Vi. Trust me, I want to take those things out just as bad as you do, but after seeing what happened to Piltover...I dunno. Let's head over to D.O.J."

"Not until you tell me what's on your mind, Ironhide. I know you're upset, and I want to fix it. Now c'mon, spill the beans."

A sigh echoed around the interior of the car, as Ironhide caved in. "Listen Vi, all I'm saying is, from my perspective, I feel a lot like a Battlecast right now. Probably because we haven't seen them in a while. Once I get the chance to slam one I'm sure I'll see the difference. Now c'mon, I'm rolling us out of here." Without a second thought Ironhide pulled out from Procurement and took to the streets again, heading towards the Department of Justice.

* * *

 **Department of Champion Relations, The Institute of War**

Prowl and Perceptor dropped off the Yordles and Caitlyn at the Department of Champion Relations, on their quest to acquire Heimerdinger's workshop here at the Institute.

Caitlyn turned back towards Prowl, leaning against the side of the car. "Wait here. We shouldn't be too long." She turned back and walked over towards the building, following the Yordles inside.

The D.C.R. was a rather humble building as far as Departments were concerned. The lobby consisted of nothing more than a single desk with a groggy attendant behind it, leaning back in his chair amidst the empty room. As Caitlyn walked in the room, however, he perked up and leaned forward in his seat.

"Sheriff Caitlyn, what can I do for you?" The attendant perked up in his seat as the champion walked toward him amidst a swarm of Yordles, holding her rifle casually over her shoulder.

"I need assistance. That man, Viktor...I know that he has proved successful in his match against the Demacians, however, he needs to be stopped. He and his 'Battlecast', as he calls them, slew Heimerdinger, as well as a majority of the province of Piltover."

The attendant was nearly frozen with horror from the Sheriff's words, nodding slowly. "I...I can direct you to the D.O.J., if you want. I-I-I I don't really see how I can be of help here."

Caitlyn set her gun down at the ground and leaned over on the desk, batting her eyelashes playfully. "Don't worry, Vi's already on that. No, what I need is something I think you can help me with. With Heimerdinger's...passing, his workshop is now left unattended. I'm wondering if you could perhaps get me and my friends access to it."

The attendant mindlessly nodded as Caitlyn continued talking, far too infatuated with the Sheriff to pay attention to what she was saying. Eventually he noticed that she had stopped speaking and was looking at him, those piercing azure eyes looking straight at him.

"Uhh, uh, yes, Sheriff Caitlyn. Whatever you need."

The sheriff smiled, fully in control of the situation. "I will be most grateful once we can get into the lab. My friends here are itching to get to work."

The attendant left his desk and walked through a door to the back room, coming back a few minutes later holding a keycard. "Heimerdinger's workshop is two blocks to the west, this should get you in." He paused, taking a moment to compose himself before continuing. "Is...is there anything else that you need help with."

Caitlyn shook her head, turning back to thank the attendant. "No, that will be all for now, thank you. If I have any other troubles, I'll call for you by name, which is…"

"Fil. I'm a summoner for Demacia. What Viktor did during that match...it wasn't right. I wish I could have been alongside Sona for the match, but I understand that rules are rules."

Caitlyn nodded, walking again for the door. "Well Fil, I thank you for your help, and I promise to you that I will right the wrong brought upon Demacia, and Runeterra as a whole."

* * *

 **Department of Procurement, The Institute of War**

Jayce stood amidst a panel of councilors, awaiting a verdict. Acquiring the resources necessary to build the final Autobot had not been an easy task, far more difficult than he had originally expected. A reason was required for all services rendered, and unsurprisingly, 'build a massive semi-truck robot' was one of those reasons that required further scrutiny. He had been brought to an inner chamber for further questioning.

"So, Jayce, you mean to tell me that Viktor has assaulted Piltover directly. If that's the case, then why have we not heard about this until just now?"

Jayce slammed his hammer down on the ground, the frustration getting to him. The councilors had been entirely too biased towards Viktor in their discussions thus far, due to his recent victory. "I'm telling you, that's because we were the only survivors to get here to tell you! There are freighter ships full of survivors en route to Demacia and Bandle City, due to arrive in a few hours, if I had a guess. Until then, all you have is my word, which I give to you. My homeland has been burned to the ground, and Viktor is the culprit. I watched as Heimerdinger fell before me attempting to stop him."

A different councilor this time responded. "Okay Jayce, suppose we believe you. However, what you're asking for is outright moronic. I understand that Caitlyn has just recently been supplied access to Heimerdinger's workshop, and that I am certainly okay with. However, if you intend to build an instrument of war inside there, then I will revoke that privilege. Heimerdinger has used that workshop for nothing more than the betterment of the Institute, and has kept his more combative research to Piltover. That is how it has been, and that is how it will continue."

"And that would be fantastic, except that the Academy has been turned into a pile of rubble, that is why we had to relocate here in the first place!" Again, Jayce slammed his fist on the ground. "What we are building is a defense. What makes you think that he won't turn on the Institute next? Noxus has always been an ally of Zaun and his brazen attack against Demacia has no doubt earned Swain's allegiance, and the Freljord has enough problems as it is. You all are the next closest target. You all have rolled over on your bellies for him because he has won a match. If he were to arrive here right now, there would be no survivors." He spoke with complete seriousness, emphasising every word.

A third councilor responded this time. "Why would he have any reason to attack us?"

"Why would he have any reason to attack Piltover? Now, I'm not a fool, I know that Viktor and I have never been on good terms, but I have done nothing that would cause him to seek destruction of all of Piltover. So, let me give you a better question. Why would he have any reason _not_ to attack you?"

Jayce's words were met by a long pause, as the three councilors took in the gravity of his statement. Finally, after what felt like ages, the first one replied.

"Very well, Jayce. We will give you the aid you seek."

 **Author's Note: There we go! I rewrote the match sequence a couple of times since I just couldn't decide on if I wanted a big action sequence there that developed in a way that didn't leave room for questions (like not having a barrier above the Rift). Hope you all like what I went with, and I hope to see you all again in 2 weeks! This schedule works pretty well for me. Also, now that MSI is over, I'll be more productive anyways.**

 **Also, self-insertion, because hey, why not!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Department of Procurement, The Institute of War**

"We will give you the aid you seek."

The words echoed about the room as the councilor gave his response, and the other two immediately turned to him. From where Jayce was standing the conversation that ensued was barely more than a whisper, but he could tell that there was a disagreement amongst the triumvirate.

Jayce stood there, patiently, as the three councilors discussed amongst each other, until finally they turned back toward him, their faces ignorant to emotion. A different one than the one that gave the confirmation spoke up, breaking the silence. "I will stand by the words of my fellow compatriot after that deliberation. We will grant you the resources you desire, if you truthfully believe that the Institute is in danger."

"Thank you - "

"However." The councilor's words cut him off, catching Jayce off guard. "However, if you are wrong in that Piltover is still alive and thriving, you, and everyone affiliated with this project, will be thoroughly punished. I will stand by my statement that Heimerdinger's workshop is not a place for violence. However, so long as you do no weapons testing while on Institute grounds, I will allow this project of yours to occur."

Jayce waited for a second to make sure he wouldn't be interrupted, before responding. "I am gracious, councilors, for your generosity. I assure you that we will use Heimerdinger's workshop with the respect that it deserves."

There was another pause, and the final councilor responded. "Do not disappoint us, Jayce. You may leave us now." From behind the councilors, the door opened up, and Jayce hefted the Mercury Hammer onto his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Jayce?" He stopped mid-step, turning his neck back toward the councilors. "Don't think we aren't aware of what you and your friends attempted to do during Viktor's match. We had cameras all over you that we kept silent for fear that the public wasn't ready for what you all have. We will keep all reports pertaining to this incident cast aside, for now, so long as you do as you're told."

"I understand, councilors." The terse reply was followed by the door closing behind Jayce as he left the chamber.

Back outside, Vi and Ironhide were waiting outside, the windows rolled down on the Autobot with Vi's gauntlet hanging outside. "Heya Jayce, you made our work pretty easy for us. As soon as we got to Justice they told us about you and said they were taking the necessary steps. Whatcha got for us?"

Jayce slipped into the passenger side door. "I've fought matches that were easier than talking to those old fools. However, I think they've agreed to send us what we need, so let's go see if they'll hold up our end of the bargain. Ironhide, do you know where we're going?"

The console of the vehicle responded. "Yeah, we've had a few minutes for Vi to fill me in on the details. Now, let's head on over. I'm sure Cait will have gotten the Yordles and herself over there yet, and we don't want to keep her waiting. Jayce, this one's supposedly modeled after you, correct? I'm sure you'll want to be there for most of the construction."

"Indeed, I would prefer to be there. Thus far I've certainly taken a passive interest in the Autobot's construction, but the thought that this one will be modeled after me...it makes me excited in a way that I didn't expect. I will attempt to let the Yordles do their job, however...it will not be easy."

Vi looked over towards the copilot, nodding. "Hey, this is our fourth and final one. There's no reason not to make 'em big and in-charge." She paused for a moment, folding her gauntlets across her waist before continuing. "You're...you're kinda like the leader of this little rag-tag group of ours, Jayce. The Autobots could use something like that too."

"Vi, I'm no leader, that's what Caitlyn is."

The Enforcer shook her head, turning to look back at him. "Jayce, trust me. Cait would agree with me on this one. The fact that you don't see yourself as the leader makes it all the more convincing."

Jayce tilted his head, confused. "I'm not sure I follow, Vi."

"Well, look at it this way. If you just came right up and said 'alright guys listen to me I'm your leader and I'm gonna tell ya what to do so you better do it because I'm your leader yup that's me', I woulda knocked ya to the ground before you even finished talking. But instead, you always had the ideas, and they were good, so we followed them."

Ironhide butted in, as the interior of the car echoed with his voice. "I'm with Vi on this one. When I was created, I didn't have any understanding of who was in charge, but even I've come to the understanding that that's you. Prowl and I both. And Autobot with your wits and charisma could be a very powerful leader, so long as you and him are in agreement on everything."

Jayce nodded, his face contemplative. "I... I will take this into account. This feedback is most informative, and something I wasn't aware of. I will take every precaution to help him make optimal decisions."

Vi turned toward him, intrigued. "And how exactly are you going to do that? They say hindsight's twenty-twenty, but foresight is...not that. I dunno where that was going."

Jayce chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Well, I've been thinking of a name. I know it sounds cheesy, but I was actually thinking of Optimus, just as a reminder to both me and him to do the best we can at everything. Saying it out loud now though just makes it sound...lame."

There was a long pause as the two champions looked out the front window, until Vi couldn't hold back her laugh any longer. "I - I'm sorry, it's just...Optimus? For Optimal? Jayce, that's like...that's pretty bad." Vi looked over to see his cheeks flushed red before promptly continuing. "However, if it's what your heart is set on...it sounds pretty badass, if I'm being honest. I just wouldn't tell the 'bot why he's named that."

Jayce suppressed a short chuckle. "I was not planning to, but now I have no intention to. Do you really think the name's not bad? I know it feels strange, naming an Autobot like it's a dog, but…"

"Jayce," Vi reached over, clasping his hands in hers. "I think the name's cool, you like the name, just go with it and ignore what I said earlier. You're worried way too much about it. I came up with Ironhide when I saw him standing in front of me and his 'hide' was, well, Iron. Perceptor was thought up on a moment's notice. I'm not sure about Prowl, but I do know you're spending way too much time worrying about this than any of us did."

The center console lit up as Ironhide spoke. "From an Autobot's perspective, I'd prefer a name slightly better than the obvious. I mean, c'mon Vi, I'm sure you could have done better than that. I'd never really put any thought to it before, but 'Ironhide' is pretty cut-and-dry."

Vi huffed, crossing her gauntlets. "Well, is there something else you'd prefer? How about, um, Bonecrusher! Or Motormaster! Or Onslaught! Yeah, see, I can be creative too, I just thought Ironhide sounded good."

"Hey, Onslaught doesn't sound all that bad, when ya think about it." The vehicle chuckled, jostling its contents slightly. "I'm just messing with ya, Vi. I'm me, and I'm happy with that. Anyways, we're about a block away, and I can feel Prowl over the radio. Looks like we'll be the ones late to the party." The Autobot made one final turn as Heimerdinger's workshop pulled into all of their views. "Now, this is likely more of a concern for me than anyone else, but this place was built and designed by a Yordle, right? Am I gonna, y'know, fit?"

Jayce nodded. "Heimerdinger had a habit of making larger-than-life inventions, yourself included. I'd say you'll even be able to transform once you're inside. The Institute covered up the windows after he blew them out for a third time."

"Well, that's a relief. Being cooped up as a vehicle is akin to what Vi calls 'cramps'. Looking forward to getting to stretch my legs." Ironhide pulled into the workshop behind Prowl, who had already unloaded the entirety of his passengers as the Yordles spilled about the room, Caitlyn watching them from atop Prowl's roof. Vi and Jayce climbed out of Ironhide as one of the Yordles rushed over towards the single door to the facility and immediately began lowering it, until at last the team was fully enclosed in the workshop.

Caitlyn twisted her back to look at Prowl, patting him on the hood. "Alright, we're all clear. Perceptor, Ironhide, you two as well. In here we're away from prying eyes, and so long as we don't make a clatter, we should be safe to do whatever we want." The sheriff slid off the hood and began walking towards the new arrivals, continuing. "Jayce, any news from Procurement?"

"We should get the resources we need within a few hours' time. Until then, let's just sit tight and plan our next moves. Autobots, we could use your help with this too, so if you would please…"

Anything after that was cut off as the three Autobots' inner workings began roaring to life, as arms, heads, and legs were born from the cabins of the vehicles. The sound was almost deafening between the three of them, as Ironhide, Prowl, and Perceptor all unfolded in a glorious display of technology. When they were finally done, they towered over everything else in the room, though the spacious area still left a decent amount of space above them that moving wasn't a hazard. Prowl took a knee as soon as he was done, dropping low enough so as to be a less imposing figure. "I do apologize, Jayce, it's just staying folded up like that can really start to ache after a while. However, what is it that you need us to do?"

"Well, right now, we just need to plan." Ironhide walked over to a holo-board, lighting it up as the blue monitor flickered into existence right in front of him. He curled his fingers as if he was holding a pencil and the blue glow leaped into the empty space, materializing something akin to a pen. "So, what do we know?"

Vi raised her hand. "Well, Viktor's taking Cho'gath to his lair, and I'd be willing to bet my shiny metal ass he's gonna turn him into a Battlecast. That thing's not gonna be fun to deal with."

Jayce nodded as he began scribbling down the notes. "While that's not confirmed, we can be almost guaranteed that's his plans with the Voidborn. Alright, anything else?"

This time, Caitlyn responded. "We're getting a shipment of supplies shortly that should be enough to build a fourth Autobot. Perceptor's been carrying the cube up to this point, but we didn't have enough space to take the mind-transferal machine with us. Someone's going to have to get that if we wish to proceed in a timely manner."

Jayce nodded, writing an 'action items' column to the side that he also began filling out. "Indeed. If I had a guess, Viktor wouldn't know about it in order for us to worry about it being destroyed. Anything else?"

Prowl responded. "The vessel that set sail for Bandle City and Demacia is due to arrive within the next few hours."

Jayce continued writing. "Yes, assuming they are safe, which I'm sure we would have heard of if they had been attacked. Once they land, news of Viktor's actions will be dispersed, and likely we will have the population at our backs."

Perceptor raised his hand, the newly-born Autobot tapping his legs furiously. "I'm not sure if this is appropriate right now, but I've figured out a way to utilize the cube's quantum properties to create a device that, upon harnessing the powers of fusion, could produce any fluid. It'd be large enough that it would have to be wielded by an Autobot. I - I'm sorry, that's just been on my mind for a while.

There was a long pause as everyone looked at each other, until Ironhide raised his hand. "I'll take it. With creeps like Xerath against us I need some sort of long-range weapon."

Jayce let out a sigh of relief, turning back to the board. "I'll list that as an action item, I suppose. Any final thoughts before we work out a plan?"

Ironhide nodded. "Right now, as far as big bots go, it's a three on three. Soon, it's gonna be a four on four. As for you little ones go, it's a three on one for us, if we assume the Yordles don't fight. Just stating the obvious here."

"And that's fine, it lets us understand where we are. Viktor likely has all the resources he needs from Zaun to keep the Battlecast project going, but we don't have that luxury. If he's able to get his hands on more champions it could prove extremely problematic."

Jayce dusted his hands off as the holo-pen dissolved in his hands, as he turned back towards the group. "Alright, action items. We need to get the mind-transferral machine back here. This will likely require the assistance of an Autobot-human pair so that it can be stowed away safely. Any takers on that?"

Everyone looked around until eventually Vi raised her hand. "Red and I should be able to handle that one alright. I assume Perceptor's going to be needed around here in the lab, and he's a bigger vehicle than Prowl is. Whaddya say big guy?"

The Autobot shrugged, looking down at the Enforcer. "Hey, I'm always up for a little road trip. Count me in."

Jayce looked over to Caitlyn, who also nodded in agreement, until he turned again towards Perceptor. "Perceptor, how long do you think it'll take you to build the device you were talking about? Would it be done in one hour or one day?"

Perceptor tilted his head in thought, his index finger bobbing absently in the air as if he was doing the math in his head. "Well, if my calculations involving the thermo-conductive properties of the cube, as well as the resting quantum state of whatever casing it would be housed in, and not to forget abou - "

"Perceptor."

"Oh, uhmm, yes…I'd say a day would suffice."

Jayce nodded, letting out a sigh. "Then it's settled. Vi, Ironhide, you two can depart for Piltover at your convenience. Perceptor, the Yordles, and I will hang around here and oversee the construction once we get the parts. Caitlyn, what do you and Prowl plan on doing?"

Caitlyn looked up at the police car, a smile drifting across her face. "I think the two of us can go and have our second sniping training. Might not take all day, but I'm sure there's still a thing or two to teach him. In the meantime, I'll go talk to the council and see to letting these guys outside of the workshop. They're not inherently a weapon, so hopefully it shouldn't be a hard sell."

Jayce looked at the clock floating on the wall, seeing it to be almost nighttime. "Alright, well for now let's get some rest. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

Atop Skarner, Viktor and the rest of the Battlecast finally made it back to Zaun, the semi-truck carrying Cho'gath and Kog'maw following closely behind them. As they made their way through the streets of Zaun to his laboratory near sunset, the streets had already started to liven up, the usual riffraff that kept to themselves during the day now wandering about for their nightly activities. Once they saw Viktor, however, the streets were immediately parted and cheers began filling the sound around him.

This was the usual response for whenever Viktor won a match. Pure adoration poured all over him as he was transported through the streets, the masses forgetting all the problems they had previously had with the Inventor, at least for now. Winning matches in Valoran was akin to being elected leader of a city-state, if only for a week. Though no official power was granted upon victory besides the spoils of war, the populous held a certain reverence for the victors, an effect greatly amplified when on home turf. For now, Viktor could do whatever he wanted within some reason, and nobody would dare tell him no.

And so he did just that, as Skarner careened through the crowded city streets with the rest of the Battlecast in tow, the metal menagerie now a somewhat common sight in Zaun. Just as the sun descended across the horizon, Skarner rolled into the laboratory as the rest of the Battlecast filed in, with the semi-truck coming to a halt just outside. The intense screeching that could be heard from the vehicle the entire time roared even louder than before as the jarring stop was made, as the two Voidborn were kept locked in their prison. Numerous dents had appeared on the walls of the crate during the travels as Cho'gath had tried to poke his way free, but the excess walls of steel plating had kept him locked up securely.

As Viktor dismounted the Scorpion the truck drivers shut the door to the cab, walking over to the inventor. "Whaddya want us to do with'm? He's a real nasty'n, can't let'm get too much time. The little'n's not much better, but at least ye can put'm in a box." He pointed to a container in the cab, barely three feet in every dimension. "That'll hold'm, so long as ya get it on'm."

Viktor pointed over towards the door. "Bring your vehicle to the entrance, and I will handle it from here. The Voidborn has not been fed in quite some time, he will be easily manageable." With a nod, the truck driver walked back to his vehicle, bringing the engine roaring to life once again.

Viktor turned around to the Battlecast, bringing them all to attention. "Skarner, you are to harpoon the beast's midsection. Your weight and low center of gravity will keep him from being able to escape. Xerath, Urgot, attack the beast at joints in its legs so it will be easy to corral."

Xerath spoke out. _"And what of Kog'maw. The small voidling holds massive power in its veins."_

Viktor reached into a pocket, pulling out a gravity field. "This will fully contain him until I am able to safely transport him. Now, move to your positions. Once Cho'gath is dazed I will secure him in place. We will begin work on Kog'maw immediately." Viktor turned around just as the truck came to a halt, the rear door pressed firmly against the outside of the building.

The truck driver walked around, dragging the box behind him, a small device in his other hand. VIktor walked over and took the box from him, taking a position just at the edge of the truck.

The driver leaned over to Viktor, having to shout just to be heard above the raucous noises of the Voidborn. "Alright, when I press this button the back's gonna open. Just tell me when'n I'll let'm loose."

Viktor looked around, making sure everyone was prepared. Skarner sat waiting directly in front of the door, his stinger whirring slightly, though the sounds were masked completely by the Voidborn. To his left and right, Urgot and Xerath stood waiting, their weaponry primed and ready for firing.

"Go."

With a click of the button the truck's rear door began to slowly slide open, as the horrific noises that had been bellowing from inside were amplified tenfold. It was almost deafening as even the thoughts in Viktor's mind were drowned out, but his mission was not.

With one swift motion Viktor grabbed onto the lower handlebar of the door as it was sliding upwards, riding it for a second or two as he fished out a gravity field with his spare hand. Once sufficiently high up enough he leaped into the bed of the truck, the monolithic size of Cho'gath towering above him as he dove to avoid the legs. From the back of the truck he could see Kog'maw, the miniature Voidborn prancing about chaotically as he looked around for the way out. Viktor rolled to avoid another leg as Chogath crashed into the rising door, the inventor hurling the gravity field forward as the six legs spiraled out, landing on the ground right in front of Kog'maw.

The Voidborn turned in surprise as Viktor stood there before him, the inventor's red glow piercing the utter blackness he had seen for the entire duration of the travel. The Icathian started charging directly towards him, launching a few caustic bolts towards Viktor who managed to sidestep all of them.

Kog'maw's charge lasted for a mere second before becoming ensnared by Viktor's gravity field, pinning the Voidborn to the ground as the effects of the device quickly consumed the small body. He tried to fire more bolts in protest, but the sheer gravitational field surrounding him sent them splattering to the ground harmlessly short of their target. With a satisfied smirk hidden beneath his mask Viktor walked back out of the vehicle, grabbing the box, before climbing back into the bed of the truck. Within moments, Kog'maw was once again viewing naught but darkness.

Back outside, wrangling Cho'gath was going equally well. Skarner had managed to pierce the beast's hide within seconds of the Voidborn escaping the confines of the cell, the massive creature nearly brushing against the vaulted ceiling at its highest points. As soon as the chain had connected, Xerath and Urgot had begun their barrage on Cho'gath's limbs and head, dizzying him enough that his left leg and arms buckled, sending him crashing down onto the ground. The ensuing shockwave knocked Urgot to his feet, the other two Battlecast relying on either floating or treads to stay up.

After Cho'gath had fallen, Skarner began a sharp acceleration backwards, slowly but surely dragging the larger creature further into the lab. With another successful lob from Xerath the Voidborn's right leg fell out from underneath him, allowing Skarner to pick up the pace as he hauled the beast into the rear of the lab.

At this point, Viktor had exited the bed of the truck having safely dealt with Kog'maw, watching as his Battlecast successfully wrangled the monstrous Voidborn into submission. The inventor confidently strode through the chaos, sidestepping legs, limbs, and teeth as he walked towards his control panel, and several adjustments later the entire lab roared to life after its relative dormancy.

Within moments, claws that were previously secured to the ceiling dropped down and began heading towards Cho'gath, as the Voidborn struggled to get back on its feet. Two claws, the largest of any in the facility, clamped around Cho'gath's upper arms, rotating around until they were facing each other, pinning his arms behind his back. All of a sudden, the two claws began throbbing with a dull energy that quickly accelerated, sparks forming between the two as a powerful magnetic force jolted through the two of them, clamping them securely in place. Two more claws flew down and performed a similar operation on the beast's lower arms, forcing them crossed in front of him.

"Drag him to the side wall. There I will keep him securely in place." The command was issued amidst the cacophony of cries barraging the area, failing to reach any of its intended targets. With a sigh, Viktor departed from his location and walked over to Skarner, repeating himself, doing the same for Urgot and Xerath. As the inventor walked back towards the control panel his Battlecast got to work, the barrage of firepower keeping the raw power of Cho'gath quelled while Skarner drug him over towards the side wall, the chain being stretched painfully due to the sheer amount of mass that it was dragging.

Once Viktor reached his desk, a flurry of claws began charging for the Voidborn, coiling together and aiming for his legs, pinning them to the back wall. The force knocked Cho'gath off balance, sending him toppling to the floor, which in turn knocked over a majority of the loose objects in the room.

Viktor issued two final commands into the control panel before walking down to the Voidborn, the horrific screeching having stopped for the moment. The creature's face was nearly larger than Viktor, the entire body sprawled out as it was filling a noticeable portion of the surface area of the room. Just as Viktor stopped directly in front of Cho'gath's mouth, two metal spheres lowered from the ceiling, one on each side of the beast's head.

"Listen to me, Voidborn. I am fully aware you understand that which I am saying right now, which means that you will understand this. The space you are in now is my workspace, and I will take no interruptions in my duties because of you. On each side of your head are devices capable of sending a lethal current through your skull. For each screech that you make, I will send a voltage closer and closer to that deadly mark through you, and I assure you, by three it will be - "

Viktor was cut off as Cho'gath let loose a horrid roar directly into the inventor's face, sending Viktor tumbling back into the opposite wall of the facility, knocking the air from his lungs. Without a sound, Viktor stood up, brushed himself off, and began walking over towards the control panel. With a single button press, the two orbs began sparking, and a moment later Cho'gath's roar was cut short as a bright arc of electricity jumped between them, causing the Voidborn to slump down.

Viktor walked back over to the beast, his mask hiding the smirk present on his face. "As I was saying, by three you will not be so bold. That caused a fairly noticeable shock, but nothing more. By four jolts you will likely be dealing with long-term brain damage. It matters not how ruined you are to me, I will simply fix you once I am ready for you. Do I make myself clear?"

Cho'gath mustered the energy to nod his head before letting it sink back into the dent he had already formed on the ground.

"Very good. Now, I will advance to your evolution when I am ready. Your anatomy is most certainly a unique one, and I have yet to figure out just how to work with it. However…" Viktor trailed off, looking towards the box that was still sitting in the back of the truck. "Kog'maw shows little challenges in the ways of construction. He will be a fine test to see how the Voidborn react to my evolution."

Viktor walked over to the back of the semi-truck, climbing into the bed to pick the box containing Kog'maw, walking back into the lab with his prize. Now that silence had finally befallen the workshop, the inventor issued the truck driver off, closing the entrance to the lab once the truck had left.

"Now, we can deal with the small one. I have yet to upload schematics for my machines to work with, and so I will begin work on that immediately. In the meantime, Urgot, Xerath, interrogate the Voidborn. See what they know in regard to Vel'koz. Jayce is sure to come after us, and when he does, I want him to crumble before the might of the Battlecast. The sooner Vel'koz is in my grasp and not roaming about the lands of Runeterra, the sooner we are to making that a reality. Cho'gath will be my final project, my Battlecast Prime as conventions go. The creation of a metal capable of enlarging with a wearer is foreign to me, and could take quite a while. Vel'koz and Kog'maw will prove much less challenging of designs. Now go, see what they can tell you."

 _"_ _Instructions missing. Orders null."_

"Skarner, you are to make sure that Cho'gath does not attempt anything out of the ordinary. We have tamed a formidable foe, and it is a foe that will attempt to escape given the first opportunity. See to it that he knows his place.

 _"_ _Understood Creator."_ With that settled, Viktor opened up a new file and began the initial workings of Kog'maw's design.

Back on the ground floor, Urgot raised the box covering Kog'maw, the gravity field still keeping the Icathian pinned to the floor. The interrogation began not long afterwards, the two Battlecast throwing question after question at the two Voidborn late into the night.

* * *

 **Heimerdinger's Workshop, The Institute of War**

The next morning, the champions reconvened at the workshop for preparations before setting out for their individual tasks for the day. The Yordles, with no other place to go, had spent the night in the laboratory, plotting and scheming a variety of ways the construction for today could occur. The supply shipment had arrived in the early hours of the morning, two empty semi-trucks parked outside the workshop for use. It had been exactly what Jayce had requested, due to the nature of their build. A second one had been requested just in case the need for duplicate parts arose.

Caitlyn and Prowl were the first to arrive in the morning, the duo followed by Jayce and Perceptor, whom arrived shortly thereafter. By the time they had gotten there, one of the Yordles had already mostly wrapped up the design specs for the fourth Autobot, and beckoned Jayce over for inspection.

What he saw was beyond his wildest dreams. The upper body was coated in a rich red whereas the lower body was predominantly blue, interspersed with some grays. The chest looked almost identical to the semi-truck that he would be hewn from, with the grill and front windows dominating the space on his chest. Broad, tall shoulders paved the way to robust arms, and sturdy hips led to stable legs. Finally…

"Why the faceplate?" Jayce pointed at the feature on the hologram, curious. The face he was deciphering sent mixed signals. The structure suggested one of strength and openness, and yet the faceplate which covered his mouth smelled like...Viktor.

"We believe that, with this design, the Autobot will be able to function in both a weapon-assisted melee as well as a ranged position in combat. As opposed to Ironhide, who fights predominantly with his fists, we believe that shrapnel is an all-too-real possibility, and a faceguard would protect from unwanted damages. However, if you are truly that opposed to it…" The Yordle began typing on the keyboard for several seconds as the pieces around the face adjusted. Finally, with the click of a button, the faceplate split in half at the middle, sliding back into the sides of his head. "I've now adjusted the faceplate to be retractable on demand."

Jayce nodded, much more satisfied with the new design. "Now, you were talking about weapons. What exactly did you have in mind?"

The Yordle smiled gleefully, moving his pointer over to a separate panel and dragging in a new object. A rifle appeared floating in midair next to the Autobot, quite substantial in size compared to the Autobot's frame as a whole. "With minimal energy usage, it will function quite similarly to Prowl's blaster, sacrificing raw damage with increased fire rate to better suppress mid-ranged foes. Now, for the melee weapons…" The Yordle dragged in another object, coming into focus on the other side of the figure. It was a one-handed axe, a vibrant orange glow emanating from the blade. It was somewhat short when compared to the rifle, but in no means appeared less powerful. "This has been designed for the purpose of melee duels, with the short handle allowing for swift maneuverability and a multitude of attack angles while grappling with a melee target. I believe that both weapons could be carried and used at all times for maximum potential."

Jayce felt a shadow fall over him as he looked up to find the looming figure of Perceptor staring curiously at the screen. "If you don't mind me interjecting, I believe that I have an idea that might allow for a more successful application of a diverse combat Autobot. However, such an application would require a rather immense fuel of power, more than can be contained within our hulls safely at a given time.

Jayce turned around, eyeing the youngest Autobot curiously. "What exactly are you proposing, Perceptor?"

The scientist looked down to the Yordle with a 'may I', gesture, as Perceptor knelt down to the ground and spread his hands out in front of the screen as a massive holographic keyboard appeared at his fingertips. His hands moved like lightning from the moment he began working, making alteration after alteration to the model at blinding speed. Jayce watched in awe as pieces whizzed on and off the screen, new hinges, sliders, and rotators were added onto the current frame, and entirely new objects were constructed on the fly at a speed that a human, or Yordle, brain could not achieve.

The Yordle muttered softly in the middle of this display of pure intellect "I do hope that you saved the file beforehand."

Perceptor turned, hands still furiously working away at the model. "Do not worry, with my processing circuitry and photographic memory I am most capable of undoing every step that I have just performed. However…" The Autobot finished his work with a few more seconds of furious science before throwing his hands up in the air. "Presto, one operational model."

Jayce looked at the model before him, finding the same head, chest, arms, and legs staring back at him on the screen. "Forgive me for asking, but...what changes were made?"

Perceptor smiled, pointing at the model. "I've reallocated some of his interior systems that were present in his chest to other areas of his body, compressing everything by about 4.723% to allow for my modifications, which is this." Perceptor dragged at three panels on the body, sliding them open. The chestpiece, previously solid, was split three ways, as each window and the grill slid open, revealing a central cavity with a brightly glowing object inside. "The object you see is something I am currently calling the Matrix. Inside it is the cube that powers us all. I have added additional circuitry to him to connect the Matrix to his weapon systems, allowing for nearly limitless energy…and possibilities. See here."

Perceptor pressed a button and all of a sudden the design's right hand disappeared into his arm, and out came a vibrant orange axe, now completely composed of energy as opposed to the predominantly-physical construction of its predecessor, and the axe this time sprouted from the wrist, allowing for even greater motion. "The Matrix allows for such weaponry to be possible. I believe that having the cube with us while we are away from the lab is a strategically sound idea due to the uses that it provides, as well as it being the source of our wellbeing. However, now, if they were to get it, Viktor would have to take down the Autobot wielding it, and with this arsenal at his disposal, that would be no simply task."

Jayce nodded absentmindedly, looking back and forth between the Autobot's weapon and his own. The two were remarkably similar. Short range ability when necessary, as well as long range utility when the situation demanded it. The Autobot before him was a jack-of-all-trades, capable of standing his ground from any position on the battlefield. But, beyond that, it had the air of a leader about it, simply in the details of the construction.

"I like it. However, there's one thing that has to be made clear now. Is this possible?"

The Yordle looked up at the design as Jayce watched the diminutive creature do the math in his head. "I...I believe so. I may require assistance on this 'Matrix', however, it isn't a far cry from what we originally had, and that was extremely doable. I'd say this might take...all of today, maybe through the early evening of tomorrow. With Perceptor's help, I believe that time could be taken down to tomorrow afternoon."

"Well then consider that your goal, as I have full intention of providing all assistance that I can on this assignment."

The Yordle then turned to Jayce, looking up at the champion. "Now, I have two final questions for you before we begin our construction. One, what is your proposed name, for records purposes. Finally, is this the final construction of this project that you intend to pursue."

Jayce turned his head quizzically, nodding. "I've settled on...Optimus. And for your second question, yes. I must ask though, why?"

"It is standard naming conventions for the final item in a project to be referred to as the 'Prime'. This practice is fairly widespread, I wouldn't even be surprised if Viktor doesn't designate a Battlecast Prime, whomever that may be. However, this 'Optimus', will be the Autobot Prime."

"Optimus...Prime." The words slipped from Jayce's mouth absentmindedly, the Yordle shaking his head with a hint of frustration.

"No, that is not the convention. He is the Autobot Prime! However, I suppose if you wish to refer to him as Optimus Prime, there's nothing that prevents you from doing that."

Jayce nodded, a satisfied look filling his features. "Optimus Prime it is, then."

 **Author's Note: Much, much happier with this chapter. Hopefully you all can tell that. For a while I was actually considering quitting since inspiration just wasn't coming to me but then it hit me pretty hard. Good times. As always, review or PM any questions/comments that you may have. I'll always respond, and have gotten a ton of good feedback from those discussions in the past.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Back with some more for ya! I haven't quite decided just how many chapters there are going to be in this thing, but I'm guessing, based on how much I know still needs to be told in the story, I'd say 15 chapters is going to be a good expectation. This continues to be a fanfic I enjoy working on, and so I hope you stick with me on this until the end. Cheers!**

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

All through the night, the inventor toiled through the night, meticulously preparing the design specifications for Kog'maw so that his machines could begin the evolution process while he and the Battlecast were out hunting for Vel'koz. Cho'gath had quickly relinquished the beast's hiding location during their interrogation, revealing that Vel'koz was currently in the Freljord. Due to the Freljord's close proximity to Zaun, this made matters even easier.

However, the Freljord still encompassed an absolutely vast amount of land, and Vel'koz could be in any location. Obviously, a creature like the Voidborn would be intelligent enough to steer clear of the population centers, namely the Avarosan territories, but the Freljord was mostly desolate, and that still left a majority of hiding locations. Cho'gath and Kog'maw hadn't revealed any more information on their brethren's location even when exposed to unnecessary amounts of pain, leading Viktor to believe that they had no further information on Vel'koz's whereabouts.

By the time the sun had risen on Viktor's lab, Kog'maw's designs had finally been completed. The sole challenge with the Icathian had been his stature, smaller than most grown Yordle's, which required Viktor to rework some of his current machines to allow for smaller…everything. Tool heads had been minimized, more angles had to be accounted for, and machines had to be reprogrammed to be able to work within such a close proximity to one another. However, the designs themselves had been nothing too challenging, it was simply the construction of those designs that Viktor had spent a majority of his time working on.

And so, once all that was done, Viktor walked down to the lower level of his lab, finding Kog'maw still struggling to break free from the grasps of the gravity field, but failing at every occasion. Viktor knelt down, lifting Kog'maw as well as the gravity field, and walked over towards the center pedestal, setting them down.

From the back of the lab, Xerath floated out, having spent all the time he needed on the recharge berth. " _Is the Icathian ready for his evolution, Creator? I have been the newborn for too long."_

Viktor nodded, walking back up to his center console. "Indeed he is, Xerath. I have prepared my machines for the work that they require. I will leave Urgot here to guard the lab while you, Skarner, and I depart for the Freljord to find our final acquisition. By the time we return, I expect that you will no longer be the youngest Battlecast."

Xerath nodded, looking back up to Viktor. " _I am grateful for the opportunity to travel with you to the Freljord, Creator. However, I must inquire. Why me rather than Urgot? Surely you would trust your older creations more."_

Viktor paused for a moment, carefully weighing his response. "While you are not incorrect, it is simply a matter of maneuverability. The Freljord's deep snowdrifts would slow Urgot down far too much. You, Xerath, have no issues with terrain, and Skarner's treads will allow him easy maneuverability through the snow."

" _I understand, Creator."_

It was just then that two arms came down from the ceiling, latching onto each of Kog'maw's legs. The clamps were almost cartoonishly small when compared to the massive arms that held Cho'gath to the wall, but each clamp closed tightly around Kog'maw's legs. Viktor deactivated the gravity field now that the Icathian was securely in place, and Kog'maw immediately began letting loose a stream of caustic projectiles that splattered all across the lab, each one corroding a bit of the walls and floor before dissipating. Viktor reactivated the gravity field immediately, walking down to the ground level.

Viktor stood in front of Kog'maw as the Voidborn launched projectiles violently, only for them to splash back down due to the strength of the gravity field. Viktor's shoulder cannon glowed to life as he knelt down, eye to eye with the Icathian.

"Listen well, Voidborn. I have designed your evolution. I know exactly which parts of your body I need intact, and make no mistake, I see no reason to keep the rest of your body anymore. So, unless you wish to spend the next seven hours of your life being little more than a skull and a heart, I suggest you settle down. Do we have an agreement?"

Almost immediately the stream of projectiles from Kog'maw stopped, the Voidborn becoming absolutely motionless. With a pleased smile, Viktor walked back up to his console, disabling the gravity field once again. This time, however, the Icathian continued to be motionless, as two more arms came down from the ceiling to face either side of the Voidborn.

By this point, Skarner and Urgot had wandered out into the main section of the lab, the conversations having roused them from their slumber. Viktor walked back down to the main area, turning to face his eldest creations. "Today will be a productive day for us, my creations. Urgot, I will need you to guard the laboratory in case any miscreants decide to investigate us. Skarner, you are coming with Xerath and I to the Freljord. I will need your talents in acquisition to bring Vel'koz back safely with us.

" _Understood. Acquisition protocols engaged."_

"Good. Now, Urgot, if Cho'gath decides to do anything…unnecessary, you have full authority to reprimand such actions. I have programmed my machines to focus on Kog'maw's neural center first, and thus I expect little fight to come from the Icathian. In fact, I believe they've begun working on that now." Viktor looked behind him to Kog'maw, seeing two arms drilling into Kog'maw's head. Viktor reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling out a small device, lifting it up to Urgot. "However, Kog'maw's anatomy is quite…volatile. What I've just handed you is a communicator. If it appears that there's any serious chance that he will detonate, activate it, and I will guide you through the steps."

" _What signals should I look for, Creator?"_

Viktor nodded, running down the list. "Namely discoloration of the flesh, though that only lasts for as long as he has flesh. Once my machines get to his heart in two to three hours, the threat should abate. While I do intend to keep that…feature… of his anatomy once he is a member of the Battlecast, I do not intend to implement the necessary parts until I am back to oversee their installation."

This time it was Xerath that responded, a hint of curiosity in his voice. " _Why would you implement a detonation routine into the Voidborn. Would he not be of more use to you alive?"_

Viktor smiled sadistically nodding. "Have no worries, he will not be forever gone should he drop to critical levels. Each piece of his construction is magnetized to respond to his core, allowing him to reform after detonation. His core is triggered to reverse polarities momentarily when dropped to critical status, which will launch his parts. I will compound this by simultaneously overloading his energy reserves, creating an explosion capable of melting the skin off of humans within ten feet of him. While, yes, the Voidborn will be inoperable until he is brought back to his recharge berth, Kog'maw is small, and requires minimal time until he can be sent back into the fray again."

There was a long pause, the only sounds in the lab coming from the machines working on Kog'maw. Finally, Xerath responded. " _Impressive, truly. Kog'maw will be a most valuable asset in striking the population centers of this world."_

"Indeed. My initial estimates suggest that he could topple building with ease, should we find governments unwilling to accept the evolution." Viktor turned back towards Skarner, motioning him and Xerath. "However, as of now, we must go. The sooner Vel'koz is in my possession the better. Jayce will not allow his team to lick their wounds for too long. I would prefer us all to be their welcoming party when the eventually decide to strike."

* * *

 **Heimerdinger's Workshop, The Institute of War**

Shortly after Perceptor had made the modifications to the recently-dubbed 'Optimus Prime', Vi finally made her way into the workshop, Ironhide following close behind. The display was still up showcasing the Autobot to the Enforcer as she walked in.

"Damn Jayce, is that, uhh, Optimus, wasn't it?"

He turned around to the new arrival, an absentminded smile splayed across his face as he nodded. "Optimus Prime, as it turns out. But yes, this is him. What are your thoughts?"

"Hmm. Well, he looks pretty badass, so you've got my vote. A 'bot like that looks like he's gonna be pretty useful no matter where you put 'em." Just as Vi finished her sentence Ironhide began transforming, all further conversation momentarily halted as the transformation barreled to its completion.

Once he finished Ironhide knelt down, taking a better look at the monitor. "I agree with Vi on this one, he's lookin' pretty good. So long as I'm still getting my hands dirty, I think we'll get along just fine."

Jayce nodded, looking up at the 'bot. "There will be plenty of Battlecast for you, big guy. Optimus won't be as good at you in melee or as good as Prowl at range, but he'll be able to do both. You're still going to our front line."

Vi stepped forward, interjecting herself into the conversation. "Anyways, Jayce, we just wanted to stop by before the two of us headed out. We probably won't be back until this time tomorrow, depends on how easily I can get everything loaded into Ironhide. Anything else you need while we're out? I figure we probably won't be heading out of the Institute until we're ready to give ol' Vik everything we've got."

Jayce shook his head, his mind still absentmindedly thinking about Optimus Prime. "No, we've got plenty of supplies to last us."

"What about you Cupcake?" The sheriff had been sitting in the corner of the room polishing her rifle the entire time Vi had been in the workshop, too engrossed in her work to be easily distracted. At her alias, however, Caitlyn looked up in a shock, her eyes quickly settling on Vi.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

The Enforcer puter her gauntlets on her hip, kicking them out to one side. "Weren't you and Prowl supposed to have a shoot-off today? Where is the big guy, anyway."

Caitlyn paused her work, setting her rifle and cloth down momentarily. "He wanted to explore the Institute some before we left, so out on the streets, I suppose. He said he'd meet me back here in a half hour before we continued our training."

"Alright. Well then, I'll see you two tomorrow. C'mon Red, let's get this party on the road!" Ironhide transformed back into his car mode as Vi sat waiting, hopping into the driver's side once it was finished. The duo departed from the workshop, off towards Piltover.

Jayce turned back towards the Yordle that had been giving him the presentation thus far, taking a moment to remember where they'd left off. "So, Optimus Prime, it was? Is there anything that you need me to do. I'm afraid I won't be of much use in the construction, but I see no reason why I can't do some of the heavy lifting."

"I was contemplating exactly what part you could play in this, Jayce, and I do believe that I have a solution that matches the 'heavy lifting' that you say you are willing to do. We require the vehicles to be at least partially deconstructed for our uses. Now obviously, it would be extremely inefficient for them to be reduced completely to a pile of metal, however, I do believe that you have the finesse and knowledge to break them down into useful pieces. And, if you do by chance mess up, that's why we have a backup truck."

Jayce nodded, twirling the Mercury Hammer in his hands. "That sounds like something that I can do, certainly. If you can send me the specs on Optimus I'm sure I can be pretty accurate."

"Then they're headed your way. With your assistance we should be able to move at a much faster pace than before, maybe even be finished by this evening if we're lucky. However, we won't be able to power him on until Vi is back with the transferral device, so we aren't truly in that much of a hurry."

Jayce had set his hammer down and moved further into the lab, discarding his outer garments for a mechanic's apron and a set of work gloves. "That's true, but there's no reason we can't be ready to go as soon as those two get back. I'll get to work on the trucks; not much anyone else can do until I've made some headway on that." He walked outside, finding the two semis parked side by side right next to the entrance, and immediately poked his head back inside the lab. "What about the trailers?"

"We have intentionally left them unincorporated in the schematics so that they can be of use to us in their current state."

"Noted." With that, Jayce set to work on one of the vehicles, trading out his hammer for a hextorch, making quick work of the intricate seams that kept the various pieces of the vehicle together. Before long both doors were off as well as the hood, and eventually the front windows, as Jayce began gutting the interior of the vehicle.

It wasn't long after that that Prowl rolled back into the workshop, Jayce taking a break from his labors as the police car rolled in. Prowl rolled the window down as he spoke, alerting Caitlyn to his presence. "Alright, let's get to training. I know you said you'd like to go talk to council as well, and truthfully I'd like to join you on that. Might be an easier sell if they can see what I am up close and personal."

Caitlyn nodded, slinging her overly-cleaned rifle onto her back as she walked towards the Autobot. "Sounds good, Prowl. Now, let's head on out. I've got some ideas on what I'd like for us to get done today." After Prowl had finished transforming the sheriff climbed into the vehicle and the two sped off.

As the duo maneuvered their way through the busy streets Caitlyn remained oddly quiet, something that the Autobot picked up on very quickly.

"Caitlyn, I know you're usually the silent type, but even you're not this silent. What's running through your head?"

The sheriff tapped her hands on the wheel, letting out a sigh. "I'm sure it's something that's crossed you as well...what could Viktor want with a Voidborn? What end goal does he have that requires something as destructive as Cho'gath?"

"I'm a little unfamiliar with what 'Cho'gath' is, to tell you the truth. I know he's big enough that he needs a semi-truck, but that's about it. Is he really that much worse than, say, Skarner or Xerath?"

"Extremely. Cho'gath has this property where, the more he eats, the more he grows, which is why the Institute keeps him locked up unless he has to get taken out for Rift matches, which is rarely. On the Rift they cap him at a certain point so that they didn't have to re-engineer the entire rift to accommodate him, but I assume in the real world he could scale indefinitely."

What followed was contemplative silence as the duo ran scenarios in their heads, Prowl's processors reaching a conclusion faster. "What if his goal is just to show people that he can? Think about it for a second. He took Skarner as his first project, something pretty standard as far as organisms go. Then he takes Urgot, someone that's been reanimated. Next, he abducts Xerath, a being whose state of life and death is...complicated. Finally, he takes Cho'gath, someone that can grow to infinite sizes. What if is goal isn't to destroy, but simply to show people what he's able to accomplish?"

Caitlyn mulled the proposal over, it overall sounding logical to the sheriff. "That...that could be true. However, why destroy Piltover. Sure, we were trying to thwart him, but Viktor's intelligent enough to know that we'd be operating out of the Academy, all he'd have needed to do was have Xerath blast it and we'd have all been dead. Instead, he executed countless civilians. If he's just making these Battlecast to show off, he's bringing a lot of violence with him. Now that the ships have landed, word is going to get out of what he did. He would have accounted for that."

"Speaking of the ships, any news on how the survivors fared?"

Caitlyn nodded, recounting the news story that had privately aired that morning. "Overall success, a few casualties from sustained injuries evacuating Piltover."

"Good to hear. However, what you say about Viktor attacking Piltover is a valid point. I'm processing possibilities, and the only thing I can think of is that he's trying to get back at someone, in as grand a way as he can. Do you know of anyone that Viktor would hold a grudge on, besides Jayce?"

"I can think of someone he probably hates worse than Jayce. About a decade or so ago Viktor actually worked in the Academy alongside Jayce. There, he worked on creating the golem Blitzcrank, whom you may have heard of. Well, allegedly a Professor Stanwick at the Academy stole Viktor's research and presented Blitzcrank as his own creation. I wouldn't be surprised if Viktor will hold a grudge on that man for as long as he breathes."

Prowl's response was swift, having already crafted the words before Caitlyn had finished speaking. "That fits perfectly. I believe that Viktor wishes to get back at this Stanwick character for what happened, and show just how strong and powerful of an inventor he has become. That's why Piltover was his first target, and why the Academy is destroyed."

"If that's true, then where is his next target? There was a board that decided who was Blitzcrank's designer, which of course was voted in favor of Stanwick. You don't suppose he's going after the people that voted against him, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Typically in most cases of mental instability the human attacks surrogates of his true target first and then finishes with his true target. However, it seems Viktor is taking an opposite approach. I believe him to be tying up loose ends, in which case he likely knows the current residence of every member on that board, and he will not stop until he believes he has righted their wrong against him."

There was a pause, as the two of them processed their own conclusion. Caitlyn's thoughts rattled about in her head as Prowl's circuitry began processing actions at lightning speed, until Caitlyn finally broke the silence.

"Prowl, we need to go to Piltover. Now."

"Is there something there that you believe will help us?"

"The Academy keeps a record of any noteworthy events, and this would certainly be one of them. If we can get that list and cross reference it with the Institute's current list of continent-wide residents, we can see where Viktor is most likely to strike next. If I had a guess, that place will be here...oh no."

Prowl cocked his head, looking at the sheriff as all the color drained from her face. "What is the matter?"

"Viktor's going to hear about the survivors...there is no way something like that won't make the front pages. And with him not knowing who made it to safety, Bandle City and Demacia are both guaranteed targets, even if he did manage to take out all of his potential targets."

"Tell me where we need to go, and I'll get us there."

"We need to go to the Department of Justice. They'll be able to send a warning out to Demacia and Bandle City and start getting people evacuated. Knowing Viktor, he's going to want to clean up those loose ends before moving on to any other potential targets. Once the DOJ's sent out warnings, we can get to Piltover. Vi and Ironhide are too far away at this point for us to be able to tell them to look for it...plus I doubt Vi would know what she was looking for." Without a moment's hesitation Caitlyn felt her entire body whipped around as Prowl pivoted to the other side of the street, rapidly accelerating as he deftly maneuvered between the two lanes of traffic.

"I know the situation is bad but we're not in that much of a rush!" Caitlyn gripped the safety handle for dear life as Prowl continued his relentless pace through the streets, earning his fair share of annoyance from the other drivers on the road. Eventually he slowed back down to reasonable speeds, before asking "...Do I make a left turn here?"

The sheriff let out a sigh, before falling into a short fit of laughter. "You had me terrified for a moment, you know that? And no, you take a right at the next intersection."

"Hey, I wasn't planning on running into anyone else. They would have been running into me, and that makes it their fault."

The sheriff let out another chuckle. "As a member of the Piltover Police Department, I can assure you that's not how it works, and you know that. Now, make a left up here."

Prowl made the turn as the Department of Justice came into view at the end of the street, the Autobot maneuvering the streets with ease as the duo made their way up towards the building. Once they arrived, Prowl pulled up to the building as the side door swung open, allowing Caitlyn a clean exit.

The sheriff walked out of Prowl, taking a look at the doorway, and then back at Prowl. "Transform. You're coming with me."

For once, Prowl's calm, calculated demeanor faltered. "A-are you sure? I don't think that's a good idea, given the circumstances of our arrival."

Caitlyn playfully hit the door, wagging her finger at him. "I think that this was my original plan for the day anyways, and we're here, so we might as well. If it goes terribly I'll drop it."

"...Very well then." Prowl's outsides began subtly shifting about as Caitlyn walked over towards the door, leaning back against a column as the Autobot timidly transformed. Already people all about him turned to watch wide-eyed, the closest to him beginning to back up out of fear. The sheriff held a smirk the entire time, watching with interest the details of Prowl's transformation, things she'd never been able to notice before due to the 'bot's usually-smooth transitions. She could tell he was nervous, the transformation making him feel like a naked man running down the street. But it was good for him, and a step in the right direction if he was to fit in at the Institute one day.

Once Prowl had finished his transformation he scurried over to where Caitlyn stood, his usual proud stance now a hunched, timid frame, as he looked warily about at the plethora of people looking at him with a mixture of fear and confusion. Caitlyn laid her hand on his leg, patting him lightly. "Relax." The words were soothing and comforting, as if trying to shush a crying baby. "If they were afraid of you, they'd be throwing things or running. The majority are doing neither. They're just curious, that's all."

Prowl nodded, but continued hurriedly into the foyer of the Department of Justice. Caitlyn followed in after him, greeted by the sight of gunpoint from the attendant.

"I - I saw the news this morning. You're one of those...those things Viktor used to terrorize Piltover! Get out, get out and leave the Institute alone!" Even though the man spoke with all the might he could muster, he was visibly quaking, his knees and elbows rattling with terror.

Caitlyn walked up to the man, placing a hand on the weapon as she forced him to point it down. "Relax, his name is Prowl, and he's with me. We've been working together for...a while now, and I assure you, he's not with Viktor. He's here to accompany me, and I'm here because of Viktor."

The man looked skeptically between Caitlyn and Prowl, shaking his head in disbelief. The Autobot was still sunken down, trying to hide in the shadows the corner of the room provided and escape the situation entirely. Finally, the attendant turned to Caitlyn, his voice still shaken by fear. "I...I'll let you in, Sheriff Caitlyn. But that, that thing, he-it stays out here."

Caitlyn shook her head. "We're a packaged deal, I'm sorry. I'm not letting him out of my sight until I've had my meeting."

The attendant glared at Caitlyn, barely able to maintain eye contact with the firm gaze the sheriff returned. "Fine. I - I still don't trust it, but I trust you, and that better be enough. I'll tell the council you're arriving with...with that thing."

Prowl sunk down into the ground, burying his head in his hands as he felt the hate wash over him. Caitlyn walked over to him, climbing up on his arm to rest on his shoulder. "I...I didn't realize they'd publicly released news of the attacks. I...I apologize."

Prowl shook his head, dropping his hands in defeat. "I understand, Caitlyn. To the average person, I look like the enemy, and people fear that which they do not know. Put the two together and I see no reason why people should attempt to accept me."

"Well, I'm going to try and prove to them that you aren't the enemy. Once we get that misunderstanding out of the way hopefully people will open up more. Now come on, let's go." Caitlyn hopped down from her perch and walked into the main room, finding three figures looking out over the chamber. As soon as Prowl entered, however, all eyes turned to the Autobot, their piercing glares eating away at Prowl's confidence.

"Excuse me, councilors, I am here on urgent matters. We can talk about my partner here when that has been settled, understood?"

There was a chuckle that reverberated around the room, originating from one of the councilors. "My my Caitlyn, you seem to forget your place. You do not walk into this chamber and expect to issue the orders. We will discuss what we tell you to discuss, and right now, I do believe I am quite intrigued by this 'partner' of yours. Tell me, is this one of the byproducts of Heimerdinger's work, the same creation that Jayce came to us yesterday beggin for resources to construct?"

Both Prowl and Caitlyn perked up, hearing their friend's name mentioned. Caitlyn shook her head. "It is not the same, but Prowl was constructed under Heimerdinger's vigilant watch. What Jayce came to you for is another one, one capable of helping us stop Viktor's madness."

"Ah yes, Viktor. He has made the headlines for two vastly different reasons lately, no? First we celebrate him as the victor on the Rift with these strange creations, only later to find out that he used those creations to decimate a city-state. Please, if you've come to us to warn us of his vile nature, we are already quite well informed."

"I come to you today because Prowl and I believe we know what his grand plan is."

At this, all three councilors leaned in, their interests piqued. "Well then do tell, sheriff. Your predictions have always been very reliable in the past. If you believe you know what he wishes to accomplish, we would be more than willing to listen."

And so Caitlyn told them the theory, about Blitzcrank, the dispute at the Institute, and how it all tied into the events that had transpired so far. About how he would likely strike Demacia and Bandle City due to the ships making front-page news, but that likely he would strike the Institute as soon as he had tied up loose ends.

The councilor nodded, mulling over the proposal. "What you say makes sense, Caitlyn. However, we find ourselves at a conundrum. If you are wron -"

"When have I ever been wrong, councilor?"

"I said if, Caitlyn. I trust in the intuition you are known for. However, if you are mistaken this time, then we have evacuated two entire city-states worth of residents from their homes, and we don't know if we can let them back in because Viktor could simply be running late."

Caitlyn cocked her hip out, leaning her arm on the butt of her rifle. "And what if you don't evacuate them, and the death of every Demacian is on your hands?"

The councilor clapped, a slight chuckle slipping out in the process. "My my my, quite the loaded words you have there, I'm almost surprised you didn't pursue politics! Yes, I'm well aware of the repercussions of leaving them in their homes, which is why I will send a warning to Demacia now. It is a far easier target for Viktor to assault, and would be his first target of the two. If Viktor strikes Demacia, I will send word to Bandle City to evacuate as well. The likelihood that Viktor will decide to cross the Sablestone Mountains before striking the easy prey is low."

Caitlyn nodded, standing upright again. "Very well. I think you for your consideration."

A separate councilor nodded as well, direction his attention toward Prowl. "We will see that it is done. However, you still haven't explained the presence of your metallic friend over there. I see you didn't particularly need him to make your point, and yet the attendant said that you were quite adamant that he be allowed to enter alongside you. So, tell me Caitlyn, who have you brought this machine inside our chamber?"

"Because, as your attendant proved quite perfectly, people don't know the difference between Prowl, an Autobot, and the machines Viktor brought to the Rift, a Battlecast. The Autobots are under nobody's control except their own, and they have only acted out of self defense. I see no reason why they can't be allowed to coexist peacefully alongside humans and Yordles alike."

The councilor nodded, turning his attention again toward Prowl. "And what do you have to say about this. I do assume you can speak, yes?"

Prowl straightened himself up, taking a timid step forward towards the councilors. "I have been in hiding since my creation, out of fear of what the general public would think of me. I hold no resentment towards them for this, because I find it a natural reaction to the unknown. However, even though there are a mere three of us Autobots in existence, soon to be four, I too see no reason why we couldn't be allowed to coexist. I understand the challenges that would be posed in allowing a being of my size on your streets, and I am willing to listen to all opinions."

The councilors were blown away, both by the fluency with which Prowl spoke, but also his open and understanding message. "Very well then. We will ponder this matter, and will notify you when we have reached a conclusion. Until then, Prowl, Caitlyn, we thank you for the warning, and we will begin preemptive measures for the good of Runeterra."

The duo turned around, making their way back out of the chamber, finding the attendant still glowering at Prowl's frame as soon as the Autobot came into view. The pair didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence as they walked outside, Prowl transforming back into his vehicle mode as soon as his feet hit the streets.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn, but I'm just not quite ready...yet."

She patted him on the dashboard as she slid in, closing the door behind her. "And that's fine. However, we need to book it to Piltover and get those records, or none of this will matter.

* * *

 **The Freljord**

Viktor, Skarner, and Xerath plowed through the desolate entrance to the Freljord, not yet having reached the mountains upon mountains of snow or endless sheets of ice that the land was notorious for. For now, they were still travelling through an evergreen forest, Skarner's massive bulk carving a path through the trees that Xerath was more than willing to follow. Mountain ridges kept them trapped on either side, Ashe's home of Rakelstake guarded by the left ridge while the right held off the icy sea beyond. Up ahead, a single mountain loomed in the distance, snow-capped but otherwise barren, marking the home of the Cryophoenix Anivia. Viktor knew that Vel'koz would give the bird a wide berth, his presence a stain on the Freljord that Anivia would have been sure to wipe clean.

And so, they plowed forward at breakneck paces, a snowfall beginning to form and grow the further north they went, until they had made it close to the base of Anivia's mountain.

" _Voidborn location unidentified. Awaiting directions."_

Viktor looked out over the land, thinking of hiding places. The ground of the Freljord was mostly undocumented, not much beyond the main traveling points between Ashe, Sejuani, and Lissandra's camps known to the outside world, as well as major locations like Rakelstake.

"We take a right. Stay close to the seashore. Water is scarce here and even Vel'koz needs fluids to survive."

And so the trio rampaged through even more forest, until they looked out across the vast ocean in front of them, icy floes dotting the waterscape.

"Proceed to the north. He will likely attempt to hide just outside of hospitable conditions, but still close enough to hunt when he needs to. Any further north and he will not find hunting grounds. Now, let us go."

This time, Xerath led, the rocky shoreline sparse enough that the environmental destruction was minimal. The trio continued on, seeing mountains drawing closer to them the further they traveled. Right as they were about to reach the peak, a loud cry came from their left, in the forests further inland.

Viktor held out his hand, signalling Xerath to draw back and wait. The cry continued again, the sound clearly coming from an animal of some sort. Eventually the cry stopped, whatever commotion having been settled.

And that's when Viktor heard it. The sound erupted from the forest like a jet, a massive beam of pure energy following in its wake that sliced through the forests, shooting out into the water behind them. The beam swung towards Xerath, the Battlecast levitating over it with relative ease.

A slew of trees fell down from the beam as it died down, a piercing purple light coming from somewhere deeper in the woods.

"Voidborn, you do an excellent job of hiding yourself from the outside world. However, for those that see fit to find you, even the great Vel'koz can be found."

The light drew closer as Vel'koz floated forward, his eye still glowing from the assault. "What purpose do you have for seeking me, Viktor, and what madness has befallen the two champions at your side?"

"I seek you, Vel'koz. All of you. It is time that you join the Evolution."

 **Author's Note: That's a wrap. I know I spent a lot of time on Caitlyn and Prowl, but I felt like that sequence needed to be told rather than go on in the background.**

 **Also, on a semi-unrelated note, I don't know why my stories always seem to end up in the Freljord. It's not that I particularly like it, it just seems to be a recurring place. And every time I decide to change it a little bit to suit my needs. Anyways, catch ya back in 2 weeks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Back with some more for ya! Finally got some days of work so that I could get some good writing in (but somehow still managed to waste two whole days). This chapter was pretty fun to right, but then again I like thinking about the science behind all of this, and I went into it pretty deep in the earlier part of this chapter. If science and technology aren't really your thing, I won't be offended if you skip it (I also won't know, unless you tell me).**

 **The Freljord**

"What is this 'Evolution' that you speak of, Viktor? You are quite a rare specimen to come searching for a Voidspawn such as me. Most of your fleshy kind prefer to keep their distance from that which they do not know."

"And that is what we have in common, Vel'koz. The denizens of this world do not know me just as much as they do not know you. I have taken this world in my hands and molded it as I see fit, turning the two champions you see before you into vastly superior, Evolved versions of their previous selves. I intend to do the same to you, Voidborn, whether you are willing to join me or not."

Vel'koz's tentacles twitched, subtly moving into a more defensive position. "I have no quarrel with you yet, Viktor. However, I see no reason to come with you willingly, and I can assure you that you will not leave the Freljord alive if you intend to take me by force. So, I offer you this once chance to convince me to join you willingly."

"It's simply, truly." Viktor dismounted Skarner, advancing openly towards the Voidborn, holding his hands outwards to show that he meant no harm. "I have Kog'maw and Cho'gath among my ranks, back at my lab and awaiting their evolution. If you come with me, you can be alongside your fellow Voidborn. I cannot promise that they will be and act the same as how you now know them, but I can promise you that you will recognize them. On top of that, I offer you power and durability the likes of which you have never seen before."

A low hum filled the air as Vel'koz thought, tentacles absentmindedly meandering about in the meantime. "You offer me a place alongside my kin, but to do so, you must strip me of part of what makes me myself. It is a conundrum, one which does not have a simple solution. However, even having come here you have shown a strength which few of your kind possess. I respect that in you, Viktor, and for that reason, I will join you. I ask only one request be granted, however."

"Name it, and I will tell you how feasible it is."

"I wish to know why. Why go to these drastic measures, taking champions of the League and converting them into your personal army. What possesses a man to do such things?"

Viktor remained deathly quiet for a moment, before slowly lifting his head up to the Voidborn. Behind his mask, his face had contorted into one of pure hatred, though Vel'koz had no knowledge of that. "Hatred." The word was practically spat out, Viktor's voice uncharacteristically gruff. "Hatred, and revenge."

Vel'koz simply bobbed his head, nodding. "I hold a deep hatred for the Avarosa and Serylda for fighting against me so many years ago. The emotions you feel are no stranger to me, Viktor. If it is revenge that you seek, I will aid you alongside my kin."

"Very well. Then let us depart for Zaun. Kog'maw has likely finished his Evolution at this time, but if he has not he most certainly will be by the time we arrive. I will require some time to develop your technical specifications, but when I do I will advance to you next."

"What of Cho'gath?"

"Cho'gath's unique physiology proves a challenging problem to recreate, one which I do not have an answer for yet. Until then, he is in staging, waiting for when I have finished my research."

Vel'koz paused, tilting his eye curiously whilst looking at Viktor. "Are you not aware that Piltover has had an invention quite similar to your needs for quite some time? It has been what allowed them such rapid expansion with such a minimal use of resources. They have simply built objects at a small scale and then expanded them as they have needed."

Viktor looked back towards the Voidborn, his curiosity piqued. "Hmm...if what you say is true, then I will be making a journey to Piltover shortly."

"I have no reason to lie to you, inventor. My knowledge reaches far across this world, my analysis of humans having given me knowledge of that which I might not be able to see. This invention of theirs is one such example, though I can predict that you are aware of its existence."

Viktor nodded, thinking back to the Autobots on the few times they had encountered each other. "Yes, I have seen use of this invention with my own eyes. Now, let us go. We have work to do."

* * *

 **Heimerdinger's Workshop, The Institute of War**

Jayce looked back over his shoulder, wiping his brow as he took a break from his labors. He had been working on the tractor trailer for several hours now, the vehicle now looking like a very gutted version of the untouched one next to it. A majority of the pieces had been dismantled leaving little more than a metal frame and a few spare parts lying around.

Back inside the workshop, however, those dismantled pieces were being put to good use. Already a large portion of the metal frame that would soon become Optimus Prime had been built, the construction occurring in his robot mode. The front of the vehicle was being suspended by chains as Jayce looked on, the frame being lowered onto two legs which had nearly been completed. The arms, which were also suspended from the ceiling, were still mostly lacking in structure, a majority of the parts still left on the vehicle Jayce sat on allocated for that purpose. Sitting on a workbench further away from the main project Jayce could see Optimus's head being built, one of the Yordles carefully welding the seams and joints into the metal.

Jayce looked back at the truck, picked up the wrench that he had set down a few minutes prior, and jumped off the truck. He knelt down on the ground near the front of the truck and slid beneath it, focusing now on the front chassis and wheels. From what he had been told, this would roughly be where Optimus's hands would come from, the smokestacks protruding from the top of the vehicle supposedly his shoulders. With a groan and a wipe of his brow, he got back to work.

The next few hours continued on like this, as his breaks became more frequent and his work less so. Once he finally had finished dismantling the entire truck it was early evening, and he walked back inside the workshop, taking a seat at one of the few chairs not occupied by a Yordle.

Even though Jayce's part of the project had been completed, it would still be quite a few hours until Optimus Prime would be ready. All of the Yordles were still busily laboring away, currently working on attaching Optimus's arms to his torso, as well as securing the head onto the frame. Over in one corner of the lab, Perceptor was hunched over a workdesk far too small for his hulking figure, the blue glow of the cube shining across the 'bots red features. Out of curiosity, Jayce walked over, inspecting the project.

Jayce sidled up next to Perceptor, leaning over the work desk to look at the device before him. "Is that the, oh what was it again...the Matrix?"

Perceptor nodded, moving his arm out of the way so that Jayce could get a better look at the device that was sitting on the desk. In the very center of it sat the cube, its blue glow shining brightly even from inside the container that it sat in. The container looked like some sort of strange device, with a thick metal casing in a sort of sphere shape around the cube, with two panes of glass on either side. Attached to the sphere appeared to be hand grips of some sort, or perhaps they were in place to allow the device to be attached to Optimus Prime. Whatever the reason, Jayce did not know it, but the Autobot before him seemed more than willing to answer the questions present on Jayce's face.

"Why yes indeed, this is the Matrix. I've been working on it quite tirelessly since the Yordles have been keeping the workshop rather noisy...I do suppose I could take a break at some point, but I've just been so engrossed working on it that I've completely lost track of the time."

Jayce walked over, looking at the device sitting on the desk, and back up at the Autobot that had been leaning over it for the past eight hours. "Tell me about it. How does it work, and what does it do. Can it be used by anyone else as of right now?"

Perceptor held out his hand, holding up three fingers and pointing at the first one. "How does it work? Well, that's a rather broad question, but I suppose at its core it is certainly answerable. As we Autobots currently function off of a sort of battery-like technology, with the cube being an eternal generator that we can connect to if our power sources every drop too low. The Matrix simply removes the step that requires us to connect to it by wiring it directly into the energy system of the Autobot that is currently using it." He dropped the finger, pointing to the second one. "What does it do? Well, that's quite dependent on the individual using it. As I said that it bypasses our need to recharge, this comes with it the lack of needing to worry about limiting ourselves, or performing individual acts that would require massive amounts of energy, as the Matrix is, as far as I can tell, a limitless pool of energy. Thus, while it does increase overall strength by a noticeable margin due to constantly refreshing energy, it allows the wielder to perform extraordinary acts simply because they do not have to worry about a lack of energy. How this gets used I do not know."

There was a pause, until Jayce followed up. "So it sounds like the strength comes from the mind, not from the body. You're able to do more because you think you can. The Matrix simply makes it so that you think you can more frequently."

Perceptor swayed his head from side to side, until eventually nodding. "Yes, I suppose that is likely a true statement. Now, onto your third and most interesting question. As of right now, the Matrix is designed simply to be wielded by Optimus Prime. Once it is embedded in his chest the circuitry will connect with him directly, and it will be very challenging to remove unless his energy levels drop to unsustainably low levels, or his hull becomes irreparably damaged. Neither Prowl, Ironhide, or myself currently have the chest configuration to be able to wield the Matrix properly. However, we are Autobots, and we are able to change and adapt as we need to...this is the benefit with our construction. I do believe that one of us would be able to wield this if there were a situation in which it would be required."

Jayce cocked his head. "You mean that you have found a way to modify your body outside of the ways that were core to your design?"

"Somewhat, yes." Perceptor dropped one of his hands, the other curling up into a ball as he dropped his final finger. "Observe. When I am in my vehicular form, I noticed that my hands retract inside of my forearms and the gap is covered by a smoother piece of metal currently hidden in my forearms. However, there is nothing in my design that says I am required to have a hand such as this while I am in this form." As Perceptor spoke, his hand curled into a fist, as metal plates in his fingers rearranged themselves into a more blockish figure. Then, just as he had described, his hand retracted inside of his forearm as two sheets of metal slid down to cover the whole, coming together to form a sharp line.

"From what I have seen thus far, this is an incredibly sharp tool, though its blockish nature means that it is a very effective bludgeoning tool as well. That being said, this is simply one small example, and not a particularly impressive on at that. I have not spent much time exploring the intricacies of my transformation to discover if there are any more of these that exist within me, however, I am sure that there are." Perceptor undid the changes to his hand as his fingers uncoiled, waving them about as they unfurled.

"Fascinating. All this time I had thought that your current state was binary, either a robot or a vehicle. I suppose for you, with two alternative modes, it becomes slightly more complicated, though the core idea still holds. I had no idea that you could control each and every mechanism inside of you."

Perceptor shrugged. "It's a lot like seeing a creature that has wings. You know that it can use its wings, because you can see it flying. However, you don't know how you would be able to use wings if you had them, because you don't. Though I make no measure to assume that I fully understand human anatomy, think of it as we simply have a second layer of muscles, beyond the ones that are present in your anatomy. We are able to use these muscles as we see fit, because they are there. However, due to our relatively young age and no being that has these traits, we are still learning how to use them. Who knows, perhaps it would be possible, given enough time, that two, or even more, Autobots could join together to form a larger one, with each individual member having discovered aspects of their transformation that could allow them to appear like an arm, or a leg. I see it as unlikely, but I cannot altogether rule out the possibility that it could happen."

"...fascinating." Jayce leaned back in his chair, his mind racing through all sorts of ideas, until Perceptor's steely voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"However, I've brought this concept and intend to directly use it when Prime links with the Matrix. Now, obviously a change as simple as hiding my hand holds no real value, however, this is a concept I intend to improve on. You see, as the Matrix is comprised of limitless energy, so long as a weapon frame is created that is able to harness energy and turn it into a physical substance, this weapon can be wielded indefinitely while only the frame is required. That is what this is, or so I hope." Perceptor pointed over to another part of the desk, which Jayce had cast aside as simply spare parts. It was a piece of metal, perhaps five feet long or so, that at first glance appeared to be nothing else. However, as Jayce narrowed his eyes in on it, he saw a faint glowing outline around it, a shape that he couldn't quite make out at the moment.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Perceptor picked up the metal rod, holding it gently from the tip as he lowered the other end of it directly over the cube, when all of a sudden the outline began becoming more solid, an orange glow filling the space as it drew closer and closer to the cube. The outline coalesced into the shape of an axe, the metal being the handle and shaft of the weapon. Once Perceptor set the weapon directly onto the cube, he brought his other hand towards it, giving it a flick that audibly reverberated around the room. "As you can see, it's completely solid, but you and I both know that it wasn't before this. This technology could be extremely revolutionary, both to Autobots, but also to Runeterra as a whole."

Jayce nodded absentmindedly, his mind still swimming with thoughts from all the information Perceptor had just told him. "So...you're saying that this axe...it can be stowed inside of Optimus Prime's arm quite easily?"

"Indeed. I'm also intending on creating a rifle that can be interfaced with his other hand, giving the Prime extreme versatility when it comes to combat. However, I do not think that such a weapon can be constructed from energy in the same sense that a melee weapon can be due to internal constructions, so this effort might have to be ditched for an exterior design." Perceptor motioned over to a holo-board, the designs displayed on it resembling a rifle, presumably the one that he had just mentioned.

Jayce squinted at it, processing the designs as he studied it. "It looks strong and durable, quite impressive. For being alive for only a handful of days, you certainly have found your place on the team. I'm sure the Yordles are most happy with what you've been able to do, and I can tell you that I am extremely gracious as well. Heimerdinger's loss certainly hit us all hard, but you have certainly filled his shoes…" Jayce looked down, playfully kicking the massive 'bot's leg. "By the looks of it, you've filled those shoes several times over."

Perceptor chuckled, a sound that seemed odd coming from the Autobot's vocalizers. "Yes, I have a deep love for science and technology, and I am more than happy working in that area. So long as I am allowed to be an inventor, I will be happy. I would prefer not to be on the battle lines, however, I have the tools for the job should it come to that. Now, if you'll pardon me, I need to return to work on the Matrix. The device is in a semi-volatile state right now, at least until I have connected all the wiring."

Jayce walked over, sliding down against the nearby wall as Perceptor knelt down over the desk once again, picking up his tools as sparks showered from the undersized desk. Jayce lost himself in the time as Perceptor went to work, his mind so focused on the acts going around the workshop that he lost track of the time.

* * *

 **Yordle Academy of Science & Progress, Piltover**

Vi stared out of Ironhide's front window, watching as the ruins of Piltover drew closer and closer. The land outside was completely desolate, fallen buildings and cracked skyscrapers now settled on the ground, the once-proud city now a shadow of its former self. Ironhide continued speeding along, skirting just outside the thickest of the rubble to allow for easier traveling.

A few short minutes later, Vi directed Ironhide into the city, still remembering the street system even though buildings and debris cluttered their course. Ironhide had slowed down to a crawl, the damage done to the road making driving nearly impossible.

As they continued onward, deeper into the city, an ever-faint rumble could be heard in the distance, slowly but surely growing more noticeable with every passing second. "Hey Red, hide in that building on the left. I don't know what that noise is but I don't want to find out if it wants us dead."

"Sure, Vi." The Autobot steered over, driving beneath a building, previously dozens of stories tall, but now cracked in half. Vi stepped out of the vehicle and Ironhide transformed, metal screeching violently as he assumed his full stature.

"Good job. Now whatever it is that was there knows exactly where we are." The Enforcer gave him a playful slap, but paired it with a stern glare showing that she was indeed slightly frustrated.

"Well, if we've gotta get outta here, I won't be doin' too much as a minivan. Would you prefer me to wait until after we're caught?"

Vi shrugged, her head jolting out to the street as the rumbling grew louder. She hunched down, her figure receding in the shadows of the crumbled building. Ironhide, though far more massive, similarly was able to hide in the building's shadow, his hulking form somehow disappearing amidst the wreckage.

The duo continued hiding in the rubble as the rumbling drew ever-closer, until eventually it came to an abrupt stop. The sound that was following was both bizarre and yet familiar at the same time, as the sound of screeching metal filled the air. Vi ducked down even further in the building, practically disappearing into the building as Ironhide lowered a hulking arm in front of her.

"Stay here. If I don't return in thirty seconds come quickly." Ironhide took a sturdy step outside of the building as Vi reached out a hand, grabbing only the air.

"Be safe, Red." Ironhide turned around and responded with a silent nod, as he marched back out into the streets of a broken Piltover. The rumbling that had been happening had stopped ever since the odd screeching had occurred, and the Autobot's steps were far more careful than usual, dodging anything that might make unwanted noise.

Ironhide took a peek around the corner of a building, one of the few that still managed to stand after the attack, and took a look for only a second, allowing his optics to process the entire view in a fraction of the time a human could do the same thing. Even after he ducked back behind the building he continued processing the image, noting a glint of metal that was far off in the distance. Ironhide looked down at his arms, curling his hands up in a fist as he slinked his way out from the other side of the building. The bulky Autobot darted across the space between fallen buildings, until eventually he stopped behind a building.

Ironhide poked his head out the building again, the metal glint that he saw before now far closer to him. A sharp crack pierced the silent wash over the city as Ironhide ducked back behind the building, a small section of the building being taken out by whatever shot was fired. The Autobot brought his hands up to his face as he turned back towards the glint, hiding behind his hands as he charged towards his attacker. He leapt over a piece of rubble and brought his hand up ready to punch, soaring high into the air towards his opposition.

When he came down to the ground, his fist struck the bare earth beneath him, as he saw his attacker. Ironhide stood up, dusted himself off, and approached his attacker, whom had been thrown aside from Ironhide's impact.

"Prowl, Caitlyn...what are you two doing here?" Ironhide extended his hand to the fellow Autobot, who graciously accepted it as he stood up. Caitlyn was still nestled in the hollow of his shoulders, her rifle gripped tightly in her hands whilst she reloaded the weapon. "And I suppose I have you to thank for testing my reflexes. I apologize for the assault, I thought you could have been the Battlecast."

"As did we. I had enough time to divert my shot once I saw that it was you, otherwise your eye would have a rather nasty hole in it right about now. Anyways, we are confident that we've pieced together Viktor's master plan, and in order to prevent the death of a majority of Valoran's scientific leaders, we need a list from the Academy."

At this point Vi caught up, waving up at Caitlyn from the ground. "Care to fill us in? We're still a few minutes out, and it would be good for us to know what's the plan."

The sheriff started speaking as Ironhide knelt down, hoisting Vi up and nestling Vi in his shoulders. "We believe he wants revenge on the people that voted against him on who had the rights to Blitzcrank's owner. That's why Piltover was the first to be attacked, and the Academy is far more destroyed than many other buildings here. Knowing Viktor, he will attack Demacia and Bandle City to tie up loose ends before moving on to further targets. However, we suspect that he will assault the Institute soon, but we don't know much after that. The Academy will have a list of names on that board along with their vote, and we will be able to cross-reference that with a residency list at the Institute." Caitlyn seemed far more business than usual, speaking in a manner that solely emphasized the work they had to do and nothing more.

The two Autobots marched through the desecrated streets as the champions astride them caught up, Caitlyn filling in Vi on the details of her and Prowl's ruminations until they got to the Academy.

The group had already been in the Academy since it had been attacked, but the sight was still painful to look at even know. The once-proud building that was the pinnacle of research and technology in the entire world was now crumbling and dilapidated, its topmost story having been reduced to nothingness from the explosions. Every window that lined the outer walls had been busted in from the explosions, and gaping holes had emerged from the side of the buildings. The Autobots walked around to the rear of the facility, finding the entrance to the lab that they were constructed in wide open. They set down their passengers gently, hunching over as the four of them walked into the research lab.

Once inside, the two pairs scurried off in different directions, Vi and Ironhide heading deeper into the laboratory while Caitlyn and Prowl found their way to the nearest staircase, walking upstairs towards where the administrative halls of the building were. Prowl was left down below; his massive size prohibiting him from ascending the stairwell.

Caitlyn climbed up to the upper floor, stomping her foot on the ground once she was up. "Prowl! If you can hear me, follow me! I see a hole in the floor further on that I think you can fit through." The sheriff continued walking, slamming her foot on the ground every so often as she heard the sounds of her companion from beneath her, until eventually she came to the edge of the floor. Beneath her, Prowl was looking up, his head nearly in-line with hers from the lower floor.

"Alright, this is the only hallway that leads to the records office, and I need to get across. If you can help me over this you should be able to follow. The office is right around the corner." Caitlyn took a few steps back, watching as Prowl's head receded from view only for his hand to emerge.

"Ready when you are, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn took a few runnings steps, darting towards the hole until she took one massive leap, landing herself effortlessly on Prowl's hand, her next footstep springboarding off of it and landing dexterously on the other side. With a smile she knelt down, motioning for Prowl to follow. "I'd offer you my hand, but I'm afraid you'd pull me down. Any chance you can make this on your own?" She pushed against the floor beneath her, hearing faint cracks in the surface. "Everything's a little loose up here, I don't know if you'll be able to pull yourself up."

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to use more...unconventional methods of travel." Prowl knelt down on the ground, placing his back firmly against the ground as he tucked his legs up in front of him. Caitlyn turned her head, confused, watching as the Autobot looked like he was wrapping himself up in a ball.

"Caitlyn, you might want to get out of the way. Rear thrusters...engage!" With a momentary flash of light the twin engines on Prowl's back roared to life, propelling the entire autobot upwards into the air as the sheriff darted off towards the edges of the hallway. Midway through the air Prowl began transforming, limbs flying in all directions as he rearranged himself into his standard police vehicle, his back to wheels landing violently on the ground as he slammed on the breaks. As soon as he had come to a complete stop he transformed yet again, his body emerging splayed out on the ground. "Heh...I didn't know if that would actually work or not. I suppose that answers that question." Still chuckling he lifted himself up from the ground, finding Caitlyn staring at him, a mixture of shock and amazement present on her face.

The sheriff shook her head, walking over to meet back up with Prowl. "Next time, warn me before you do something like that again. Please." Her voice was stern but her face betrayed her, eyes sparkling as she looked up at the Autobot. "I will admit, however, that that was both unconventional and extremely impressive. Now, let's get to those records."

Prowl nodded, the two of them continuing down the battered hallway as Caitlyn led the way, eventually stopping once she got to the correct room. The label now only read 'Re_d Man_ge_nt', the rest of the letters having fallen off of the outdated sign, but the room was still the same. Caitlyn swung open the door to find the outer wall of the room completely blown off, the papers that weren't strewn about the floor or wedged in battered filing cabinets having flown out into the city, some presently fluttering in the air as they were carried by the wind.

Caitlyn turned back to Prowl, panic rapidly overcoming the cool-minded sheriff. "Can't your optics...do something? I have no way to know if it's in its case or on the floor or out in Piltover. I...I don't know what to do!" Caitlyn was quickly taken by emotion as her breathing hastened, hitching as Prowl punched through the wall, ripping out the doorframe to make room for himself.

"I can process everything I can see. Let me do a quick scan and see what comes up. I have enough keywords that any documents will lead us in the right direction. In the meantime, you look through what I can't see right now." Prowl had ripped through the ceiling, allowing himself to stand up to his full height as he surveyed the landscape.

Caitlyn dove through the doorframe, pulling open a filing cabinet and setting to work. Binder after binder were rifled through and thrown out, the massive amounts of information the Academy collected now proving to be a major pain in the sheriff's side.

With another huff she threw another binder outside, throwing her hands up in despair. "No I don't care what the hallway temperatures were fifteen years ago, why do we even store this information!"

"If that is the worse you've come across, consider yourself lucky. I've found eleven documents recording daily restroom uses and I would rather have seen none of them. I'm still searching for anything pertaining to Blitzcrank, but I'm still coming up with nothing."

Caitlyn nodded, burying herself back in the cabinets as she opened up a different drawer, this one having much more promise. "Okay, now I've got a binder relating to voting records on key Academy rulings. This might be what we need. It...appears to be in chronological order, let me flip to the right year." Caitlyn flipped furiously through the notebook, tossing it aside and grabbing the next one that picked up where the previous had finished. "This appears to cover the right - "

She was interrupted by Prowl tapping on her shoulder, the sheriff looking up to see the Autobot stock still. "It's not in there, Caitlyn. I found it."

The sheriff breathed a huge sigh of relief, tossing aside the notebook. "Fantastic. Let's get it and rendezvous with Vi."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." Caitlyn stood up, confused, as she looked out upon the barrenness of Piltover, immediately spotting where Prowl had found the document.

"Looking for this, are we?" Viktor chuckled, shredding the piece of paper in half before tossing it aside to fly away in the wind. "Tell me, sheriff, do you really think I would hold a grudge for something as trivial as ownership for all these years? You must think very little of me. No, my purpose is for something far, far greater."

Prowl whispered down to Caitlyn, barely audible. "I was able to scan the entirety of the document should he be bluffing. We are free to go for information."

Caitlyn gave an imperceptible nod, turning her attention back towards Viktor. "What do you want, and why are you here?"

"Simple. I am here because I knew that you would be here looking for that very piece of paper, and I need something. Something that you have, and something that you are going to give to me. I already know that Vi and her bumbling red buffoon are downstairs, completely unaware of my existence right here. If you so much as attempt to notify them I will have Xerath turn this entire building into even less than what it already is."

Caitlyn cursed under her breath. "What do you want, Viktor?"

Prowl whispered again, still barely audible. "I'm sending radio transmission to Ironhide, he should be able to hear this conversation and piece together the information he needs."

The inventor chuckled, pacing slowly on the hunk of rubble that he stood on. "Simple, really. Cho'gath's physiology requires the ability to expand infinitely, something that is nigh impossible to recreate using untreated metal. However, as I've noticed, your metallic friend beside you seems to already have the ability to do that. I've already canvassed the entirety of the Academy and I wasn't able to find any intact vials, which is why you're going to give what you have to me."

Caitlyn held out her hands, palms open. "Does it look like I carry that on me? How do you suppose I give that to you."

"Well, thank you for answering the question of whether or not you were in possession of any, that was a question I wasn't confident on. However, you're going to get it for me, however you have to, and bring it to me in my laboratory in Zaun."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I burn down this entire building, sending your friends up in flame."

Caitlyn shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest. "If you did that your only source would be dead. I'm calling your bluff."

"Correction. I'd leave you alive. I don't care if you have to walk on your feet to the farthest end of Shurima to retrieve what I need. Your friend beside you and two beneath you are unnecessary."

Caitlyn gulped, her momentary bravado completely shattered. "And if I refuse?"

Viktor stamped his foot, clearly frustrated. "Then my Battlecast take down your friend beside you before he even has time to react and I take you back to my lab for experimentation. If I am not getting Cho'gath out of this then I refuse to leave without a new project."

The sheriff looked up to Prowl, hopeless. "What do we do? Are our lives worth saving others?"

"I've been running scenarios. In seventy-two percent of scenarios he tortures you into giving the location before experimenting on you. Of the twenty-eight percent left, ninety-three percent of those times he simply finds where we're keeping it through global destruction. In the vast majority of remaining scenarios he doesn't need it, moves on, and kills everyone. There's less than a point-oh-two percent chance that sacrificing ourselves has any meaningful change in his acquisition of the materials, but there is a forty seven percent chance that our survival causes an overall loss to turn into a success."

Caitlyn nodded, turning back towards Viktor. "Very well. You allow me, Prowl, Vi, and Ironhide to leave safely, then you have my word that in two days' time Prowl and I will deliver what you need to your specified location. If you try and do anything to me when I deliver it I will have Prowl waiting outside and he will rally our forces to assault you, so don't even begin to think of crossing us. Do we have a deal?"

"Indeed we do, sheriff Caitlyn. I will await your return with baited breath." With that, Viktor turned around, walking behind the rubble he was standing on as Skarner rolled out from his hiding spot, Viktor walking onto his back. Xerath, too, emerged from his hiding spot, following behind Viktor as he rode out of Piltover.

Prowl and Caitlyn walked back down the hallway in complete silence, neither of them willing to talk about what had just happened. Eventually they made their way all the way back to

Vi and Ironhide, the two of them sitting down in the main chamber with the mind transferral device sitting next to them.

"Ironhide got the transmission. We figured it best to lay low. What came of it."

Caitlyn sighed, all hope seemingly drained from her being when she responded. "We're giving Viktor the tools he needs to construct Battlecast Cho'gath. It...it was our best-case scenario."

 **Author's Note: Ta-daa! This one was also super fun to right. I found myself flying through the page goals I had set for various days, solely because I couldn't stand to leave scenes half finished because I wanted to get to their conclusion. Hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **As a side note, this will definitely go past 15 chapters. 12 and 13 have been a little light as far as action sequences go but I feel they've been important to the story, but the result of that is that I will need more time to get to the end. Besides the plot points that everyone knows has to happen (Cho'gath, Vel'koz, and Optimus), there's two major things that have to happen (likely simultaneously). Once that's done it's all about setting up and executing the final scene. So, I dunno. 4 more? 5? It's so hard to tell.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: So...Urgot rework (if people read this in the distant future Urgot was way lamer before). He looks awesome and cool now, right? Well, I'm sticking with what I've already built since I haven't read his new lore and I'm pretty sure it won't work with what I've already made canon for him in this. So, enjoy your sad depressing old Urgot with 100% less shotgun knees.**

 **Also, my backspace key is broken. :/ I mean, it's been broken for months, but now it's** _ **more**_ **broken. Productivity is hitting the brakes.**

 **Yordle Academy of Science & Progress, Piltover**

"You...what?"

Caitlyn buried her head in her hands as Vi began a manic stomp around the building, crazed. "Vi, it was that or all four of us die. Prowl ran the numbers...our deaths don't stop him. He gets what he needs, and he murders everyone. I'm telling you going with the plan was our best option."

Vi spun around, a metal finger mowing to lift Caitlyn's chin up to look at the taller woman. "No it was your best option. We can't let him get...whatever he needs! I know you have fought Cho'gath before on the Rift, and that means I know you know how dangerous he is! We...I can't let Viktor turn a monster like that into something probably indestructible."

"Well then what do you propose!" Caitlyn swung at the fist pointed at her with the butt of her gun, knocking it aside. "Tell me Vi, what plan do you have to stop Viktor. Please, enlighten me. Tell me what plan you have that Prowl and I don't have. We both know you're the brawn and I'm the brain, so I'd love to hear this."

Vi sunk down, crossing her arms in front of her. "I don't have one...yet! But I will, and it'll be a good one. He wants that paint stuff we use on the Autobots to make them grow, right? And you said you're going to deliver it to him?"

The sheriff nodded. "And I told him I'd be alone except for Prowl, so don't even begin to have ideas of an ambush. Without Optimus Prime ready we don't have the firepower to fight them head to head. You'd end up getting us all killed."

"Actually, I think I have an idea. Something that might work. We'd need a decoy though. Do you think he'd mistake actual paint for that stuff?"

Caitlyn walked over to a chair that had been strewn across the floor, picking it up and dusting it off before sitting down in it. Her face held a look of piqued curiosity as she looked over to Vi. "Tell me what your ingenious plan is, Vi. If it's not half bad maybe I can help you make it good."

Vi began a steady pace around the room, her thoughts seemingly all over the place. "Well, he said he wants you for experimentation if he can't get what he wants, so what if we don't give him what he wants when we deliver it to him? He'll probably take you for experimentation. However, like Heimerdinger did to me, maybe we can preemptively put something in that pretty lil' skull of yours to make it so that Viktor doesn't have control of you. We'll have Optimus built by then and hopefully that Matrix thing should be good so Optimus will be really good, so we can try and bust you out a few hours later. I mean, we wouldn't break the deal, you'd have come alone with Prowl, but you'd be ready for what he was gonna do."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, bringing her hands up for a few resounding claps. "I'm rather impressed, Vi. However, you have one major flaw in your plan. Heimerdinger modified the robotic shell of your brain, which I don't have. The safeguards would be different."

"Well yeah, but Perceptor is a robot, he probably knows enough about robot stuff to be able to put something in you to keep you good. Plus, if I'm being perfectly honest…" Vi stretched her robot arm out, looking over it with a sense of awe. "I'll admit I hate what Viktor did to me, but I can't deny how strong it is. Put a stabilizer and some built-in binoculars onto you and you'll be a pretty good sniper, Cupcake."

The sheriff rolled her eyes. "Vi please, the point of this isn't to make me some malformed part of Viktor's 'Evolution' like you, it's to stop him from killing everyone. He already said that his endgame was different than what Prowl and I hypothesised, so I don't have any clue where he's going to strike next. We need to be careful from now on. Things are serious."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya. Still think you'd be pretty cool with a metal leg or something, but I hear ya. Maybe Viktor'd be nice enough to build in some heels for you while he's at it." Vi's tone was playful as she walked over to Caitlyn, pulling her out of the chair. "Now, tell me that it's not a bad plan. I know you can do it."

"It's...it's a good plan, Vi, assuming Perceptor is able to do what we need him to do. With you as a test subject I'm sure he can figure out. Now for the love of all that is good would you please put me down!"

Vi set Caitlyn down on the ground, the sheriff looking up to glare at her. "Alright alright, I'm sorry. Now c'mon, we need to get back to the Institute as fast quickly as possible. If you're to be at Viktor's doorstep in two days that doesn't leave us much time to prepare." Vi looked over to Ironhide, who had been having a conversation with Prowl. "Hey Red, you ready to roll?"

Ironhide jerked his head around, nodding. "Sure thing Vi. Prowl and I were just talking about how there's no way on Valorn we'd get away with doing what you all do. Prowl'd blast my face off if I tried to pick him up like that."

The two women laughed as they advanced towards the Autobots. "Well Red, that's the thing. I'm taller than Cupcake by a decent amount, but you two are pretty much toe to toe. I can pick her up because she's small and cute, but Prowl's neither of those things. Plus I know it frustrates her."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I think I need to be more like Prowl in that case. Unfortunately, my sniper isn't portable enough to carry around when I'm being slung around like a rag doll. I need a pistol or something to reprimand you when you start doing stuff like that."

The two Autobots transformed as the women stood and watched, compressing down into the two vehicles. Ironhide rolled down his window, allowing his voice to permeate the desecrated room. "Vi, Caitlyn, can you all load what we came here for into my back before we head out? I got it as close as I could."

The two women walked over and, with great effort, managed to drag the machine into Ironhide's back. With that done, the two walked to their separate vehicles as the quartet rolled out amidst the ruins of Piltover, driving back to the Institute.

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

A few short hours later, and Viktor and the two Battlecast that had followed him to Piltover returned, finding the three Voidborn plus Urgot awaiting him. Before all of them stood Kog'maw, the smallest Voidborn still very recognizable, yet vastly different. Flesh had now been converted entirely into metal after Viktor's evolution had taken place, Kog'maw's once playful appearance now gone entirely. A massive cannon now protruded from deep inside his gullet, protruding beyond his metallic jawline. Behind that was a vibrant mass of fuses, plates, and pipes that allowed for the intense power of the cannon to be vented as necessary. Atop his back and replacing his arms were even more artillery, allowing for the tiny Battlecast to function as a near-perfect artillery.

Urgot turned to face his Creator as soon as he entered the room, standing at attention. " _There were no noticeable defects with the construction, Creator. Battlecast Kog'maw appears to be running at full operational capacity."_

"Yes, I can see that. I am most appreciative of your guarding, my creation. Tell me, what has Vel'koz been doing since the Voidborn arrived?"

Urgot turned around, as if to gesture towards the Voidborn behind him. Vel'koz and Cho'gath were talking to each other in the corner using a strange, guttural language that nearly came off as growls. " _They have been talking like this since he arrived, I assume it is his native tongue. I cannot understand it, though it has kept Cho'gath peaceful in comparison."_

Viktor nodded, kneeling down and motioning towards Kog'maw. The tiny Battlecast, not even exceeding four feet tall, ran towards his Creator, running around in circles. "My, you are quite the playful one. Tell me, what are your companions talking about?"

The diminutive creature looked up at Viktor, a bizarre metallic voice coming from somewhere within Kog'Maw. " _They friends, they talk. They talk of dark home. Dark home they want."_

Viktor crossed his arms across his chest, a frown present on his face. "It seems my work on vocal processing is not yet perfected on Void creatures...I will make a note of this later." He turned back to Kog'Maw, the puppy-like creature looking up at him with lifeless, red eyes. "They wish to return to the Void, you say? Fascinating...I had thought they wished to stay here.

" _Dark home not long. Short stay, back with friends."_ Kog'Maw wagged his tail, walking over and brushing his side up against Viktor. The inventor knelt down, petting the cannon mounted on his back.

"Hmm, that is...fascinating indeed. However, I do not have time for their agendas." Viktor walked over, positioning himself in front of Cho'gath and Vel'koz, waiting for both of them to turn silent before continuing. "Vel'koz. You have agreed to my Evolution. It is time that you began. I have materials inbound in two days that will allow for the evolution of Cho'gath. When that is completed, we attack the Institute directly."

Vel'koz turned to face the inventor, a curious tone in his voice. "I ask you again. Why do you believe in such widespread destruction. You are a man of science, not war, or am I mistaken?"

Viktor crossed his arms behind his back, beginning a slow pace back and forth. "I am a man of myself, Voidborn. And I firmly believe that the Institute, specifically the League, is a stain on this earth that must be eradicated. City states no longer have to worry about politics or war, as they simply are able to resolve these matters through the League. It has made this world soft. The consequences of one's actions are irrelevant, the burden is placed on Champions such as ourselves. We emerge victorious from a bout on the Rift? We are honored as legends when we return home. We fail? We are scorned, spat upon. This was not our problem, and yet we are burdened to suffer the consequences."

Vel'koz nodded slowly, his entire body bobbing up and down. "Then why assault Piltover? They are no more affiliated with the League than Zaun, Noxus, or any other city-state?"

"Because they are the only ones with the technology to hold me back. Zaun and Piltover have been technological rivals for centuries, one never being a clear superior to the other. My Battlecast prove that the scientific machine of Zaun is superior to the rigid structure of Piltover, and I was not willing to let that advantage go to waste. I assaulted their key offensive buildings...it just so happens that the collateral included ninety-five percent of the city. I'm not worried at all about the survivors, I know there are many."

"Then why did you join the League, Viktor? Why dedicate yourself wholly to an organization that you loathe?"

"To destroy it from the inside. I have no doubt that the Institute has defensive measures built in to deal with riots by the crowds. But what can they do when a Champion comes knocking at their doorstep armed to the teeth? They won't attack me, they couldn't. It would look poorly on them and prove that they are a failing organization. No, they will take me in, offer me more pointless wealth to placate me. And by then, I will already be inside, able to strike from within. That is the purpose Kog'maw here serves." Viktor held out his hand, waiting as the Icathian ran up to take his place by his side. "His blast radius is enough to level whatever building they take me to. Sure, I may suffer some minor injuries, but I have no doubt that I will continue to function. However, the center of the League will be toppled, and then it will fall."

Vel'koz just stared, his vibrant eye sweeping across Viktor, analyzing every inch of his cyborg body. "You are a fascinating individual, Viktor. So much intellect coupled with an unyielding ferocity. While I cannot say that I fully agree with your scheme, as the Void has no true population with which to loathe a loss, I can understand the troubles you must face, and I can say that I agree with you. I have been studying the League for many years, understanding that which a human could not pick up. It is failing, crumbling...your plan will simply expose it for what it is."

"Good, I am glad that you fundamentally agree with the plan you have already joined. Shall I show you the improvements that you shall be receiving upon completion of your Evolution?" Viktor began walking over to his control panel, the Voidborn trailing along behind him. With a few button clicks he pulled up a file, which Vel'koz observed whilst leaning over the inventor's shoulders.

"Quite intriguing, Viktor. You have outdone your yet again." The image depicted none other than Vel'koz, but the effects of Viktor's Evolution were more than prevalent. The three tendrils had been encased in plated metal, allowing for maximum maneuverability. Meanwhile, at the being's core, A slick, solid shell wrapped around his body, his eye having been completely converted. The new eye appeared to be completely hextech, a red lens embedded in the body's core. Protruding from either end of the body were to long valves, capable of venting off immense amounts of built up heat.

"Yes indeed, I am proud of the creation before you. One thing somewhat hidden in this view is your appendages. At the core of each is a flexible rod comprised of nearly pure energy, each rod extending to embed itself in your core. This allows for a laser to be shot from each one, or all three at a time for short periods. I do think you will find them quite to your liking."

"And what of the two bulbs to the side. I know what I look like and it is not that." Vel'koz extended a tentacle to the image, poking at the pieces he was referring to. Next to the main eye were two smaller components of the core, each one with its own, smaller lens.

"Analysers. They allow for complete surveillance of your surroundings and are wired to gather massive amounts of data as quickly as possible. You will become even more capable of gathering and storing information than you already are. Their positioning allows for enhanced depth perception and thus size recognition.

"Very well then. I must say that I am impressed. I see the Battlecast before me and I see an army of highly capable weapons of war. The fact that you took the time to enhance my ability as a scientist is -"

"Of strategic use, I assure you. You will be capable of gathering and understand battle tactics moments after encountering a new foe. You will be able to predict formations and flanks before the enemy has even thought of them. Your ability to understand mankind comes as a side-effect."

For once, the Voidborn sat silent for a few seconds, letting the words sink in. "I understand. I have no qualms with this. When shall we begin?"

Viktor looked out amidst the room, his creations looking up towards him and Vel'koz. "We will begin at once. I have the necessary materials here, and there is no reason why this should be delayed any further. I wish to have you at full operational capacity for when Caitlyn is to arrive. I know full well that the sheriff is not foolish enough to come without a backup plan, and I want your and Kog'maw's existences to be a surprise to her that she is not able to cope with." With that, Viktor walked over towards the floor, the Voidborn following him. He walked over towards the construction bay, motioning an arm towards it. "I will tell you. It is far from painless."

"The best things in this world often are. I am ready...let us begin." Vel'koz floated over towards the platform, lowering down to rest on the floor. Three arms extended out, gripping the end of each tentacle, stretching them outwards. Multiple more arms came afterwards, some carrying plates of metal, others carrying tools as surgery began on Vel'koz's body.

Viktor turned around, walking back over towards Cho'gath; still pinned to the wall. "You...you will be my final creation, my Battlecast Prime. Soon, the entire world will know the might of my Evolution!"

* * *

 **Heimerdinger's Workshop, The Institute of War**

Jayce sat slouched against the wall, watching idly as Perceptor continued his intricate work on the schematics loud out before him. The Matrix and axe had already been completed and refined, both of them pushed to the back of the desk to make room for more current projects.

The Autobot was now working on a gun, one that would interface with Optimus Prime's arm to allow for ease of transport. Jayce had already pestered Perceptor about the inner workings of the gun multiple times, each time coming back with an answer that made barely more sense than the one preceding it. From what Jayce knew, the bulk of the metal would be stored inside Optimus' arm, swapping out with his hand for when the situation called for ranged warfare. Beyond that...who knew.

Suddenly, the odd sense of peace throughout the busy workshop shifted, the sounds of Prowl and Ironhide rolling up barely able to pierce the cacophony of the area. Jayce pried himself from the wall and walked over, greeting Vi and Caitlyn as they exited the Autobots.

"Jayce...we've got a problem." The sheriff's tone was short and to-the-point, and Jayce simply nodded, knowing the seriousness of whatever situation he was about to be briefed on. "Viktor threatened us...all four of us. He want's the liquid used to allow for dynamic growth of the Autobots. I...I can't back out of this one."

Jayce set the Mercury Cannon down, crossing his arms. "And why not. I can only guess what he needs it for, and there's no way we're going to just give him the tools he needs for that."

Vi walked up, joining the conversation. "See, that's what I said too. Problem is, Prowl's brain is literally a processor. He ran the numbers. Viktor was going to get it whether we give it to him or not. Better to minimize casualties. We've got a plan, hopefully something that can buy us enough time to mount a resistance."

"And what is that?"

Vi's eyes lit up, the opportunity to present her plan coming to fruition yet again. "We plant a chip in you and Cupcakes' heads, making it so that whatever fiddling ol' metalface might do won't actually make you a psychotic killer like he did to me. Reason we need that is because we're going to give him a fake. Something that looks right but isn't. We can figure that part out later. Anyways, we give him that, and wait for him to figure it out. When he comes after us wanting to kill us all one of you two mock surrender yourself to him. He'll think he's won but he won't have control over anyone."

Jayce nodded slowly, processing the idea. "It's...well, it's about the best we have." He looked up at Caitlyn, shaking his head. "So. Who's it going to be? I think Viktor will give up the chase easier if I forfeit. If he takes you he might be greedy and go for more."

The sheriff nodded. "I was not going to phrase it that way until you had come to the same conclusion but yes, I believe you would be the better sacrifice, so to speak. Before we begin that preparation, however, we need to transfer your mind to Optimus Prime. We brought the machine, so let us begin."

"Sounds good Cait. Optimus is already built and ready. Perceptor's been working on a few attachments that should up his firepower. He won't be ready to roll out right after the transferral, but hopefully a few hours after and we should be good to go." Jayce was already walking back into the workshop, the women and Autobots following behind him.

Inside, Optimus Prime still stood heroically in the middle of the room. At this point he was completely constructed, the blue and red body hanging from chains in the middle of the room. He was fairly small, at least by Autobot standards, but the coating hadn't been applied to him yet. Jayce heard a loud crash as Ironhide dropped the device down in the middle of the room as the Yordles all began rushing about. Not long afterwards, the device was hooked up to the Prime and powered on, a blue glow billowing from the lights.

Jayce looked back, Caitlyn giving him a half smile. "Alright...let's get this going. We're on a time crunch, after all." With that, Jayce walked into the machine, donning the headpiece as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The sheriff took a seat down next to Vi, watching everything unfold. Jayce had been out for quite a few minutes as the machine did its work, the body of the champion inside it completely motionless for its duration. At the same time, Perceptor had moved around to the front of Optimus holding what Caitlyn could only assume was the Matrix, sliding metal plates around. As soon as the Matrix was inserted into the Prime's chest cavity Perceptor retreated, watching as the plates closed themselves back up. A blue glow issued out of his eyes for only a brief moment before flickering back down to a dull glow.

A few minutes later, and Jayce opened his eyes, sliding the headpiece off of the machine. He walked over to stand in front of Optimus, looking up at the Autobot. "So, is he in there?"

One of the Yordles nodded, walking over to a control panel. "Indeed, I set him to a sleep cycle to avoid awakening him before the transferral was completed...we weren't sure what side effects could occur if such a thing were to happen. However, with the Matrix installed, it appears as if his power levels are all running at one hundred percent."

Jayce looked over, hollering out to Prowl who was back at work at his bench. "Hey Perceptor, can we get an E.T.A. on when everything will be done and installed?"

"I do believe I can have everything ready in just a few minutes, and I can expect installation to take perhaps half an hour at worst. If everything is able to easily interface with Optimus's being, then I expect it will take no time at all. However, I will be uploading additional transformational knowledge to his processors, which may require some testing before they properly work."

The Yordles spoke up. "In that case, we will begin application of the growth serum. It should not take long, and the effects will be viable immediately after application. This can be done in tandem with Perceptor's modifications, however, we will have to apply the coating to any equipment attached to the Prime as well." With that the group began scurrying around, bringing scaffolding around the Autobot as a few of the other Yordles grabbed buckets of the coating, climbing up the ladders.

The champions sat back as the beehive went to work, the efficiency of their labors surprising even Caitlyn. A few minute thereafter, and Perceptor stood up from his desk, holding two different tools in his hands. From the sheriff's view, neither looked particularly impressive. One was nothing more than a metal rod and the other appeared to be some sort of folded up contraption, its true design hidden by transformation. She leaned over to Jayce, inquiring about their use.

"Oh the small one is an axe. It's...well, I suppose complicated is a good word for it. When in contact with the cube, it forms a hard energy blade. The other is a rifle, I'm guessing it's configured right now for storage. Normally it's almost as long as you are tall."

Caitlyn's eyebrow perked up, her face clearly skeptical. "I see the Prime gets all of the interesting gadgets. Perhaps if there is spare time this technology can be shared with the rest of the Autobots, no?"

"I...I'll ask Perceptor. I think Optimus' direct contact with the cube gives him enough energy to wield the weapons effectively. I don't know what would happen if it was interfaced with an Autobot lacking that technology." Jayce came to a silence as Perceptor knelt down, a screwdriver looking miniscule in his massive robotic hands as he undid some of the panels in Prime's right arm, opening up the inner workings. A few minutes later and the Autobot moved on to the left arm, picking up the rifle block and interfacing it with the Prime's arm.

Perceptor stood back, waiting for the Yordles to finish their work and remove the scaffolding before continuing. The Autobot looked over to one of the Yordles, kneeling down. "We are capable of remotely controlling functions, correct? I would like to test the validity of my enhancements before we first awaken him. If you would please, find a file called 'Energon Axe' and initiate it."

There was a delay as the Yordle began rummaging through all of the files present in Optimus' circuitry, until eventually a button was pressed. Almost instantaneously, Optimus' right arm split open at the lower arm, the hand folding back into the body as the weapon came unfurled. As soon as the beam was completely straightened it lit up, a vibrant orange axe coming out of seemingly nowhere.

Perceptor looked down. "And now initiate 'Energon Rifle'". Another short pause later and the Prime's left arm began changing, splitting open and rotating around to allow for the rifle to be outside of the arm...where it froze. It was still appearing mostly as a box as Perceptor approached it, kneeling down to analyze the defect.

"Reactivate 'Energon Axe'. Perhaps there is not enough power flow to allow for both enhancements out at once." However, when the axe retreated back into the arm the rifle still sat there, frozen.

"Hmm…." Perceptor began running back to his desk and grabbing a few tools, applying them to the rifle. "I see what the problem is. Give me a moment to rectify the situation…" Perceptor stepped back just as the rifle unfurled, stretching out nearly five feet. Perceptor dove to grab the far end as the weight dropped it to the floor, shaking the entire workshop as he crashed into the ground.

"Okay, you can retract it. Everything appears to be working properly." Another flick later, and the rifle folded back up and swapped places with Optimus' hand.

Everyone stood in complete silence as the behemoth before them sat utterly still, until eventually his blue eyes flickered back to life once again. Even then, the Autobot was at peace, slowly lifting his head forward to look around, taking in the surroundings.

"Where...am I?"

Jayce was giddy with excitement as he stepped forward, answering the call of the Prime. "You are in what is known as The Institute of War. What do you know?"

"I know that I am...created. And that you, your name is Jayce. Around you I see your friends...I believe that one is called Vi." He pointed his hand out towards the sheriff, who held back a smirk.

"Actually she would be Caitlyn. Vi is the one standing next to her. Your name is Optimus...Optimus Prime."

The Autobot nodded in recognition, dismantling himself from the chains and scaffolding still present around him. "Yes...the Prime. Last of the line of Autobots. I see more of my kind around me. You are Ironhide, Prowl, and Perceptor." Optimus pointed to each 'bot in kind, accurately pointing them out. "Tell me...why was I created?"

"You were created because we need a leader, a unified voice to stand behind. I once filled that role, but the enemy that we face is too great for me to stand against. We need you, and The Matrix, do help us stop the Battlecast."

"Ah yes...the Battlecast. My memory banks are recalling them now. Viktor is developing a new one, one designed from the champion known as Cho'gath. He will be a formidable opponent indeed if that is to come to fruition. We must do whatever we can to stop it."

Jayce nodded, looking back towards the two women. "Yes, we have developed a plan that will perhaps delay that creation, if not stop it entirely. It will require your help if we wish to stop him. I know you have just been constructed, but tell me Optimus, are you able to fight?"

The Autobot, looked down at his arm, closing his eyes for a few moments as if in concentration. The joints and plates in his arm were writhing around, shaking violently, but with no noticeable progress. Slowly but surely, the duly named 'Energon Axe' left the confines of his arm, spinning around to solidify. "Yes. The Battlecast are a threat too great to let alone. We must do what we can as Autobots and champions to stop them."

"I agree wholeheartedly. However, before we begin, there are more preparations that must be undergone." Jayce looked over towards Perceptor, grabbing the Autobot's attention from his work. "Perceptor. We need your help to do this. Can you analyze what Heimerdinger did to Vi in order to keep Viktor from controlling her and create a device or implant that can do the same for me?"

The Autobot nodded. "I believe it can be done. It will take me some time to understand what Heimerdinger had done, but afterwards I have no doubt that I will be able to create a new design with identical functionality."

Vi walked over to Perceptor, pulling up a chair and plopping down. "I'm all yours, just make sure you don't go messing with anything too important. I don't have any idea how any of that stuff works up there." The Autobot leaned over and began his work on Vi's head, everyone else averting their eyes from the potentially-gruesome display.

Jayce looked back up to Optimus, the two's eyes meeting. "Do you know how you were created?"

"I was modeled after someone...I believe that someone to be you. Why are such methods necessary, that we must be created in the image of another?"

This time, one of the Yordles responded, walking up to stand beneath the Prime's vision. "Our technology has not advanced far enough yet that we are able to imbue metallic entities with their own personality. Thus, we require human hosts that have a comparable personality to that wish we require. For you, as the leader of the Autobots, we deemed that Jayce's traits of courage and bravery were a usable fit."

Jayce tried not to look too proud as Optimus nodded, looking around at the beings around the room. "And Ironhide, Prowl, Perceptor...who are their counterparts?"

Jayce responded, pointing around the room. "Ironhide was wrought from Vi. They are both quite hot-headed and have a fight-first-talk-later attitude. Prowl is after Caitlyn, and they're nearly the exact opposite. Caitlyn is extremely analytical and level-headed...she used to be the Sheriff of the police department back in Piltover. Finally, Perceptor is modeled after Heimerdinger...who is no longer with us. They are both brilliant scientists and mechanics in nearly every topic imaginable."

"I see. In that case, we have all the workings of a team, and I take it that this area here is our base of operations?" Optimus awaited a nod before continuing. "Very well. For our next mission, I will stand back and observe the method of operations before assuming leadership. Jayce, what is our course of action?" The two moved over to sit in a corner as Jayce went over the details of the operation.

Caitlyn turned to Prowl, the two watching the business of the warehouse unfold before them. "So, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Everything. We're all here...nobody else to turn to besides ourselves now. Viktor's not going to stop until we force him to...could get ugly."

The Autobot nodded. "Like the Prime said, we've got everything we need. Melee, range, leader, and scientist, and champions able to do the negotiations that we can't. I've been running some calculation in the meantime, extrapolating events. The odds have gotten better, dramatically better. Before, we might have needed a little bit of that 'Energon' and a lot of luck. Now...I think this is a fight we can win."

 **Author's Note: Hurrah! Yeah, the end was a little rushed, but I didn't want to make everyone wait longer than they already had.**

 **Since writing this, my backspace key arrived. Productivity is on the rise!**

 **As always, reviews are great, and extremely encouraging (I'll respond too if you want). If you want to talk about something else, I take PM's as well. I'd like to get to know who's reading this so that maybe I can help do what I can to make it a good conclusion. Nothing's set in stone yet. Anyways, see ya in 2 weeks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey all. Summer's almost over for me. I don't know if I'll successfully be wrapping this up before I'm shipped back of to college. That being said, I'll do everything I can to do it. I'm almost done with my internship for the summer and once that's out of the way I intend to put some serious dents into this thing.**

 **Hang in there. I know only a few of you are still on this ride with me, but that isn't making this any less of a priority for me (not that I have other fics to fall back on really).**

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

Viktor paced back and forth across the upper landings of his lab, watching his creations interact beneath him. Vel'koz was still undergoing his Evolution at this point in time, the fleshy bits of the Voidborn being supplanted by metal. Already his three tentacles had been completely redone, the three prehensile appendages now consisting of concentric metal bands, extending nearly two stories tall at their full length. Now, however, the various machines working on Vel'koz were focused on his core, metal plates and wirings falling in place around the fleshy body of the Voidborn. The work that was left to be done was fairly minimal from a time perspective, but absolutely vital. Vel'koz's chief offensive capability came from his ability to launch beams of energy from the tips of his tentacles, a feature that would not be in place until nearly the end of his Evolution due to a necessary order of construction. At this point in time, Viktor felt it was safe to assume Caitlyn and Prowl would be on their way from wherever they were staying the following morning, and no doubt would bring trouble. Having Vel'koz fully operational before they arrived was crucial to his success.

Viktor looked out further, observing the rest of his creations. It was slightly painful to the inventor, keeping them locked up in here...but it was the best that he could do at the moment. Xerath was materializing small globules of viscous, red magic in his metallic hands, launching them across the vast room as Kog'maw chased them down. The sight brought a smile to the inventor's eyes, watching two of his creations interact. Further out, Urgot and Skarner seemed to be having a discussion...or an argument, it was hard to tell which. Whatever it was, the two of them seemed to be engrossed in the matter, Urgot no-doubt becoming frustrated with Skarner's broken speech.

The issue with vocal processing was one that troubled Viktor...he thought it had been fixed. It was somewhat understandable that his first creation would have a few flaws in the circuitry given the complexity of the task at hand, but Skarner had been developed seemingly perfectly...had it not been for his speech. The issue seemed to have been rectified with Urgot, and again with Xerath...but then Kog'maw. Perhaps it was just the unique physiology of the Voidborn, but that was seemingly irrelevant given that the previous members of the Battlecast was a Brackern, an undead human, and...whatever Xerath was. Still, it seemed as if Kog'maw suffered the same flaws as Skarner, and it had been driving Viktor mad ever since the Icathian had first spoken. Vel'koz's design had had a few modifications to it since then, all in an attempt to fix the issue. It would be about an hour before the voicebox would be installed, and the anticipation that Viktor could feel was palpable.

The inventor walked down the steps onto the main floor, advancing towards Skarner and Urgot. The two still seemed to be in a heated conversation, neither one seeming to back down. As Viktor approached them they both seemed to quiet down, turning towards their Creator. "What seems to be the issue here? Morale is key to our success as a group and I cannot allow tensions between our ranks to remain unsettled.

" _We have come to a disagreement as to the Battlecast's next actions. I believe that our next course of action should be - "_

"I will be the one to decide our next course of action, let me make that clear." There was a firmness in Viktor's tone, one that he rarely used on his creations. Immediately he backed off, softening his tone. "Our next course of action will be to await Caitlyn's delivery. I have no doubt that she will be deceitful and attempt to fool me, and I am fully prepared to stop whatever that is. I intend to keep Kog'maw and Vel'koz hidden from them for as long as possible so that he can remain hidden until our final confrontation.

The scorpion nodded along, as did Urgot. Both stayed absolutely quiet as Viktor continued.

"Once I get the delivery in my possession, I intend to immediately begin work on creating Battlecast Prime Cho'gath. While that is ongoing, we bide our time. The world will not yet be ready for us. Once he is done, however, I intend to make my final move on The Institute of War. However, Cho'gath will require feeding...I can't have my siege engine running on an empty stomach. I will have him feast upon the outlying areas bordering The Institute before making our final approach."

" _Request for tactics."_ Skarner's response was terse as always, one of the few benefits that came with his speech challenges. However, from the sound of voice, Viktor could tell this was what the debacle spawned from.

"I intend to split on two fronts. The Voidborn are more than capable of handling themselves, and their experience together on the rift will require no supervision. The two of you in addition to Xerath will accompany me on a second front. This will give us the sieging potential Xerath provides along with the demolition the two of you provide. This way, we can divide Institute forces, allowing each front to easily dispatch their opposition."

" _And what of the Piltians? Surely they will be looking to oppose us?"_

"And I have no doubt that they will, my creation. I have no doubt in my mind that they will wish to fight me rather than scheme a way to take down an Evolved Cho'gath. However, I have no doubt that they will understand the looming threat Cho'gath will provide to the safety of the Institute. For that reason, I see little reason why the won't be forced to divert their forces as well. This will mean we will be facing a maximum of two Autobots and two champions, seeing as they always seem to move in pairs. Given that we were able to dispatch Heimerdinger when the odds were three-on-two, I see little problem here."

There was a pause as both Battlecast looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to their Creator. " _Creator tactics: superior."_

" _Agreed. My plans did not have nearly as much depth. I apologize for our quarrel."_

"That is fine, I am glad that I was able to shed light on our future. Once we have the Institute firmly under our control, this senseless battle between us and the Piltians will finally be at an end. Jayce will have not to stand defiant against the technological powerhouse of Zaun." Viktor watched as both of his creations nodded, standing at attention towards him for a few more moments before parting. With satisfaction, the inventor walked back towards an area further back in the room, narrowly avoiding an orb of magic hurled past him as Kog'maw began running after it.

Viktor came to a stop standing in front of Vel'koz, the Voidborn still deep in the works of his Evolution. His front eye was dimmed, as if he was asleep, as metal and circuitry continued to be embedded inside of him, continuing his advance towards a more perfect, metallic form. The inventor peered over him, inspecting the intricacies of his work. "Tell me, Vel'koz...what do you feel?"

The purple eye in front of him slowly glowed to life, almost appearing as if the creature was wincing. "Right now I...I feel nothing but pain. Please, leave me be until I am finished with these procedures. Though I...I l am awaiting the results, this pain is...unbearable." The Voidborn's usual omnipotent voice was strained and weak, evidence of just how much pain he was currently in. Still, Viktor continued on, impervious to Vel'koz's pleas.

"Is there nothing else besides pain? Surely the greatness that is encompassing you must feel like something?"

"I...I cannot feel my limbs. They feel distant to me. Now please, leave me to - "

"That is because you lack the necessary components to move them. Soon, you will have control over them again, and I will return when you do." With that, Viktor turned around, walking over to stand atop his platform, overlooking the lab.

* * *

 **Heimerdinger's Workshop, The Institute of War**

Everyone stood around the workshop, watching as the pieces were put into place elsewhere. Jayce and Optimus Prime were discussing the details of the upcoming operation between each other. Further back in the lab, Perceptor was leaning over Vi, tools in hand as he tinkered around in the Enforcer's mechanical mind for the components that overrode Viktor's ability to control her, the intent being to implement a similar construct on Jayce. Ironhide stood close by, watching out to make sure that Vi was safe. Finally, Prowl and Caitlyn sat in the corner, observing each group acting independently.

Ironhide leaned back against the wall, content that Vi was safe in Perceptor's capable hands. "So, Perceptor, where'd ya come up with that 'Energon' name? Sounds pretty flashy for what we've been doin' so far."

The scientist took a momentary pause from his work, looking up to issue his response. "I see an extremely vast array of applications for the technology I believe to have invented. I haven't seen any true examples of pure-energy based weaponry in this society. I felt that it was fitting to give such a new technology a name befitting of where it came from. I suppose 'Energon' seemed like an applicable fit." He turned back to his work, only to look up a half second later. "Why, do you ask? Does it sound trite? I, well, I could certainly understand if the resemblance to 'Energy' was so close as to lack the intended wow-factor, but I have been brainstorming this for the past few hours. Please, feedback is certainly welcome."

Ironhide chuckled, placing a hand on the young 'bot's shoulder. "Friend, ya worry too much. Quite frankly, 'Energon axe' sounds a whole hell of a lot better than, uh, 'Axe made using power from the Cube', or whatever we'd have ended up calling it. I think ya got what you intended to get."

Perceptor looked practically enthralled, but immediately stifled it as he looked back down at the Enforcer. "I appreciate your feedback, Ironhide. I will return to my duties."

The grip on Perceptor's shoulder tightened ever-so-slightly. "Look...I know you're the new one in the group, but that don't mean that you've gotta prove yourself. We're a team here, and we all do what we're able to do so that we can be successful. If we need more from ya we'll let ya know, but believe me when I say that you're doing fine."

There was a hesitation before Perceptor responded. "I am aware of what must occur for us to succeed, I am simply trying to get us there. I am aware that we must have Jayce ready to go by the end of today so that we may depart for Zaun mid-morning tomorrow." Already the orange rays of the sun peered in through the sole open door in the workshop, signalling that the day was almost closed.

Ironhide removed his hand, nodding. "In that case, I'd like to thank ya for the work you've been putting in. You're certainly making the rest of us look like slackers at times."

"And that's because there's two of you!" Perceptor threw his tools on the ground and stood up, turning towards Ironhide, not realizing that every pair of eyes in the room were glued to him. "There's two of you, that's why you can slack. You're here because people wanted you here. Me? I'm here because everyone _needs_ me to be here, because this Heimerdinger that I've never met but have constantly been compared to was so brilliant that you couldn't live without him. So you threw his dead body in his machine and made me just so that I could replace him! I'm spending every second of my existence being compared to a person I will never see, and I forever feel like I'm trying to catch up!" Perceptor's hands were balled up as he glared up at the elder 'bot, looking as if he was going to erupt at any moment.

Ironhide took a few cautious steps back, completely silent. From beneath the two of them, Vi stood up, closing a panel that was open in her head. "Perceptor, can I?"

"What?"

"You..look, you're right. We do need you. I'm not gonna try and tell you that's not the case. Heimerdinger was a great inventor and that's an understatement." Seeing the glare from the Autobot the Enforcer quickly changed pace. "But we never expected you to be Heimerdinger. We expected you to be you, and you've been that...I hope that makes some sense."

"It fails to compute."

Vi stifled a sigh, looking up. "No Autobot here is a direct replication of the champion. Similar, sure, but not exact. You're an inventor. I think nobody in this room is willing to argue that. This 'Energon' stuff...it's real damn cool, if I'm being honest. We never expected that from you, but you did because that's what inventors do. We never wanted you to be Heimerdinger, we just needed someone with that same creative spark that Heimerdinger had. Yes, you both seem to be applying it in similar ways, but that's beside the point. The point is is that if you think we're comparing you to Heimerdinger, it's only because some of the stuff you've built reminds us of something he might have made. Like every inventor, not everything is going to be the next greatest hextech device...but I think it's safe to say that everything you've built so far has far and beyond exceeded expectations."

There was a wave of nods from champions and Autobots alike around the room; Perceptor too narrowed in on Vi to notice them. "I...very well. Consider it a difference of opinion then. Now, may we continue with the operations?"

Begrudgingly, Vi sat back down in the chair. "I'm not backlogging this, Perceptor. I'm one stubborn gal, just remember that." Vi closed her eyes as Perceptor loomed back over the Enforcer, continuing his work on her.

Optimus Prime turned back around to Jayce, speaking with a hushed tone. "Perhaps the morale in the group is lower than I had originally anticipated. Do you think we should fix this before embarking on such a vital mission?"

Jayce shook his head. "I don't believe so, no. Perceptor's still trying to find his place here...it only makes that worse when he doesn't have a champion to really look to for help. If he still seems to be uncooperative we can leave him behind when we head to Zaun. From what intel we have on Viktor he's still only in possession of three Battlecast, and he's expecting this mission to give him his fourth. We outnumber him, so I don't expect to have too many difficulties."

The Prime nodded. "Understood. I will keep my eye on him and make that judgement call sooner to our departure. However...I can't feel that perhaps we are walking into a trap."

Jayce leaned back in his chair, looking up at the 'bot. "That's...something I had not considered. What makes you think that that could be the case?"

"If what you say is true, then we should be able to believe that Viktor knows the same thing. He would also know that, from my understanding, we cannot allow him to get that resin, no matter the cost. Why would he knowingly walk into a situation where he does not have the advantage? That doesn't fit the profile of anything you've suggested about him so far." Optimus' words seemed to ring true to Jayce as the champion mulled it over.

"Perhaps you are right. However, we do know that Viktor needs this material, otherwise the Voidborn that is currently chained up in his facilities is providing him no value. It could be that he is willing to risk losses because the gains from a success are so vast."

Optimus nodded, standing back up to tower over the facility. "Speculation will do us no good here...only through our action can we achieve results. We can discuss alternative strategies in the morning."

At that moment, Perceptor called over from across the workshop towards the two of them. "Jayce, I believe I have figured out the component. I am ready to implement it." With a shrug, Jayce stood up from his seat and walked over towards the scientist, taking a seat as Perceptor began his work.

Still at the edge of the workshop, Caitlyn and Prowl were still deep in conversation, the thought of falling into a trap already having crossed their minds multiple times. The issue that they were facing now was how to overcome the unknown.

"Perhaps we shouldn't attempt subterfuge." The words spilled from Caitlyn's mouth as if by accident, the sheriff looking down at herself in shock.

"And what makes you consider that? We can't possibly walk up to Viktor and give him what he needs...he will kills us all with it as soon as we can."

"But what if he is expecting us?" Caitlyn seemed almost defiant, arguing with the Autobot. "He knows that we will try something, and he's been one step ahead of us the entire time. He knows we'll try and trick him, he has to know that. This whole act might be set up so that he can find out which direction we arrive from so that he can guess where we're located. If that's the case, I'd rather give him what he wants rather than have him annihilate The Institute looking for it. We can still go through with the plan, offer Jayce up and see if he takes the bait."

"But then what purpose is bringing the real product if we don't intend to make use of it?" Prowl's tone was inquisitive, not demanding, as he tried to piece together the pieces of a plan.

"That way if Viktor' somehow manages to think even further ahead of us we can give him what he wants rather than risk our lives defending it again. I know that we would run the risk of him simply stealing it from us but the thought of thousands of civilian casualties occurring because our plan failed is simply too great. Even Viktor isn't low enough to try and steal from us after he's already gotten something from us."

The Autobot nodded. "This is true. I...well, this might be a more secure plan than what we had originally considered. I haven't run the simulations yet to have definitive proof that this will cause less overall casualties, but I think that it is possible."

As the day slowly came to a close various groups slowly left the lab, first Caitlyn and Prowl, followed shortly thereafter by Vy and Ironhide. Not too much later, Jayce had finished the operations done on him, and he took Optimus back to his home for the night. One by one throughout the evening Yordles occasionally filtered out, their work on the Autobot project completed as they went to find their families in Bandle City. All that was left was Perceptor in the lab by nightfall, still tinkering at his desk.

"I can't believe them, fawning over this 'Optimus' figure before he's even been taken out of the packing yet. And what am I left stuck with? Research duty. No choice in the matter, just stuck here doing everybody's dirty work because some old coot couldn't stay alive. That. Ends. Now." The 'bot's resolve was like solid steel as he bore down under the metal beneath him, soldering pieces and parts together under the light of a single lamp. "They want me to be their brainy little scientist? Fine. But I'm gonna kick some serious Battlecast while doing it."

The rifle Perceptor was working on quickly came into shape, nearly twenty feet long from barrel to butt. He then began working on fashioning a scope, stopping shortly thereafter.

"What am I thinking...they made me this form into this pathetic little microscope. I'm a living scope." Perceptor closed his eyes and began to focus, dialing in on each individual piece of metal within his body. He found the magnifying lens that was part of his transformation on his right shoulder, focusing in even further on his ability to manipulate his transformation. Slowly but surely, the lens made its way closer to his head, eventually coming to a place behind his right optic.

Perceptor shut his left optic, finding the world incredibly zoomed in, as well as finding the functionality to adjust the level of zoom as well. "Now, for a target...this one might get painful." Reaching down towards a pane of glass on the floor he did some quick carving, etching the design of a target into it as well as shaving off some of the stray edges. Picking up the soldering gun, he lifted the piece of glass up to his right optic, positioning it such that the target was perfectly centered in his vision.

Lifting the soldering gun to his face, he fired it up as he moved it closer and closer towards his optic, no hesitation as he brought it right up to his face. As the metal around the glass piece heated up he pushed it inwards, until eventually the eyepiece was firmly lodged in his eye. Lifting up the rifle he zoomed in the scope, nudging the eyepiece ever so slightly to get the target lined up to where he needed it to be. Eventually satisfied, he lowered the gun down, looking at his arm.

"Stabilizers. I can't allow error to enter into my shots. Shock suppressors, movement dampeners...I think it's time for a makeover." Looking down at his chest he continued. "Some reinforced glass could certainly be in order as well. If I were to be struck there's a….fifty-two percent chance a vital system would be disrupted. I'm sure those aren't odds they'd accept if my champion was still alive…"

Kneeling down at his desk Perceptor set to work, the modifications on his own body lasting long into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Jayce and Optimus were the first to return to the workshop, the two walking in to find Perceptor still leaning over his desk, tinkering away at his current project. Jayce walked over to the 'bot, taking a peek from behind to see what he was working on. What Jayce saw was a rifle, wickedly designed from head to toe, the barrel hanging off the edge of the desk due to just how massive it is.

"Is that for Prowl, or…" The champion paused as Perceptor turned to look at him, the previously amicable look of the scientist now completely gone. His right eye had been covered up with some sort of glass reticle, making him look as if everyone was a target. Further below, his chest plate had been almost completely redesigned, laced with steel and girded for protection, likely capable of taking near-limitless amount of force. Finally, his arms looked slightly larger than when Jayce had last seen the 'bot, evidence of his configurations. "Perceptor, what's going on here?"

The Autobot stood up, hoisting the rifle over his shoulder as he turned around to look at Optimus. "What's happening here is I'm distancing myself from that rat you have compared me to. I will be the scientist that you need me to be, as I am well aware this team would fall apart without my help...thus the frantic need for my construction. However, I'll be damned if I'm not taking out my fair share of Battlecast in the process. Given that simply adding minor configurations allows me to become an excellent sniper, I spent the night preparing myself for the day to come."

Optimus walked over, ducking down to avoid some of the lower-hanging lights of the building. "And what might those modifications be?"

"First and foremost, ocular zoom capability. The lens for my microscope form now has a far more useful purpose than simply sitting idly while I am in my current state. Secondly, gyroscopic stabilizers. My arms are now capable of being held perfectly still to allow for the best possible shooting angles. Finally, chestplate enhancement. Many of my vitals were protected by glass...this is no longer the case."

Jayce was pacing around the room, clearly frustrated. "But why? You're a scientist, Perceptor, not...not this!"

"And who decided that that is who I was? It certainly wasn't me. I have the intelligence of a scientist but I will not confine myself to that singular role. This rifle has been configured and molded to work flawlessly with the contours of my frame. If you even dare consider handing this over to Prowl you might find that the Battlecast aren't your only problem." Jayce could feel as if Perceptor's eye zoomed in on him even further, the boring gaze of the 'bot bearing down on him.

"I wasn't suggesting that all. I...I'm sorry we've mistreated you. I take it you are prepared for the mission that we will be undergoing today?"

"Yes, and I'm fully prepared for any and all resistances that we might encounter. I have been considering possible actions that could be taken against the three known Battlecast, and during our time above the Rift I have been able to pinpoint weak spots in their armor. With my stabilizers and scope, I do not expect them to pose much of a threat."

"Very well then. Optimus, what are your thoughts?"

Optimus nodded, clearly in thought. "It is a strange turn of events, I will say. However, I see a benefit in diversity. As Autobots we are designed with the ability to adapt and change. The modifications I see before me are a perfect example of that."

At that time, Vi and Ironhide walked in, both clearly taken back by the sight of the new Perceptor before them. Not long after, Caitlyn and Prowl had similar reactions, each time the previous occupants of the room explaining the situation to the newcomers.

Optimus Prime turned towards the group once everyone had finally arrived, Jayce standing at his side. "Now, it is time for mission briefing. I suspect that everyone already is well aware of what needs to be done for our success here, so are there any points to bring forward for discussion?"

Both Prowl and Caitlyn took a half-step forward, the Autobot speaking up. "I have been running simulations all night. The conclusion that I came up with is that...we bring the true product with is. We know that we outnumber Viktor, and we know Viktor knows that we can't give him the product. Thus, we think that we're walking into a trap."

Caitlyn followed along in stride. "For this reason, it is still best to follow through with using Jayce to placate Viktor. However, if he is insistent on the resin, he will find us here. Thousands of innocent lives will be lost if we give him a false product and he comes rampaging through the Institute in an effort to acquire it."

"So what, we just let him get what he wants? I can't let that happen." Vi walked forward, hands on her hips. "This freak turned me into what I am, I can't let him do that to any more champions than he already has. I say we take him to the ground right now. There's four Autobots and three champions, and Perceptor's ability to bring pain went up dramatically overnight. At best Viktor's managed to abduct one other local champion and do his freakwork on them. And truthfully, I'm not too worried about facing a Battlecast Singed, Zac, or Twitch. I say we take him down right now before we risk him getting ahead."

"That's what I'm saying Vi, what if he's been busy? What if he's managed to get champions, willingly or otherwise, to join his ranks? Last time we went into this Heimerdinger lost his life because we weren't prepared. That can't happen again." Caitlyn crossed her arms, a sharp glare pointed towards the Enforcer. "I know you have a personal vendetta against Viktor, but everybody in this room wants him stopped. We might have to be willing to sacrifice this victory to get another elsewhere. Once we get new intel on what Viktor's been up to we can make a better plan of action."

"So if it seems that the odds are in our favor, we fight?" Vi returned the glare, the two women boring holes into the other.

"Yes. If it seems that Viktor's made little progress we dispatch him at once and end this. If the odds seem to be against us. We evacuate and regroup here." Caitlyn turned back to the group as a whole. "I know these are major modifications to our original plan. However...what is the consensus."

Perceptor nodded. "Lives are important. The fewer we lose the better. With better intel we can make a more calculated assault strategy. I'm in."

"I too value the lives of those we fight to protect. We may not win this battle, but that will not stop us from winning the war." Optimus folded his arms over his frame, nodding.

Jayce followed suit. "I agree with the consensus so far. I know it has the capability to cause us headache further down the line but the lives of innocents are important. If we see the opportunity to end this we take it. Otherwise, we hold back."

Finally, Ironhide responded. "Well...I'm still with Vi on this one, but I won't oppose the majority. Have no fear that I'll do my part when it needs done."

Optimus looked around the room, gathering everyone's attention. "Then it sounds like we have reached a conclusion. Autobots...transform, and roll out."

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

Viktor paced around his lab, the dead of the night being no different than noon to the inventor. Vel'koz was mere minutes away from finishing his Evolution, the final touches being put in place on the Voidborn's mechanical frame. Most of the other Battlecast had gone to their recharge berths for the night, leaving Viktor alone in his lab. The only Battlecast that had remained was Kog'maw, the Icathian's small size allowing him to last nearly infinitely without recharging...until he erupted. Of course, Cho'gath was also still attached to the wall, the massive beast too dangerous for Viktor to let loose quite yet. The two Voidborn seemed to be deep in conversation at the moment, the language still indecipherable for Viktor.

The inventor walked down from the platform resting atop his laboratory, moving down to stand in front of Vel'koz. A few mechanical arms still raced around the soon-to-be Battlecast, soldering together the last few metal plates that had recently been added to the Voidborn. Central on the figure, a thin red plate that was Vel'koz's new eye sat dormant, as he awaited the final pieces to be put into place.

Suddenly, all of the arms began to retract one by one as they finished their duties, receding back into the ceiling. The red plate lit up all at once, a darker slit in the middle roving around as the newborn Battlecast Vel'koz awoke for the first time.

" _My Evolution is complete, it seems."_ Looking back towards Viktor the Voidborn floated upwards, each of his three tentacles slithering out of their confines. The Battlecast was nearly fifty feet long from the tips of his left and right tentacles, making him nearly double in size from the impressive creature that he was before. " _What is your will, Vi...Creator?"_

Even from behind his mask, Viktor's absolute glee was apparent. "For now, my creation, we wait. The Piltians will have to depart in the morning if they wish to make it to us in time, and we will do the same. I intend to crush them here and now so that our resistance at the Institute is minimal. Now tell me, how do you feel? What do you feel?"

" _I feel...power. Raw power. It courses from my core to my extremities, yet it is...everywhere. I have never felt something like this before...what is it?"_

"That would be the Cube. It's a material comprised of raw energy, a nearly limitless supply. At some point you will need to recharge due to the vast amount of technology that now constitutes your frame, but do not fear someday losing power. The Cube has never run out of energy, and it never will."

" _I see. What a fascinating substance, I have never heard of anything like it. Where did you find it?"_

Viktor paused for a second before continuing. "I had a small sliver of it long ago, acquired from a mine deep in the heart of the Shurima desert. However, it was taken from me by that mockery of a scientist Jayce. Where the entire cube came from, I do not know, but I do know that I need it back in my possession. Chairman Magnus approached me and offered it to me as a gift, and yet I was foolish enough to allow those filthy Piltians to take it right out from under my nose. As soon as I find out where they are holed up, I will bring everything in my power to retrieve it.

" _An object that powerful does not belong in hands that will misuse its greatness. Retrieving it a priority after my brother has been evolved."_ The two turned to look at Cho'gath, still helplessly pinned against the wall. Ever since Kog'maw had finished his Evolution the deafening screeches had lessened, but that hadn't alleviated the fact that the Voidborn was absolutely massive and took up a large portion of the available space.

"Yes, your brother will be instrumental for our success at retrieving the Cube. He will be engineered to take an almost limitless amount of punishment and be able to shrug it off. This will give everyone else the opportunity to enter the Institute unannounced and take what is rightfully ours."

* * *

Eventually, morning came in Zaun, a few cracks of sunlight peeking through the few windows present in the building. All of the Battlecast had assembled in the open area in the lab, Viktor standing in front of the five of them.

"Today, we march. The Piltians will attempt to undermine what I have done here, and they will not go quietly. Our key priority is to acquire the resin that they will be bringing, however. I suspect that they will do whatever is in their power to keep it from us, likely resorting to the barbaric violence they are known for. Our primary goal is to acquire that, understood?"

The five Battlecast nodded in unison, the various forms and figures each of them took sprawled out before Viktor.

"Good. Skarner, your job will be acquisition of the material. Grapple whatever creature is bringing it and drag them back with us. Urgot, you will be running frontline support. Block whatever fire is thrown our way, and return double that. Xerath, you will be backline artillery. If Urgot seems to be taking sniper fire locate Caitlyn and Prowl and terminate them. Are we understood?"

" _Affirmative."_

" _Understood."_

" _Acknowledged."_

Viktor then turned to the two Voidborn. "You will be my hidden blade. They do now know of either of you, and thus will not know what to expect. You are to stay hidden, and remain hidden if it seems like we will have no trouble succeeding. However, in the event that the Piltians also have a hidden blade, you are to strike. Kog'maw, you are to detonate near as many Autobots as possible. If their forces are unable to transform and retreat they will be helpless without them. Vel'koz, I want you analyzing attack patterns, fighting styles...everything. If we need assistance, target their frontline so that Urgot can break through. Once Ironhide has fallen there will be nobody that can stand up to him. Recognition?"

" _It will be done."_

" _Operation: decimation."_

Viktor grinned, a twisted smile forming across his face. "Excellent. Battlecast, mobilize."\

 **Author's Note: After having read so many of the IDW comics lately, I felt like I couldn't not give Perceptor the IDW treatment that he deserved.**

 **Anyways, work's over. Gonna try and write a third of a story every day until this thing's done. Assuming I actually am able to do that, this will be finished before life gets complicated again...I believe in myself. See ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Pumpin' them out quick now. I'm pretty bad at taking time off. But hey, I still really enjoy writing this, and I hope that you folks out there still enjoy reading this. I guess that makes it a win-win, right?'**

 **Anyways, yeah. Goal is a chapter every 3 days until completion (still don't know how long that will be, the timespan of each story varies drastically nowadays). I'm pretty confident that I've hit the home stretch now.**

 **Also, something I just thought of. If you ever wonder about locations and stuff, just search 'Runeterra map'. The map I've been using is the top result. Should help with positioning if you've felt confused.**

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

The five Battlecast departed from the Zaunite lab, Skarner at the fore with Viktor riding astride. Trailing behind him, Kog'maw had climbed atop Vel'koz's back, the Icathian Battlecast far too small to be able to keep up. Urgot and Xerath made up the rear of the group, the two following in the wake of the floating behemoth that was in front of them.

Viktor led them to the south, the Ironspike mountains growing closer and closer as they traveled. In the distance the inventor could see his target drawing nearer: a break in the mountains, and the only access route between Piltover, Zaun, and the rest of the world that didn't involve water traversal. It was there Viktor intended to set up his ambush, one that the Piltians wouldn't be able to escape from.

Once they finally reached the base of the Ironspikes Viktor motioned for the group to come to a halt, Skarner immediately doing so as the rest of the Battlecast fell to a stop behind him. Viktor dismounted as the five of them surrounded him.

"Skarner, Urgot, you are to stay aside me. Divert any strays that might attempt to use this path, and make sure that the Piltians are not able to evade us. Xerath, I want you up on that outcropping there." Viktor pointed towards an upper section of the mountain, a landing just barely large enough to fit the Battlecast. "You are to neutralize any strays that refuse to be averted. Once the Piltians arrive, you will have a full tactical position on them. Vel'koz, you are be on the other side of the pass, hidden from sight. I have no doubt you will find a spot." Finally, Viktor turned towards the Icathian, still on Vel'koz's back. "Kog'maw, you are to maintain your current relative position. If the battle seems lost, leap from your steed and detonate as many hostiles as possible." Viktor then addressed the entire group. "Are we understood?"

There was no answer, only compliance, as the Battlecast set to their tasks, the three to be positioned on the mountainside making their way up there. Urgot and Xerath trailed Viktor as the inventor made his way to stand in the center of the pass, a Battlecast on either side of him.

Viktor turned to look up at the mountainside, finding Vel'koz positioned just at the edge of his vision, in such a way that oncomers would have no clue of his presence. Xerath was close by on the other side of the mountain range, a perfect vantage point to spot incoming traffic. The inventor looked towards his first creation, a smile hidden deep beneath his mask. "This is where those filthy Autobots will meet their demise."

* * *

 **The Institute of War**

The Autobots and champions had left the workshop behind them as they departed for Zaun, Optimus Prime leading the pack. Following him was Perceptor, Prowl, and then Ironhide, the original Autobot electing to take up the rear. They navigated their way out of the Institute and into the open roads of Runeterra, spreading out to travel side by side. The team had connected over radio so they could talk to each other during the drive. From inside Optimus, Jayce called out over the comms. "Hey Caitlyn, what do you think the odds are Viktor will truly be in Zaun?"

The sheriff's voice came out over the radio shortly thereafter. "I wouldn't say it's a low chance at all. Xerath would have low utility in such a confined space. He will likely search for an area that gives him tactical control of the situation. There may be a chance that we reach said location before he does, giving us a chance to set up."

The group continued their travels toward Zaun the Ironspike mountains looming to their left as they traveled alongside them. The next to speak up was Vi, addressing the other two vehicles. "We all know that there's only one entrance into Zaun and Piltover. Viktor will try and set up at the entrance to that pass if he's half as smart as he claims to be. We've got to get there before he does. He's expecting this delivered to him in, what, the next six hours? He will be expecting us to stall this out for as long as we can, so if we set up quickly we might beat him to it."

"Good thinking Vi. Optimus and I can scope out the pass once we get there to see what we're up against."

"Prowl and I can take to the mountaintops to get a good understanding of the situation. Perceptor, I assume you will also wish to have a good vantage point?"

The Autobot's voice was steeled with resolve when the response came. "Yes, I will want full view of the enemy ranks. If the fighting turns sour I will attempt to make Viktor suffer as much loss as I can."

"Remember Perceptor, we evacuate immediately if we feel outnumbered. Don't put yourself in danger for the sake of giving him a farewell present." Optimus' voice was stern and commanding, getting his point across immediately.

"I will be hidden. If they know what hit them, then I have done my job poorly."

Silence fell over the radio again as the group continued their travels, drawing closer and closer to the pass in the mountains. Eventually, they were standing at the base of the mountains, looking down the pass that granted entrance to their desecrated home city. The path was completely empty as far as the eye could see, though several turns existed in the pass. Jayce exited Optimus and waited for everyone to do the same, Autobots transforming as the champions began talking. "I don't see anyone there yet. He could be further in, or he might just be absent for now. It's hard to tell. I'd say it's best to set up our base here and advance forward as the situation permits."

Caitlyn turned to Prowl, motioning for the Autobot to lift her up. She looked back towards Perceptor, the Autobot standing apart from the main group. "Perceptor, want to follow us up? I see an outcropping that should give you good access to anything and everything comings towards us."

"I will decide that for myself, though I appreciate the offer."

Just then Ironhide whirled around, grabbing the scientist by the shoulder as the brute's eyes glared him down. "Listen here you little shit, I'm gettin' real sick of this whole moody crap you've been puttin' on. Yer an Autobot just like the rest of us, so it's 'bout damn time you started actin' like one. I've been wantin' to punch some sense inta ya ever since I first walked in this morning, and yer only makin' that sound even more appealing every damn time you've opened yer yapper. If you make this operation fail because of yer whole 'one man show' act, I will personally dismantle ya with my bare hands. Do we have an understandin'?"

"That's quite a lot of talk for a team that's worried about being at a numbers disadvantage. I will perform my duties to the best of my ability, rest assured old-timer."

Without a moment's hesitation Ironhide took his other hand and gripped Perceptor on his side, hoisting the 'bot up and over his head with relative ease. A second later and Perceptor crashed into the ground, leaving an enormous indentation. Ironhide lifted a hand up, bringing it crashing down right next to the Autobot's head. "Next one doesn't miss, you hear me? Stop actin' like ya can take on the entire world, damnit! The reason we're gonna win this is because we can act as a team, a team that is bigger than each of us!"

Perceptor's eye was wide with fear at the sight of the massive fist crashing down inches away from his face, coupled with Ironhide's barking voice directed straight towards him. "I hear you...loud and clear. Tell me what needs to be done and I'll do it."

With a smile, Ironhide reached out his hand, lifting the battered scientist back from the ground. "Follow Caitlyn and Prowl up the cliff. Y'all can work out what happens up there, I'm not gonna claim to know anything about how to shoot. Lay low, don't get caught. You'll do great." Sending him on his way, Ironhide walked back over towards Vi, lifting the Enforcer up onto his shoulders.

"Red...we're going to talk about what you just did at a later time. You can't just go beating people up that you don't agree with - well okay you can do that, but try not to do it to friends, alright?"

"Vi, it needed to be said. You and I both know that. He wasn't respondin' to words so I talked to 'em the only other way I know how."

"Believe me, I think what you said needed to be done...I could tell he was going to cause problems further on down the line, and I'm glad you got that sorted out now. Still, you can't just throw him around like that." Ironhide could tell that the champion on his shoulder was serious and simply nodded, walking up towards Optimus and Jayce. Both of them were looking directly at him, neither showing any sign of emotion.

"Ironhide, what you just did was necessary, but extremely out of line. We'll deal with this when we're back at the workshop." Jayce's voice was icily cold, and his stare was doubly so.

"I understand, I just couldn't stop myself. Couldn't deal with the big tough guy act any longer. I'll take whatever I deserve." The four walked further into the pass, looking up to find Prowl and Caitlyn to their left, and Perceptor to their right. Optimus made a signal to advance and the trio atop did so, moving further and further into the pass.

* * *

Viktor stood aside Urgot and Skarner, the noon sun bearing down straight overhead. It had been close to an hour since they had had their last visitor, all traffic now waiting until the Battlecast had moved out of the way.

A loud rumble echoed through the pass as smaller rocks began falling down from above. Viktor immediately looked down the pass, still seeing nothing approaching them. Edging on the side of caution, Viktor mounted Skarner, motioning to the Battlecast to advance further down the pass to investigate the sound. Skarner and Urgot slowly began to crawl forward while the trio above floated across the peaks of the mountains, moving from outcropping to outcropping.

As they moved further down the pass, near the central area, Viktor could hear the sounds of footsteps...large footsteps, approaching. With another wave of his hand the trio above assumed defensive formations, the two Voidborn finding a hiding spot away from eyesight. Viktor dismounted Skarner and stood blocking the middle of the path, a bend in the pass no more than fifty feet in front of him.

Slowly, the footsteps grew louder and louder, each step jostling the loose rocks of the pass ever so slightly. Viktor looked up towards Xerath, who was still on lookout. On the other side of the pass, Vel'koz and Kog'maw stayed hidden behind a jagged outcropping, still able to gather limitless amounts of intel from such a small vantage point.

* * *

The quarter on the ground continued advancing, staying completely silent barring their footsteps. Above, Prowl, Caitlyn, and Perceptor continued to climb along, struggling to find purchase on the mountain peaks.

Eventually, Ironhide felt a rock hit him square on the head, looking up towards Perceptor in anger. What he saw though immediately vanished the emotion. Perceptor was motioning off in the distance, clearly spotting something. Shortly thereafter, Prowl was notified of the situation as well, nodding in agreement. In a tone barely audible, Ironhide turned towards the Prime. "They've found something. I won't ask what, but I'm guessing it's metal and it ain't us."

Optimus raised a thumbs-up as they continued walking along, coming to a turn in the pass. Rounding the turn they came face to face with none other than Viktor. The mad inventor stood between his earliest creations, the pair towering above the human.

"Greetings, Autobots. I should have known Caitlyn would fail to come alone. Or perhaps the situation is that you're donating to me so much of that precious substance that all of you are carrying some. No matter, you may hand it over now and be on your way. I'd hate for this to become more violent than it needs to be. And I see you've brought a newcomer with you. Tell me, which of these fledglings are you hewn from?"

The Prime looked down at the man beneath him, towering over Viktor. "My name is Optimus Prime. I have been informed of the insidious deeds you have wrought upon Piltover. Viktor, your reign of terror ends today." With a flick of his wrist Optimus' arm began adjusting, the Energon axe being revealed shortly thereafter. "If I have to cut you down with my bare hands, so be it."

"Ah, but you see Optimus, these 'insidious deeds' you speak of are highly misinformed. I seek a world where man and machine are one, rather than separate entities as they are now. Is that so much to ask, that one can allow mechanical alterations to their body without fearing backlash?"

"Perhaps yes, if you asked their permission first. We know that Cho'gath did not come willingly, yet to experiment on him as if he is your lab rat. You have broken the law, and it's time you paid your time."

Viktor scoffed, looked around towards the two Battlecast beside him. "That is because he was being mistreated and abused. Such a proud creature should not be locked up in a cell, only to be released like some sort of show animal to participate in the League! I am doing Cho'gath a service by freeing him, and I am doing Valoran a service by tempering his destructive tendencies."

This time Jayce was the one to respond. "Temper? That's bad comedy, Viktor. We both know you will simply take Cho'gath and turn it into one of your puppets. All that aggression will simply be funnelled into where you want it to go. Look at Skarner. The poor creature simply wanted to find the rest of his species, not be turned into some warmongering metal freak whose job is to run an abduction service. You've contorted their minds, Viktor. That's highly unethical, not to mention illegal."

"Then perhaps you misunderstand what it takes for true scientific progress, Jayce. Do you think hextech technologies were invented cleanly? No, people died, animals were tested on and murdered...I watched this happen in Zaun frequently. Some of this world's most common inventions have some delightfully distraught histories behind them. Do you intend to tell me that you wish to ruin half of Zaun simply on your quest to stop me?"

Jayce's hands clenched in frustration, his brow furrowing. "I...they will answer for what they have done in due time, I can say that. However, you cannot name me a single inventor that has abducted champions of the League, no less, and used them as his personal playthings. Though Zaun's laws might not say it, us in the civilized world understand that that is a whole different level of wrong."

Viktor simply waved his hand, casting it aside. "Perhaps it is, though you will never know. This conversation bores me. If you are so intent to keep from me what was promised, then I will pry it from your lifeless hands. Xerath, obliterate them!"

All in one instant, Jayce leaped down from his resting place on Optimus, as did Vi, the two champions dashing directly towards Viktor, who was still looking over his shoulder towards Xerath's hiding spot. Optimus and Ironhide dashed forward only to collide with Urgot and Skarner, the two pairs immediately engaging in combat.

Only a split second later and everyone could hear Prowl calling out from up above "Shell incoming!" Vi looked up to see one of Xerath's orbs hurtling directly towards them, due to impact in no less than two seconds. Vi and Jayce both ducked down, navigated under their respective Autobots in a vain attempt to shield themselves from the blast.

A moment later and the explosion detonated, searing heat pouring around from above, only for a split second later a massive crash to rattle the entire mountainside.

Vi looked towards the sound of the noise to see...Perceptor. The Autobot's chestplate had been nearly decimated and scorch marks were present on the entire front of his body...but he still seemed to be functioning. The scientist looked over towards the Enforcer, giving a half-hearted thumbs-up.

Vi turned back towards Viktor, ignoring the chaos erupting around her as she dashed straight towards Viktor, who was locked in ranged warfare with Jayce. Leaping up overhead she set her fist crashing down, landing squarely on the inventor's chest. "Are you mad? That shit we brought here would have been gone as well!" Relentlessly she began bashing Viktor's face in, blow after blow denting his entire upper body.

"That's the flaw with you heroic types...always willing to sacrifice yourself. Had your foolish friend not taken the shot I would have left here with nothing...so foolish." Viktor angled his third arm towards Vi and fired a concentrated shot, knocking the Enforcer off of him.

Right on cue, Jayce leapt over her, the Mercury Cannon now converted into its hammer form, colliding directly with where Vi left off. "You are despicable, Viktor. Absolutely despicable." Jayce began hammering away on Viktor's torso, managing only to get a few hits in before a concentrated shot from Urgot sent him flying off. Viktor, now extremely worse for wear, looked back towards Xerath, who was still standing patiently. "Another one!"

Up on the hill, Caitlyn and Prowl were in position, still somewhat horrified from watching Perceptor take the blast. The sheriff immediately set up and began going to work, taking shots at whatever weak points she was able to find. Prowl, too, joined in the fight, pulling out his rifle and taking shots at Skarner, who was still engaged with Optimus.

From below, the pair heard someone call out "Prowl!" Looking down, they found Perceptor, still beaten down in the rubble, pointing towards the other side of the cliff. Looking back up, Prowl noticed the scientist's gun laying down on his former outcropping. "Prowl, use it!"

Caitlyn looked over towards Prowl, nodding. "I can handle myself from here. If Perceptor wants you using it, then clearly it will pack quite a punch. Now go, we're in a tough spot!"

"On it." Jumping from his current position, Prowl transformed midair, hitting the side of the mountain with all four tires as he sped down the slope, driving through the road in the middle, and back up the other side. Near the top he transformed again, grabbing the rifle and kneeling down. He looked back towards the ground, towards Perceptor. "Anything I need to know?"

"If you want something dead, hold down the trigger!"

Giving a thumbs-up, Prowl immediately caught sight of Xerath, the Battlecast clearly charging up for another decimating shot. "Not on my watch, you freak." As if in slow motion, Prowl lifted up the rifle, pointing it directly towards the Battlecast, and fired off a shot. A beam of energy erupted from the tip of the rifle straight towards its target, sending Xerath hurtling down the mountainside. From below, Prowl could hear Perceptor call out. "I said hold it down!"

Moving along the ridge, Prowl advanced towards the center of the action, moving to a position overlooking the fight between Skarner and Optimus, as well as Urgot and Ironhide. Vi and Jayce were still knocked prone from stray shots, and Viktor was still on the ground, looking rather defeated.

Just then, Skarner's tail lashed out towards Ironhide, who was carrying the resin, securing itself in the leg. Immediately going into full reverse, the Battlecast drug its prey backwards, and with it the substance the Autobots were trying to protect. Prowl leveled the rifle again, this time holding down the trigger as he aimed right towards Skarner's tail.

The resulting beam that was fired off momentarily blinded the Autobot's optics. The kick sent the rifle hurtling out of Prowl's hands. Once the blast had finally cleared he could see that the kick had also caused his shot to be off target. Still, Skarner's left tread had been completely mangled, causing the Battlecast to be unable to move.

Down below, after the blast had cleared, Viktor looked back to see his first creation completely torn apart. Turning towards Urgot, Viktor shouted out. "Turn back. Gather the substance and all Battlecast retreat!" Urgot immediately swiveled around, picking up Viktor in the process, and running towards Skarner. Xerath, too, though battered, convened at the same location.

Further back in the pass, Jayce and Vi got up, moving towards Optimus. "We can't let them get away. Let's go!" Immediately Optimus set into motion, transforming for the added mobility. Jayce and Vi both grabbed hold, the trio rushing towards the escaping Battlecast. They had already managed to remove Ironhide of his precious cargo and were retreating, Skarner having to drag himself along with a claw.

Just as they approached the main group of Battlecast a continuous red beam erupted from the mountainside, slicing the road in two as it barrelled down from above. Instinctively Optimus slammed on the brakes, causing Jayce to be thrown forward. Due to her gauntlets, Vi managed to hold on, dropping down as Optimus transformed.

Up above, Vel'koz continued to fire his laser, keeping the Autobot from advancing any further. Turning back around, Viktor grabbed Jayce's arm, lifting the champion up. "I will say, Optimus, you come to me bearing very delightful gifts. I'm sure Jayce here will make for a fine addition to my Battlecast lineup. Now run along before I order Vel'koz here to direct that ray straight through your chestplate."

"You won't get away with this, Viktor. We'll find you, and we'll stop you."

"Oh, I have no doubt you will find me, except next time you will also find a very territorial Cho'gath. Tell me, how well do you think you can fight against something that can only be measured in units of stories tall?" Backing away, Viktor drug Jayce's limp body back towards Urgot, climbing onto the Battlecast. Vel'koz descended from the mountain, still firing the beam, forcing Optimus and Vi to back off.

"I do not have an answer for that yet, Viktor, but I will when the time comes." Reluctantly, Optimus and Vi both turned back around, moving back towards their companions. Ironhide was clutching his leg, Skarner's tail having been forcefully ripped out of him during the blast. Kneeling down and grabbing his hand, Optimus hoisted Ironhide up, the latter limping along. Further back, Prowl had slid down the mountainside towards Perceptor, helping the battered 'bot up to his feet as well.

"You should have told me that it would have packed that much of a punch. I wasn't quite ready for something that strong."

Perceptor chuckled, motioning towards his forearms. "Gyroscopic stabilizers as well as motion dampeners. I didn't think about it until you fired off the shot. My fault, not yours." Just then, Caitlyn finished her descent from the mountainside, joining the rest of the group.

Optimus addressed everyone, looking at the defeated faces all around him. "We have suffered a great loss today, but we must carry on. We are all in desperate need of repairs. Ironhide, Perceptor, are you still able to transform? The sooner we return to the Institute the sooner we can be repaired." Two nods signalled a yes.

Vi looked up towards Optimus, a stray tear falling down her cheek. "What about Jayce? We can't just...leave him. I know we took some countermeasures to keep him protected but we still don't know what Viktor plans on doing to him."

Optimus knelt down, looking the Enforcer in the eyes. "The time will come when we can get our friend back. However, if we were to storm VIktor's base of operations now, we would surely be terminated. It will be best for us to repair our wounds before executing his retrieval."

Optimus stood back up and addressed the group. "In light of Jayce's...painful absence, I suppose the mantle of leadership falls upon me, unless there are any objections." Optimus paused for a moment, the only response being an affirmative silence. "In that case, there is still much I must learn. I am new to this world, and still do not understand many of its customs. I hope that you all can teach me what I must know. Autobots...roll out."

The somber group transformed, Vi and Caitlyn climbing into Ironhide and Prowl, respectively. The drive back to the Institute was filled with complete silence, all the way to Heimerdinger's Workshop.

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

Slowly but surely, the Battlecast navigated back to Viktor's lab in Zaun, the more functional of the group having to assist Skarner in making the journey. Zaun was very near to the pass, however, and the journey took no more than an hour, even for Skarner.

Back inside the lab, everyone deposited the cargo that they were carrying, several drums of the resin clattering down onto the floor. The entire group was fairly battered: Xerath and Skarner from the shots made by Prowl, Urgot due to the melee engagement with Ironhide, and Viktor due to the assault from Vi and Jayce. Vel'koz and Kog'maw were the only two to remain completely unscathed from the fighting, having been separated from it for all but the last few seconds of the conflict.

Jayce had also been drug along in the journey, Viktor seeing to it that the Piltian had no chance of escape the entire journey. Now that they were on Viktor's home turf, the inventor pulled out a gravity field and tossed it onto the ground, pinning Jayce down to the ground. Hunching down to look at his defeated foe, Viktor scoffed. "You truly are pathetic, you and all of your Autobot whelps. Did you truly think that you would be able to resist the might of my Battlecast? I will make you suffer to a degree you didn't even believe possible!"

Jayce looked up, straining against the invisible weight pinning him to the ground. "How, Viktor? You've already destroyed my homeland and taken me captive. What more could you possibly do to humiliate me further?" Jayce already knew the answer before the words fled Viktor's mask.

"Turn you against them. I will keep you recognizable, sure, but I will let each and every one of your allies know that it is now me that controls you, not Piltover."

Jayce let out a half-hearted laugh. "Yet another Battlecast? As if you have the bandwidth for that. If I'm counting right, three of your units sustained heavy injuries, you plan on beginning work on a fourth, and now you say that I'll make a fifth? There's only four Autobots, and last I checked Optimus and Prowl sustained little to no injuries. Just how long do you think you have until they come knocking on your door? We both know this lab isn't famous for being discreet."

"I'm well aware I have plenty of work ahead of me, which is why you will not be labeled as a Battlecast. It would be entirely ill-fitting of me for the Prime to be a meager creature such as you. No...Cho'gath deserves that title infinitely more than your fleshy body. Jayce, my plans for you are much more for a...personal vendetta." Jayce's squirming let Viktor know that he had hit a sensitive spot.

"Spit it out Viktor. If I'm going to be turned into one of your obedient little followers, I at least want to know what will be left of me."

"Patience, prisoner...we have all the time in the world. You see, Jayce, the difference between what I do to you, and what I've done for my Battlecast, will simply be a matter of how much of you is left when I'm done. With the Battlecast, I've simply augmented them...nearly all of their vital systems are the ones they were born with. I simply provided them a shell, and wiring, to allow them to transcend what their earthly bodies are capable of. For you, however, I see nothing worthwhile in your current form that is even remotely worth sparing...except for your mind. When I'm finished with you you will be little more than a human mind in a robot body."

"You...what!"

Viktor stood back up, kicking the Mercury Hammer from Jayce's hands. "You see Jayce...this is all that makes you different from any other being walking Piltover. You have the intellect to build design an admittedly well-built hextech weapon. However, the rest of your body is no different than any other creature walking this earth. If you are to be an example of what my science is able to do, then it shall be cast out and ignored. Now, questions can come later. As of right now I will initiate the Full Metal project."

Viktor deactivated the Gravity Field and gripped Jayce by the arm, the inventor's robotic arm creating an inescapable deadlock. As Jayce was being drug, however, the conversation continued. "What about Vi? Is she not one of your Battlecast?"

"Vi was an experiment to see what pieces of the human body were even worth salvaging. Admittedly here hextech augmentations were far more, shall I say, attached, than yours is. The only reason she retained what little flesh was in her body was because it was faster than starting from scratch. As far as bookkeeping goes, she is the Full Metal Alpha...I was just never given enough time before your lot ripped her away from me!" Viktor threw Jayce against the stairs, overcome by a fit of rage. Picking him back up, Viktor continued up to his main platform, pressing a few buttons on his main dashboard. A mechanical arm moved over and descended from the ceiling, gripping onto Jayce's arm. Another one soon followed, hoisting the hapless Piltian up into the air.

"You're a monster, Viktor. Why is all of this necessary? Why destroy Piltover and send an army after us just to get to me? Am I really worth all of this?"

Viktor chuckled, continuing to work on his dashboard. "You still believe that this is all about you? Truly pathetic indeed. No, my aim is the Institute, and the insidious League of Legends they've paraded us around in for years. Piltover was simply used as a test to see how far the Battlecast have progressed."

"The League? Viktor, there are diplomatic systems in place for resolv - "

"Like entering the Rift? Jayce, you're making me question whether your mind is even worth saving! No, the entire system must die, and I don't know of a single official willing to hold a League match to decide whether the entire system must be destroyed. The only way to do this is through a thorough upheaval."

Jayce was shaking his head, a mixture of confusion and fear running through his mind. "What's so wrong with the league? It spares countless hours of debate and innumerable lives! Why would you want to destroy a system designed to protect us?"

"Because it makes them weak!" Viktor turned around, firing a beam right past Jayce's head from his shoulder arm. "It lets the rich and wealthy sit in their halls and do nothing while us Champions suffer! Look outside, in the streets of Zaun. Every day it is a struggle for survival for nearly everyone in the city. My status as a Champion has allowed me to leave their ranks, but I was once a part of them. You look at Piltover, Demacia, Noxus, even Shurima! Their people are content, prosperous. They have no reason to worry about war or strife, because why would they? The champions aid come to their beck and call, resolving every minor dispute that could possibly be asked. Face it, Jayce, the League has made Valoran weak. It is time the world opened its eyes and saw that!" Jayce now had the inventor's full attention, still hanging from the air.

"And so, in this ideal world of yours, war and suffering exist? How is that even remotely an improvement over what we have now?"

"Because it forces the world to stand up for its own actions. Do you think some of the decisions that have been made would have occurred if the League wasn't in place? If civilian lives were at stake for the actions that were taken? Now quiet, the future is at hand and I have no patience for those that will stand in my way."

Moving towards the railing, Viktor looked down towards the Battlecast. "Skarner, you are first for repairs. Urgot, you will follow, and Xerath will be the last. I have initiated all of the necessary routines, so move towards the repair bay." Obediently, Skarner drug himself forward and onto the docking station, where several mechanical arms descended and immediately got to work.

Turning back towards Jayce, Viktor hefted the Mercury Hammer, converting it into its cannon form. "Now, this is how this is going to work. You are going to remain absolutely quiet until your schematics are completed. Every time you decide to talk, you get shot by your precious toy. Are there any questions?"

"No."

Maniacally, Viktor released a blast from the cannon, impacting Jayce directly in the stomach. The Piltian doubled over from the pain, coughing violently. "As I just said. Absolutely quiet. Now be an obedient puppet and do as you're told."

Viktor turned back around and took a seat at his control panel, opening up a screen. Pulling open a new file, he named it ' _FullMetal_Jayce'_ and got to work.

 **Author's Note: All wrapped up! Gonna try and get another one pumped out this week (no promises though).**

 **Also, I have no clue if Riot has released anything official as far as lore for the Full Metal Jayce skin goes. I had been planning this for a while, though, and am really excited to finally set it into motion.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Keepin' up the steam! Hope everyone's still enjoying reading these...I can still say I enjoy writing it. Even though I'm keeping myself to a fairly rigid schedule, this still doesn't feel like a 'job', in the traditional sense. The timeline is so I don't spend too much time on this that I neglect other aspects of life...like eating and sleeping.**

 **Also, the end of this chapter will mark this as my longest fic to date! That's exciting to me, probably nobody else, but I still felt that I had to share. Huzzah!**

 **Heimerdinger's Workshop, The Institute of War**

The Autobots, Vi, and Caitlyn pulled themselves back to their base at the Institute, complete silence filling the space between the four vehicles. It was obvious that they were all defeated...the mission had been a bust. They'd lost what they sought to protect, and even managed to lose Jayce in the process.

Caitlyn was taking the loss especially hard. Inside Prowl, the two had been discussing the battle in detail. "Where did we go wrong? It seemed like we had the upper hand the entire duration of the fight, and then everything just blew up. What happened?"

The Autobot responded, trying to remain as levelheaded as possible. "I do not believe any particular unit is more at fault than any other. Ironhide was struck by Skarner, Perceptor was totaled near the beginning of the fight, for a justifiable reason, and I failed to keep a grip on my weapon. That, in addition to Viktor's surprise of Vel'koz, is where we faltered. I did notice something else though on Vel'koz. Perhaps a fifth Battlecast."

Caitlyn's interests were immediately piqued, momentarily forgetting about the battle. "Describe the shape, size...whatever we can. I can tell you what I know."

"Let's see, roughly spherical, rather small, perhaps three feet tall? I couldn't get a good view from as far away as I was. However, it was positioned on top of Vel'koz. If I had a bet, which I do, I think Viktor didn't want us to see either of them unless he needed them, and I am also willing to bet he doesn't think we know about the other one."

"Given Viktor's apparent propensity towards the Voidborn as of late, that sounds like Kog'maw. If that's true, we're lucky Viktor didn't call him in."

"And why's that?"

Caitlyn visibly shuddered, memories of fighting against the Icathian on the Rift flooding back to her. "He's got a propensity for...self destruction. Even when you think he's dead he'll run at you and explode. Knowing Viktor, he's found some way to make that level buildings. If he'd detonated in the pass I guarantee both sides would be suffering multiple mechanical injuries, and I doubt Vi would have made it out alive."

"That's some nasty business. I'm guessing he can only do that once, however, so it'd be best to get it out of the way as soon as we can so that Viktor's down a member."

The two continued discussing the battle as they rolled into the Institute, navigating the streets back to their home. It was nearing evening at this point, the entirety of the day spent either in transit or in combat. Eventually, everyone had returned to the workshop, defeated looks all around.

Optimus stood up amidst the group, gathering everyone's attention. "I know that we have all suffered today, but there is much that must be done before we rescue our friend. I need a damage report from everyone. As for myself, I suffered little more than a few scrapes and scratches. I can be of aid to tend to the wounded."

Ironhide spoke up next. "I've got a hole in my leg from where that Battlepunk tried to drag me away. Other than that, I'm fully operational." The occasional spark was still spewing from the wound, Ironhide's entire leg looking ruined from the assault.

Prowl responded next. "No known injuries here. I'll assist where I'm needed."

Finally, Perceptor. "Not doing great...that's likely apparent however. Heavy damage to my front including scorches, and a very battered chestplate. Mechanical components have been hit or miss all day." The entire front of the Autobot had been blackened from the blast that he sustained. Various pieces of his plating had been completely blown off, and what still remained was not in good shape. A large amount of the bots' inner workings had been exposed, the occasional circuit and wire being damaged.

"What you did today Perceptor was a brave act, one that I could never ask someone to do. Prowl and I can tend to your wounds and get you fully operational again. Once that is completed, we may likely need your help in repairing Ironhide. Once that is completed, we can talk about next steps." Directing his attention towards the two ladies, he continued. "How are you two doing. I know you mourn the loss of your friend...we will retrieve him, I promise."

"I didn't take too many shots during the fight. Whatever I did take can stay there...not a fan of Viktor's engineering anyways." Vi looked her Battlecast half up and down, inspecting the damage. There were a few scorch marks, some new and some old, but nothing much worse than that.

"I avoided all direct engagements. I don't know how helpful I could be in doing repairs, but I'll do what I can."

Optimus shook his head looking back towards the entrance. "No, I know that you two are taking Jayce's absence harder than the rest of us, which is only expected. Take the rest of the day off and give yourselves time to process it. We will see you in the morning." Nodding. The two women disappeared through the doorway, heading home for the night.

Turning back around, Optimus say Perceptor already laying down on the ground, Prowl and Ironhide kneeling at his side. The Prime walked over and joined them, grasping his hand. "What do we do...how do we get started?"

Perceptor pointed towards a table, a pile of scorched parts on top of it. "I gathered what I could of me before we retreated. Once I've been mostly reassembled, the rest is just washing off the char. Prowl, if you could, any frayed components need to be welded back in place. Getting my inner servos working is of more importance than making sure I'm all prettied up on the outside."

The two bots' stood up, the Prime moving to gather the parts while Prowl reached for an arc welder. Both immediately got to work, Optimus reattaching any part that fit after Prowl had finished fixing up his innards. The process was extremely time-consuming since the damage was quite severe, but by nightfall Perceptor was up and running again.

The 'bot stood up and dusted himself, testing out his limbs now that he was standing again. "I must say...quite a remarkable job, all things considered. I should be battle-ready after a few more hours of walking around." His usual dour demeanor had lifted, the scientist actually showing his gratitude to the two Autobots that had fixed him up.

Optimus looked toward Ironhide, who had been sitting in silence while Perceptor was being repaired. His leg was still in a pretty rough shape, sparks spewing from it in infrequent bursts. "Tell us what needs to be done, Ironhide, and we'll do it."

"To be honest with ya Optimus, it probably needs to be completely redone. This ain't the first time that freak's put a whole in it, and it's been on the occasional fritz since the first time. I don't know how well it'll work if all that happens is ya repair what's there." The whole burst forth with sparks as if to agree, causing the 'bot to wince.

Perceptor knelt down, taking a look at it. "That can be done, no doubt. I'll try and use as much of what's right here if I can, which means you'll be out a wheel and a leg until I'm done. If you're willing to live with that, then I'll get to work."

"I pretty much feel like I'm out a leg right now. Go ahead and take it, just be quick about it." He let out a grunt as Perceptor immediately went to work, unfastening the plating around the leg, exposing the detailed circuitry underneath. More and more pieces started being dismantled as Perceptor took what still appeared to be in good shape, reducing Ironhide's leg to little more than a stump.

The scientist took the pieces towards his workbench, flipping on a light and grabbing some tools. "From the looks of what needs to be done, I can have you fixed up by morning. Nearly everything here besides the damaged parts is completely usable. I'll have to machine a few pieces but the rest is just going to be a simple repair job. Ironhide threw him a thumbs-up, leaning back against the wall with a wince.

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

Jayce was still strung up against the wall, two metal grips keeping him trapped in place. He watched on as Viktor leaned over his desk, creating something that would eventually become...him. From what the Piltian could see, the design was, thankfully, humanoid, though that's about where the similarities ended. The face looked as if it was supposed to be some sort of helmet, a visor present on the middle of the face. The metal plates seemed as if they were to mimic human appendages, though the design seemed to favor a singular foot rather than create individual toes. Still, the hands each had four fingers and a thumb, as well as a wrist and elbow.

Viktor took a momentary break from his work, calling forth Vel'koz. The Battlecast floated up from the floor, moving to be next to Jayce. Viktor turned around, looking straight at his creation. "Vel'koz, full status report on the mission. I want details on our enemies' fighting styles." The inventor then turned towards Jayce for a moment, whatever facial expression there was lost beneath the mask.

" _Mission was highly successful. All necessary components were required, and all materials are present for Battlecast Cho'gath to begin construction. Enemy fighting styles were highly varied across the group though highly predictable at an individual level."_

Viktor nodded. "Tell me them. I want to know what you gathered during your watch."

" _Ironhide's technique consists of an entirely melee fighting style, preferring to use grappling methods. He frequently grips with his right hand and assaults with his left, leaving his right side highly vulnerable."_

" _Secondly, Prowl. Subject fights using long-ranged weapons, and targets gaps in armor plating. Prefers to shoot from the right side of his body, and is vulnerable to a left-side assault while he is aiming a weapon."_

" _Third, Perceptor. Subject did not meaningfully participate in the battle to gather valuable intel. Subject's chestplate seems highly reinforced due to his ability to survive the shot by Xerath."_

" _Finally, Optimus Prime."_ Jayce gritted his teeth from where he was hanging, listening to his team's weaknesses being played out right in front of him. " _Subject has an axe embedded in his right arm and a rifle embedded in his left. Subject possesses knowledge of both ranged and melee warfare. He possesses no clear method for aiming aforementioned rifle from long distances, limiting him to a mid-line position. Subject's chestplate contains brittle components and is likely weak to blunt force."_

Viktor nodded turning to look at Jayce. "Observe how pointless your entire fight has been. I have completely dismantled your entire team in a matter of minutes, and that was with one fight. The more we clash, the more information I gather, and the easier it is to predict your every move. No matter how long we fight, no matter how many champions you drag to your side in a desperate attempt to create more allies, I will always be able to outsmart you."

Inside, Jayce was actually laughing. Assuming he made it out of this, and the implant worked, all of his team's failings had just been laid out in front of him. The fixes would not be easy, having to overcome natural habit, but they would be doable. Still, Jayce kept up the act, putting on a mask of helpless frustration. "That won't stop us from trying, Viktor. I will do whatever it takes to bring you to justice."

Viktor cast aside the comment, turning back towards Vel'koz. "Give me a status report on the humans. I see no reason why they will cause an issue, but it will be informative nonetheless."

" _Vi fights with a melee style, augmented by two hextech gauntlets. She does not possess the strength to grapple any Battlecast, and must resort to full frontal assault. She is highly vulnerable at the legs or when struck from behind."_

" _Caitlyn utilizes a sniper rifle and fights from afar. She and Prowl share extremely similar fighting styles, and share similar flaws."_

" _Finally, Jayce."_ The Battlecast continued on, completely ignorant of his proximity to the subject he was speaking about. " _Possesses a weapon capable of ranged and melee combat, typically wielded from his right side. When in ranged form both his arms are consumed and lowered, leaving his chest highly vulnerable. When in melee form less counters exist, though the legs and left side appear to be less guarded."_

Jayce nodded, completely aware of this. Many times he had been ambushed from the river while dueling in mid lane and been caught completely off guard. The Piltian smirked, glaring at Viktor. "So this is what you spent so much time working on? Getting an analysis that tells you to attack someone wherever they aren't holding their weapon? That's trivial knowledge."

" _Subject also predominantly opts for swinging from right to left, leaving his right flank open on a missed strike. This also allows for easier deflection. Whenever subject swings from left to right, it is primarily directed towards lower limbs in an attempt to sweep the target. If an overhead strike is used, the torso is significantly vulnerable."_ Afterwards, Vel'koz turned to look directly at Jayce, the red lens nearly blinding him. " _Shall I continue with the other thirty-eight vulnerabilities with your technique, or have I proved my point?"_ Jayce shook his head, defeated.

Satisfied, Viktor turned back towards his control panel, continuing his work on Jayce's new form. The project had almost been wrapped up, the inventor putting the finishing touches on his final creation. The Battlecast were also wrapping up on their repairs, now milling about on the lower level of the lab. Just then, several knocks resonated around the spacious chamber, diverting Viktor's attention.

The inventor moved down to the front door, several more knocks ringing about through the space. Frustrated, Viktor threw open the door, standing face to face with Chairman Magnus. "What can I do for you today, Chairman?"

Not bothering to ask, Magnus took a few steps into the chamber, allowing Viktor to close the door behind them. "I simply stopped by to congratulate you on your victory against the Demacians. I intended to do so sooner, but, well, you know how the life of a politician can be." He looked up, seeing Cho'gath still pinned to one of the walls, the behemoth being unusually quiet. "It seems you have not put your winnings to use yet. That is very much unlike you."

Viktor looked towards his Battlecast and snapped, bringing Kog'maw forth. "I have been busy with other projects. Due to a lesser complexity I decided to operate on the Icathian first. I have been rather busy as of late acquiring the necessary resources to accommodate Cho'gath's...unique physiology."

"Oh yes, I am well aware that several of our citizens issued a complaint saying they couldn't get to the Institute due to your actions...I am not here to chastise you on that, no worries. You are making Zaun an incredibly proud state, Viktor. I will do nothing to hamper your research."

Viktor nodded, bowing slightly. "I thank you for your generosity, Magnus. I know not all states would be willing to accommodate such forward-thinking projects. That is why Zaun will forever be my home."

Just then, from the back of the lab, both men heard a loud "Help!" issue out from behind them.

Magnus looked toward Viktor, eyebrow raised. "Care to inform me of who made that sound, and why?" The Chairman started trying to work his way past Viktor, the inventor blocking his path.

"An added benefit from our acquisition run, nothing more. I am in need of further test subjects for new research of mine. I have labeled it the 'Full Metal' project." Eventually Magnus broke through, walking past Viktor and towards the stairs.

"Viktor, you told me, and the Institute, that you were choosing willing subjects! This...this changes everything!" As he walked up to the stairs Vel'koz floated over to block his way, three tentacles pointed directly at the Chairman. Aghast, Magnus turned around, staring indignantly at Viktor. "This is hardly hospitality."

Viktor advanced forward menacingly, each step cold and calculated. "Magnus, I cannot have you opposing my research. What I am doing here is creating a new future, a better future. Do not go against what you just said, Magnus. Do not fight what I am doing."

Magnus began to descend from the stairs, Vel'koz still blocking the way. "What are you implying Viktor? Are you threatening a public official? I am aware that our laws here are lenient, I wrote most of them, but last I checked extortion is still outlawed. I cannot allow you to abduct people to test on!"

Viktor took a few steps forward, the cannon on his shoulder beginning to glow faintly. "I will say this one more time, Magnus. Do not oppose me. I cannot allow you to stop what I am doing here, and I will protect my research above all else. Now go, and do not tell anyone of what you heard in here."

Magnus shook his head. "You think you can murder me? Viktor, people know where I am right now. If I do not return all of Zaun will know that you killed me. Do you truly think that I could get away with that? You are our most brilliant contributor, Viktor. It would be a shame to have to shut you down."

The glow on Viktor's shoulder burned ever brighter. "You may try and shut me down, but you will fail. I have a nearly limitless pool of energy internally held. I can power my facility for years even if you stop funding me. I only need...eighteen hours, after which my Battlecast legion will be complete. We both know the political systems in place do not work that fast. Besides, even if you opposed me, Zaun would not. Either out of fear or blind subjugation I could make this state obey my every word."

Magnus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're a monster, Viktor. If you feel the laws need to be adjusted to allow for changes in technology, take the channels to do so. Blindly ignoring the laws and threatening those that made them will not get you far in this world."

"False. It will get me to the top of this world. Farewell, Magnus. I cannot allow you to release what you know." Viktor's cannon fired off a blast, the Chairman just barely diving to avoid the shot. Running for his life, Magnus bolted for the door, prying it open. Viktor began chasing after him, already prepping his cannon for another strike.

Magnus shut the door behind him, Viktor gripping the handle and ripping the door clean off its hinges. The Chairman was still running down the street, onlookers watching him in shock.

Another blast erupted from Viktor's shoulder, this one felling its intended target. The burn ripped straight through magnus, leaving a singed hole in his chest. The Chairman fell to the ground a few moments later.

All of the bystanders looked at Viktor, fear and shock running rampant through their minds. When Viktor spoke pure fear froze them in place, unable to turn away from his words. "Those that oppose me will suffer a similar fate. Those that do not can join me in creating the Valoran of the future."

The inventor walked back inside, picking up the door and propping it up to cover the entryway. Walking back up the stairs, Jayce was waiting for Viktor, a smug look plastered across his face. "You're done, Viktor. The world won't support a man that murdered his own leader."

Viktor lifted up the Mercury Cannon, charging up a blast and sending it careening into Jayce's stomach. "That, that is for speaking just now." Viktor fired another one, causing Jayce to cough up a bit of blood. "That, that is for shouting earlier." Viktor then charged up another shot, bringing the head directly towards Jayce's stomach. "This...this is for making me murder a good man." Another blast erupted from the weapon, Jayce wincing from the pain coursing through him. Tossing the weapon aside, Viktor looked at the open file on his desk, closing it. "I was just finishing up the final touches on this before I was so painfully interrupted. Shall we get started? I've already had some of the preliminary work be machined out and ready for integration."

Jayce simply glared at Viktor, knowing that speaking would cause even greater pain, something that wasn't too appetizing for the Piltian at the moment. Viktor retreated to further back in the lab, returning a few minutes later with a handful of parts, repeating this process several more times until the worktable was quite cluttered. He lifted a piece up to Jayce, displaying it for him. "You might be wondering what this will become? Everything I just retrieved will become parts of your torso. Once I've completed this I'll be able to transplant your brain and skull into your new body. I'll then give you the pleasure of observing the construction of your new, enhanced body.

Turning back towards the table, Viktor began sorting out the pieces and parts that he had carried over, putting them in the correct relative positions to one another. Many of the inner workings had already been completed, the work required far too technical to be accomplished by human hands, even Viktor's. Slowly but surely, Jayce watched in mock horror as the torso was assembled, the gleaming silver metal far unlike the style Viktor had taken for his Battlecast. In a word, it almost looked...heroic.

Eventually, the body was completed, looking more like a chestplate to be donned due to the lack of arms, legs, or a head. Viktor turned back to Jayce. "I did say I had to remove your skull. This will hurt...quite a bit."

* * *

 **Heimerdinger's Workshop, The Institute of War**

The next morning, both Vi and Caitlyn arrived at the workshop, finding all four Autobots milling about, none of them looking too much worse than they were this time yesterday.

Vi approached Ironhide, the 'bot's leg fully repaired, looking good as new. "Looks like you boys had a busy night. Glad to see they got you all fixed up though, you look a lot better when you can walk."

Ironhide laughed, lifting up a hand to Vi. "That's not the only thing that happened. Check this out." The Aubot knelt down on the floor, closing his eyes. Slowly but surely, he began to manipulate his left arm, the process seeming nearly identical to what Optimus was able to do. What emerged was something akin to...a nozzle? Vi was confused.

Perceptor walked over, noticing the expression on Vi's face. It's able to create most common fluids instantaneously, and in large quantities. It pulls in the elements form the surrounding environment and combines them based on user input, allowing for immense adaptability. It's quite a simple technology really, but with an immense number of applications."

Vi nodded, looking up to Ironhide. "So that means if I want a soda I don't have to go to the vending machine anymore?"

Ironhide chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Only one way to find out, right?" Walking over, he grabbed a cup from the shelf, the implement looking absolutely comical in the 'bot's massive hands. Closing his eyes again, the inner workings of the nozzle seemed to roar to life.

Out came a trickle of a liquid, brown in color, overflowing around the cup for the short time Ironhide poured it out. "Whoops. This thing ain't sized for Autobots." Even still, Vi walked over to the cup tentatively, lifting it up for inspection.

"Well...it looks like soda, I'll give ya that, Red. As you said though, only one way to find out, right?" Tilting her head back she took a gulp of the liquid, her mechanical eye flaring red as her human one opened up. "Tastes just like it, too! Once this crap with Viktor's all over we need to go into business."

Caitlyn walked over to the scene, her hands on her hips. "Speaking of...I plan on visiting the D.O.J. again if we get a chance today. Last we spoke I hadn't gotten anywhere with getting the 'bots out into the city. I know it seems trivial and whatnot given what our true goal is, but I don't want this to be over and we...well, I don't know what I'd do." She looked up towards Prowl, smiling. "Sure, it's been what, two weeks max, right? Feels like years if you ask me."

The Autobot nodded. "Well, from my perspective, I've known you since my creation. I know for you all that's not too long, but for us Autobots it's a lifetime. I'd rather sit cooped up in here for a lifetime than go back to the scrap heap. It's not a glamorous life but at least it's still a life."

Ironhide nodded as well. "I've seen everyone else be built, which puts me in an odd place. I'm know life's gonna slow down once we've dealt with Viktor...unless y'alll plan on building a new 'bot every couple days. Still, as Prowl said, there's no way I'm gettin' scrapped once our intended purpose is over."

Vi turned to Caityn. "I'll come with you, if it's so important to them. Maybe if they hear a different opinion it'll sway them more. Heck, let's bring everyone...doubt they'd say no to three Autobots in the room with 'em."

"Vi, we don't want to scare them into this...that'll send the wrong message. If we're doing this, we do it right. That means diplomacy." The sheriff gave Vi a knowing look, this conversation already having happened several times in the past.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm just saying...the possibility is always there." The Enforcer's grin was plastered across her face, giving away here more-than-obvious sarcasm. Caitlyn simply shook her head, failing to hold back a smile.

The sheriff looked up towards the Autobots, continuing on. "Would you four care to join us? These are your lives we're fighting for; it's only fitting you be there to tell your side of the story. At this point, without Jayce, going up against Viktor would be near-suicide. There's not much we can do besides wait it out for a day or two and pray that the implant that we gave Jayce works. We'll need that element of surprise to pull this off."

Prowl nodded, looking at the three 'bots at his side. "I've already been there once...wasn't so bad. I wouldn't mind heading back there and giving it a second shot."

"I still have much to learn about this world. I will travel with you, but only to observe." Optimus replied.

Perceptor was the next to respond. "I too would enjoy observing the customs of the world. Though I have clearly been alive longer than Optimus, I have not had many opportunities to explore this world besides our attempt to storm the Rift. Engaging in these discussions will be most informative."

Ironhide wrapped an arm around Perceptor, jostling him slightly. "Glad to have the old Perceptor back...though the new one sure as hell packs a punch." Looking back at the Sheriff he nodded. "Yeah, I'll tag along. Beats kickin' it in here alone. Let's hit it."

With everyone in agreement the Autobots transformed, Caitlyn and Vi climbing in their respective Autobots. With Prowl leading the way they navigated the mid morning streets of the Institute, eventually reaching the Department of Justice. Prowl momentarily had flashbacks of the first time that he was here, everyone in eyesight of him gawking at the monstrous machine walking through the streets even such a short distance. This time, however, he was calm and collected, staying as a vehicle as Caitlyn and Vi walked in. The cold stairs were now transferred to Vi, the half-Battlecast women now completely exposed to the world, and not too long after the news had gotten out that creatures of her rough design had desecrated Piltover.

The two women entered through the main doors, finding the same attendant stationed behind a counter. The same fearful look he gave Prowl again transitioned to Vi, the man choosing to address Caitlyn when the two approached him. "What can I do for you today, Sheriff Caitlyn?"

The sheriff smiled, flipping on the amicable switch that had gotten her to where she was. "Yes, I'd like to speak with the counselors. I don't have anything scheduled, but I do have pertinent information that needs to be discussed."

The attendant raised a wary eyebrow, craning his head to look back outside. "Is it about that...thing, again? What was it you called him again?"

Caitlyn simply nodded, stowing the frustration away. "His name is Prowl, and yes, what I need to discuss pertains to him and his kind. Would you be so kind as to get us an appointment?"

The attendant looked down to a screen, giving it a few flicks and clicks as he scrolled through various menus. "Yeah...looks like they'll be free in a few minutes after they're done with their current case...some Yordle came in claiming Ziggs had blown up his neighborhood. Wouldn't doubt it given how many cases seem to involve him, but that's a new one. Anyways, yeah, you can get your friends in and wait in the staging area. I'll let the counselors know you're here."

Bowing slightly, Caitlyn turned around, Vi following along. "I think he likes you, Cupcake."

The sheriff sighed, this being another conversation the two had had frequently in the past. "No Vi, I simply know how to speak in public without embarrassing myself. It's a skill you would be wise to learn, believe me."

Caitlyn ducked her head outside, beckoning the four vehicles inside. Already people were giving the four 'bots weird looks, the presence of a police car, tank, semi-truck, and standard vehicle a rather uncommon occurrence in the Institute. These looks only got worse when all four vehicles started to shake, each Autobot transforming all at once.

About halfway through their transformations, once limbs started to become visible, people had already started running in terror, those that stayed moving to hide behind whatever they could find. Eventually, the four 'bots were fully exposed hunching over as they approached the entrance to the D.O.J.. As Caitlyn turned around she saw the attendant absolutely livid as Prowl entered, and then his expression turn into absolute shock as Ironhide, Perceptor, and finally Optimus Prime entered the space. The entire room was crammed with the four 'bots in there, each one ducking down to avoid breaking through the ceiling.

Caitlyn advanced into the waiting chamber, the room clearly not designed to accommodate beings as large as the Autobots. Low ceilings forced all four of the onto their hands and knees, carefully navigating the small space. After about a minute, the attendant walked in, Caitlyn waiting at the entrance. "They've wrapped up early, and are ready to see you now." Without even waiting for a response he shut the door behind him. As if on cue the other door opened up into the massive room both Caitlyn and Prowl had been in previously. The six of them entered the room, again seeing the counselors perched up on the far side of the room.

"Greetings, Caitlyn and company. It seems you come to us yet again to discuss the supposed freedom of these so-called 'Autobots'. However, before we begin this, we have a more pressing business item to discuss. Demacia. The entire state has been evacuated for days Caitlyn, and there has not even been a sighting of a Battlecast. The people are restless, and we demand answers."

Caitlyn walked forward into the center of the circular floor, addressing the counselors. "That is because Viktor has been occupied elsewhere. My theory on what his intentions were were invalid, I will admit that. He seeks something else, and I have reason to believe he will strike here. This is the only place in Valoran that he would require a beast as truly terrifying as Cho'gath in order to siege."

"Are you telling us to evacuate our own people, Caitlyn? After just admitting that your previous assumption is wrong I am inclined not to believe you this time."

"And what if you are wrong. You admitted last time that I was here that my speculations have nearly always been correct. Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of your own people simply because you want to mock me?" Caitlyn immediately backed off, joining back with the group.

"I am saying that I will be far more cautious this time around. Now, tell me again why you think that these precautions are necessary. We are aware that Viktor requested Cho'gath, it was in his right as a competitor on the Rift to demand spoils of victory. To say that he intends to assault the Institute, of all places, requires proof."

This time Vi stepped forward in a rage, metal foot clanging against the marble floor. "Because he's a maniac, alright? He demanded we give him something he needed to build that Void freak you all gave him, and if we didn't he'd level this world until he got it. Well, that was last afternoon, and he kidnapped Jayce in the process of that exchange. Does that sound like the kinda person that's normal to you?"

A counselor stood up from his seat, bearing down on Vi. "Though you do provide valid points Vi, speak to us that way again and I will have you cast out of this room. Are we understood? Now, as to what you speak of, that is deeply concerning. Viktor has thus far acquired willing specimens, and I do not need to be told that Jayce is not. If this is the path that he has taken then this is quite troublesome. However, the question is whether or not it is troublesome enough to evacuate people from their homes here. That is a question that does not have a clear answer."

Caitlyn again responded, the glare she gave Vi causing the Enforcer to retreat. "I will tell you this much. You need not have an answer until tomorrow. Have sentries stationed at the pass beneath Zaun. If they spot something, you will have more than enough time to evacuate the Institute. If Viktor is to leave Zaun now, it is surely to make his final move."

 **Author's Note: 2 more chapters. Probably, I mean I don't know anymore. If it is 2, you can count on a short conclusion chapter simply because 20 is a whole lot better to end on than 19. I don't think I'd be happy with myself if I only wrote 19 chapters.**

 **Anyways, yeah, getting to the end of things. Thanks for reading, and again, comments or PMs are greatly, greatly appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Department of Justice, The Institute of War**

The Piltian group was still within the inner chamber discussing with the counselors about Viktor's intended strategies. Finally, the matter had been resolved, and the conversation moved towards its original purpose. The counselor looked over towards the four Autobots that had congregated near the back of the room, beckoning them forward. "So, you wish to expand your rights? Tell me why." The order was plain and simple, except nobody responded. Caitlyn took a few steps forward but the counselor held out a hand. "No no, sheriff, I am well aware you have rehearsed every possible outcome of this conversation. I would like those that this pertains to to give me an answer."

Reluctantly, Prowl stepped forward, looking up towards the counselor. "This is my reason. Twice now I have entered this building, and only once before have I walked amongst the people of the Institute before, albeit briefly. Still, for those three times, I have felt nothing but fear and disgust directed at me because of how unknown I am. I do not ask for much, I simply wish that those of this world would see me as Prowl, not as a monster."

The counselor nodded, responding in kind. "You bring up an excellent point, Prowl. I can understand the challenges that provides. However, I have a challenge of my own. From an outsider's perspective, you appear just like any other vehicle. Even if the Institute did welcome you, we would have no way to keep track of you. Though I do not fear that the four of you will be a predicament due to your compliance thus far, there may be, what is it, 'Autobots', in the future that are a safety liability. If this request is to go through, a form of identification is of the utmost importance."

Optimus responded from the back of the room, failing to hide behind the three 'bots in front of him. "I am more than willing to comply with that, however, it was of my understanding that the production of our race ended with me. You speak of others of our kind in the future, yet…"

"I am a forward thinking man. What I see before me is a highly adaptable race capable of infinite uses. Though those I am speaking to may not have plans for more, that does not mean that the Autobot project is to be terminated. And, if I may ask your name?"

"Optimus, counselor. Optimus Prime."

The counselor's eyes lit up, intrigued. "Ah, a Prime you say. Well, perhaps the Autobot project is closed. However, this does not stop us from creating a new line, one of similar technology. Those matters can be discussed at a later date. Back to the matter at hand. Another issue is your size. As I am well aware you four have noticed by now, our world is not sized to accommodate beings of your dimensions. We here do not have the resources to change that, not for the next fifty years. This is simply for you to figure out, but how exactly do you plan to exist in this world?"

Perceptor responded. "Though this has not been discussed amongst my brothers yet, I do not see it as a necessity to live inside the Institute. Perhaps a location for us can be constructed, by us of course, nearby. An 'Autobot City', if you will. Logically at the moment this would be small, but if you truly do plan to continue our line then habitations must be built to accommodate. I am well aware that creating residencies for us in this city is not feasible nor practical. I simply request that, if we were to enter the Institute, we would not be viewed upon with fear."

The counselor nodded in agreement. "That is something I wish as well. If you are willing to construct a separate place to have permanent residencies, then I will be more than willing to let you walk amongst the people of the Institute. Though I cannot say that the fear will die down anytime soon, with time, people will grow to recognize you. However, I do still demand that an identification be put into place. I do not want the people here having to worry that every vehicle may change at a given moment." Turning to Caitlyn, he continued. "Once that is completed, simply send me an image, and you are free to do as you please here...do note that you must still obey our laws."

"Thank you for your kindness, counselor. I assure you on behalf of all Autobots that we will cause you no trouble." Prowl walked out of the room, hunching down as he walked back through the entrance and outside. One by one, the other three Autobots followed him out, each one transforming as they exited the building, lining up on the side of the road.

Caitlyn and Vi still stood in the room, looking up towards the counselor. "Now that the four elephants in the room are gone, I will say this. You are to guarantee me that they will be kept under control. If anything breaks because they stepped on it, that comes out of your wallet. I'm not foolish, sheriff. I know who comes up with these ideas."

"I assure you that you have no reason to be worried, counselor. They have a healthy respect for this world, so long as the people here are willing to accommodate their presence. Vi and I will teach them what they need to survive here." With that, Caitlyn and Vi departed the room, convening back with the four Autobots outside.

* * *

 **Viktor's Lab, Zaun**

For yet another day in a row, Viktor's work kept him awake through the night, the inventor having focused the entirety of his time on Jayce. Already the Battlecast had finished their repairs, and thus Cho'gath had been removed from his confined position onto the main operating dias, the Voidborn still chained down in multiple places to prevent a catastrophe. Due to the Voidborn's sheer size, nearly every resource in the lab was able to work on him at once, one or two arms diverting over to assist Viktor as was needed.

Before Viktor sat the body of Jayce...at least, the new Jayce. Several hours ago the transplant had begun, Viktor removing the skull and brain from the Piltian's body and swiftly integrating it into the new system. The connection proved extremely effective, the systems Viktor had already put in place keeping Jayce's mind alive and sustained. From inside the skull, Viktor was able to pick up readings, showing that everything was normal.

For the next few hours, the inventor had continuously added new parts as they were free from the machining portion of his lab, first and foremost being the helmet, which was already in place. The mask was nearly golden in appearance, with silver undertones, far contrasting the reds and grays that comprised the Battlecast project. A glowing yellow visor was present in the center of the headpiece, the light too bright to see the skull or inner workings behind it.

Viktor attached a cord to the back of the torso, funneling even more energy into the suit. Eventually, the neck started moving about, all in a very robotic fashion. The voice that issued out from the helmet was barely recognizable from the Jayce that had entered the building, the tones now far more robotic in appearance. " _What has happened to me?"_

Viktor turned around from his work table where he was in progress of assembling an arm, looking at the stump of a robot sitting across from him, an expression of glee hidden behind his own helmet. "I see you have awoken. Speak to me, my creation. What is it that runs through your mind?"

Jayce's head twitched about, looking at the space within his vision. He was still himself...that much he could tell. Whether or not Viktor had begun messing with his mind yet, that was still unknown. " _I see I am where I was before. What have you done to me?"_

Viktor knelt down, peering at the visor. How Jayce was able to see, he couldn't tell, but the image of Viktor before him was crystal-clear, even more so than before the operation had begun. "I have perfected you, molded you into your purest form. Life as you know it will be forever changed. You are one of us now, Jayce. A machine, even more so than me. I envy that, make no mistake. Someday I will have an apprentice mold me into such a magnificent form, but for now I do not have the resources to do so."

" _What is it you expect me to do?"_ The questions and responses were kept intentionally vague, Jayce trying to figure out how exactly Viktor expected him to act at the moment.

"Your task, my creation, will be a simple one. You are to fight your friends and stop them from ruining my plans. The Institute is to be destroyed, and they are the only beings that have even the slightest chance of standing in my way. With you on my side, the odds are heavily in my favor. I expect none of them will be able to stop you, though I expect you will have no problems. After all, your life will be on the line."

Jayce cocked his head, angling his head back to look at Viktor. " _Why is that?"_

"Simple...I control you. Not your mind, of course, that would be too easy to simply command you to assault your allies. No, I've embedded a detonation switch in the back of your helmet. Cross me, even once, and you will live no longer. Be obedient, and I will allow you to prosper in the new world that will be set up in the Institute's absence."

" _What makes you think I would rather kill my allies than die?"_

"Because I know you Jayce, and I know that you are far too proud to risk your life over something. You adore yourself far too much for that, whether you would admit it or not. You might consider crossing me, but you won't get anywhere with that. I would destroy you before you ever laid a hand on me. Far from a noble death, don't you agree?"

" _You're mistaken on that, Viktor. If I were to attack Vi, Caitlyn, Optimus, any of them, I would already be dead to myself. If you truly wish for me to cooperate you are going to have to do far better than hold a gun to my head."_

The inventor shrugged. "If that is the case, then I will deal with it when the time is right. Make no mistake, I have not ruled out the thought of simply brainwashing you into being a dutiful slave. If that is what it will take to coerce you into obedience, then perhaps I will do so. In fact, I'm feeling rather generous, so I provide you the option. Would you rather be a puppet with no control or be yourself, and be told what you must do to survive?"

" _Even being your slave is a better life than knowing that my friend's death was at my hands. Do your worst, Viktor."_

The inventor simply nodded, turning back towards the table. "I will do that when you are done being constructed, then. It will add more time to the work, of course, but I have no fear of your allies approaching me in some trivial pursuit to rescue you. If they get anywhere near this facility I will have my Battlecast show them no mercy."

Jayce simply stayed quiet, watching somewhat intently as Viktor manually assembled pieces of his arm, individual knuckles and joints being pinned together and lubricated for ease of use. The level of detail in the designs were simply staggering...hundreds of pieces were going into just the outer shell of his arm, likely thousands of individual components in the underlying wiring. Though his situation was far from pleasant, even Jayce realized...it could be far worse.

About half an hour later, Viktor had finished constructing one arm, the shoulder socket being a mass of wires that likely corresponded to a similar set of wires outside of Jayce's peripheral vision. Walking over, the inventor hefted the arm up onto the table, and after that everything was out of sight. Multiple times Jayce tried to look over but a rather sizable shoulder guard blocked his vision of the work, Viktor apparently standing behind him as he attached the wires.

A short while afterwards, it was as if a whole new set of feelings had entered Jayce's body. Looking over he instinctively flexed his arms, feeling newfound fingers and joints there that hadn't been there before. Viktor walked around to the front, inspecting his handiwork. "Fully attached. Now, I have been generous and bestowed upon you limbs now, rather than at the end. Do anything foolish and I will have you hanging from that arm for the next six hours while I finish my efforts."

" _Seeing how painful your torture was while I was still human, I have no intentions of going through that again."_

Viktor simply disregarded the comment, disappearing out of sight for a minute or two before returning with another shipment of goods, this one likely Jayce's other arm due to some of the similarities the Piltian could spot. Knowing the time that it took for his last appendage to be constructed, it would be a long wait.

Jayce tried to close his eyes...but just couldn't seem to do it. Again and again he tried to go through the motions, muscles that previously existed seemingly just out of reach. He repeated the motions again and again until it was almost maddening. " _Viktor. Is there a way to force temporary deactivation?"_

The inventor turned around from his work, dropping two half-connected pieces onto the table. "Why would there be? This is a shell, nothing more. Your sleep is not of my concern. I am positive that you will find a way to overcome whatever fatigue you may experience. Now, enough from you. I will not have you disturbing my work with this nonsense."

" _Viktor, I require rest. How do you expect me to function properly if I am not given adequate living situations?"_

"Again I told you, you will devise something. I will admit Jayce, and it pains me to do this, but you are intelligent, certainly intelligent enough to find rest without closing your eyes. You will have plenty of time to ponder this predicament while you are being assembled." Returning to his work Viktor picked up the two pieces he had been working on and continued his assembly.

Jayce again attempted to find rest, the process absolutely maddening. The Piltian attempted to simply blank his mind of thoughts, numbing his mind to an almost inactive state. However, the process was effectively impossible, stray thoughts bouncing around in his head right as he was on the cusp of complete blankness. His next attempt was to focus on one singular topic in detail, driving the time by without his noticing.

Jayce's thoughts drifted towards the Battlecast around him focusing in on what they were applicable for. First...Urgot. Though originally the Noxian would have been a nearly-indestructible battering ram, he now seemed lackluster compared to the behemoth under construction that was Cho'gath. Admittedly, Urgot still had an excellent ability to demolish buildings...that was seen even before he was a Battlecast, storming into Piltover like a madman.

Secondly, Skarner. Again, in the current shift the Battlecast were undergoing, Jayce couldn't see much use for Viktor's original creation. Even on the Rift, Skarner was only known for his retrieval ability...and not much else. There was likely a time in which Skarner was of high use for Viktor, fetching new members for experimentation. It crossed his mind that there could have been dozens of other champions to have entered this lab for experimentation, Viktor only taking in the cream of the crop for his madness.

The last of the original trio came up next...Xerath. As they had seen in the mess that had caused Jayce to end up here, Xerath was still very much a threat. Even on the Rift the mage's range and damage were absolutely fearsome, his ability to bombard from range second-to-none.

Next...Vel'koz. The Voidborn was -

The Piltian's thoughts were interrupted as Viktor began walking toward him, blocking his vision. Jayce's mind snapped back into reality, focusing in on the inventor as he advanced. In his arms was, most certainly, another arm. Viktor simply looked at Jayce, the two masks showing no sign of any emotion.

"Are you still functioning?" Viktor put the arm on the table and moved back to Jayce, the Piltian suddenly snapping his head up to look at the man before him.

" _I was simply...resting, in the loosest of terms. Everything is still as normal."_

Satisfied, Viktor picked up the arm, holding it in place as he again began connecting the mass of wires that was hanging out. "As I said, you will learn to adapt to the changes that this body will offer you. I have full confidence that, once it is completed, you will never wish to be in your flesh again."

Jayce looked down at his new body, admiring it. The metal was smooth and finished, a blue glow issuing out from various spots where metal plates connected. Though traditional muscles were obviously absent, the strength coursing through his new body was still very much apparent, even though he'd barely even moved a finger. Even so...it was different. No longer could he call himself human, nor could he fully call himself a machine either. Even if the war ended with Viktor being brought to justice, Jayce wondered if he'd ever be accepted the same way again. Before this, all of this, he was hailed as a hero amongst the people of Piltover. Now, he was a creation of the evil he was so famed for subverting. " _It is neither better nor worse, Viktor. It is simply different."_

"A pathetic answer from one such as you, Viktor. You sound like some wretched Ionian seeking to find balance in all things. No, the body I am building for you is stronger, faster, more adept at anything you could possibly require. It allows you to keep your human mind and all the delicate facets that it contains, a feat thus far that I have been unable to recreate through technology. What you are is the next step in human evolution. Our brilliance in a body that allows us to use it properly. Think of the augmentations that could be adapted to this technology, specialized parts could be constructed for certain tasks. The adaptability of this is immense, and yet to sit here before me attempting to claim that it is no better than the flesh you are born in? Pathetic."

Suddenly, another jolt of feeling surged through Jayce as his second arm was finished being attached, the limb now fully apparent to him. Lifting his torso up on his hands he turned around to look at Jayce, his visor hiding the caustic emotions stirring within him. " _It removes from us what makes us human, Viktor. We are all unique creatures with our own talents and usefulness. Yes, most of that is in our minds and the way we think, but it is also how we express ourselves. If this technology was to be put into mass use culture as we know it would cease to exist as we all would appear identical to one another. I am a man of technology as well, Viktor, but we cannot replace mankind with machines. Our growing process, our learnings years...all of that would be washed away."_

"You are a shortsighted fool, Jayce. All of that brilliance that Piltover hails you for and yet you cannot even see a utopian situation when it is presented to you." Viktor walked back out of sight yet again, returning a few minutes later with yet another load of parts. "Now, as I have said before. Do anything that I disapprove of, and the torture you felt while wearing your flesh will be nothing like what I can do to you now. I have constructed you from the ground up, I know every facet of your being. I can make you suffer immeasurable pain easier than ever before.

" _Indeed Viktor, you paint the perfect utopian picture in my mind."_ If Jayce could smirk, he would, knowing his remark would irk his captor. Yet again Viktor focused in on his next batch of parts, allowing Jayce's mind to roam back around to pass the time.

Vel'koz...that was where he had left off. Vel'koz was yet another huge threat to nearly anything that stood in his way. He was the only Voidborn with some measure of intelligence, Cho'gath, Kog'maw, Rek'sai, and Kha'zix only possessing basic survival instincts with perhaps some acquired knowledge during their lifetimes. To couple this, Vel'koz possessed unfathomable power...power that had caused Jayce to meet his end on many occasions on the Rift. However, now that the Voidborn had been converted into a Battlecast, he would truly be a devastating foe. From his matches against Vel'koz, he knew that the only solution would be to take him down at close combat...something Optimus Prime or Ironhide would have to deal with.

Next, Kog'maw. Though Jayce hadn't seen what the Icathian could do in his current form, one could only surmise that it wouldn't be pretty. Knowing Viktor, whatever detonation cycle Viktor had put in place would certainly level buildings, if not entire city blocks. Not to overshadow this, however, was the Icathian's impressive ranged capabilities. With the Battlecast enhancements, Jayce was confident the stream of ammunition coming from him would be blinding, a torrent of bullets raining down from the sky. As for taking him down, that would have to be something Caitlyn, Prowl, or Perceptor would have to do. Disarming Kog'maw before he reached any populated areas would be of the utmost priority.

Finally, Cho'gath. From Jayce's current position it was impossible to miss the metal being ferried around toward the Voidborn, the creature already easily fourty feet tall even without being fully augmented. Once he was finished, Cho'gath would easily pass six stories tall...and that was before feeding. Knowing the approximate capabilities of the serum they had failed to protect from Viktor, the Voidborn could easily quadruple his height...able to stand above all but the tallest buildings in the Institute. For once, Jayce was out of ideas. Cho'gath was simply massive, and with the metal plating that would protect him from damage, there was simply no way to bring him down. The Voidborn would be next to unstoppable without a miracle occurring. The only way that could possibly defeat him was -

Again Jayce was snapped back from his thoughts as Viktor approached him, this time holding a leg. Much like the rest of his new body, it was comprised predominantly of steel just like everything else, the fronts being plated by one thick piece of steel above and below the knee, making it appear even more sturdy.

Viktor set the leg down next to Jayce, looking back towards the Piltian. Walking around to the back Jayce simply waited, knowing that there was still more to come. The next thing he knew he had been laid back, staring up at the ceiling as the machinery of the lab whirred around him. "Move, and you will regret it."

Simply sighing to himself, Jayce waited as he could feel his lower torso being wretched this way and that, Viktor attaching his leg to his body. Yet again, a few moments later, he could feel another new burst of sensations race through his body as the final wires were connected to his new leg, and he reflexively jerked his knee once the sensations hit him. Sitting himself up he balanced himself on his hand and his leg, looking back up towards Viktor.

"I see that it works as intended. Very good. You are almost completed, and then I can finish the process by converting you into my ideal minion. You will be able to accomplish what none of my Battlecast will be able to."

" _And what is that?"_ Jayce's tone was flat and cold, having no reservations from hiding his disinterest to the madman before him.

"Bring people to my cause. The Battlecast, though truly a feat of creation, are large, terrifying. Those that follow me due to them do so out of fear. However, you Jayce, you are like them, look like them, act like them. They will see you and truly believe in the power of technology."

Jayce shook his head. " _They will see me as a shadow of the man that I once was. No longer will I be comfortable around my comrades. I cannot eat alongside them, revel alongside them. I will be an outcast, Viktor. If you think this is what people want the future to be like, you vastly misunderstand the people of this world."_

"Then you misunderstand the people of Zaun. Their struggle for survival is truly impressive, the city having abandoned all but the upper echelon of its citizens. They will see you and see a man that needs nothing to survive. They will crave it more than you can imagine."

" _If that is the case, then why do you wish to destroy the League, and bring all of Runeterra down to that base level of living? The people are happy as they are Viktor, and us champions are saving them from that pain. Yes, I fully admit that it can be frustrating at times, but I would rather have fights on the Rift hourly than see Demacia and Noxus at war."_

Viktor shook his head, turning around. "I have told you my stance on this Jayce, and I will not bother to repeat it. The Institute will fall, and the world that results will be far superior to what we live in now. Now, be silent, and await your final limb. You appear to have become quite adept at finding ways to claim time." With that, Viktor turned back to his work desk, disappearing and reappearing one last time with one final batch of parts.

Jayce returned to his thoughts, desperately thinking on how to stop the Battlecast. Thus far, Skarner and Urgot posed little threat in comparison to the others...a single Autobot would be able to take them down. Kog'maw would be disarmed by snipers from range, while Vel'koz and Xerath had to be dealt with by Ironhide and Optimus.

However...Cho'gath proved a challenge. Even Perceptor's rifle, as impressive as it is, would barely be able to dent the thick armor being put on the Voidborn. Optimus, Ironhide, and Prowl stood little chance of denting his carapace, which left only one true option: be on the other side of the armor. Even Jayce realized that it would be complete suicide...being eaten by Cho'gath was likely a fear that most champions had, and yet here he was considering doing it willingly as his best option.

What was inside was likely to be a complete mystery until it actually happened. However, for it to happen, Cho'gath would have to grow, likely to his full size. Sure, Jayce could reasonable fit into a creature six stories tall, but even with his new body his damage output had been maintained. Vi and Caitlyn would suffer from similar setbacks...even Cho'gath's normal hide was tough, and destroying it would be challenging.

This would be a job for the Autobots. Any of them, even Ironhide, brought enough to the table to be able to break the hide from the inside, but that would require them to be able to get inside. To do that, Cho'gath would easily have to be near his largest size, which posed an entirely different problem. The amount of matter that the Voidborn would have to consume would be mind-boggling. The Piltain had never figured out whether living matter was required or if anything would do, but soon he would have to find out.

Once inside, however, the operation would be simple. It would be safe to surmise that taking out a large enough portion of Cho'gath's carapace would fell the creature, and any internal organs that were destroyed along the way would be insurance. With an array of ranged and melee options at the Autobot's disposal...perhaps it could be done. In no stretch of the imagination would it likely be a successful outcome, but if there was even a remote chance that it would be able to put Viktor to justice, it would have to be the option that was taken.

Jayce continued scheming battle plans until yet again Viktor clouded his vision, the Piltian snapping from his thoughts as he was pushed onto his back again as the inventor put on his final attachment. One last time a surge of feeling coursed through him as his final limb was put into place. Finally, he was complete.

Viktor pulled Jayce back up, the inventor staring him directly in the eyes. "Get up. Move around. I must see if adjustments must be made." Picking up the Mercury Cannon, Viktor tossed the weapon towards Jayce, who grasped it in new, metallic hands. "Perform your basic combat maneuvers. If your fighting style is uncomfortable you will be of no use to me on the battlefield."

Jayce stood up, resting on his new feet for the first time. The first thing he noticed was simply how stable his new legs felt. The added weight to his base, as well as everywhere else, allowed him to plant his feet firmly, the mere concept of losing his footing seeming impossible. He took a few tentative steps forward, finding the motions still just as natural to him as when muscles propelled him.

He walked down to the lower section of the lab, finding the stairs equally as easy to navigate as he did flat ground. Advancing towards the center of the area he noticed all of the Battlecast turning towards him, diverting their attention from Cho'gath. Cautiously, he set his weapon down on the floor, testing the limits of his new body. He turned his body this way and that, finding himself slightly more limber than he was prior to his change. Even with his bulky shoulderguards his arms seemed to have full rotational motion at both the elbow and the shoulder, and his legs had similar allowances at the hip, knee, and ankle.

Satisfied, he hefted the Mercury Cannon, converting it to its hammer form. In his new frame the weapon felt much lighter, his limbs able to carry far more heavy weight on them. He gave it a few test swings, still able to move the weapon in all of the ways that he had before. Swiftly moving on to more advanced techniques, he began trying out some of his signature abilities, jumping in the air and sending the hammer forward, contorting his entire body into a front flip as the hammer came crashing down onto the ground.

He then converted his weapon back into the Mercury Cannon, finding the weight extremely satisfying to hold. Not wanting to damage Viktor's lab while he was still under complete control he fired of mock shots, testing his abilities as he placed down Acceleration Gates with ease even in his new form.

Satisfied, he walked back up to the stairs to Viktor, dropping the hammer down at his feet. " _I am operating at full capacity. I cannot find anything that requires fixing."_

"Yes...so I noticed. Perfect. Now, the part that I have been awaiting ever since you gave me your answer. Prepare to be my puppet, Jayce."

Confident in his implant, and that Viktor would leave it alone, Jayce kept up the act, hoping to not give away his secret weapon. " _If it is not me that is murdering my allies, I will have no guilt. I would rather them know that you had to control me to do so than do it under threat of death."_

"Yes yes, enough of your heroic nonsense. I am well aware of it by now. Now, back on the bench so that I can begin my work. It is a simple device placed outside the skull, sending the mind messages of pure obedience. Avoiding them would be nearly impossible."

 _Nearly._ It was that word that gave Jayce hope moving forward, as he walked back towards the desk and took his place at Viktor's mercy. He considered running for it...in his current body, he could likely make it outside before being taken down, but then be lost in Zaun's maddeningly dizzying architecture. Even if he did find a way out Viktor would be there, likely having killed hundreds of civilians on his hunt to reclaim his prize. For now, waiting was the only true option.

Just as he took his seat several loud noises echoed through the labs, Viktor even turning around to see the noise. What they both saw were two massive speakers descending on the base of Cho'gath's shoulders, each one about ten feet in diameter. Turning back around, Jayce could practically feel Viktor's smile through his mask. "I had nearly forgotten I had included those. I'm sure you can remember your fights against him on the Rift, and how truly awful his howls can be. Those can shatter any glass panels within one thousand feet, and permanently deafen any creature standing within one hundred. I have tuned your audio inputs to ignore high-decibel frequencies, so this will not be an issue you will have to worry about. The other Battlecast had this done to them during their maintenance upon returning."

Jayce sat silent as Viktor rotated around him like a predatory animal, a device already present in his hands. It was rather small and dome-like in appearance, clearly designed to lay on top of the skull with minimal visibility. With any hope, Jayce's on implant would overpower it, allowing the Piltian to keep his sanity.

Jayce could feel his head being opened up as Viktor began undoing panels, until eventually placing the device inside Jayce's brain.

What followed next was utter chaos. It was as if his mind was being completely numbed, his will to resist being torn from him. However, he could still feel himself buried inside, able to keep control of himself. He was Jayce, from Piltover. Viktor was his enemy, and Optimus was his Autobot. All of this information was still there, and still true to him, and yet felt far more distant than it ever was before. The two devices near his brain wrestled for control, some moments feeling as if he was completely subdued, other times his hatred for Viktor burning stronger than ever before.

He looked up towards Jayce, his mind still a turbulent mess, standing obediently before him without even being asked. He tried to fight the next words that came from his mouth, but it was as if he had no control over them. " _What is it that must be done...Creator?"_

"For now, we wait. Cho'gath will be completed in only a few short hours. After that, due to an accelerated time schedule, we advance straight for the Institute. Our final hour is upon us." Viktor marched down the stairs, Jayce following behind against his will, standing amidst the other Battlecast. He felt a sort of kinship with them...as if they were truly his own brothers. Still, at other times he would have control of himself fully again, wishing more than ever to be able to run from this hellish lab and never return.

The time passed by fiendishly fast as Jayce battled for control of his own mind, the device in his head seeming to become more effective as time moved on. By the end of the three hours the split was nearly 50/50, his control over himself becoming at least somewhat stable. Hopefully by the time he was knocking on the doors of the Institute, it would be Jayce doing so, not himself.

Eventually, his internal battle was disrupted as several loud crashes rang throughout the lab, and he looked up to see Cho'gath roar to life. In his current state he was having to hunch down to avoid breaking through the vaulted ceilings, truly a testament to how massive the new creature had become. Though he had arrived in an oversized semi-truck, the same truck would look almost cartoonishly small on him, his new metal body greatly outsizing his previous one.

Viktor walked towards the middle of the group, seven pairs of eyes trained on him as he spoke. "Battlecast, this is our final hour. It is now that we show the world what the future looks like, and be gone with the League of Legends for chaining us to these arduous lives. We march on the Institute of War to topple these facilities, and bring about a new age on Valoran in which individual action keeps people in check. I have full confidence in you that, by the end of tomorrow, our proud capital will be nothing more than a smoldering pile of ashes."

All around the room robotic hoots and hollers could be heard, Jayce joining in even when he could control himself, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Battlecast, mobilize."

 **Author's Note: Still got it within 3 days...barely. Still quite confident that the last chapter will be the end with a short little chapter 20 wrap up for round-number perfection, but yeah. I'm excited :-) Hopefully you readers out there are as well.**

 **As always, reviews, PM's, whatnot. I like 'em, but never get 'em. Maybe I'm scary, I dunno.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Guess what! It's the last (full) chapter! As I've said before, Chapter 20 will be a sort of wrap-up, likely detailing the fallout of what will happen here in a brief way, since that in and of itself could be an entirely separate story, but I'm not quite ready to commit to it yet. Maybe someday.**

 **Enjoy! So glad that people got this far. It means a whole heckin' bunch to me that people are willing to read what some stranger is publishing on the internet. Y'all are the best.**

 **Heimerdinger's Workshop, The Institute of War**

After their meeting with the counselor, Vi, Caitlyn, and the Autobots all returned to the workshop, intent on finishing one final task before Viktor arrived: design an identification device. Swiftly, they navigated back to the workshop, where they began their brainstorming. Huddled around one of the many tables littering the place, they began bouncing ideas off of one another.

Ironhide leaned in, his motions directed towards everyone. "Let me make one thing clear right now. I'm not about to go walking around this place wearing a big sticker that just has 'Autobot' on it. If we're makin' some sort of identification method, it's gonna have to be more subtle than that. Some fancy logo or somethin' that blends in. Enough for people to know I'm me without lookin' too hard."

Perceptor nodded. "I concur. I feel we will be looked upon in fear for our first while exposed to this world. It would be best if, whatever we choose, is subtle enough to allow us to live peaceably amidst the people of this world while we are in our alternative forms. However, I do not wish to have it hidden altogether. Do that, and it defeats the very purpose of who we are."

Prowl lifted a hand, speaking up. "How about this. Not a finished idea but it's a start. Something red." Everyone looked at him, confused. "Now let me explain. All three of you, for the most part, are red. Optimus' torso, Ironhide's body, Perceptor's front. I'm simply saying red because it's going to blend in better with all three of you. Be at least a little more hidden. As for me, it's not something I'm too concerned with. People are going to realize very quickly that if Caitlyn's driving a police vehicle around, it's me. No sense trying to hide the obvious, right?"

Perceptor followed up on the comment, clearly interested. "That would actually work quite well with our structure. It is very easy, using what is already in place inside us, to create red or blue lights. I personally would prefer an insignia to be part of us, embedded in our frames, rather than it be something simply applied on top of us. We're Autobots. That should define us, not be an afterthought."

"What about some sort of...face?" Optimus leaned back, tossing the idea out. "Not any face in particular, in fact, specifically nobody's face. Something clearly humanoid in structure, but with robotic undertones. I believe that, as Autobots, that defines who we are. We are here to live amongst these people and defend them. If our insignia is a cross between our two races, that may help convey that message." All around the table nods could be seen.

Caitlyn was the next to speak. "I was waiting to see what the conclusion was, but I was going to suggest something similar. Having an emblem be a weapon of some sort, or truly any symbol of war, would convey the wrong message about who you are and what you can do. A face...that could send the right message. Something simply and extremely recognizable, however. At the same time, it can't look menacing, or it will still convey that message of hatred and deception. Between the four of you, I have no doubt that you can figure something out."

Perceptor stood, bringing over a holographic display and beginning to draw on it. At first, he simply started with a circle. Looking back to everyone, he began gesturing with his hands. "What needs to be added. Let's build this together, and come up with something we all like. If we are retaining the idea of a robotic-looking humanoid head, I suggest we use predominantly angles, much like our designs."

"I'd prefer the eyes to be distinguished, perhaps empty on the design. Our optics are remarkably different than theirs."

"That's because we're made of iron and steel, Prowl, none o' this fleshy stuff." Ironhide pointed up towards the circle, still vacant. "Give it some good sharp edges on the outside. All the people I've seen aren't like that, but we are. Really sets us apart, y'know?"

The group continued working and throwing around ideas, each of the four Autobots standing around the holoboard, Perceptor slowly but surely working on the final draft. At first, it was fairly atrocious; overly-angled outsides creating a freakish abomination of a face, far outside the realm of possibility. After suggestions from Prowl, the jaggedness of it was toned down, and after one final thought from Optimus, it was even further reduced, going so far as to add a curved section to the top of the head.

By the time the symbol was done, it was everything it needed to be, and nothing it didn't. Predominantly angled with empty eye sockets, it portrayed the image of a humanoid head perfectly, showing off its robotic intent by having the rest of the head somewhat segmented, as if it was comprised of separate plates of metal.

When Caitlyn and Vi walked over after the discussions seemed to have died down, they both were quite pleased. "Well Red, that's pretty good. Where do you think you're going to put it?"

Ironhide motioned towards a place on his chest, just below the glass plate making up his chestplate. "Front and center, like it deserves. Should be noticeable in vehicle form as well. After working on this, there's no way I plan on hidin' it from people."

Caitlyn looked over to Prowl, who seemed deep in thought. "How about you big guy?"

Prowl made a similar motion, towards the front of his chest. "Right corner of the hood. I want it to feel like a badge, like the one you would have for your police work."

Vi and Caitlyn looked towards the other two Autobots, clearly asking the same question. Optimus pointed towards both shoulders. "I'd prefer to have it on both sides while driving…I'm much too large to assume people could see it from the other side of me. Having it displayed on my shoulders in this form will put it on both sides of my windows will a vehicle."

Finally, Perceptor motioned to his chestplate as well. "As of right now, I am the only being of my vehicular shape. For this reason, I do not particularly see the need to have this emblem displayed while I am in my tank form. However, like Ironhide, I wish to display the Autobot symbol on my chestplate while like this. For posterity's sake, however, I will have a smaller emblem on my cannon that can be seen while I am transformed, for the sake of meeting the requirements given to us."

Both Vi and Caitlyn nodded, the two women showing their approval. Prowl knelt down, beckoning Caitlyn forwards. The sheriff obliged, walking up to rest in his hands. "Thank you for helping us through this. We will be able to take it from here." He looked back towards Perceptor, getting his attention. "You seemed like you knew enough about how we were designed to form these badges yourself. Do you have any estimate on how long that might take?"

"I would say no more than thirty to forty-five minutes per symbol per Autobot, and with six total symbols, that puts us at three to four-and-a-half hours. I will have to adjust the current plating to accommodate some added functionality, but the rest will be simple machine work." Sensing the urgency of his task, Perceptor immediately walked over to his work desk, setting to work.

Prowl looked back towards Caitlyn, a smile present on his features. "Given the current time we should be done by early evening. You and Vi don't need to hang around while we do this, go have fun." Setting her back down, Caitlyn looked over to the Enforcer, shrugging her shoulders.

Vi copied the motion, pointing towards the sheriff. "Hey, if the world's gonna end tomorrow, might as well be happy when it starts. We've been on the grind for a while, how 'bout we go grab a bit to eat Cupcake?" Taking the sheriff's hand in her own gauntlet, the two walked out of the workshop, leaving the Autobots to their work.

Outside in the Institute, it was a completely different world. Nobody walked around fearing their own demise, no grim expressions on everyone's faces…everything was normal. The two ladies let the general happiness wash over them as they walked to the center plaza for lunch, Vi ignoring the wary glances that were pointed her way. At this point, the Enforcer had more or less accepted how she looked, her robotic leg and arm as much a part of her as her human half. It had taken quite a while to get to that point, but having lived around Ironhide and the Autobots for so long, the thought had grown on her.

As they sat down at a small table outside of a sandwich shop, Vi leaned forward, pointing directly at Caitlyn. "Listen, I see your expression. Until we're back in the workshop, we don't think about tomorrow at all, got it? Like Prowl said, we're taking a break right now."

Caitlyn buried her face in her hands, the happiness she'd soaked in on the way over all running out. "Vi…you know I can't help it. All I've been thinking about is tomorrow, and what's going to happen, and…ugh, you know me. What if this? What if that? I've been thinking of contingencies all day."

Vi reached forward, grasping the sheriff's hands in one of her own, using her other gauntlet to move Caitlyn's chin up, looking directly into her eyes. "Listen here you, I'm not having any of that. Look up. What do you see?"

Caitlyn groaned, looking directly into Vi's eyes. "I see a potential sleeper cell that Viktor might be able to activate at any time." Looking up and behind the Enforcer, she looked towards the buildings. "I see structures that an enemy could hide on and strike us unawares. I see choke points and ambush locations, Vi."

The Enforcer shook her head. "Damn it Cait for one second can you stop being you? I can't imagine living my life where I see everything as a threat. Those are buildings, and I'm your friend, got it? That's all they are, nothing more. We're going to win this because we have to. End of story, alright? Now chipper up, looks like our food's on its way." Both women leaned back in their seats as their waitress approached them, giving them their food.

Both women were silent for a few minutes as they hungrily devoured the sandwiches, eating anything other than bare necessities having been put by the wayside days ago. Vi cleaned her plate first, letting lose a contented sigh. Shortly thereafter Caitlyn did the same. The Enforcer leaned forward, continuing their previous conversation. "Alright, so whatever, you're going to do this worry stuff. Just tell me how deep you've gone. How many contingencies have you made?"

"Well, two more while eating. That puts me to eighty-seven." Even by the look on her face Vi knew Caitlyn wasn't pleased with herself, the number more of an embarrassment than an accomplishment.

"Oh gods Cait really? Why. What on earth could possibly cause that much speculation. We've got almost everything figured out. We know what direction they're coming from and we know who's with them. What else could there be to figure out?"

The sheriff held up two fingers. "One, where they plan to strike. Sure they're coming from the northeast but that doesn't mean that they'll come at us from that direction. And two, whether Jayce's implant will hold."

Vi pointed a finger directly at Caitlyn, the massive gauntlet blocking nearly all of the sheriff's vision. "No, don't you even consider that. It worked on me, it'll work on Jayce too. Perceptor was quite confident in its success. Whatever you've thought of where he's attacking us needs to go now."

Batting aside the hand Caitlyn looked directly into Vi's eyes, a dead-serious expression on her face. "Vi, I'm an investigator. I got to where I am because I considered all of the options, even the outlandish ones. I can't rule out the possibility that Jayce might be standing against us."

"Alright Cait, just…try and get some rest. We've got time to burn, don't spend it worrying about everything that there is to worry about."

The two women got up and paid for their meal, continuing to explore the Institute for several more hours. Though they had both been here quite frequently for League activities the Institute was, more than anything else, a tourist point. There were a few champion-only locations that were frequently traversed, as well as champion housing, but nearly everything else was a tourist trap of some sort, either overpriced food, beverages, apparel, or rental housing. Given the conditions, however, the two ladies went to places they'd never otherwise go, money no object to most champions. This lasted until late in the evening.

As they were walking back to the workshop, a man ran up to them, clothed in official dress, grasping both of the women's hands. "We, uhh…oh god."

Vi flicked the man's head up, raising her eyebrow. "What is it? Is there some match going on you need fill-in's for?"

He shook his head. "Uhh, oh no, nothing like that. Our, oh god, our Zaun sentry spotted eight creatues heading our way. They appear to be the Battlecast and an unknown humanoid. I…I was told you were the ones to contact."

The women looked towards each other, grim expressions immediately returning. "So…Viktor's planning a night strike? Fantastic." Caitlyn knelt down and looked the man in the eye. "Listen, go sound the alarms, identification 0-7-8-7. Evacuate everybody possible, tell them to move south. If they stay here they will die, understand? Now go!" The man immediately began sprinting off, as the two champions did the same in the direction of the workshop.

Once they got back the four Autobots were milling about, all four of them surprised by the two panting women that just walked in. Caitlyn stood up, gathering all of them. "Sentries have spotted Viktor moving towards us. We've got three hours max to prepare for the assault, and most of that is goin – "

She was interrupted by a deafening blare race down the streets, lasting a full ten seconds before coming to a silence. After a short delay, a scratchy voice resounded through the steets, a singular message being sent to the entire Institute. _"Attention. All Institute citizens and travelers are to evacuate at once. You are to move to the southern exit as soon as possible. This is not a drill."_ After a few seconds, the message began repeating itself, softening immensely once Vi slammed shut the door to the workshop, hiding the noise.

Caitlyn continued. "As I was saying, most of that time will be spent with civilians still in the city. This is a big city, these people are going to take nearly all of those three hours to leave. So long as people are still here we can't do any preparation. All four of you need to shuttle people to the south exit. Champions are instructed to be the last to leave, and help everyone else exit as safely as possible. Oh, and" Caitlyn looked up, noticing the symbols present on all four of their bodies. "Stay in vehicle form. You're going to cause more panic if you're walking rather than rolling. Now let's go!"

Caitlyn and Vi both raced out the door as the four Autobots transformed to fit through the entrance, splitting up as soon as they got outside. Vi turned to Caitlyn, the two women racing off. "I'm supposed to help the north-eastern section. You?"

"Vi, it's broken up by state. All Piltians are to help the north-eastern section…at least those that are still alive."

"I'm sure some of them survived the attack. Now come on, we've got to get people out as fast as we can!" Both women continued racing towards the district, mass chaos blowing up around them. The streets were absolutely packed with vehicles trying to leave while other citizens simply were running towards the exit, creating a complete standstill of traffic that nobody could get through. Champions all along the way were helping with the process however they could, removing obstacles and aiding the injured or elderly.

Once they made it to the north-eastern section, they immediately saw Ezreal zipping around the streets, the archaeologist using his gauntlet to teleport people through the traffic. A block or two over Orianna was breaking up rubble from a crash, struggling. Vi split off, lifting up the wreckage with ease and tossing it into an empty alleyway, while Caitlyn stopped and began directing the traffic.

Several times during the evacuation they saw one of the four Autobots make their way by, picking up elderly or injured civilians, all of which seemed confused how the vehicle had gotten there in the first place. Their confusion was quickly alleviated once the Autobot began speaking, explaining the circumstances, and driving off, carrying them away. From across the street, Vi and Caitlyn gave each other a thumbs-up, the work paying off.

Slowly but surely the chaos subsided, the traffic jams having worked themselves out with champion assistance. All the walkers made it out of the city quickly, not trapped by the streets for travel, leaving the houses completely empty. After nearly two and a half hours, the final vehicle disappeared from sight in the north-eastern section. No less than ten minutes later and all four Autobots rolled up, transforming before them.

Caitlyn looked over all of them, shouting out above the sirens. "We've got twenty minutes to get this place battle ready. Ironhide, coat all entrances in water followed by liquid nitrogen. Black ice is nasty and should throw Skarner off. Prowl, Perceptor, take to the rooftops. Prowl, try and disable Kog'maw before he has time to damage anything of value. Perceptor, do the same to Xerath. Optimus, be on lookout. If you see anything suspicious, grab communicate over radio. If they look like they're splitting into two groups make the call on who goes where." She looked over to Vi, continuing. "Go with Ironhide, clear block the roadways after he's gone past them. If Skarner and Urgot can't move around that'll help our odds." Looking back to Prowl, she smiled. "I'm with you big guy. I'm going to try and get a preliminary read on Jayce if I can get my sights on him."

Optimus spoke up, his voice overpowering the wailing sirens. "Autobots, you heard her. Our job is to protect this place from as much damage as possible. Roll out!"

All four Autobots split off, Vi running after Ironhide who began racing along the outside wall, blocking all of the entrances. Optimus ran to the northern entrance, his massive size allowing him to look over the walls while still standing on the ground. Perceptor began climbing up the tallest building he could find, eventually positioning himself on an excellent lookout post.

Caitlyn and Prowl ran off, climbing up a building closer to the northern front at the sheriff's request. There they made camp, both of them splaying out on the ground, rifles at the ready. "Viktor will likely try and save Kog'maw as a secreat weapon…he doesn't know we know about him. If you get even the slightest glimpse of him, you terminate. If he takes out other Battlecast in the process, even better."

"What about Cho'gath?"

"We…we deal with him when we can. That's going to require a group effort and just a few miracles." The two snipers camped out on top of the building for a few minutes, looking behind themselves ever so often to see Perceptor camped out in his own perch.

A few minutes later, Caitlyn heard Optimus call out from over the communicator embedded within Prowl. "This is Optimus Prime to all Autobots. I see movement in the distance. Stay alert."

"Optimus, this is Perceptor. I see the target, it is Viktor. Watching for Xerath."

Caitlyn looked out to the north, spotting what had been called out. Even amidst the low light of the late evening, they were easily tracked. Creeping over the horizon was Cho'gath, far outsizing everything around him, as he plodded towards the Institute. After spotting the Voidborn, the rest of the Battlecast were easily noted, crowded around near Cho'gath.

Looking down the barrel of her gun, the sheriff leaned in for a better look. The zoomed-in view gave her everything she could possibly need. At the front of the pack was Skarner and Urgot, Viktor standing atop the former alongside another figure, one that Caitlyn could only assume was Jayce. He looked far unlike anything else in the scene, striking silvered armor with blue undertones contrasting the blacks and reds of the Battlecast.

Behind those two was Xerath and Vel'koz, the two mages keeping pace behind the tanks at the front. As expected, Kog'maw was nowhere to be seen, Viktor keeping his secret weapon hidden until the perfect moment.

A few moments later Ironhide spoke out. "This is Ironhide to everyone. I've mucked up all the entrances, headed back up unless there're other plans ya got for me."

Caitlyn watched intently as the group within her scope continued onwards, likely unaware that they were being watched. A short while later, she heard Ironhide drive by her and back towards the main entrance, moving to stand next to Optimus. Vi hopped out, getting help to climb up onto the wall so that she could watch the Battlecast approach.

As the group began closing in on the city, Caitlyn watched them branch off. Skarner, Urgot, Xerath, Viktor, and Jayce began beelining towards the northern entrance, whereas Vel'koz and Cho'gath continued onwards, their counterclockwise journey around the city likely putting them at either the west or southern entrances. As soon as it was obvious and not just a diversion, she had Prowl call it out.

"This is Prowl to Optimus. It looks like Cho'gath and Vel'koz are splitting off from the rest of the group and rotating west. All others are moving north. What are your orders?"

There was quite a considerable pause, until finally the answer came forth. "Perceptor, you're to watch the Voidborn and keep us monitored. Ironhide, Vi, you react to what Perceptor tells you, guard whatever entrance the Voidborn attack from. Prowl, Caitlyn, you're with me to the north. If you have clear line of sight maintain your position, otherwise advance."

"This is Prowl to Optimus, we've got clear line of sight. We'll hold here."

A moment later and Ironhide raced past them again, maneuvering his way to the west side of the city. Up ahead, down the road, Caitlyn could still see Optimus looking over the side of the outer wall, observing the group. At this point they were likely a minute or two out from getting to the outer wall of the city, all three Battlecast barreling forwards.

"This is Optimus to Perceptor. If you the chance to target Xerath, now's the time. He's within striking distance of major parts of the city, soon to be all of it."

"Perceptor to Optimus. Give me just one moment to line up the shot…" His voice trailed off, reappearing a few seconds later. "This is for messing with my shiny new chestplate."

Caitlyn saw the shot before she heard it, a brilliant, laser-thin white beam erupting from behind her and forwards, moving directly towards the group of Battlecast. The sound came a split-second later, a loud crack piercing the sky followed by a low rumble, the air around the laser's path superheating.

When the sheriff looked back down at the group, she saw the result. The lock on Xerath's chest that had been holding together the various pieces of his exterior had been melted from the searing heat of the blast, causing his shoulder plates, among others, to go flying off. One by one pieces of his armor flew loose, crashing all around the grassy plain outside the Institute. Eventually, all that was left was the strange, energy-like substance, which began going haywire. Unable to be held to a predetermined form it started expanding, searching for its container, all the while dissipating. Eventually, the red plasma was nearly indiscernible, as Xerath simply faded from existence.

Everyone paused, watching for Viktor's reaction, but finding absolutely nothing. It was as if he completely ignored what just happened, all four of the remaining group continuing their steady march towards the gates.

"Alright, I can't do that for quite a while…I think the rifle got overheated. I can still give off the occasional pot shot but that's about all for now. Also, Ironhide, the Voidborn are too far out to be headed to the west gate. They're likely going for the southern entrance and try and pin us down."

Too busy to focus on what the others were doing, Caitlyn looked back to the front gate, seeing the four invaders practically at the gate. Next to her, Prowl was already looking down the barrel of his rifle, ready for action. "Prowl…if Jayce turns out to be against us…please take him out."

Taking a break from staring down his gun, he looked at Caitlyn, giving a thumb-up. "I've been thinking the same thing all day. If something went wrong, don't worry…I'll take him out."

Just then, the sound of breaking rocks filled the sky as Urgot launched a rocket directly into the outer walls of the Institute, blowing a gaping hole directly into the Institute. Moments later Skarner came barreling through, completely bypassing the standard entrance to the city.

Optimus immediately leaped into action, having ducked down to hide behind the wall to avoid detection. Catching Skarner by surprise, the Autobot whipped out his Energon Axe, sending the weapon crashing into the Battlecast's back. When it was withdrawn a piece of metal was ripped from Skarner's back, emitting a pained screech that reverberated around the city.

A split second later and another screech billowed out of the Battlecast as a shot from Prowl's rifle immediately penetrated the chink in the armor, piercing the physical skin of the beast. Another shot, this one from Caitlyn's rifle, followed a split-second later, plowing even further through Skarner's body.

Before Optimus could follow up with a finishing blow another rocket from Urgot came flying from the hole in the wall, sending Optimus crashing across the street, throwing him clear off. Following up immediately afterward was Skarner's chain, ripping directly into Optimus' leg. Slowly, the chain began retracting, even Optimus' massive weight being reigned in.

Reflexively Optimus flipped out the rifle hidden in his other arm, pointing it directly towards Skarner. Several shots were fired off, each one pelting the massive tail pulling him in, but doing little more than denting the rigid metal structure. With his other arm he swung the axe towards the chain, creating a small dent in the chain. He began swinging the axe again and again, further damaging the single link of the chain.

From out of nowhere, the silvered figure of Jayce came running up towards Optimus, the Mercury Hammer crashing down on the Autobot's chestplate. As he was swinging, though, he was speaking to Optimus, the din of the sirens and the fight drowning out the words to everyone else. _"I have control…mostly. I will not injure you severely, but I must convince Viktor I am who I am. Don't worry, I can take a beating."_

Giving a barely-perceptible nod, Optimus planted his feet in the streets, the link in the chain still barely damaged after his repeated attempts to break it. Finding purchase in the ravaged street he swatted at the man-turned-machine on his chest, sending Jayce careening off of him. Eventually he managed to stand up Skarner's attempts to pull him in now futile. Optimus put all the energy coursing through his body into his legs, taking one weighted step back, managing to drag Skarner along with him. He moved his other leg backward, building up momentum until eventually he was dragging Skarner backwards, the chain stuck to his leg now chaining the Skarner to Optimus, the captor becoming the captee. After building up enough steam Optimus reached down and picked up the chain, and then twisting his entire body, throwing the chain to the side. On the other end of the chain Skarner followed suit, getting tossed into a nearby building.

Once he was dazed Optimus turned back, charging forward towards Skarner, readying his Energon Axe. Taking a massive leap into the air he came crashing down, sending the axe down into his tail. The axe cleaved straight through, severing the tail clean off of the Battlecast. Finally free Optimus reached down and ripped the chain from his leg, the wound sparking furiously from the damage.

From behind him Jayce leaped onto Optimus' back, shooting a few charges into the Autobot's back. _"Throw me at him. Make it convincing."_ The request was simple and direct, and Optimus immediately reacted. Sheathing his rifle he reached at his back, grabbing Jayce and throwing him off of him, directly towards Viktor. The inventor was suffering from suppressive fire from Caitlyn and Prowl, unable to make meaningful progress forward. He saw Jayce go flying over him, his newest creation seeming mostly useless in his final push forward.

From behind everyone Jayce began charging forward, deciding to break his disguise. During the march down here the device embedded in his head had managed to completely overtake what Viktor had put in him, the device seeming to adapt and evolve to fight the signals barraging it.

Jayce raced around the buildings he had been thrown over, making his way out into the open behind Viktor. Urgot was occupied fighting Optimus, as was Skarner, barely hanging on. He saw Optimus send his axe into Skarner yet again, further destroying what was left of him.

Seeing Viktor, he began running forward, switching his weapon back into its Hammer form. Just as he ran up behind him, he contorted his entire body, bringing the weapon behind his shoulder before swinging it forward, colliding directly with the inventor. Viktor was knocked to the ground and Jayce followed up with another swing of his hammer, hearing a crack in him.

He reached up over his head one more time, but Viktor rolled over, firing off a shot from his shoulder cannon. Jayce went flying backward, crashing into the street.

Back above, Caitlyn and Prowl were watching over the action, the sheriff reacting with glee when she watched Jayce start attacking the Zaunite. "Prowl, focus fire on Viktor. Looks like Jayce is going to be an asset after all."

Before Prowl could respond, another voice came out over the communicators. "Prowl, Optimus, this is Perceptor. Cho'gath has breached the southern gate and Vel'koz is close behind. I think I can see Kog'maw underneath him, but I can't get a clean shot. We're going to need some help over there if you can spare somebody."

Caitlyn looked toward Prowl, motioning her head behind her. "Go, we got this."

Prowl replied over the comms. "Perceptor, I'm headed over. Optimus, Caitlyn, and Jayce have this covered. I'll try and find a good angle on Kog'maw." Before he left he gave the sheriff a pat on the shoulder, immediately going to leap from rooftop to rooftop to the southern part of the Institute.

When Caitlyn looked back, things were even better than before. Jayce had managed to knock Viktor back down again and Optimus was busy dislodging his weapon from Skarner's treads, effectively immobilizing the Battlecast. Try as he might, Urgot was unable to do much, Jayce and Optimus combined having full control of the situation.

Caitlyn looked down her scope yet again and fired off another round, piercing Urgot's armor. The Battlecast let loose a pained grunt from the impact, and Caitlyn immediately followed up with another one, landing in the exact same spot.

Taking note of this, Optimus spun his axe around and into Urgot, ripping it free from the metal plating a moment later. Optimus continued his relentless assault, his axe and rifle tearing into Urgot, each exposed plate suffering from a shot from his rifle a moment later.

Seeing the situation evolving, Caitlyn turned her barrel towards Jayce and Viktor, firing off another round. The bullet raced directly through Viktor's human arm, his jacket immediately becoming stained with blood.

Down below, Jayce advanced forward, seeing Viktor immediately have to clutch his arm. _"It's over Viktor. This madness, all of it, ends now. Surrender yourself now, and perhaps the officials will show you some mercy."_

Viktor began laughing, small at first, but growing. "You think this is over? At this moment Cho'gath will have broken through the southern border and is marching straight for the center of the city. Though you don't have a prayer of stopping him, you certainly don't if you think I was anything more than a diversion."

Furious, Jayce looked up, dragging Viktor by the arm towards a building. Finding some broken wire he wrapped it around Viktor's metal arm, the raw strength of the action forming creases in the inventor's arm. _"Stay put until we're done cleaning up this mess."_ With that, Jayce returned back to the scene of the fighting. When he looked back, Optimus was nearly finished with Urgot, having ripped off both of the Battlecast's arms. By the time Jayce made it back to Urgot he was finished, Optimus ripping his axe out of the beast's chest.

Optimus spoke out through the communicators. "Perceptor, this is Optimus Prime. We are cleaned up over here, and I am heading your way. Give me a status update." As Optimus transformed, Caitlyn began making her way down a fire escape on the outside of the building, making it back down to the ground. Caitlyn and Jayce climbed into the cab as he rode off.

"Optimus, this is Prowl. I managed to pick of Kog'maw…that was quite a blast. Vel'koz is keeping us pinned down and Cho'gath has broken quite a few buildings at this point. We need some – "

Silence followed, whatever Prowl was going to say having been cut off. A moment later his voice came out again, barely audible. "I've been hit – Vel'koz – need – now!"

Not even needing to be told, Optimus accelerated, throwing both champions inside him to the back of the seat. He plowed through the streets of the Institute, blowing past building after building as he raced towards the southern part of the city. As the trio closed the distance to the southern walls they saw just how bad the situation had become.

Cho'gath had broken through the exterior walls of the city and stormed through the streets, each footstep causing immense amounts of damage. Even worse, it seemed like he had eaten since he had arrived. He was nearly eight stories tall at his current height, and growing by the se minute. Hidden behind him, Vel'koz's laser was sweeping across the city, more intent on causing mass destruction than repelling the opposition assaulting it. Perceptor was desperately shooting at Vel'koz, trying to stop the mayhem, while Prowl was currently struggling, a stray shot from Vel'koz having gotten him in the chestplate. Down below, Ironhide and Vi were doing everything they could to stop Cho'gath's inexorable advance, though they were doing little more than denting his feet as he walked through the city.

Both champions dove out of Optimus once they heard the preliminary sounds of his transformation, arms and legs forming from the body of the vehicle as he rose up from the ground. Once he transformed, he immediately unfurled his blaster, shooting at the underside of the beast.

Jayce ran up to Optimus, getting his attention for just a moment. _"It's no use…he has to be broken from the inside. I watched him be created, nothing's getting through that armor. Break his flesh, and he will fall."_

Taking a break from his shooting Optimus looked down, confused. "You mean to say we should jump inside him? Will…will we survive?"

 _"_ _I don't know. Among all our options, this is the only one with a chance of success."_

Optimus looked over to Ironhide, who was desperately trying to stop the beast. Even with his impressive strength his efforts were futile, Cho'gath simply shrugging off the assault. "Ironhide, come with me. Jayce says to strike him from the inside. We've only got a few minutes before he reaches the center of the city."

Ironhide stopped what he was doing, confused. "You…what? Yer' tellin' me that we're going inside this thing? That…alright, let's do this."

Optimus and Ironhide both took to the buildings, causing minimal damage to them compared to the flattened structures Cho'gath was leaving behind. Eventually they reached the rooftops, leaping off of them to land on the side of Cho'gath. The Battlecast thrashed about, trying to throw off his assailants, but they clung tight.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting squeal came forth from Cho'gath, the two speakers on his shoulders activating as he tried a different method. All at once, every window in sight shattered, the streets filling with glass. A few moments later, and the structures of the nearby buildings began to crack, slowly crumbling.

Caitlyn yelled out into her comm, barely able to hear herself think. "Prowl, Perceptor, someone shoot those!"

A few seconds later and the speakers shut off, their energy depleted for the time being. All three champions were dizzy from the noise, their fleshy brains still reeling in pain from the sheer volume that had just assaulted them.

Back on Cho'gath's structure, Ironhide and Optimus continued upwards, now reaching his neck. Cho'gath stopped his movement for a sudden, leaning down towards the buildings. He began eating them, his gaping maw practically inhaling sections of the buildings at once, as his body began processing it. He began growing, ending up nearly three stories taller than he was before. Now even more fearsome, he continued his advance, the massive structures towards the center of the Institute drawing ever closer.

From Caitlyn's comm, she heard a faint voice, he ringing in her ears still overpowering. "This is Ironhide. Optimus and I are heading inside. You rangers take care of Vel'koz." Caitlyn looked up towards Cho'gath, watching as both of the Autobots jumped inside.

Both Optimus and Ironhide jumped down Cho'gath's gullet, at his current size barely able to fit through the space. The inside was extremely dark and filled with debris, undigested pieces of buildings littering the space around them. A short way down they encountered flesh, the inner aspects of Cho'gath seemingly untouched by Viktor's work.

Irohide turned to Optimus, fists at the ready. "What are we looking for? Do we just start breaking stuff or is that going to – "

He was cut off by the speakers turning back up, blocking out the sound even from inside his body. Optimus immediately pulled out his rifle and began firing towards the upper corners, trying to find where the speakers connected to the physical form of the Voidborn. Each round barely pierced his thick skin, dispersing in the flesh.

Once the speakers settled, the two continued further, Optimus now attempting to slash at the flesh with his axe, barely able to break the skin. Ironhide joined in as well, hammering at the outer walls with all his might, but barely doing anything. They continued on this for a few more seconds before stopping, their efforts futile.

"This is Optimus. We're not getting anywhere in here. Any ideas?"

There was silence for a few seconds, until the comms reactivated. "Optimus, this is Perceptor. You've got about one minute until Cho'gath gets to the city center. Take the Matrix within your chest and pull on the two handles. This was designed as a release valve in case of an energy overload, but I've seen a flaw in my design. Pulling the two sides open should release a massive amount of energy. If that doesn't kill this thing nothing will. I've got a good shot in a few seconds that should take care of Vel'koz."

Optimus turned to Ironhide, the pieces of his chest already beginning to part. "Friend…I may need you to carry me out of this, if we both make it." Once his chest had fully opened he reached in and grasped the Matrix on both of its handles, holding it forth.

Optimus pulled on both sides of the Matrix, finding immense resistance. He could feel it moving, ever so slowly, but he could feel it moving. All of a sudden, a brilliant streak of blue light broke free, piercing straight through the flesh and metal of Cho'gath. A few seconds later and another streak broke through, and then another, and another, until eventually nearly a dozen individual beams of energy had pierced the metal.

The next thing the two Autobots felt was complete weightlessness. As the excess energy in the Matrix began dying down the two began falling as Cho'gath began plummeting towards the ground, the wounds far beyond lethal.

Once he hit the ground, Optimus and Ironhide hit his undersides a split second later, tumbling down the innards of Cho'gath back towards his mouth. The two of them fell out, the Matrix flying out of Optimus' hands as collided all around the inside of the beast. Eventually the two of them fell out, the two landing outside.

From outside, Caitlyn, Vi, and Jayce both watched as Cho'gath began falling, several beams of blue energy having broken through his exterior only a few seconds prior. At the same time, Vel'koz was downed, Perceptor's rifle having had enough time to charge up a second, powerful shot. The blast had hit Vel'koz directly in his main eye, managing to pierce straight through him and out the other side. A slight adjustment of his blaster caused a massive tear to rip through the Voidborn, cleaving him in half. The two sides fell to the ground, landing outside the city.

A few moments later, Perceptor spoke through the comms. "I'm going to get Prowl…I can see he's injured. You three get to the other two." Not needing any further advice, they ran towards him, diving through the streets.

Once they got there, they saw Ironhide, barely able to stand up, a limp Optimus at his side. The Prime was barely able to stand up, his chestplates still open from earlier, and nearly demolished from the fall out of Cho'gath. Ironhide dug the two of them out of the crash, the fall also having done major damage to Ironhide. Eventually he made it out from the crater they had fallen in and sprawled out on the ground, right next to the Prime. A few minutes later, Percepptor came over carrying Prowl over his shoulders, seeing the other two on the ground. Taking the cue, he laid Prowl down next to Optimus and sprawled out next to Prowl, all four of them heavily damaged from the fight.

Jayce looked out, seeing the catastrophe all around them. Every window in the Institute had been destroyed, and a majority of the southern half of the Institute had been completely desecrated. Cho'gath, having grown even further, had crashed down almost directly in the middle of the city, mere seconds away from reaching the buildings he had set to destroy. Jayce looked over towards Vi and Caitlyn, posing the question. _"Did…did we really win?"_

 **Author's Note: That's a wrap folks! I'll say one last time that reviews and PM's and all that jazz are all highly requested, as I'd love to hear your feedback. I don't have any other current plans for writing stories but I certainly plan to continue at some point, and I'd love to get feedback just on how I write in general so that I can try to improve my work.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading. Finding this isn't easy (trust me, I tried to find it and it's well hidden), and the fact that you've read through nineteen chapters of this blows me away. Y'all are the best! Chapter 20 will be out soon. No more than 2000 words, just a very brief summary of what the fallout of this was, without diving too deep into all of it.**


End file.
